


Human Inside

by RubyScars



Series: Human Inside: Kee-Ara and Sesshomaru [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyScars/pseuds/RubyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a human woman with a secret, Kee-Ara, is suddenly thrust into Sesshomaru's life will she be able to survive? Maybe more shocking, Will he? More importantly, what will happen when she finds out he might be a little bit Human Inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kee-Ara

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on fanfiction.net also by RubyScars. Most of the original characters will be minor, besides Sesshomaru's group!  
> Also, I need to re-read and edit, so any constructive comments will be appreciated :) Thanks!

Kee-Ara ran through the forest her breathing harsh as she dragged air into her bruised lungs. Her booted feet made a rapid tempo to the beating of her thumping heart. She heard a hissing and the hair on the back of her neck stood up as the air around her grew warm. Her eyes widened in surprise.

A roar from behind her made her flinch and she instinctively dove off of the path out of the way as flames suddenly licked the spot where she had just been running. She didn't know the stupid thing could breathe fire she thought annoyed as she lay in the leaves. The green flames stopped and the hissing noise ended with a snap as the massive thing closed its jaws. She peeked from behind the tree she was hiding behind to find the demon that had been following her.

Its snake-like body was lifted above the ground on short stubby legs that nonetheless had sharp talons in the gruesome feet, the black curves glinting dangerously in the spare light. She stayed in the shadows as it moved slowly towards her hiding place. Its body was covered in thick scales the color a dark green that reflected the light as it slithered down the path. Its head was short and full of razor-sharp teeth, one of them the size of Kee-Ara's entire body.

Its eyes were completely black and oddly insect like even though it looked reptilian. It ran faster than she had thought it could with those short legs and she had been caught by surprise when he caught up to her so fast. She thought about how far it was to where she had left her horse and knew she couldn't make it there before it caught her. It was sniffing the air its black tongue flicking in and out like a lizard trying to find her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the demon mocked, its voice high-pitched and nasally. Kee-Ara raised one blond eyebrow. She had thought something so big would have a deep booming voice. She slowly unsheathed the sword on her back the metal whistling as it slid from its black leather sheath.

"Now why would I do that?" Kee-Ara asked sarcastically and immediately its head whipped in her direction as it let loose another stream of green fire. Kee-Ara swore as she dove out-of-the-way her leg barely making it. Her pants had caught on fire and she patted it out frantically, cursing under her breath, and the demon laughed mockingly.

It still couldn't see her through the thick trees but now some of the trees were on fire the limbs slowly burning. Kee-Ara walked slowly around the demon trying not to make noise in the underbrush. She watched where she stepped avoiding the small sticks and the old leaves even though it meant taking her eyes off of the demon.

"Little human you are going to die! ," the demon roared at her and she rolled her eyes. Why did they always assume that she was the one going to die? Kee-Ara darted around the tree that she was using as shelter and ran for the demon. She jumped up its side, her feet finding purchase on the surprisingly rough scales, and with a yell dug her sword into the soft spot behind its skull. He let out a roar of pain and rages his tail whipping furiously. His arms couldn't reach her where she was sitting and she tightened her legs around his neck to hold on as he furiously tried to shake her off.

"This is your last chance. Do you surrender?" She asked the demon as she straddled him still holding on to the hilt of her sword. Defiantly he let out another roar and reared off of the ground trying to make her fall. In answer, Kee-Ara held on and twisted the sword sending the large demon to his knees from the pain.

"Never!" he roared furiously at her angry that a human was actually succeeding at beating him. Kee-Ara nodded her face full of sorrow. She knew that he wouldn't accept her offer but she had to make it anyway. Then she swung herself off of his neck using all of her weight to pull her sword through his tough scales all the way down his throat. She pulled it out as she hit the hard packed dirt and rolled into the forest again out of his reach as he collapsed bleeding.

Kee-Ara heard him die the blood gurgling out of his neck as he desperately tried to breathe. She shook her head sad. She hated to kill but she had to so much these days. Kee-Ara used the inside of the scarf that she used as a belt to clean off her sword before sliding it into it's sheathe. She walked back to where the body of the demon lay its blood steaming as it hit the cooler air.

Kee-Ara shook her head knowing she couldn't leave it there. There were so many things that could go wrong. It was too dangerous to leave it here where stupid villagers could eat it or worse someone who knew what poisons you can make out of demon came along. She sighed and started to drag it off the road the large carcass barely moving as she strained to pull it. Her muscles screamed at her as she dug the heels of her boots into the ground but it only moved slightly. Maybe an inch. She looked at it and made a face. Less than that.

Kee-Ara glared at it as if she was trying to make it move with just her anger. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked the air in frustration before turning and heading towards the nearest village.


	2. Making A Choice

She walked towards the village her short legs covering the ground surprisingly well as she set her pace at a fast stride. The path started sloping and she stopped suddenly as she found herself on the top of a hill overlooking the village below.

The ground spread out below her and from her vantage point she saw how small the village was, barely twenty cottages surrounded by rows of fields. She knew they wouldn't take a shine to her as her father use to say when people were too close minded to see who she really was instead of judging her on first glance. She felt a sharp pang of sadness at the thought of her father but pushed it aside and pulled out another scarf from the one around her waist.

She twisted back her hair and wrapped the dark scarf around it until not even one strand of the golden strands shown. Then she pulled out a stick of charcoal from her scarf-sash and darkened her golden eyebrows until they were almost black. Her light brown eyes and light skin were a bit unusual but they wouldn't bring her the attention she would have got walking into the secluded village with her unusual blond hair.

Usually she wouldn't have hid her hair she would have taken the chance that someone would think she was a demon but today she was in a hurry to find her horse and get the demon off of the road. You can't really do that when people are running in circles trying to kill you. She sighed before heading into the village ducking her head to draw the least amount of attention a stranger could get.

Kee-Ara didn't even think she had any demon blood in her and if she did it was a very small amount. Her mother and father were immigrants that came here to get away from the prejudice of their people. This was before I was born but I think they didn't run far enough because here they didn't care if you were a witch or a priestess as they called it, but you should pray very very hard to whatever your gods or goddesses are for help if they decided you were a demon.

With her much practiced disguise on Kee-Ara crept into the town acting as if she knew where she wanted to go and belonged there. She walked through the streets looking for someone who she could tell about the demon. Kee-Ara had barely walked through half of the village when she found someone who looked as if he was in charge if only by the fact that everyone looked as if they were trying to avoid him.

He was taller than Kee-Ara by a few incheswhich made him short by man standards. He looked as if when he was younger he had been someone to fear with a warriors physic but as age had set on him he had let it go, as shown by the paunch in his gut and was now trying to pretend he was still impressive. He was walking through the streets watching people with a small sneer on his face. Kee-Ara looked at him in distaste but knew she didn't have enough time to find someone else even if she wanted to- very badly. Her heart tightened as she looked at him before bowing to the inevitable.

She sighed and bowed her head as if she thought he was someone to respect and walked towards him, "Excuse me. I am sorry to bother someone as important as you but I thought you would like to know that there is a dead demon down the path." Kee-Ara watched him from under her lashes as if she was awed by his presence and like she was just a meek woman not worth his notice.

When Kee-Ara had started speaking he looked angry at being approached by someone as low as her but he was quickly mollified when she told him how important he was. Of course he already knew it but it was nice to be told, she thought sarcastically trying to keep it off of her face.

He puffed up and started posing like a peacock as he pushed his chest into the air. He looked ridiculous and Kee-Ara lowered her eyelashes farther trying to look as if he awed her when she was really just trying to hide the laughter that was for sure showing in her eyes.

"Of course I would need to know, woman. I am in charge of things around here and I protect this village. Of course I would know soon anyways because everyone reports to me." He told her boasting, as he put his nose so far in the air that if it had started to rain he would have drowned. Kee-Ara couldn't keep her laughter contained for much longer and she tried to find a graceful exit for retreat. All along his huge exaggeration of his importance she nodded solemnly as if she believed every word.

"I almost run this village in fact. I could be the leader but I decided that wasn't for me. You were right to tell me about the demon." At that she saw her opening and she looked up from her eyelashes and prepared to fluff his ego some more so she could leave but she was cut off by a high-pitched scream. Kee-Ara forgot the man as soon as she turned away from him and met the sight of a young girl in the arms of what looked like the village militia.

Kee-Ara strode away ignoring his protests,not even trying to look meek anymore as she headed towards the struggling girl. She was small and she looked close to six or maybe younger. She had dark round eyes and the round cheeks of a child not yet grown. A small part of her dark brown bangs was pulled into a sideways pigtail on the right making her look that much younger but at the moment her face and eyes were full of fear as she struggled in the man's arms.

Her white and orange checked kosode had a green sash around the waist which reminded Kee-Ara of her own blue sash and Kee-Ara felt a pang at the small connection. Kee-Ara started toward the men holding the small girl as she squirmed in their grip trying futilely to get away. The men laughed cruelly and the villagers near them turned to see what they were doing to see if it would bring them any amusement.

"This girl is a demon! She was found with two other demons but they got away," They told the villagers and they quickly backed away from the girl as if she had some sort of disease. To them she did. It was the prejudice against demons something Kee-Ara couldn't understand. She had grown up surrounded by demons and humans peacefully together in the settlement Taraslenden that her parents had founded and named after her mother. Her home was so different from the world she now found herself in as shown by the looks of hate sent towards the little girl.

"What did that girl do to you?" Kee-Ara asked stepping forward into the small clearing that had grown around the men and the girl. They sneered at her and glared tightening their grip on the small girl making her cry out in pain. Kee-Ara's eyes darted towards her before she looked back up at the leader's face her own hardening as she tried to control her anger.

"It didn't have to do anything It's a demon!" he called to her angrily as if that made it right to torture a small girl who clearly couldn't harm anyone. Kee-Ara noticed how fast a little girl could be turned into an It at the first sign of something different. The girl looked at Kee-Ara beseechingly with large brown eyes but they were sad as if she already knew Kee-Ara wouldn't help her.

If Kee-Ara did have any doubts before, now she knew without a doubt that she was going to save this girl.

Kee-Ara drew her sword from where it had been hiding down a slit in the skirt she was wearing. The men laughed mockingly at the woman who carried a man's weapon but when they noticed that her serious face didn't change the sound turned high and nervous. They knew she was serious. The smarter of the men looked at her nervously as she took a defensive pose obviously realizing she knew what she was doing but the rest didn't notice to full of themselves. Of course she couldn't hurt them. They were men and she was just a tiny woman.

"Did this girl do anything to you?" Kee-Ara asked again her voice cold as she looked at the five men examining them to see if she could win. They looked as if they hadn't had to fight anything with those rusty swords and they held them loosely not blocking their weak points. None of them had their guards up and Kee-Ara smiled coldly knowing that she could take them easily. The only problem was that she didn't want the girl to get hurt.

"Put that sword down woman before you hurt yourself." The leader told her mockingly and she darted in with her sword disarming him with one swing of her longer blade. She stepped around him easily and kicked his feet out from under him as she elbowed another one in the face. Quickly she jumped back out of the other threes reach as the two men fell just now realizing she was a serious threat.

"I'm going to take that girl and walk away from here. No one else has to get hurt." Kee-Ara told them calmly trying to get out of there without shedding blood. She was not out of breath at all the fighting as natural as breathing. The two not holding the girl let out an angry roar and ran towards her their blades swinging wildly not even close to their target but as her father always used to tell her, even a fool's blade is sharp. Kee-Ara ducked under one of men's arms, hitting him in the stomach with the pommel of her sword and he fell to his knees retching.

Kee-Ara backed away from him her eyes locked onto the blade of the other man. He swung crazily at her and she grabbed his wrist stepping closer surprising him. She used his shock to pull him over her leg into the building behind her. They never expected the enemy to try to get closer not run away. Kee-Ara turned towards the remaining man who was holding the girl. He was holding his sword up against her throat and Kee-Ara froze trying not to make any threatening moves.

"She's a demon to!" the man shrieked and Kee-Ara lifted a hand to feel her bare hair and she swore under her breath. Her scarf must have fallen off when she was fighting. Kee-Ara slowly eased towards the man but he pressed his sword harder against the girl's throat making her whimper as blood welled up from the small cut. His eyes were rolling back and forth in his head as he looked for an escape route and his forehead beaded with sweat in his panic.

"I won't hurt you. Just give me the girl and I'll leave the village." Kee-Ara told him her voice low and soothing and the man's eyes snapped onto hers. He stared at her a moment before suddenly throwing the girl at Kee-Ara turning around and running away leaving his sword behind him. Kee-Ara darted forward and grabbed the girl before she could hit the ground tossing her sword to the side so she wouldn't skewer her. She looked just as scared of Kee-Ara as she was of the men but Kee-Ara grabbed her, sliding her sword into its sheathe out of habit, and ran towards the forest anyway holding her tight.

Shouts followed Kee-Ara as she ran the small girl pressed against her chest. Kee-Ara dodged trees frantically trying to put as much distance between the village and her. The shouts were swallowed in the deep forest and for a while the only sound was her rapid footsteps and her even faster heartbeat rushing in her ears. She dodged trees frantically sheltering the small girl with her arms.

The girl got heavier the farther Kee-Ara ran and after how many miles she didn't know finally she had to stop. She sat the girl down suddenly worried about how still and quiet she had been. To her surprise the little girl was asleep and Kee-Ara let out a small laugh in surprise. The sound shocked her and she realized she hadn't laughed in a long time. Kee-Ara looked down at the small child. She didn't look like a monster. In sleep she looked even more innocent and Kee-Ara couldn't believe that she would hurt someone.

Kee-Ara smiled fondly at the little girl and after a few moments of rest Kee-Ara picked her up again and headed towards where she thought there was a stream. It was dark when she finally heard the gurgling of water rushing over rocks. She hoped that the villagers would have given up on catching them by now and that they weren't being followed. She was too tired to run much longer even if the entire village was behind them with pitch forks. With a weary sigh she started to look for shelter.


	3. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lord Sesshomaru!

Miles away the dog demon Sesshomaru returned to find a frantic Jacken talking to himself. He stood watching the smaller demon and listened to his scared ramblings, his serene expression never-changing except for a small glint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru cannot find out that I lost Rin. Not to mere humans! He'll kill me when he finds out! Oh what am I supposed to do?" Jacken frantically asked himself as tears ran down his face not knowing that his master had returned. Sesshomaru walked forward and stepped on him grinding his face into the ground without effort his face expressionless.

"Where is she?" He asked Jaken his voice not registering any emotion. Jaken screamed and squirmed to no avail trying to get loose before clasping his hands before him and begging him, "Lord Sesshomaru your back! Do not kill me my Lord they took her! But of course you can get her back because you are mighty my Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stepped off of him walking away and ignoring Jaken's effusive thank yous and compliments. He smelled deeply almost immediately finding her scent, the odd mixture of flowers that somehow seemed a part of him since Rin came into his life. He tracked this smell through the woods noticing when the scent turned to fear. He was moving in a blur tracking it through the nasty scent of unwashed male humans.

It was dark when came upon the small village where her scent was more recent and more saturated with fear. They would feel his anger for taking what was his. Especially if they had hurt his Rin.

 

Kee-Ara found the stream in the almost complete darkness almost stumbling into it as the trees stopped near the bank. She shifted her position on the little girl to ease her aching arms and tried to examine her surroundings but it was too dark. Kee-Ara frowned as she tried to find a way to find a place to camp but she couldn't in the dark and she desperately wished for a fire. She moaned annoyed. She couldn't put the girl down and anyways she couldn't take a fire with her.

Using her powers was her only option and she sighed annoyed. It was dangerous to use them and if she was by herself she would have just made do sleeping in a tree but that was not an option with her new traveling companion. Strong demons could sense her powers and the greedy ones always came to investigate and see if they could take them for their own.

Kee-Ara said softly so as not to disturb the still sleeping girl, "Luminos alteriatum." A small ball of fire came into existence above her head a soft golden color like the light given off from a candle. It was about the size of her fists put together but it illuminated the land around her in several feet in either direction.

Kee-Ara strode up river trying to find a suitable place to spend the night and the light immediately followed trailing slightly behind her. Kee-Ara walked several miles up the river when she finally found what she was looking for. There was a small waterfall as the land ended abruptly to start again about fifteen feet below as if the earth had cracked and moved lower and in the wall behind the waterfall was a small cave.

The waterfall would hide any sounds of people coming close but the cave behind it made it where Kee-Ara only had to guard one direction. She wouldn't have to put up a shield and warn any power-hungry demon's within miles of her that she was there. Something that she was afraid to do. She might be trained but some demons were just to powerful for one woman to fight let alone protect someone else while doing it.

Kee-Ara pulled her cloak around her covering the small girl in her arms. She walked to the edge of the waterfall instantly getting soaked. The water bounced off her cloak keeping the girl dry as she precariously jumped through the water the roar drowning out her hearing for a moment as she dived through holding her breath the entire way.

She gasped for air as she reached the other side slipping on the slick rocky floor of the cave but caught herself just in time her legs outstretched leaning forward wildly to stay balanced. She sighed in relief and started to straighten up her foot slipping again on the slippery floor and she landed on her butt with a squeal. Suddenly the little girl in her arms let out a scream struggling in Kee-Ara's arms.

Kee-Ara let her go and the little girl crawled to the other side of the cave huddling against the wall. It was even darker in the cave and Kee-Ara was thankful for the glowing orb as she watched the young girl stare at her with large brown eyes. Kee-Ara moved into a crouch staying level with the girl as she moved slowly trying not to frighten her. Kee-Ara tried to wipe the dirt off of her butt but she found that it had turned to mud from the wet floor. She made a face before wiping her hands off on her thighs. She looked up at the girl to see her watching her warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. You don't have to be scared,"Kee-Ara told her soothingly. The little girls chin went up stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Kee -Ara strangely felt pride in how brave this little girl was. Kee-Ara ducked her head trying to hide her smile but evidently she didn't succeed because the little girl glared at her obviously deciding not to like this strange woman who kidnapped her.

"I'm not scared. My Lord Sesshomaru will come for me," she told Kee-Ara proudly her eyes suddenly warm at the thought of a Lord she so obviously loved. Kee-Ara couldn't stop this next smile that crept across her face as she saw how devoted she was and how much she believed in this Lord of hers. At Kee-Ara's new smile the little girl's anger quickly turned to confusion. Kee-Ara was glad that this girl had someone. She was not quite sure what she was going to do with the child if she was alone in this world. She couldn't have possibly taken her with her.

Kee-Ara stood up before bowing low with her arm across her chest to the girl with so much faith as if she was a great lady,"I am Kee-Ara. I would like it if you would stay with me until your Lord Sesshomaru arrives." At Kee-Ara's bow the girl had started to giggle a smile across her face. She stood up and bowed back before looking at Kee-Ara with her dancing eyes.

"My name is Rin," she told Kee-Ara who was surprised at such a quick change in her attitude before she continued fast,"Why did you bow like that? What is that light thing? Is it a soul? Why is it the wrong color?" Rin asked in quick succession almost bouncing in her new-found excitement.

Kee-Ara grimaced at the question about her witch light having forgot about it. She had hoped to have made a fire before Rin had woke up and kept her secret to herself. She looked at the curious child trying to find the best way to answer her questions.

"I bow like that because that is the way my people did it. They came from farther north and have different customs of showing respect. That is my light and I needed it to see in the dark. No it is not a soul, I do not play with things that are outside nature, and it is always that color." Kee-Ara said slowly unsure if she was doing the right thing,"It's very dangerous for people to know I can do that. I would like to ask you to keep it a secret, Rin."

Rin looked at her wide-eyed,"Of course I won't tell. I'm good at keeping secrets." Kee-Ara smiled at her not knowing how true that was. She hadn't stopped talking since she got her started but suddenly Rin continued,"It's hard being different." Her eyes were solemn and suddenly she didn't doubt that Rin could keep her secret.

Kee-Ara wasn't sure what to do. She found herself at a loss when it came to children but she reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rin smiled up at her and she felt warm knowing that she did something right. Suddenly a hissing came out of the darkness behind her and she felt her eyes widen as she turned to look at her surroundings for the first time. A demon was crawling out of the back of the cave that was a lot larger than Kee-Ara had thought it was going to be.

It looked like a huge centipede but it was oozing some kind of liquid that steamed when it hit the ground. It's large pincers looked as large as Kee-Ara and it started to rear back leaning on its many legs. Kee-Ara tried to pull her sword out slowly as it hovered before her but then it lunged at her with an unhuman shriek. Rin let out a piercing scream as Kee-Ara shoved her out-of-the-way its pincers missing them by mere inches.

Kee-Ara rolled to her back finally pulling her sword out as it descended on her gasping in pain as the acid leaked onto her flesh eating through her dress. It let out a shriek of pain as she stabbed it the unexpected fight in its easy prey startling it into moving back. She pushed herself up and followed quickly swiping into it with the edge of her blade. It lunged for her again and she put all of her strength into it as she stabbed through its body but suddenly she screamed in side felt as if it was on fire, burning its way up and down her body. Its pincer had found its way into her side as it twitched dying on her blade.

She pulled it out with relief as it finally stopped turning to find Rin. She stood unhurt, except for a bump on the head, at the side of the cave. Kee-Ara sighed in relief letting her sword slowly sink down as she pressed her hand into her side to stop the bleeding exhaustion pulling on had been a very long day.

Suddenly a growl filled the cave echoing off of the walls as water sprayed everywhere. Something jumped through the falling water and Kee-Ara through up her sword to the new threat energy surging through her body as she responded instinctually.

He stood in the entrance silver hair falling to his knees that framed his regal face. His eyes stood out blood-red the slitted pupils marking him as a very angry demon. She would have known what he was anyways the purple streaks on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead the signs of a powerful daiyokai. Not to mention the canines that looked as if they wanted to rip out her throat.

He snarled at her raising a glowing hand and she brought up her sword to fight ignoring the pain in her side when Rin ran to him. Kee-Ara tried to move in front of her but she was too fast for the injured woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, her voice full of joy. Kee-Ara sighed in relief as he lowered his hand and the red started to leak out of his eyes replaced by a beautiful gold. He stared at Kee-Ara as she slid the sword into the sheath intending to clean it later. She watched relieved as Rin stood by him safe and smiled at Kee-Ara.

"So you're the Lord Sesshomaru." Kee-Ara said fully intending to finish the sentence with something sarcastic about his timing but instead the relief brought with it darkness. She didn't even feel herself fall as she passed out from the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me if anyone is enjoying this and I'll try to update faster! This story will have a sequel if anyone on here actually wants to read!


	4. Lord Sesshomaru

Kee-Ara drifted out of the darkness to a burning pain shooting from her side , to her head, and then back to her toes. She immediately tried to retreat to the dark peace where she couldn't feel anything but every inch of her hurt and she couldn't ignore the constant burning in her side. She started to breathe shallowly trying to stop the pain and her growing panic. Kee-Ara tried to remember what had happened but everything was a blur and she couldn't concentrate , the headache growing behind her eyes throbbing in time to her heartbeat.

She slowly opened her eyes , the usually warm brown irises almost black from pain, to abruptly squeeze them tight as sunlight poured into her sensitive eyes. It sent sharp needle like jabs into her head and Kee-Ara couldn't stop her instinctive moan as she raised her hand to cover her eyes sending pain lancing back to her side.

She froze as she felt it. All of her muscles tensing as she felt the presence of someone or something standing close its eyes fixed on her. There was no mistaking the power radiating from the presence and Kee-Ara immediately shuddered at the feel of eyes on her. Ever since she could remember that was the sign of danger, that power, and she tried to think of an escape. It had been trained into her since child hood. Don't get caught.

There was a quick movement and then before she could think there was a cold hand pressed against her throat the sudden touch shocking her over heated skin. Kee-Ara jerked away rolling to her feet as fear and adrenaline flooded through her system and her pain was momentarily forgotten in the face of danger, in her instinct to fight or escape.

Kee-Ara's eyes opened wide as she tried to twist away reaching for the knife that she had kept on her thigh since she turned thirteen. She quickly pulled the blade turning to face her attacker. Kee-Ara didn't get to see what she was fighting before she was slammed into a tree and a hand was pressed around her throat.

She nearly blacked out as all the pain came rushing back making her go limp. Agony coursed through Kee-Ara's frame as darkness tried to invade her vision but now she fought it off trying to stay awake and fight for survival. Only years of training made her keep a hold on her knife as she grasped at the hand at her throat that was cutting off her air as her feet dangled in the air.

Hands pulled Kee-Ara's down to her side and wrenched the knife from her grasp. She tried to find the ground as she was free for a moment but then it pressed against her holding her to the tree with its body completely immobilizing her and Kee-Ara gasped for air dragging it into her aching lungs , her throat already burning as it started to bruise. She got her first glimpse at the thing she was fighting between her gasps for air and her eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly she remembered in a rush - the village, the little girl, the demon, the Lord - and she gasped out in panic, "Rin!" Kee-Ara suddenly quit fighting her eyes turning to scan her surroundings frantically searching for the little girl,"Is she all right?"

The dog demon raised one silver eyebrow as the human abruptly quit fighting and started worrying about Rin. Her eyes met his and he realized that she didn't flinch away from his gaze as most humans did or stare at his obviously demon attributes. Instead she stared into his eyes her brown eyes searching his.

Suddenly she was aware that his face was only a few inches away from hers and his entire body was pressed against hers uncomfortably close. He watched ,his face impassive, as she tried to put some space between them without much success her feet still hovering above the ground. She wiggled slightly and he abruptly moved back so fast she almost fell on her face.

As she landed on her feet she bent over with a cry as the jar sent pain through her and her leg gave out. He reached out and grabbed her arm holding her up his face holding a small frown of disgust at her weakness. She straightened and he dropped his hand as fast as he could as if he couldn't bear touching her.

Kee-Ara glared at him sticking her chin in the air stubbornly to proud to be ashamed of crying out as she pressed her hand to her side. She examined him from head to toe and he stiffened at her audacity. Kee-Ara would have known he was a demon even without the claws that she had such a personal experience with or the fangs.

His long silver hair fell to behind his knees and he stood with the obvious pride of someone who was born into the title of Lord and his clothing showed it a rich silk kimono with armor around his shoulders and swords at his side. Having just experienced his strength she doubted he needed the weapons. A fluffy pure white boa surrounded his shoulders somehow not softening any of his hardness. She hovered on his face for the longest and even with the cold expression he was handsome.

A purple crescent moon graced the middle of his forehead in between his silver bangs and magenta stripes were on his cheeks reminiscent of a tiger. He had thin stripes above his lashes that matched the ones on his cheeks but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were golden the color deep and yet she couldn't read any emotion in them as if they were just pretty meaningless reflections. They were closed off to the world showing nothing about how he felt his face a perfect mask of indifference. Kee-Ara stood there feeling compassion and a sort of understanding for this demon who hid who he was.

"Your bleeding."He said softly his voice as devoid of emotion as his face and Kee-Ara jerked in surprise at the sound realizing she had been staring at him. Disconcerted she looked down at the hand covering her side and saw to her surprise the blood covering her fingers. She looked back up at him remembering why she was hurt in the first place.

"Where is Rin? Is she injured?" Kee-Ara asked and he walked towards her his golden eyes never giving away his intentions. She jerked back unsettled and her world started to spin. He jerked her back up before she hit the ground not taking the care to be gentle and pulled her hand away from her side. She winced as he pulled the fabric away from the wound his facial expression never-changing.

"Rin is fine. It is deeper than I thought." He told her and she could have sworn she saw a glint of respect in his eyes. He moved away from her again ignoring her blood on his hand. Kee-Ara watched him nervously as he sat gracefully on the ground his disconcerting eyes now back on her.

"Sit. Jaken and Rin will be back with medicine." Kee-Ara watched him a bit more before moving to the blanket she realized she must have woken up on. For some reason she was angry at this demon who so obviously disliked her. Sesshomaru watched her aloofly as she sat down and his cold gaze didn't change when she winced as she hurt her side again. She sighed irritated. She was in pain and tired of being stared at as if she was some kind of wierd insect. Kee-Ara was too tired to be subtle and she blurted out angrily, "What?"

He tilted his head just the slightest amount and she immediately noticed this small sign of emotion. Even if it was just curiosity that she wasn't dead yet. This superior dog demon Lord was starting to annoy her. She did nothing to him and yet he treated her as if she was lower than the dirt he floated over because of course he was too good to walk. He had made sure to sit the farthest away from her blanket that he could while still keeping her in sight and he stared at her a moment as if considering if she was important enough to answer.

"I am wondering when you will pass out and if it will be necessary to stop your bleeding." He said this as if it was the worst thing possible. For him. As if helping her even the little amount of putting something on her wound would be so disgusting to him that it was almost unthinkable and she felt herself flush in an odd combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She muttered sarcastically ignoring the warning signs of his anger as he tightened his fists and she asked him exasperated,"Why are you even doing this?" He glared at her as if offended that she would even ask. As if it was completely obvious why he was helping her even though he hated her so openly.

"You saved Rin. I do not owe people debts. I pay mine. Letting you die would damage my honour." She sighed. Of course he was helping her to save his precious honour and not from any sense of compassion. She laid down as she got dizzy again, slightly uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with a hostile demon so close but sleep pulled at her. She rolled on her unhurt side finding herself with her back facing him. For some reason she knew that she could trust him. If only for his honour.

Before she dropped off and the darkness claimed her she almost thought she heard him tell her softly,"Rin would not want you to die. You saved my Rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place at the end of the series, so Sesshomaru will have softened a bit by then. At least, that's my defense if he seems a little out of character! Tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Tsuki

Loud and high-pitched an anger filled scream rang through the small clearing making Kee-Ara clutch her ears in pain as she rolled to her feet. She recognized the unhuman sound and she desperately tried to find where it was coming from. Unlike last time she woke up this time she remembered exactly where she was the memories aided by the sight of the silver-haired dog demon now standing in front of her.

They all came back in an instant but she didn't have time to think about her odd new position of being helped because the sound didn't stop. In fact it got louder and now she realized it was coming from in front of Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a little fear as his knuckles snapped with a crack as he got ready to attack his claws glinting dangerously,weapons in their own right. The source of the scream was hidden behind his wide back and she peered around him trying to figure out if it was what she thought it was.

With a gasp she saw the horse-demon in front of them. It was pawing the air its silver hooves natural weapons as they flailed in front of it. It tossed its silver mane stopping its battle cry as it bared its teeth in warning.

It let out another shrieking neigh the sound louder than any normal horse could hope to make as it saw Kee-Ara. Its blood-red eyes were bright in its silver face the pupils black slits as it stared at her. Its silver coat reflected the light beautifully as it danced on its feet, moving faster than a mortal horse could ever dream of trying to find a way to attack. It reared again, its teeth flashing as it lunged at Sesshomaru accompanied by another unhuman scream.

Kee-Ara darted in front of Sesshomaru fear flooding through her veins as he started to advance towards the horse demon intent on destroying it. His smooth expression never faltered at the unexpected threat of the demon horse. Because it wasn't a threat. At least to the demon lord in front of her. He could destroy it as easily as she breathed and he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

His calm mask cracked into anger as she twisted in front of him getting in his way. She didn't flinch away from his now glowing hand as it came inches from her face. Her brown eyes pleaded with him as she spread her arms to place herself in front of the demon behind her putting her self in harm's way as she tried to protect it.

She could feel its breath on her neck and its heat against her back as its body bumped her. It whickered in confusion skidding to a stop as she threw herself in between them not flinching as its massive body almost slammed into hers teeth chomping by her ear and Sesshomaru's claws glinted inches from her face.

"Stop!" Kee-Ara yelled as Sesshomaru continued to walk forward as if he would go through her if he had to. She stood her ground refusing to back down even though she could feel fear trickle its cold fingers down her spine as his angry gold eyes met hers.

He suddenly stopped his eyes now focused on the horse-demon behind her evidently choosing to ignore her. Anger radiated from his tense body but he stopped instead of just killing them both. Kee-Ara let out her breath in relief just realizing she was holding it. Knowing that if he changed his mind there wasn't much she could do to stop him in her current state she dismissed him from her mind holding a hand against her bleeding side and turning to the horse.

All of her blood rushed to her head as she spun around to face the other demon but she straightened as a smile spread across her face and she reached one hand out to touch his cheek. His red eyes met hers and he whickered softly darting glances over her shoulder to the dangerous demon still behind her. Suddenly Kee-Ara laughed shocking Sesshomaru as she wrapped her arms around the silver horse's neck.

"Bout time you showed up, Tsuki. This is Lord Sesshomaru. He is helping me."Kee-Ara told him as she rubbed his ear comfortingly. The horse demon sighed and layed his head against Kee-Ara's chest evidently choosing to ignore the dog demon he had just tried to kill.

He closed his eyes and flicked his tail nonchalantly as if he was completely at ease but he was tense all of his muscles ready to spring at any moment obviously showing his distrust of the powerfull demon behind her.

Kee-Ara stroked his neck and whispered softly to him slipping into the native language of her people. The language of her gift if she so chose it but the soft endearments she whispered to the horse demon didn't have power in them only affection.

Kee-Ara turned to face Sesshomaru her face sober as she left her arm slung over Tsuki's shoulder. Sesshomaru's golden eyes had hardened and now they examined them both with a small look of disgust twisting the tip of his lips. Not quite a sneer, no he why would he lower himself to that, but enough to show his opinion of the human and the demon in front of him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill it now," he commanded her his voice cold and collected as if he hadn't almost killed Kee-Ara moments ago. She straightened in disdain glaring at the most powerful demon she had ever met. His eyes slipped onto hers never leaving her gaze as he waited for her explanation.

His coldne mask slipped and she could see how angry he really was. Angry that she had dared turn her back on him as if he was unimportant,angry that she thought that she could stop him, but most importantly angry that he had let her stop him.

Tsuki tossed his head baring his teeth threatingly as Sesshomaru's tone of voice but Sesshomaru ignored him. She glanced at him glad at the excuse to look away from that anger and smacked his nose lightly. When she looked back the mask was back in place but now she knew that the anger was there and it made all the difference.

"This is Tsuki. I am his rider and he was only trying to protect me. He didn't know that you weren't the one that hurt me." Kee-Ara told him not letting herself look away and admit defeat. At her odd phrasing he only raised one eyebrow slightly. She only noticed the ironic gesture because she was looking for some small emotion in his hard face and it slightly reasured her that he did feel something besides anger.

"He? It is a demon. You are a human." He said this as if it explained everything and she felt her temper rising. She removed her arm from Tsuki and placed her hands on her hips subconsciously preparing herself for a fight. Her chin jutted out slightly as she glared at him and her back was ramrod straight in anger.

"Yes. He is a demon. He is my friend. And He saved my life so many times since we first met that it doesn't matter if he's a demon and I'm a human it only matters that we are together. If you haven't noticed you're a demon too." Kee-Ara said sarcasm lacedthrough her voice like barbs and with every word his eyes grew slightly wider. He bared his canine teeth in annoyance as she compared the two demons.

"I am the demon Lord of the West Sesshomaru no Taisho. Do not compare me with what I could kill instantly."He hissed at her before turning and moving towards the other side of the clearing. She jerked back in surprise as he turned into a blur and then was suddenly fifteen feet away from her his back turned to her. She glared at this obvious end to their conversation.

"Some people do not know what subtly is," with that last barb Kee-Ara turned her back on him but her breath caught in her throat from the pain. In her earlier fear and anger the pain had receded to the back of her mind but now it came back in a rush. She slid to her knees as they fell out from under her twisting her fingers into Tsuki's mane.

With a whinny of panic he dropped to his knees letting her rest against his side. She patted him gently and turned to lean against him ignoring Sesshomaru's expressionless face watching her from across the clearing. Even if she let herself look at him she wouldn't know what he was thinking and she sighed choosing to let it go.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head on Tsuki's side. He curled his neck around her laying his heavy head in her lap and she smiled scratching him under his chin. His eyes slid close as he let out his breath in a rush but he kept peeking at her worriedly , his nostrils wide as he inhaled the scent of her blood.

"I'll be fine, Leshen." she whispered to him and he lipped her hand nervously. Dark dried blood covered her entire side and new blood was seeping into the fabric making it stuck to her side and she was covered in sweat and dirt. Her nose curled in disgust as she looked down at herself only now realizing how dirty she was. She touched her hair and grimaced not even trying to drag her fingers through the tangled mess. It was still in a braid but loosely not even worth saving.

Kee-Ara glared down at Tsuki and he looked up at her adoringly obviously not alarmed by her glare.

"Of course you left behind the saddle and the saddle bags with all of my things in them." Tsuki nickered at her nudging her hand before staring at her accusingly.

"I know I know. You have no need of a saddle, its mine but it would still be nice to have all of my things. And what happened to meet me at the next village?" Kee-Ara asked just now remembering that she couldn't find him where she was supposed to. To that his ears pulled backwards and he dropped his head sheepishly much to her amusement.

"You found lady friends didn't you?" When he looked up at her from under his lids trying to look innocent she laughed much to Sesshomaru's surprise. He had watched how comfortable she was laying against the demon, whispering to it, and letting it rest on her.

More disturbing to Sesshomaru was how comfortable the demon was. No matter that it was so weak it, demons should still have some dignity. It was laying with its head in her lap as if it had affection for the human and Sesshomaru could not understand why.

When Kee-Ara had laughed unexpectedly his eyes had returned to her leaving his examination of the horse demon for later just in time to see her laugh. He had seen her laugh before usually snarky or coldly as she looked at him and those times it didn't bother him in the least. That is the way he felt about her and he didn't care how she felt about him.

So why did it annoy him when she forgot he was even there and laughed happily at the weak demon? Irritated at himself he glared at her but she didn't even notice as she put a hand over her side her laughter making it hurt. He felt reassured by the disdain he felt for her weakness and then annoyed that he had to feel assured at all. He pushed her out of his mind as he caught the scent heading towards them.

Rin. With Jaken and Ah-Un. His eyes darted to the place where they were coming from and his sharp eyes saw them before they came close enough to see him. Rin was riding and humming as Jaken led the way grumbling under his breath irritatedly.

"Don't know why we had to go for some human. Not even worth the magnificent Lord Sesshomaru's time..." Jaken trailed off and Sesshomaru tuned him out frowning irritatedly as the toad demon questioned him. Suddenly Rin started singing her song and Sesshomaru let his lips curve slightly the only sign of emotion he allowed himself.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I am coming to you. Jaken is coming too, to be with you." Rin's voice came closer and now Tsuki could hear it. His head darted up out of Kee-Ara's lap making her jump as he nickered curiously. Kee-Ara cocked her head in aggravation and a small crease gathered in between her eyebrows as her duller human ears strained to hear what the two demons could so obviously hear but she couldn't.

Her eyes moved to Sesshomaru the only one that could hear it and actually tell her what it was but he ignored her questioning gaze staring at the place Rin and Jaken would come out of the shadows. Annoyed Kee-Ara sighed rightly assuming that he wasn't going to answer her unasked question.

There was a silence as they waited but for some reason Kee-Ara was comfortable in it instead of itching for it to be over like she usually was. She knew that whatever was going to happen wasn't dangerous because the two demons were so calm and so all she had to do was wait.

Wait with the demon lord that had already tried to kill her twice in the short time she had known him and yet she wasn't really scared of him. She knew his strength and his cold calculation and yet looking at his cool face so far from her she wasn't afraid of what he could do. For some reason she felt like he wouldn't hurt her even though she knew that he would. She snorted at her idiocy.

Obviously she had lost too much blood and it was affecting her she thought to herself with a snort. She closed her eyes listening and then she heard it. Something approaching through the undergrowth. Something large. Curious Kee-Ara leaned forward peering into the shadows. Suddenly demons came out from the forest two large scaled heads twisting out on long necks.

Kee-Ara jumped as she realized that it wasn't two demons but one with two heads on a dragon like body a small girl perched on its back. Kee-Ara grinned as she recognized Rin and she tried to get to her feet and failed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We brought the medicine!" Rin cried as she jumped from Ah-Uhn's back bowing to silver-haired lord. Tsuki heaved to his feet as Kee-Ara held onto his mane letting him pull her to her feet. Rin turned at the movement and a large smile grew across her face as she ran to Kee-Ara stopping in front of her and bowing pulling her arm across her chest.

"Your awake! I brought you medicine!Lord Jaken got it and its going to make you better!", Rin chattered away as Kee-Ara smiled down at her holding out the small basket as proof. Not knowing who Jaken was Kee-Ara decided to thank Rin first who had obviously worried about her something that no one had done in a long time.

"Well thank you Lady Rin. It is very much appreciated." Kee-Ara told her bowing in return crossing her own arm across her chest in respect but as she bent low darkness approached the edge of her eyes sending her to her knees. She put her hands in front of her as she lost her balance clenching her fists in the grass.

She fought off the darkness determined not to pass out again but as she landed on her hands she heard an unfamiliar voice say,"Oh great I got the medicine for nothing. The humans gone and killed itself."


	6. Memories

Rin screamed as Kee-Ara fell her shrill voice mixing with the scared neigh of Tsuki. The sound made Kee-Ara try to push away the darkness and she fought to keep her hold on consciousness. Suddenly someone painfully jerked her back into a standing position by her upper arm and she struck out at him knowing who it was. 

"I don't need your help. I'm fine." Kee-Ara told Sesshomaru her pulling out of his grip. He let her go as he leaned out-of-the-way of her feeble punch. He let all of his breath out in a rush of annoyance as she started to fall again and he reached out to grab her.

"Obviously." He stated as his hand circled her lower arm holding her upright. Kee-Ara winced as she looked at his hand already picturing the bruises up and down her arm. At least it wasn't her sword arm. Well, not the arm she usually used her sword with.

Tsuki moved up to Kee-Ara's side and as soon as she leaned on him Sesshomaru dropped her arm, quickly moving away from her. Rin was instantly by her side filling the place Sesshomaru had just been in.

"I'll need some water to clean the wound. I think there is a stream near by and your horse demon friend can carry you there." Rin told her as she rummaged through the small basket on her arm.

Kee-Ara's eyes widened in trepidation as the little girl took charge of her and Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her worry. Kee-Ara chose to ignore him instead focusing on the little girl who was now pulling a needle in thread out of her basket and was still rummaging.

"Um, Rin have you done this before?" Kee-Ara asked tentatively and Rin looked up at her indignantly, a roll of bandages in her hands. She stubbornly put her hands on her hips ignoring the needle still in her hand as she stuck her round chin in the air.

The resemblance between the two humans didn't miss Sesshomaru but the connection made him glare angrily as he watched the scene in front of him. He knew exactly where the stream was the sound reaching his ears even from deeper in the forest but he stayed silent. It was not his place to help the annoying human any more than necessary.

"Of course I've done this before. I have learned a lot since Priestess Kagome started teaching me. She even said I would be a good nurse and I don't know what that means but I think its good." Rin told Kee-Ara with obvious pride. Kee-Ara just shook her head confused at her chatter and the mention of people she didn't know.

It would obviously hurt Rin's feelings if she refused and Kee-Ara just couldn't let her down. She sighed in defeat as Rin looked up at her, her big brown eyes wide with worry. Taught by a priestess. Kee-Ara didn't know exactly what that meant but she nodded her agreement.

Rin grinned before bouncing back to the two-headed dragon demon. She patted both of its heads as she climbed onto its back obviously expecting Kee-Ara to follow. Kee-Ara looked at Sesshomaru nervously to see him watching the small girl. His face was still frozen but his eyes were different. Not warm, no that word couldn't describe him, but somehow less hard.

His eyes suddenly flicked towards Kee-Ara and they were back to normal a look of aloof disdain on his cold face. She blushed slightly as he caught her staring and she turned towards Tsuki to avoid his gaze. She still felt his eyes drilling into her back making her shiver as Tsuki kneeled down for her, making it easier for to mount.

She threw her leg over his wide back and held on to his mane as he got back to his feet with a rocking motion. She patted him affectionately as he set off after Rin his silver hooves barely touching the ground as he moved smoothly trying not to jolt her.

Seshommaru ran after them almost flying. He was silent as he passed them making Tsuki shy away from him with a whinny. He was already gone when Kee-Ara opened her mouth to say something scathing and she had to swallow her angry comment. Annoying demon.

Kee-Ara felt herself relax at the familiar motion of Tsuki carrying her. She closed her eyes trusting him to get her where they needed to go. She sighed as she thought about her situation. Seriously wounded, without supplies, and in the hands of a demon lord who was not exactly human friendly. Not what she would call a good situation. Especially when she has to keep her secret. Always keep the secret.

Tsuki's small whinny dragged Kee-Ara out of her thoughts. She looked up to find herself next to a small stream the current slow enough that she could barely hear it splash over the rocks. Sesshomaru was standing looking over the river. On a tree branch. Suddenly annoyed Kee-Ara rolled her eyes and focused on the little girl that was now smiling up at her.

"What do you want me to do?" Kee-Ara asked as she slid down Tsuki's side gritting her teeth as her feet hit the ground sending pain shooting up and down her battered body. Rin watched her worriedly before sitting the basket on the ground. The two-headed lizard demon leaning to drink from the stream.

Rin started giving Kee-Ara instructions as she slid off Tsuki's back, "Well, we need to get it washed so go ahead and take off your kimono and then we-"

"No.", Kee-Ara's eyes widened as she abruptly interrupted. Rin stopped midsentece looking up at her in confusion.

"Why not, Kee-Ara?"Rin asked her brow knitted in confusion. Kee-Ara felt herself turn red as four pairs of eyes turned in her direction. Tsuki nickered for all the world sounding as if he was laughing. Kee-Ara punched his side angrily making him jump away from her all four of his hooves leaving the ground for several seconds.

"I bathe alone Rin." Kee-Ara said softly ignoring the curious looks she was getting from the demons in the vicinity. Tsuki was trying to stifle his amusement but she could still hear him snorting from a safe distance away.

"Why?" Rin asked still to young to understand. Men and women bathed in separate areas in the villages she had been through but usually all the women bathed together and the men the same. It was not the same with her people.

"Well, uh-well you know I'm not, my people stay," Kee-Ara fumbled for the words to answer the young girls question not quite sure what to say. Suddenly someone was behind her his presence over powering in its closeness and she jumped instinctively.

She locked her muscles refusing to show any more fear even though the fact that he was at her back where she couldn't see him drove her crazy. Every fighter knows the most basic of rules. Do not let the enemy behind you.

"Modesty. Rin, leave her." His cool voice came from so close behind her she shivered, her face heating up again as she understood what he was saying. He walked away not waiting for his command to be followed knowing that it would be.

Rin shoved all of her things into her basket, leaving a bar of soap on a rock , before grabbing the dragon demon's reins and following after Sesshomaru sending one last worried look back towards Kee-Ara. Kee-Ara sent her a small smile before she was out of view sighing in relief. She did not know what she was going to do if he had not understood.

Tsuki walked back towards her picking his footing delicately over the rocky river bed. He nudged her gently and she smiled at him before pushing his head in the other direction.

"Stand guard. And I know you don't care if I'm naked but I care so no peeking." Kee-Ara told him sternly and Tsuki sighed at the years old argument. He took up his familiar guard position facing away from the river and planting his hooves firmly into the ground.

Kee-Ara unwrapped her belt from her thin waist laying on a rock out of the river reach. Then she winced as she pulled away her kimono from the wound on her side. It started bleeding freely again and she heard Tsuki snort worriedly at the fresh smell of her blood but he did not turn knowing that she would just throw something at him.

"It's fine. Not so bad." Kee-Ara told him reassuringly but he could hear the lie in her voice. She didn't even want to look at it and she avoided it as she undressed. Kee-Ara gently slid out of her leggings that she always wore under her kimono. Then she laid all of her underthings next to her sash bringing her kimono into the cool stream with her.

With a sigh she slid into the stream letting the water rush over her skin. She looked at the swirling cloud that danced in the stream's currents as the water rushed across her bare skin rinsing away the grim and dried blood of the past three days. She moved farther in letting the water rise.

A startled gasp pulled its way out of her throat as the cold water hit her side. It stung and she quit avoiding looking at it. It was worse than she thought. Blood streamed away into the water curling in the currents. Oddly beautiful it took her breath away as she thought about the severity of her wound.

It was deep the edges rough to the touch and blood came freely never a good sign It slowly stopped bleeding the water stopping the blood flow and she dunked her head under the water scrubbing her fingers through her hair. She made her way back to the edge of the stream stretching to grab the bar of soap touched at the small touch of caring Rin had given her.

She sniffed it and felt the instinctive grin that grew across her face. It was scented with wildflowers and as Kee-Ara inhaled with the smell came memories.

Of her mom smelling like the wildflowers she always used to pick holding her close when she was still little. A star-studded sky as Kee-Ara lay in a field her hand wrapped in the embrace of someone who loved her. A wreath of flowers in her hair when she was eighteen and innocent still dazzled by the wild dancing at the demon's fair they held every spring.

With warmth in her heart and a smile on her face Kee-Ara started scrubbing her hair with the soap not even noticing when Tsuki glanced back at her startled. It had been a long time since he had heard her hum.


	7. Questions

Kee-Ara pulled herself out of the stream feeling better than she had in a long time. Newly cleaned and reminded about the good things in her past she spread her soaked kimono out on the dry rocks. She had scrubbed it with the soap getting most of the blood out of the dark blue fabric before letting the stream rinse it out.

Kee-Ara pulled on her under things not comfortable naked in the open before she sat down next to the stream letting her feet dangle in the water. Tsuki walked up next to her before laying down behind her letting her lean back against him.

"Thanks, Leshen." Kee-Ara whispered to him as she looked down at her side. It had started bleeding again. Tsuki nudged her hand with his nose pushing it towards the cut.

"I can't Tsuki. I can't fight off anything now, much less the kind of demons that would come after me." She told him stubbornly. He neighed angrily tossing his head before pushing her hand back towards her side.

"I know you can protect me but I do not wish to put Rin in danger. Sesshomaru should not have to protect her against demons because of me." she told him her voice soft. She barely noticed the sorrow that seeped through at the thought of putting people in danger. The reason she had been alone for so long.

Tsuki stood suddenly shoving her and she lost her balance falling backwards onto the ground with a sudden scream. Tsuki stomped angrily glaring down at her with his red eyes fed up with her stubbornness. He knew it was worse than she could handle.

She glared back up at him but from upside down it was not as scary as she intended. "Fine!" She yelled exasperated throwing her hands in the air ,"You win!" It'll serve you right if you get eaten by some giant spider demon that thing that's attracted to my gift you stubborn headed igit!"

Tsuki snorted before smugly backing up and giving her room to get up. He held his head high ignoring her insults as if he was to good for them and wouldn't deign to give them a somehow always won the argument without ever being in it.

Kee-Ara glared at him and muttered under her breath about donkey being in his bloodline somewhere as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She sighed breathing through her nose before placing her palm on her wound.

"Kairam la fiendra de varon," Kee-Ara said each word clearly power ringing in her the last syllable passed her lips the flesh beneath her palm started glowing a soft yellow. It brightened the soft gold turning into the bright color of sunlight. Sweat beaded on her brow as she focused on slowly closing the flesh little by little.

With a desperate cry Kee-Ara felt her last bit of strength being pulled out of her and the light suddenly disappearing. She didn't have enough engergy left to heal it but she couldn't stop now it was too late. She could feel darkness swooping down on her like a hawk about to latch its talons around its prey. This time she wouldn't find a way out of the darkness.

A furry nose was shoved into her other hand and strength rushed through her veins. Warmth and love, the exhilaration of racing the wind, the fierce determination and strength of fighting for something beloved, all of them came rushing through her restoring the will to fight and pouring out of her hand into her healing.

Tsuki. Kee-Ara opened her eyes to find him standing next to her his eyes closed as he leaned into her giving her all of his energy. Bright crimson came from her hand in a rush before mixing with her own to become a warm sunset orange as they worked together.

Tsuki had given her his strength. He had done it before in the past all of the times emergencies. All witches could draw strength from another but it was a rule that you only did so when they offered it. That was why witches always had some kind of animal ,a cat, raven, or even a toad. Anything could aid a witch but it was only when her clan had moved here did they find that another source could give them even more strength. Demons. Like Tsuki.

Kee-Ara cut off the flow of power but held onto her connection to Tsuki sending him her gratitude and love. She could never hear what he thought but they could feel each other's emotions. He sent back relief and overwhelming love making her smile before she cut off the connection.

She blinked her eyed blearily realizing that she had been in the same position for too long as her joints complained when she stretched. "Thank you Tsuki my Kiendra vri." dKee-Ara whispered to him before kissing him on the nose. Kee-Ara wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He twisted his head around her giving a hug in return.

He whiffled at her as he saw her side noticing that it was not healed completely. It was a lot better only a few inches deep and the surrounding area was pink not the angry red it had been.

"If we finished healing it my shields would not have been able to hide all of our power and I doubt you would have been able to stand afterward. It was worse than I thought. You were right I probably bled out before tomorrow." Tsuki nodded before roughly licking her forehead.

"Eeewww, Tsuki!" Kee-Ara whined as he ran and jumped into the stream out of her reach. Kee-Ara couldn't help laughing as she had to scramble out of the way of the giant splash. She sat out of reach of his splashing as he rolled in the deepest part of the stream. He was the only horse she knew that enjoyed taking baths.

She ran her hand through her hair feeling it starting to wave as it dried. She pulled on her leggings before wrapping the still damp kimono around her tying her sash around her waist. She let out a shrill whistle and Tsuki whinnied in response galloping to her so fast that a ribbon of water hung in the air behind him before gravity pulled them back to earth.r

He slowed as he ran past her and she grinned before pulling herself onto his back feeling him speed back up again this time taking her with him for the ride. Kee-Ara let out a whoop as she felt the wind rush through her hair and Tsuki move beneath him.

Tsuki skidded to a stop as he came into the small camp area that Rin had set up neighing joyfully. They were both completely dry now by how fast Tsuki had run. Sesshomaru glared at the cloud of dust and loud entrance but Rin grinned up at her clapping excitedly.

"Do you feel better Kee-Ara?" Rin asked smiling as she saw Kee-Ara's wind-blown hair surrounding her grinning face. Kee-Ara's eyes shined with her joy as she grinned down at the little girl before sliding down from Tsuki's back.

"Much," she told Rin with a smile. Her feet had barely touched the ground before he was off prancing up to greet the two-headed dragon demon that had been staring at him suspiciously. Tsuki snorted as he touched each head's nose with his own. They both relaxed and twined around Tsukis.

Seeing them get along Kee-Ara turned to look back at Rin when she caught Sesshomaru staring at her an odd expression on his face. She blushed but didn't look away from him, holding her head high,"I seem to have lost my things. Including my brush."

Sesshomaru kept the startlement he felt off of his face but he allowed the contempt. She thought he cared about her appearance. He couldn't care less. He just did not expect it to change so much. Now that she was clean he could see that her hair was a rich bright gold that he had never seen on a human.

Even her eyes had changed under her arched golden eyebrows, no longer a pain filled dark brown almost black they had lightened to almost a golden brown that shone with pride.

That was it. What had changed. She no longer looked as if she was in pain. Her skin was a natural soft pink instead of the deathly pale white and the overpowering scent of blood was almost gone replaced by the familiar scent of wildflowers.

Through his examination of her they had stood quietly Sesshomaru indifferent to the silence and Kee-Ara unwilling to be the first to break it. Suddenly Sesshomaru was in front of her moving before she could react he grabbed the back of her wrist and twisted it up to his nose.

Kee-Ara jumped back his sudden proximity startling her but his hold was tight and he jerked her back to him inhaling deeply. For some reason he glared at her angrily and her eyes widened in surprise shocked to find him mad.

"Do not use Rin's scent again." he commanded his voice cool and detached but his eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't identify. This time Kee-Ara did pull her wrist out of his grip as she felt her temper rise dangerously. Anger flared in her eyes as she stared down Sesshomaru.

"I do not remember when you became my master, Lord Sesshomaru." Kee-Ara spat angrily glaring up into his eyes, unwilling to back away from the demon lord in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the rumbling in his chest that came from the demon in front of her. It ripped out of him in a growl as he bared his canines at the infuriating human.

She heard Rin gasp and Sesshomaru's growl was abruptly cut off in an instant his angry expression smoothed into its normal cold expression. He turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

A little green imp Kee-Ara hadn't even noticed standing next to Rin stomped up to her angrily waving his arms wildly,"How dare you question the great Lord Sesshomaru! You pathetic human!"

Kee-Ara's eye brow's shot up in indignation. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what this pathetic human was about to do with him when Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Jaken." Seshomaru said his voice calm and unwavering as ever. Jaken turned towards him scrambling up to him.

"Ye-yes, My Lord?" Jaken asked stuttering in fear at his Lord's unexpected show of anger. Sesshomaru barely looked at him as he ordered him,"Go get the human's supplies." Jaken gasped.

"But she's just a worthless human my Lord! Not worth-" Jaken's protests were cut short as Sesshomaru hit him in the head the seemingly gentle blow raising a bump on his head. "Yes, My Lord." Jaken said bowing frantically as tears streamed down his face.

Kee-Ara felt slightly amused but mostly sad for the little imp. No matter how annoying he was he did not deserve to be hit. Even if that was exactly what she had wanted to do minutes earlier.

When Sesshomaru had grabbed Kee-Ara Tsuki had moved behind her ready to help but he stayed out of the way when he saw that she could handle it. Now Kee-Ara turned to him already ready to bribe him

"Tsuki, would you please take Jaken to get my things?" Tsuki snorted looking at her in disbelief and she sighed,"Will you please? You did leave it." When his expression didn't change she snorted,"Fine. I'll give you a full grooming when you bring back the kit."  
His ears perked up and he pranced shaking his head. Then he looked pointedly at Sesshomaru then back to her.

"It will be fine. I can handle it and I really need what is in some of those bags." Kee-Ara whispered to him sure that Sesshomaru could hear it anyway. Tsuki snorted and nuzzled her neck before walking over next to Jaken. He looked at the little imp distastefully.

"Thank you, Jaken." Kee-Ara told him as she walked up next to him. He jumped warily studying her as he asked snarky,"For what human?"Kee-Ara gritted her teeth as she tried to keep herself from following Sesshomaru's example and smacking him over the head.

"For helping Rin get the medicine. And getting my supplies" Kee-Ara told him her impression of him improving greatly when he looked grateful. Sudden affection rushed through her and she knelt to kiss him on his slightly scaly green cheek.

It darkened and Kee-Ara grinned as she realized he was blushing. Not quite as tough as he would like everyone to believe.

"Your welcome, Lord Sesshomaru told me to do it." he told her hurriedly as if thrown off by her being friendly. Kee-Ara looked at the man in question. He was stoically staring away from them as if they were not even there,"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

His aloof expression didn't change at all except for a little disgusted curl of his lip when she did not use his title. Other than that he didn't even act as if she had said something. The Lord was not going to get another thank you anytime soon she thought with annoyance turning back to Jaken.

"May I help you on to Tsuki's back? He will get you there and back sooner. " She told him holding her hands out to him in an invitation. Jaken looked at Tsuki distrustfully. The silver demon horse's back loomed over his head but when he looked at Kee-Ara's outstretched hands he sighed.

The novelty of being asked and the thank you kiss overwhelmed him and he nodded. Before he could think better of his choice she had swung him on Tsuki's wide back. Tsuki immediately lunged into a gallop and Jaken barely had time to grab onto his mane before they were a blur. His screams reached them only after they were out sight and Kee-Ara chuckled before thinking out loud,"Perhaps she should have warned him about how fast."

"Kee-Ara? What does Leshan mean?" Rin asked tentatively stumbling over the foreign word and Kee-Ara looked down surprised to see her by her side.

"It means one who is dear to my heart." Kee-Ara told her truthfully answering Rin's smile with one of her own.

"That's sweet,"Rin told her bashfully before taking her hand and leading her over to a fallen tree next to Sesshomaru," And now I have to check your side." When Kee-Ara had kissed Jaken his lips had curled in distaste and that was still his expression when he watched her sit down.

Kee-Ara raised one eyebrow pointedly staring into his golden eyes and daring him to say anything. Instead a small smile touched his lips impressed that she dared to challenge him even after he had lost his temper. He couldn't believe that she, a mere human, had made him lose the control that he had been perfecting for hundreds of years.

She looked away confusedly thinking that she had just imagined the smile. He studied her unashamed wondering about this human who was abruptly in his care. She was the most strong-willed human he had met in a long time. Not to mention the most stubborn woman. She lacked the deference he had become accustomed to and it irritated him that she did not respect him.

Even now she was talking to Rin ignoring his presence as if she was not aware that he was here even as her body gave her away. Whenever he moved an inch her head turned to follow him in her peripherals and she sat tense as if ready to flee and yet she sat awkwardly lacking the confidence that she had while fighting or arguing.

For some reason she acted as if she did not know how to act around the girl but she had been confident when dealing with him. What was so different about this woman, child really no more than twenty years, that she could stare down the strongest demon lord in existence and wield a sword like an expert warrior but was unsure of how to treat a child?

He was snapped out of his musings when Kee-Ara started to unwrap her kimono holding the top closed with one hand. Rin pulled the bottom apart and he looked away quickly before realizing that she was wearing leggings beneath. Another surprise.

His eyes dartred back before narrowing as he saw her wound. He darted forward pulling back the kimono farther much to her shock. Kee-Ara gasped in disbelief slapping his hand away from her as her cheeks flared a bright red.

"What are you doing?" Kee-Ara asked alarmed covering herself quickly. He glared at her for some reason acting as if she had just offended him. Rin backed up her eyes darting between the two adults confused by the hostile silent conversation that she did not understand and seemed to have no source.  
"Yesterday it was almost a death wound." Sesshomaru told her his voice steady as his gold eyes bore into hers as if trying to force the truth out of her. Kee-Ara's back straightened at this sudden confrontation an impassive expression on her face that almost rivaled Sesshomaru's. Even her eyes darkened reflecting her mood.

"It must have looked worse than it really was. With all the blood and dirt."Kee-Ara told him her voice controlled, a pleasant expression never leaving her face. The cheeriness obviously fake but Sesshomaru just nodded and backed away letting her think she won this time.

But he knew what he had seen Yesterday that cut had been fatal to a human and today it looked as if it had been healing for weeks instead of one night.

Kee-Ara gave him a last fake smile before turning back to Rin so that she could finish. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small frown. How could a woman who turned a scarlet that could rival a demon's eyes when about to bathe so easily bare her skin now? A warrior's ease when it came to wounds but a woman's modesty otherwise. A human of contradictions.

Kee-Ara tried to ignore his unreadable gaze on her and instead decided to focus on Rin. Kee-Ara watched as the young girl smoothed some kind of ointment into and around the cut her fingers quick but gentle. Then Rin pulled out the needle. Kee-Ara didn't object not wanting to hurt the young healer's feelings agin with more questions but Rin started to explain anyway much to Kee-Ara's relief.

"The ointment is to kill the infection and numb it it shut. It's too deep not to sew it and it will heal faster after I do." Rin told her firmly as she started to pull the thread through Kee-Ara's skin confidently. Kee-Ara nodded smiling at her encouragingly. The first stitch burned as it went through her skin but Kee-Ara didn't flinch. She was used to being patched up.

She could hardly feel the rest of the stitches the odd numb sensation dulling the pain and yet she could still feel the tugging of her skin. Comforted by Rin's steady hands and neat stitches she looked up to find Sesshomaru's eyes still on her.

"Ok. Ask me." Kee-Ara demanded abruptly resigned to the fact that she would have to tell him something.

"I do not understand what you are referring too." He told he watching her curiously as she ignored the metal going through her skin.

"You have been staring and if it will make yu stop I'll answer your questions. Within reason." She told him as she held her arms up for Rin to wrap the bandages around her waist. Rin gasped as Kee-Ara's kimono fell open revealing numerous scars.

"What happened?" Rin blurted out, her eyes trailing a pearl like scar running down Kee-Ara's collarbone on her left side. Kee-Ara sighed tracing the scar with her finger her eyes guarded as she decided what exactly to tell her.

" A very bad demon. It turns out that some demons do not like humans telling them no." Kee-Ara told her watching Rin's expression warily. Rin's eyes widened as she took in the other scars crossing the woman's skin. Kee-Ara didn't try to hide it. She was not ashamed of her past. She did not win all of those battles but she survived which is sometimes the same thing.

"Not all of those are from that demon?" Rin asked her eyes darting to Sesshomaru mournfully. No new fear was in her eyes and Kee-Ara was oddly relieved to see that Rin did not connect the human hating demon to her Lord. When Kee-Ara's kimono had fallen open Sesshomaru had frozen in shock not even breathing.

Watching Sesshomaru look at her scars Kee-Ara blushed slightly feeling more bare than just the open kimono could account for. She answered Rin but didn't look away from Sesshomaru trying to read his unfathomable reaction," No, Rin. Not all of these are from him. Some. But not all. I have a very complicated past."

Kee-Ara covered herself again wrapping her scarf around her waist. Even though her scars were covered she could still feel how aware they were of them now. She looked up to get caught in Sesshomaru's eyes as they gazed at her. His voice was low as he told her firmly,"It is time for you to answer my questions."

She nodded wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously,"Yes. I suppose it is.


	8. Answers

He watched as she turned to face him, crossing her ankles neatly to the side and folding her hands in her lap. The very picture of a lady. Suddenly he was annoyed at her and her many different personalities changing so quickly that he couldn't just pin down what she was and then dismiss her.

Human and weak, demon and strong, a nothing to be destroyed, or just something to be ignored. Any of these would be preferable to this annoying confusion. He had felt an unusual mixture of emotions wash through him when he saw her scars.

Somehow they did not mar her appearance. There was not many but enough to make a random pattern of pearl lines across her pale skin that seemed to fit perfectly with who she was even as they were obviously not supposed to be there. She was nothing to him he reminded himself agitatedly as he immediately tried to imagine what could have carved those marks into her flesh.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked her his voice harsher than he meant it to be. She raised one eyebrow regally at his tone but didn't comment on his abrupt mood change.

She was surprised, his question taking her off guard but she hid it well. Instead she decided to hold her tongue. Somehow his superior expressions and stony silence made her feel more ashamed of her usual emotional outbursts than any tongue lashing could. She thought about his question carefully before answering it trying to decide what he was really asking.

"My name is Kee-Ara de Taraslenden which is no more. Former first ranking Trainer of the Order of the Phoenix and daughter of Darleth and Tara de Kinaslenden- who now roam in the stars." She told him the formal introduction of oneself, the familiar phrase rolling off her tongue. She stumbled slightly as she had to add the traditional phrase of those who have passed on to her parents names fighting back the swell of grief which was becoming her constant companion.

Sesshomaru observed as her. Her hands curled into fists and her eyes darkened as she told of her past. It made part of her character easier to understand. She had experienced loss. Which explains why a young woman would be traveling alone. Even if she could handle a sword there are some things humans just can't win against. Like that demon who had marked her skin.

"Your scars are very numerous. Trainer?" He said and she nodded expecting this question after earlier. She looked into his eyes trying to see his reaction but his expression was as unreadable as always.

"Taraslenden's peace keepers. Scars come with pride. They come with the territory when you train to keep humans and demons safe. I understand that you do not find humans," she paused as she searched for the words carefully not looking at Rin," fitting company for demons but where I come from we accepted demons and humans together."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows slanted as he glared angrily the sudden show of emotion startling Kee-Ara. He examined her suddenly understanding her ease with the horse demon and even himself. For some reason it disturbed him that she thought it was fine to be around demons even after one had hurt her so drastically.

"That is when you were in the presence of the demon." He said the phrase still somehow a question as he thought about the scar Rin had seen. He was confused as Kee-Ara shook her head placing her hand over her collarbone. She looked away into the forest.

"No. This was later. There is always a chance of being hurt. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her voice sounded as if it came from far away, almost hollow and yet it echoed a terrible pain as she thought about some tragic event in her life. After a quiet pause she looked back at him and suddenly she was back to normal. Her hand returned to her lap and her face was in a carefully calm expression as if she wasn't just talking about something horrible that had happened to her. As if it had happened to a stranger or in a story she had heard somewhere.

"Well, that's enough of my history for today." Before he could ask another question Kee-Ara stood and stretched slowly as if perfectly at ease reaching towards the sky and standing on her tip toes. Suddenly uncomfortable Sesshomaru looked at Rin in time to see the lone tear rolling down her cheek. He froze as he realized what happened to Kee-Ara could have happened to Rin. Rin had already lost her parents and on separate occasions her life. His face hardened as he thought about the scars that crossed Kee-Ara cutting into Rin's skin. Too small to protect herself she needed someone to protect her. That was what he was for. But who was protecting Kee-Ara?

Sesshomaru regarded Kee-Ara coldly his face not giving away the thoughts running through his mind. Why could she affect him this way? It wasn't only that she was different because she was. With her strength and pride but there was also something that bothered him about her.

He studied her intensely trying figure out what made him so uneasy around her. His eyes narrowed in instant aggression as he realized what it was. He quickly moved next to her trying to feel it, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

His demonic aura seemed to avoid her presence.

As if there was supposed to be something there and instead there was just emptiness. It was unsettling. He had never met a human who did not feel like a human. He couldn't believe it took him this long to notice it. The absence of it.

"Sesshomaru?" He opened his eyes as he heard Kee-Ara tentatively saying his name her breath brushing against his face. Oddly it smelt like mint leaves. He looked down to find her leaning back at an odd angle trying to make space between them but not succeeding very well. The tree pressed into the back of her legs making it impossible for her to move away.

"What are you doing?"She asked bewildered as she searched his face for an explanation. He ignored her question as he inhaled deeply sifting through the different scents that surrounded her.

The fresh mint on her breath, Rin's wildflower soap, sap from the trees whose limbs that had snapped off against her, the cold scent of wind and something that was just her, the various smells that made her intoxicating. But nothing abnormal. Nothing he couldn't smell on another human and yet she felt different.

He could feel the heat emanating from her body; the usual temperature for a human. He felt her brush against him as she shifted uncomfortably. He opened his eyes staring into the brown depths of hers as he tried to pull the truth from her.

"You are not being completely honest, human girl." He stated his voice certain. Her eyes widened and she straightened up no longer trying to escape. She didn't even notice how close they were as she felt her anger rising.

"Woman." She said, her voice dangerously low. He raised one eyebrow thinking he had misheard.

"I am a woman. Not a girl. And I did not say that I would tell you everything." She told him her eyes flashing at his accusing tone. She had to tilt her head back slightly to glare not yielding as she met the hard gold of his eyes returning her anger.

"You are yet a child. You have not lived even a second of my lifetime you should not dare to assume that you could lie to me." He told her angrily and she gave a short humorless laugh startling him.

"Excuse me? Not all of us can be immortal demon's Lord Sesshomaru." She told him the sarcastic emphasis on the Lord making him grit his teeth in annoyance.

Suddenly she went limp as she lost all of her fight, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She looked up at him sorrow in her endless dark brown eyes. Her voice was weary as she told him,"Us humans have to grow up faster Sesshomaru. A child is someone unknowing of the ways of the world. I haven't been a child in a long time."

He stepped back unnerved by the emotion she so carelessly put on display. She straightened forcing down the sorrow that seemed destined to consume her. Her mouth twitched as she noticed him pulling back quickly. How like a man to be afraid of a woman's tears she thought dryly.

"If you need to know. If it puts you or your people in danger then I would not withhold it from you. But as of now you do not need to know." Kee-Ara told him firmly. The hard look to her face and the determined glint in her eyes let him know that she would not relent. He nodded accepting her conditions, eager to avoid any more emotions, and she smiled as they came to some sort of understanding.

"Kee-Ara?" Rin asked walking up to her a small smile on her face,"Will you fix my hair like yours?" Kee-Ara grinned down at her getting one in return.

"Sure. Do you have a tie?" She told her and Rin laughed and ran off to find one leaving Kee-Ara to follow. She sent a last look back to Sesshomaru to find him looking off into the forest. She sighed already forgotten. She would never understand him.

Kee-Ara sat on the tree pulling the small comb through Rin's hair. Rin sat in front of her patiently twisting some flowers into bracelets. Kee-Ara sat the comb to the side before taking Rin's hair into three parts and deftly pulling them into the beginning of a braid.

Sesshomaru had disappeared soon after their confrontation much to Kee-Ara's relief. And ok she would admit it. A little bit of a disappointment. She was curious about him. About how he could be so cold and hateful towards humans but take in Rin. She hadn't been around people in a long time. She hadn't been around people that didn't find it strange that she was a warrior in an even longer time. It made her relieved that she didn't have to hide. Well, hide everything.

Kee-Ara jumped as she heard humming, the melody haunting in its familiarity. She sighed at her jumpiness as she realized it was Rin; the song one most children learn when they were young.

"Sing like the bird in the tall tall tree, swim like the fish in the small small stream. Run like the deer so wild and free. But never forget about you and me," Kee-Ara sang falling in with Rin's melody before tying off her hair. Rin smiled at Kee-Ara as she twisted around to look at her.

"How did you know my song?" Rin asked curiously. Kee-Ara smiled and tweaked her nose.

"My mother use to sing it to me. I haven't sung in a long time." Kee-Ara told her with a sad smile.

"Mine too." Rin told her sadly and Kee-Ara pulled her close in a hug. Much to Kee-Ara's relief Rin hugged her back. They understand each other. After a sweet moment Rin pulled away and looked up at her, "You should sing more often. Can I comb your hair? I've never seen someone with hair your color."

Kee-Ara grinned at her before sitting on the ground in front of the log so that Rin could reach.

"It's not that unusual where my people come from. Maybe later I'll sing again but not now. Will you sing for me Rin? I haven't heard anyone sing in a long time." Rin smiled at her before pulling the comb through Kee-Ara's tangled hair and starting another song. That's how they were when Sesshomaru came back Rin singing as Kee-Ara hummed along letting the young girl comb her hair.

He let himself feel contentment as he saw the smile on the young Rin's face. Usually she would never smile on the journey back to the old Priestess that was teaching her but for now she was happy. He frowned as he turned his gaze on the woman he now found in his company.

She had not noticed him yet and her eyes had drifted closed as Rin sang to her. He heard her voice hum along with the song perfectly melding with Rin's higher voice. He watched them angrily shoving away the emotions that had constantly plagued him since this young woman had come to them. He frowned as he tried to identify the weird sensations that he thought he had gotten rid of long ago.

Kee-Ara stopped humming as she felt eyes on her. She looked over to find that Sesshomaru had returned. He stalked towards them as soon as she saw him. She smiled at him just to be contrary to his impassiveness. Rin tied the end of Kee-Ara's braid before jumping to her feet.

"Hello, My Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin told him a grin stretching across her face. Kee-Ara got to her feet much slower using the log to pull herself up casually. She ignored the twinge of pain that came from her side.

"Rin. We are leaving." Sesshomaru told her before starting to walk away. He was brought up short as he heard Rin's voice.

"My lord? What about Kee-Ara?" Rin asked tentatively not moving from Kee-Ara's side. Sesshomaru tensed not turning around. He believed that this was the first time that Rin had not immediately followed him.

"She will do as she pleases Rin." He finally told her his voice cold before starting off. Rin looked at Kee-Ara beseechingly.

"I'll come. Tsuki and Jaken have not come back," Kee-Ara told Rin much to the girl's relief. Kee-Ara laughed as Rin grabbed her hand and let herself be led after Sesshomaru.

"Come on Ah-Un," Rin called to the demon cheerfully smiling as it immediately followed. Kee-Ara watched Sesshomaru's back her eyes narrowing as she watched him annoyed. Of course he just expected the humans to follow obediently. He didn't even tell her where they were going.

"Rin, where are we headed?" Kee-Ara asked the girl deciding that the demon lord would just ignore her. Rin frowned looking at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is taking me back to Priestess Kaede and Kagome." Rin told Kee-Ara slumping, "The priestesses that are teaching me to heal."

Kee-Ara felt her lips twitch at the slight petulant tone of Rin's voice. She had not known her for very long but she already knew that it was not often that the child whined.

"Do you not like them then? Are they not nice?" Kee-Ara asked her curiously wondering at Rin's dislike of going back to the priestesses when earlier she had mentioned them with fondness.

"Oh no," Rin said quickly horrified at the thought, "They are very kind and I enjoy spending time with them. But I am not what they want me to be. I belong with My Lord Sesshomaru."

Kee-Ara looked up at the demon in question but he acted as if he had not heard or at least did not care. Rin said it so certainly, that by his side was where she belonged and yet he seemed not to even notice that she was there.

Kee-Ara frowned before looking back down at the small girl and asking, "Why Rin?"

They didn't notice as Sesshomaru tensed slightly waiting for the answer. He kept walking as if he did not even hear the conversation behind him but for some reason he really wanted to know what she would say even as he told himself that he did not really care.

"He is my lord. I will be with him forever and always. As long as he lets me." Rin said without hesitation grinning at the demon's back. Kee-Ara felt her heart squeeze painfully as she saw the obvious love and adoration on her face. Oh how this girl could be hurt.  
"Of course Rin." Kee-Ara told her agreeing and squeezing the hand wrapped around hers.

Sesshomaru did not acknowledge the girl's loyalty but he heard it all the same. He thought to himself that he would allow her to be with him. Forever.


	9. Camp

The sun was starting to sink behind the hills painting the world in dark blues and golds as it waved goodbye to the strange group still traveling beneath the trees. Kee-Ara ignored the throbbing of her side as it sent dull jabs of pain down her leg; instead was watching the sun and shadows take turns dancing across Sesshomaru's silver hair as she had for the past couple of hours.

She was slightly envious. And how did he keep it from being tangled anyhow?

Rin had been determined to walk with them but she was exhausted. Rin had gotten on Ah-Un to rest about half an hour ago, but only after Kee-Ara's relentless coaxing. Kee-Ara looked back to see her stretched across Ah-Un's wide back asleep. Kee-Ara grinned at her before noticing that farther down the path that they had just traveled over bushes were moving.

Kee-Ara immediately slowed down letting Ah-Un pass her before turning to face whatever was following them. She gripped her sword sliding it out of its sheathe and leveled it before her ready. Suddenly it jumped out of the bush, its green arms flailing wildly as it tripped.

Kee-Ara jumped as Sesshomaru walked up beside her, his golden eyes watching Jaken get to his feet with disdain. Kee-Ara slid her sword back into its sheathe before reaching down to help Jaken to his feet but he ignored her hand choosing instead to huff angrily.

"Jaken? Where's Tsuki?", Kee-Ara asked her voice laced with concern as she looked back the way she came as if hoping he would appear. Jaken glared at her.

"He threw me off! I strapped your saddle on the stupid creature and we were heading back and he dumped me on the ground and ran off! The idiotic inbred-", Jaken ranted waving his arms wildly as he complained. Kee-Ara ignored him as he continued to insult Tsuki in increasingly inventive ways.

She turned inward finding that part of herself where her power resided. It was hid deep inside her soul, the golden light nearly out,like coals in a dying fire. Sometimes she worried that she would eventually put it out. Kee-Ara pulled a thin red strand out of the golden glow, the part of herself that was connected to Tsuki. She tugged on it and closed her eyes feeling him respond faintly keeping her locked out.

He was alive. That was all she could find out unless she wanted to display her powers for everyone to see. She opened her eyes relieved to know he was unharmed. At least for now. She knew the only thing that would keep him from returning to her.

He had found Tsuki.

Kee-Ara looked over sensing Sesshomaru's gaze on her finding him looking at her speculatively. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She suddenly understood how the rabbit felt moments before the fox descended on it. Did he feel her small use of magic? How was that even possible?

"Are you even listening to me you despicable woman?!"Jaken asked angrily breaking the unease she felt. She looked down at him and felt a smile tug on her lips. She couldn't help it. He was kind of cute.

"I am very sorry Jaken. I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation. When Tsuki reaches us I will pay you back. " She told him after forcing her face into a more proper sympathetic expression. Jaken harrumphed at her but seemed mollified, at least for the moment.

Sesshomaru having heard enough had already turned away and kept walking much to Kee-Ara's irritation. It's not like he could have told me or anything she thought annoyed as she turned and followed him with Jaken. Falling back into the monotony of walking her mind wandered back to Tsuki and she frowned unconsciously as she fought the urge to feel for him again.

They had been traveling for a while, longer than they usually would have, Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he was waiting for the wounded human to complain but she never did.

Kee-Ara nearly ran over Sesshomaru as he stopped abruptly. Lost in thought she blinked at him in surprise before backing up and lightly blushing.

"Why are we stopping?" Kee-Ara asked her eyebrows pulling together slightly in puzzlement. Sesshomaru ignored her looking to where Rin was chattering at an annoyed Jaken. She had woken up when Jaken had returned and had been making him play with her ever since.

"Stay here. I will return." And with those words he turned and strode away. Rin waved and called after him, "Yes, Milord Sesshomaru!"

Kee-Ara watched his back in confusion before turning to Rin - who had sat down where she was standing - and Jaken.

"Where is he going?" She asked them slightly miffed at being ignored and then abandoned, though by Rin and Jakens reactions this was normal.

"You do not need to know insolent human! He is the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and the most powerful demon you will ever me-OOWWW!" Jaken's monologue about Sessshomaru's importance was cut off as Kee-Ara kicked him, gently she might add. He stared up at her reproachfully with his big eyes.

"Oh stop that. You know it didn't hurt. I don't care if Sesshomaru's my great-aunt Rubane's secret love child from her pet newt demon. I want to know where he went." She told him rolling her eyes at Jaken's pouting.

"Master Jaken does not know. Lord Sesshomaru does not tell us but he always comes back for us." Rin told Kee-Ara her face set and confident. Kee-Ara smiled at the two small people she now found in her company as Jaken sputtered angrily and Rin just hummed in contentment.

"I will have you know human girl, that the great Lord Sesshomaru does tell me many things! He just didn't tell me this time because of this insufferable woman!" Jaken said stomping angrily and waving his staff around in Kee-Ara's general direction.

Kee-Ara grimaced at the distasteful carved faces on the end of his staff as she avoided it. With a sigh she left them to their squabble. She could practically feel the habit in the words even as they harmlessly fought. There was no malice in the fight and she thought there might even be affection.

She sat down with her back to the nearest tree and closed her eyes letting the weariness flood over her. Honestly she needed the rest.

Near dead, drained of power and then hiking across country all in a couple of days was perhaps not the smartest thing to do but she almost felt Sesshomaru's disapproval as he waited for her to ask for a break and couldn't make herself every time she needed one.

Kee-Ara felt the presence above her before Rin broke her respite by asking, "Kee-Ara? Are you ok?" Still Kee-Ara felt her lips tug up involuntarily in a smile at Rin's concern. She opened her own chocolate eyes to see Rin's looking down at her concerned.

"I'm fine Rin. Just a little tired." She told her before pushing herself to her feet. Rin shyly took her hand and led her over to Ah-Un. Rin pulled blankets out of his saddle bags rubbing the demon affectionately when Ah turned its head to look at her. She turned and bashfully offered one of them to Kee-Ara.

Kee-Ara took it thankfully realizing that these two were Rin's only blanket and yet Rin still offered one to her.

"Thank you. Do you think we should build a fire too?" Kee-Ara asked her. Rin looked at her with new respect. She was thankful that Kee-Ara thought enough of her to ask before looking to Jaken.

"Master Jaken says that he and Ah-Un can take care of me if anything comes. And now you're here too. I usually make one but you're still sick." Rin told her letting her decide.

"I'm getting better and it's going to get cold. I'll help gather wood," Kee-Ara told her and Rin skipped off cheerily gathering wood as only someone with experience can do; quickly and with confidence.

Kee-Ara started to set it up setting her heavier pieces up first making sure that it wouldn't burn down the forest but would still keep them warm. When they got it all set up Kee-Ara reached for her flint before smacking her forehead in exasperation. It was in her saddlebag.

"Rin? I'm afraid I can't start this fire." Kee-Ara told her looking around to find the girl. Jaken snorted from where he sat sulking. He had not moved through the entire fire making process. He must still be angry about the kicking thing.

"You don't need to. That's another thing wrong with you humans. Can't do anything on your own," Jaken said grumpily before twisting his staff so that the old man's face faced her. Quickly she jumped out of the way as fire spewed out of its mouth engulfing the wood in seconds. The flames disappeared as quickly as they had appeared leaving behind them a well-lit fire and a bit of charred ground. And a very angry woman.

"You could have warned me!" Kee-Ara nearly growled at him sending him a glare that could have rivaled Sesshomaru's. Well perhaps not but it was close. The skin on her face and the exposed part of her arms felt stretched and overly warm from the close encounter with the flames. And that had best not be her hair that she smelt burning.

Jaken shrunk back realizing that she might be more dangerous than he had first thought. Seeing his eyes widen in fear Kee-Ara sighed annoyed. She wouldn't really hurt the toad. She might think about it. Kick him a little. But not seriously hurt him. She knelt before him in chagrin sheepishly holding out her hand to help him back to his feet.

"Look, Jaken I'm sorry. Us humans? We're a little more fragile than demons and near death experiences make me a bit testy. Next time be a little more careful please?" Kee-Ara asked slightly embarrassed about losing her temper.

Jaken's eyes widened in shock. From being apologized to or that she actually asked him instead of telling him she didn't know but relief rushed through her when he put his green hand in hers and she pulled him up.

"So, that staff is really amazing. I didn't know you could do that Jaken." Kee-Ara told him as she returned to her feet. Jaken immediately puffed up at the praise making Kee-Ara smile.

"My Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me." Jaken proudly told her and she hid her surprise. Did that mean theat Sesshomaru cared whether or not Jaken could protect himself? Or more likely that Jaken having the staff benefitted Sesshomaru somehow? She shook her head trying to get rid of pointless questions.

"Do you need a blanket Jaken?" Kee-Ara asked him as she went back to what she had already claimed as her tree.

"Of course not. The cold does not affect me. I have lived in much colder things than this and it was wet too." Jaken told her haughtily. Kee-Ara nodded looking at his toad like appearance.

"Would you like me to take first watch; you're probably tired after chasing Rin all day." Kee-Ara asked him chuckling at the girl in discussion. Rin grinned at her before answering for Jaken, "He chases me all the time. He just never catches me."

"I could catch you if I wanted to insufferable heathen. I will watch first. I can protect you against anything and your about to pass out again. Not much help then. " Jaken told the two humans grumpily.

Kee-Ara was about to give him a smart retort about what she could help him with, and it wasn't pleasant, but then she just rolled her eyes. He was right the annoying little demon. Instead she just mumbled her thanks and slid down her tree slowly.

She laid down covering herself with the blanket and watching as Ah-Un curled up his heads nudging each other as they tried to decide where to lie down. Rin had already lain down next to the fire and fallen asleep. Kee-Ara felt the sorrow well up inside her as she watched the firelight play across Rin's raven hair and closed eyelids.

Kee-Ara had lost so many. She could already feel herself starting to get attached to this child. Rin was always cheerful, humming and smiling. She had been through so much. Kee-Ara could tell and yet she was so strong. Stronger than her.

Kee-Ara closed her eyes and turned away from the others letting her face fall in darkness. She didn't even notice the tears sliding down her face as she slipped into sleep.

Sesshomaru returned later that night after an unsuccessful night of searching for the annoying demon horse. He had followed his scent for miles but it seemed he had traveled a long way and it would have taken more time than it was worth to track him down. Of course he could have found him.

He was Sesshomaru after all but the demon was not worth the effort. The human woman seemed to think that it would turn up soon anyway.

He walked into the ring of light from the small campsite undetected, his footsteps not making any sound. Jaken was leaning against a tree next to Ah-Un and Rin, obviously supposed to be on guard but fast asleep.

Sesshomaru knew that if anyone had approached Ah-Un would have sensed it in enough time to protect Rin. He had looked up as soon as Sesshomaru had come near but seeing who it was had curled back up. Rin was still fast asleep her face peaceful as she breathed lightly.

Frowning slightly Sesshomaru turned looking for the human woman, his eyes easily piercing the darkness around him. He found her off to the side almost in the dark. Her back was facing the group and her hair was fanned out around her shining in the peaceful glow of the fire.

He heard a strangled cry and with a start realized it was her. He walked over to her as he heard a small whimper. He looked down at her pale face. It was twisted in distress but it was obvious that even in sleep she was trying to keep her cries quiet.

Detached he decided that she was just having a bad dream. He started to walk off but before he could she woke with a gasp of fright a knife appearing in the hand that had been hidden under the blanket.

Her eyes were wide and dark with fear. They seemed to absorb the light around them as she stared up at him. The pulse in her throat throbbed as she breathed heavily but he noticed the hand pointing the knife at him did not shake at all.

She stared at him at first as if she didn't recognize him but slowly she put down the knife and relief flooded her eyes as they stared into his. He froze unsure what to do.

No one had ever looked at him like that. As if they were entirely alone and had accepted falling to a painful death but then he had suddenly caught them.

She sighed running her hand through her hair with a grimace before asking ruefully, "Sorry. I suppose I was loud?"

"No." Sesshomaru stated simply before turning his back on her and walking away. He sat down near Rin ignoring Kee-Ara but he still listened as she rolled back over and eventually her breath settled into the quiet pattern of sleep.

Only then did he look back over at her. She had pulled the blanket up and pulled her hair around her but the dim firelight still shimmered on the golden strands. He wondered what her dream was about before he caught himself.

It meant nothing to him. He turned away deciding he didn't care. He didn't notice later that he was aware when in her sleep she rolled over. Or that he noticed when her hair fell back around her.

Quietly he watched over them until morning carefully ignoring her.


	10. The Next Morning

Kee-Ara woke to the sun shining in her eyes and an ache that seemed to envelop her entire body. She opened her eyes to find green leaves dancing above her against the bright blue backdrop of sky. Not unusual. She had woken to this sight many times before, the trees may change but the sky was ever present in its various shades. The bickering of the green imp and young girl that were hovering over her, however, was new. Kee-Ara squeezed her eyes shut, grumbling at being woke up by their squabbling.

"What do you mean, Master Jaken? She didn't offend My Lord Sesshomaru." The troubled voice belonged to Rin, obviously continuing the conversation that had interrupted Kee-Ara's sleep.

"She does not show him the proper respect that a demon Lord of his magnificence deserves! That's why he left again! I know it. He does not approve of her unwomanly ways." Jaken's scathing reply came from somewhere near Kee-Ara's feet and she longingly thought about showing him exactly how unwomanly her ways were by kicking him into the next century. Before she could Rin spoke up making her pause.

"Lord Sesshomaru has left us to wait for him on many occasions even before Kee-Ara joined us. I do not think she is why he left Master Jaken." Rin replied her voice firm. Kee-Ara's heart swelled with warmth. She decided she'd deal with Jaken later as his comment didn't seem as annoying now. Kee-Ara rolled to her feet; she obviously wasn't going to get any more rest, startling a yelp from Jaken.

"You're awake!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as Kee-Ara yawned down at her. How in the mighty Fire Bird's name did the girl have so much energy?

"Barely," Kee-Ara told her stretching slowly so as not to hurt her side. Her arm twinged and she pulled up her kimono sleeve to look at it, frowning. There were bruises in the shape of fingers on her pale skin and she knew whose hand would fit perfectly. She grimaced at the ugly colors but let the sleeve fall back over them hiding them from would heal. Nothing was permanently damaged.

"So, Sesshomaru left again?" Kee-Ara asked looking around their small campsite. The fire had burned low but it had clearly been tended already this morning. The two-headed dragon demon, Ah-Un, had moved closer to its warmth but otherwise it was the same as she remembered, with one exception. There wasn't an annoying arrogant dog demon in sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru you insufferable wench!" Jaken cried as she used his name in familiarity and Kee-Ara raised an eyebrow at him coolly.

"He might be your lord Jaken but he is in no way mine." Kee-Ara told him her voice tight. Jaken opened his mouth huffing angrily. Her eyes hardened and he bit back the angry retort that was on the tip of his tongue. The expression on her face clearly conveyed that he would not change her mind and if he continued to try it would be dangerous to his health.

"Again? He hasn't come back yet." Rin told her easily, breaking the tension with an easy smile. Kee-Ara frowned looking off into the trees. She could have sworn he had been there last night. She flushed embarrassed.

When she had the nightmare again she had awoken to find him. She had been comforted when she had seen his golden eyes. He did not try to console her but if he had tried it would have just made her embarrassed. Instead his cool reaction at finding her screaming had brought her back to reality. Perhaps it was because no one had ever been there before when she needed them his. No one except for Tsuki and there was only so much consoling he could do. Well, she had thought Sesshomaru had been there. Perhaps it had just been a dream but it had seemed so real.

She had fallen asleep again knowing that he was there. Maybe it was unusual for her to be reassured by the fact that a strange demon had been at her back but it had helped her rest peacefully instead of staying awake all night like she usually did after one of the nightmares. She felt comforted by the fact that someone was keeping watch instead of having to watch for danger herself.

"I haven't had time to go search for food but I will soon if you want breakfast. And Jaken can stay here with you if you'd like." Rin told her snapping her out of her musings and back to the present.

"I can help you. Isn't there a village nearby, Rin?" Kee-Ara asked trying to remember how far back the road was that had led to a little village. She wasn't sure if it had been at the beginning of their journey or not but she could remember the little dirt path leading travelers to the little group of huts.

"Yes. It will be easy to get there on Ah-Un." Rin told her and Kee-Ara looked over at the sleepy dragon now watching them with its four slitted eyes. Kee-Ara introduced herself to Ah-Un and they immediately set out for the village, Kee-Ara laughing as they took flight. The cool air felt great against her face as they flew over the tree tops and Kee-Ara was in a better mood once she discovered that she could just push Jaken off if he got to annoying.

He had said he had to go since he was in charge of Rin and Sesshomaru would kill him if he let anything happen to her because of the foolish human woman. Kee-Ara had decided to ignore that particular jibe and focus on the wind through her hair instead, a slight smile curving her lips.

"Rin, how do you usually get supplies?" Kee-Ara asked carefully, keeping her voice even and neutral. She had a sneaking suspicion she already knew. Rin didn't say anything at first sitting quietly astride Ah-Un in front of Kee-Ara. All she could see was her dark hair billowing around her and Kee-Ara couldn't tell what she was thinking. Once Rin had seen Kee-Ara sit astride Ah-Un she had wanted to try and now Kee-Ara regretted letting her because she couldn't see Rin's facial expression.

"I use to steal but only when I needed something to eat. Since I have lived with Priestess Kaede she said that I can't steal and she gives me money for the trips. But people don't like me. I'm better at stealing." Rin eventually admitted in a small depressed voice and Kee-Ara hesitated before wrapping her arms around her in a backwards hug. Rin leaned back into the embrace and Kee-Ara relaxed in relief.

"I understand Rin. Sometimes people don't like me either. How about this time I show you how I do it?" Kee-Ara asked and Rin nodded. Kee-Ara released her and peeked around Rin to see the village coming up, "I think we should walk from here." Ah-Un obediently headed towards the ground without any prompting.

When they landed Kee-Ara looked over her new companions. She'd have to change her approach she thought frowning.

"I don't want to go into some filthy human village. I don't have to talk to the pests! I am a full blood demon." Jaken said waving his arms animatedly stomping his legs as emphasis.

"Well. If you would like to stay here that's fine with me. It would make it easier actually. You see the pests don't want you in their full blood human village either Jaken." Kee-Ara told him. At her words he stared at her with his mouth open too insulted to respond. His round eyes bulged before he started waving his arms and legs frantically, shrieking loudly. Kee-Ara just turned to Ah-Un ignoring him. His rant would obviously take a while.

"Ah-Un, would you like to stay here? Or come with us? I can take care of Rin if you're not comfortable either and you would still be close enough to help if she needs you." Kee-Ara told him and each head stared at her for a moment before it sank to the ground with a relieved sigh. Kee-Ara smiled and patted each head before taking the hand Rin offered and walking in the direction of the village.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Jaken screamed when he finally noticed that they had left but by then they were already out of sight. Jaken fell to the ground as tears streamed down his face. He told Ah-Un melodramatically, "I'm abandoned by My Lord and the humans!"

Ah-Un flicked his tail and turned to face the way they had gone his ears perked as he ignored the imp.

"Master Jaken will be fine. He does this often." Rin told Kee-Ara candidly and Kee-Ara couldn't help but laugh. She realized with a start that she had laughed more around Rin than she had for years. She looked down at the top of her raven head watching as she skipped over the branches and small obstacles in her path, all the while swinging the hand that was holding Kee-Ara's.

Rin had such an outgoing and easy nature, she saw the best and let she be happy with the beauty she saw around her. Kee-Ara wished she could be more like her. Rin looked up feeling Kee-ara's eyes on her and smiled. Unknowingly Kee-Ara felt her heart being stolen by the same smile that had stolen Sesshomaru's years earlier.

She smiled back but it slowly faded as she heard something just out of range. She turned towards it, her eyes searched the trees around her and a grin stretched across her face as she realized what it was. The familiar sound of hoof beats getting closer. Not late after she realized what it was a flash of white dashed out of the trees a shrill neigh piercing the forest's calm as Tsuki slid to a stop tossing his head excitedly.

Relief coursed through her as Kee-Ara stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. He stopped prancing and wrapped his head around her in a hug whiffling her hair as he blew air out of his nose. Instinctively she reached for him, this time in a way that few could see as her magic reached out for him. Immediately love and warmth rushed through her as he felt the worry she had felt. But there was also fear and the sense of distress from something. Or someone.

"I didn't know he would be able to find you. I'm so sorry." Kee-Ara whispered and he sent a slight admonishment and forgiveness. He knew there was no way she could have known about him. Or about how powerful he had become.


	11. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so long, tell me if you find it unnecessary.
> 
> Sesshomaru's not in this one a lot so sorry... I'm sad too :( But lot's of Kee-Ara! 
> 
> So I hope you like it!

Kee-Ara closed her eyes as pieces of Tsuki's memory flashed through their connection. He was running, woods closing in on him as the presence got closer. A small imp clinging to his the saddle, oblivious to the threat. Then they were splashing up a river letting the water wash away his scent and confuse his tracker before climbing out and stepping sideways, quickly and effectively dumping the furious imp on the ground before galloping off weaving wildly to make it harder to find which direction he went in. Now Kee-Ara felt Tsuki's fear as the dark presence got closer, nearly on them as she felt his muscles bunch up and they soared across a ravine. Connected to him by memory she ran with him jumping wildly to escape. Relief flooded through their joined minds as suddenly the dark dissipated and they were to far away to catch and then they were running, soaring back to Kee-Ara. They were free.

"Tsuki!"Rin exclaimed breaking the flood of memories that had taken only moments. Tsuki lowered his head and nudged Rin gently as she pet his silver neck. Kee-Ara shook uncontrollably her fist clenched in his mane to steady herself. He had been so close. Tsuki had almost been captured. He had almost found them again. She would never forgive herself if Tsuki was taken to get to her.

"Kee-Ara? Are you ok?" Rin asked worriedly as she noticed her discomfort and Kee-Ara forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just relieved to see Tsuki again." Kee-Ara replied before turning away. She didn't want Rin to read the fear that was sure to be frozen on her face. Tsuki blew in her ear causing her to wince as she felt slobber. She pushed his nose away and he gave a small nicker. She got the message. They were ok.

"You want to meet some new villagers?" Kee-Ara asked him and he tossed his head in affirmation before walking next to Rin and staring at Kee-Ara.

"Do you want to ride, Rin?" Kee-Ara asked the girl, grinning as Rin's mouth fell open as she looked at how far up his back was. Tsuki swung his head around to look at the girl with one red eye before nickering at her gently.

"Is it ok?" Rin asked timidly and Tsuki tossed his head up and down. An undeniable yes She giggled before looking around for a way to climb on.

"Need some help?" Kee-Ara asked playfully and smiled at Rin's relieved nod. Kee-Ara lifted her easily onto the saddle. The stirrups dangled too low for her to use but she wrapped her hands around the saddle horn as she slid uncertainly on the unfamiliar saddle. Kee-Ara walked beside them instead of riding with her. She left her hand on his neck, happy in his presence. It was good to have him back.

Kee-Ara had brushed out her hair and covered it with a scarf before setting out to the village but now she unwound the material from her head. A small breeze stirred the gold strands as they fell around her shoulders and she put the unneeded scarf back into the one around her waist.

"Are you leaving your hair down Kee-Ara?" Rin asked curiosity written across her face. Kee-Ara smiled. She knew Rin wouldn't be able to contain herself for very long.

"Yes. They will look at Tsuki and know I am different. It is better to just start honestly. It helps put their suspicion to rest." Kee-Ara told her and Rin gave a small frown. She didn't think it would be that easy.

"Then are you going to get your sword out?" Rin asked and Kee-Ara crinkled up her nose. Of course she had to ask about the one flaw in her honesty plan.

"No. I am already walking into town with yellow hair and a demon. They can only accept so many unusual things." Kee-Ara told her and Rin's frown deepened. That didn't sound to honest. Before Rin could ask another question Kee-Ara hurried to explain.

"Rin, I'm a stranger adn I'm going to claim that I am not a demon even though I am in the presence of a demon. That is going to be hard to accept. Then I am going to tell them that we come peacefully. THey will think that is impossible." Kee-Ara told her and Rin nodded. She knew how hard it was to get people to realize she didn't mean anything bad. Rin straightened in her saddle nervously watching the farmers.

Kee-Ara smoothed he face into a pleasant expression as they approached the village but she didn't remove ehr hand from Tsuki's neck. On his part he perked up, his tail flagged, and his neck arched. There was a bigger bounce in his step as fi he was some fine ladies palfrey instead of a demon horse capable of killing more people than the biggest samurai's battle horse. The change was subtle but it did make a difference. Instead of focusing on the large hooves, red eyes, and dangerous mouth that could take a chunk out of you in a blink of those demon eyes everyone looked at the swaying silver mane and small girl who was riding on his back. She was obviously not scared of the beast and next to them walked a woman who comfortably stayed by his side.

After the first glance at Tsuki everyone's eyes traveled to Kee-Ara. She was slightly more alarming because they could tell what the horse was. It was obviously a demon but if the woman with the sun drenched hair was a demon than that was much worse. because everyone knows that the demon's that have a human face are the worst.

Kee-Ara's smile didn't falter as she noticed the villager's grips on their pitchforks and scythes tighten. No matter how many times she approached people it was always hard. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest but she didn't let the fear cause her to tense. IF she did they might think it was a sign of aggression.

They drew to a stop when they had passed a few houses, the ones that sat on the outside of town and were nearest the fields. They were now far enough in that escape would be hard. Hard but not impossible, at least not for Tsuki but it was still a sign of friendship. You didn't put yourself in this vulnerable position if you were going to attack. Kee-Ara moved forward slightly and immediately everyone's eyes focused on her. After a moment one of the braver farmers stepped forward holding his scythe in his hand at his side but his grip did not relax. He was large, taller than Kee-Ara and he had decided he would be the leader.

"What do you want here, demon woman? We don't want trouble! You should leave," he said fear making his voice harsh as he gestured back the way they had come with his blade.

"I am no demon. Merely a woman looking for a place to bargain for food-,"Kee-Ara started before one of the others interrupted angrily.

"Do you think we can't see the demon by your side!" He screamed pointing at Tsuki with his pitchfork and Kee-Ara's smile tightened. If he moved to attack so will she without any hesitation.

"I never said taht he was not a demon. He is indeed, Tsuki the Silver of the Horse Demons. Upon him is the young human, Rin. I am Kee-Ara. We were hoping that you would trade us food, in exchange for help in whatever you need us to do." Kee-Ara told them, her voice carefully friendly and she saw them exchange a confused look. When nobody spoke up she continued. It didn't seem like they would be easy to sway.

"Please. All we want to do is trade work for travel supplies." Kee-Ara told him, staring into the leader's eyes. His dark gaze bore into her, searching for any sign of deceit. Finally he nodded.

"Ok, then. How strong is that demon of yours?" he asked leveling an unreadable look at her before looking Tsuki like he would a prize bull. Tsuki snorted indignantly, arching his neck and affronted looking at him with his scarlet eyes.

He was obviously offended. Kee-Ara's lips twitched as she held down the smile she could feel growing. She could almost hear Tsuki's acidic reply in her head. She had been around him to long not to notice the way he looked the farmer up and down as if telling him he was not the best specimen he had ever seen either.

"He is not my demon I'm afraid, merely a friend. But he is plenty strong and if you show us what you need I'm sure he will try." Kee-Ara told him. She ignored the villager's grumbles of distrust. Not all of them agreed that they should be welcomed into their village.

The man who had decided to take charge strode away from town, parting a way through the reluctant villagers so that Kee-Ara could follow. Tsuki glided after him, ignoring the way everyone rushed to get away from him. He was used to that reaction. Rin however was not and she huddled miserably on his back staring at his neck in front of her. Her knuckles were white as she held onto the saddle.

Obviously they were not going to be trusted in town but they were being given a chance at least. Kee-Ara let the man lead and kept stride next to Tsuki so that she walked next to Rin. She didn't have to lead him, he was quite capable of following the man on his own so instead she focused on the girl next to her. She was not comfortable.

"Rin, it will be ok. No matter what happens." Kee-Ara told her softly and the girl gave a short nod. She was not quite ready to relax. She was not able to ignore the crowd that was following them.

Most of the people who had come to meet them had went back to their work but some, mostly children, followed them. Kee-Ara patted her leg and walked slightly faster so that she caught up to the man. He looked over at her warily before clenching his jaw and intently ignoring her.

"As I said before, I am Kee-Ara." she said again content to stare at him until he relented. He was older but not quite elderly, lines starting to set in but no grey coating his black hair. He was muscled from a lifetime of hard work in the fields.

All together an imposing man, albeit a quiet one, but she was not intimidated. After a few minutes of silence he looked over at her to find her brown eyes still on him and he looked away people seemed to think that she was a demon. That usually came with the hair, but some thought she was the type of demon that you could not give your name to unless you wanted them to steal your soul.

"Ichiro," he finally grunted and she grinned at him. She knew he would relent it seems, didn't want to be to scared of a tiny woman. Progress in the face of manly pride is still progress.

"Thank you, Ichiro, for giving us a chance. What is it that we are going to do?" she asked and he looked over at her again, unnerved by her cheeriness.

"The river that was use to irrigated our farms is blocked by a tree that fell in it during a storm. It's too large for us to get out, we lost an ox and without it the other one is not strong enough." Ichiro told her brusquely and she nodded pleasantly not phased by his abruptness.

"I'm sure Tsuki will be able to handle it. Though I might need an axe. " she told him and he looked at her alarmed.

"For the tree." she clarified. It seemed obvious but if he was thinking about all of the horrible things three demons, if he considered Rin one also, could do to a lone man adding an axe into the picture might make him doubt his choice to give them a chance. Luckily he accepted her answer.

The rest of the journey was traveled in silence until they came upon the river that was Kee-Ara and Tsuki's task. It was obviously a real problem and not just the only thing he could think of outside of the village. The water flow as seriously constricted to just a trickle and on the other side of the large tree the water was flooding the land in a waste of the water.

It was larger than she had anticipated and she could see why they could not handle it. Three adults could wrap their arms around its trunk and Kee-Ara thought about the seriously bad luck of it falling into the river. There were other large trees in a grove but this was by far the largest and it just so happened to be the one knocked down. There was a deep gash in the middle as if someone had tried to cut it in half before giving up. It had obviously taken to long when they couldn't even move it anyway and there were more important thing to get back to like the harvest.

"Tsuki?" Kee-Ara asked walking into the stream bed and planning on how to move the enormous tree. She looked to him and he snorted pompously. Of course he could move it. Kee-Ara gave him a small smile before looking back to the tree. The demon horse was strong as she had seen close up on many occasion's but she wasn't sure if he wasn't overestimating his ability on this job. He would be too proud to admit it if he wasn't quite up to this one though and so she walked farther down the trunk ignoring the squelching of the mud under her boots.

"Perhaps I should cut it in half first. Then we can harness you to one half and you can pull a piece out at a time." Kee-Ara finally decided looking to Tsuki for agreement. He blew air out of his nose and tossed his head proudly pawing the ground as he met her eyes.

"I know you could handle it, but I can't have you pulling a muscle.I can't exactly carry you if you get hurt. " Kee-Ara told him and his head cocked to the side as he thought. He nodded slowly but chomped unhappily anyways. He knew he could have done it.

Kee-Ara stepped out of the streamed and patted him on the neck encouragingly before looking at Ichiro. He had watched the exchange with raised eyebrows as if she was crazy. Who talks to demons? Or horses for that matter?

"Ichiro, may we borrow that axe and a harness?" she asked him and he looked at her warily as if now he just doubted her sanity.

"I will tell one of the village boys to bring them to you," he told her before walking towards the villagers that had hovered farther back. Disjointed bits of conversation floated over to them as Ichiro talked to them, most of it opposing the axe, but finally a small boy darted down river to the village.

"Kee-Ara? What would you like me to do?" Rin asked looking down at her from her perch on Tsuki's broad back. She had sat quietly this entire time, not wanting to drag attention to herself or mess anything up.

Now Kee-Ara looked up at her quizzically. Usually she knew what she had to do in these situations and they didn't always go as planned but she didn't want Rin in any danger. The stubborn set of Rin's chin however told her that she was not going to be told she couldn't help.

"Well for now let's get Tsuki untacked. He can't wear all this and the harness so we might as well get him ready." Kee-Ara told her and Rin grinned down at her surprised she wasn't going to be told not to help.

She turned and quickly slid down Tsuki's side without Kee-Ara's help and Kee-Ara smiled at her in surprise. She learned fast and was not afraid. Rin went to take off Tsuki's bridle and he lowered his head to her level to let her get to the buckles.

It was more for the rider than him because he didn't listen to it anyways but the reins were something to hold on to. There was no bit and all Rin had to do was slide it over his face as she unbuckled the straps.

Kee-Ara quickly undid the saddle with the ease of practice and laid the saddle and blanket next to a nearby tree. It was close enough to watch but out-of-the-way and Rin laid the bridle on top.

Tsuki whinnied happily and shook himself as he was freed from the cumbersome leather and Rin laughed at him. The villagers jerked afraid and there were some scattered people who ran before they noticed it was not an attack. Kee-Ara shook her head in their irrational fear but she expected no less.

Tsuki pranced in place, lifting his hooves as if he was a parade horse on show. Kee-Ara just shook her head. He was a vain creature but he did have a right to be. His white coat flashed. His mane and tail liquid silver banners flying as he danced. Even his demon eyes were an enchanting red, like rubies set on a white display they sparkled. And then he ruined it as he laid on the ground and wiggled, itching his back on the grass and looking ridiculous. Even that was a part of putting hte humans at peace. It was hard to be scared of a horse who wiggled.

Rin ran to him and petted him laughing and he lay still on the ground, using this time to relax free. She stroked his neck and he let his eyelids close slowly content to laze and be cosseted. Kee-Ara leaned against the tree in the shade smiling at them. Rin had finally relaxed, Tsuki taking her mind off of the wary villagers.

Kee-Ara watched them however, noticing as the children's' fear turned into delight at Tsuki's antics. The children were always the easiest to convince because they didn't judge solely on their experiences. They could see the honesty instead of just the demon and in that way Kee-Ara always reached a peace with the villagers. Tsuki could be a sweetheart as well as her battle mate.

The boy who had run to the village came sprinting back, which was not exactly safe considering the large axe in his arms but he made it safely to where Ichiro had been waiting with the others. Now Ichiro came towards them and Kee-Ara set out to meet him before he could make it to Tsuki.

He was probably to scared to try to harness the demon himself but she didn't want him to try if his male pride reached this far as 's gaze switched to her instead of the prone horse and child as she started towards him and he held the asked for objects out for her to take.

"Thank you Ichiro. I shall start working now." He nodded and walked back to where the others were stopping and watching from the distance. Kee-Ara shrugged and walked back to Tsuki and Rin. She laid the harness next to him and he snorted at it in distaste.

"Hey, at least you get a nap. I'll be back when it's your turn dear heart." Kee-Ara told him and he sighed in agreement. Rin stood up and walked with her to the large tree watching as she stared at the started work.

"What can I do, Kee-Ara?" Rin asked and Kee-Ara turned to her and frowned.

"Do you really want to help?" Kee-Ara asked and Rin nodded rapidly almost before she finished so Kee-Ara continued," Ok then you can start on the branches. It will be easier to move if some of them are gone."

Rin's eyes widened as Kee-Ara pulled a dagger out of a hidden slit in her skirt. She had no idea it had been in there. It wasn't as big as the sword but it was not in any way a knife. Rin took it cautiously and looked up at Kee-Ara worriedly.

"You can do it. Just be careful. Sesshomaru will kill me fi I bring you back missing a finger." Kee-Ara whispered dramatically and Rin laughed. Now at ease she set off to the top of the tree and easily climbed onto it to reach the branches up there. No matter how funny Rin thought it was Kee-Ara knew with a certainty that it was true. Kee-Ara grimaced as she imagined his face at the sight of a fingerless Rin and shrugged it off. Rin could handle herself.

With that decided she picked up the axe and swung hard leaving a new gash in the wood. She pulled it out with a grunt and swung it again setting into a rhythm. The wound in her side screamed in pain but she just took a deep breath and swung again. She slowly tuned it out, making the burning part of the process instead of a distraction. Her muscles burned as she continued to chop at the tree. As time wore on, the villagers got bored as she continued to just chop the tree and didn't try to eat anyone.

Even the demon just lay there in the grass, some even swore it was snoring. As nothing evil happened they started to remember things they needed to do so they wandered back to the village in two's and three's until only a handful of children, too young for chores or already finished, were left watching.

Without parental supervision they started creeping closer, giggling as the demon's tail swished when one got super close. Tsuki ignored them, letting them get closer and closer. With no one watching they got brave, but someone was watching. Kee-Ara was aware the moment they started getting close to Tsuki and as one small girl in a dark green kimono who was braver than the rest got almost close enough to touch ,Kee-Ara decided it was time for a break.

"Rin? Are you ready for a small rest?" Kee-Ara asked carefully ignoring the children that were sent scurrying at the sound of her voice. Instead she looked in Rin's direction trying to find her in the leafy branches. To Kee-Ara's surprise there was quite a pile of branches on the side of the river and Rin had already started to cut the branches near the bottom. Rin popped out of the branches grinning and Kee-Ara couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips in response.

"If you are Kee-Ara." Rin called to her and Kee-Ara shook her head in amazement. The child was a hard worker she had to give her that. With how much she had done she had to be tired and yet she was willing to keep going.

"Come on, I'm afraid I'm getting old Rin and this scratch is bothering me a bit.I need a break." Kee-Ara told her and Rin walked to her worriedly looking at ehr side and trying to convince her to look at it as she followed her out of the riverbed. Kee-Ara refused, telling her no as she hid the wince she felt as she straightened.

Kee-Ara watched the village children out of the corner of her eye as she deliberately headed towards her saddlebag and slightly away from them. They had retreated but not as far away as when the adults had been there and they were watching her curiously. Kee-Ara searched in her bag pulling out the rest of her food and a blanket to sit on. Rin finally gave up, sighing at Kee-Ara's stubbornness. After a moment, Rin broke the silence.

"Kee-Ara. They're watching us." Rin whispered to Kee-Ara and she looked down and smiled.

"Yes. I think we are going to try to make friends." She told her and Rin gave her a small smile. She handed Rin the blanket and she went over and stretched it out next to Tsuki. The children didn't move any farther back and they whispered to each other as Kee-Ara leaned on Tsuki's back. He whiffled slightly as he smelled the food and she passed him a piece of bread. She had a tendency to feed him anything he wanted to try and it turns out he has a soft spot for any kind of bread especially if it was soft.

As they unpacked the rest of her food Kee-Ara looked up in time to catch the little girl in the green kimono looking at her. She gave her a smile and the little girl shyly returned it before inching forward a little closer.

"Hello there. My name is Kee-Ara and this is Rin and Tsuki. What's your name?" Kee-Ara asked and the little girl moved closer ignoring the younger boy tugging on her sleeve. They had the same heart-shaped face and Kee-Ara assumed it was her little brother.

"I'm Kioki and this is Senshu," she said staring wide-eyed at Kee-Ara,"Are you really a demon because my father said you were but you haven't tried to kill anyone yet and grandmother said that demons eat people."

Kee-Ara gave her a grin. Children were much more forthright with what they were thinking. And much more open.

"No, Kioki I am not a demon and neither is Rin. But my friend Tsuki is." Kee-Ara told her before addressing all the children,"Would you like to come and meet Tsuki? We will share our lunch but it's not very much."

There were only five children left and they slowly came closer drawn by the jerkey strips or the chance to meet a demon. Kioki sat down first on the edge of the blanket pulling Senshu down next to her.

Rin handed her food grinning at her before telling her animatedly,"Tsuki won't eat you though. He is really nice and I havent' seen him eat anyone. Kee-Ara is really nice too. She just has really pretty hair because she isn't from around here not because she's a demon."

Kioki passed the food over and evenutally all fo the kids were sitting down holding something to eat and watching as the two girls talked. Kioki was around the same age as Rin and she seemed to be just as talkative Kee-Ara thought ruefully as they continued to chatter.

"Really? I didn't know human hair came in that color, can I pet the demon horse and is Kee-Ara your mother?" Kioki asked so fast that Kee-Ara could barely keep up before Rin answered, "I didn't either but Kee-Ara says a lot of people's hair is that color where she comes from and some is even red! I'm not sure you'll have to ask Kee-Ara because he's her friend and no she's not but she's my new friend too."

Kioki looked at Kee-Ara expectantly and Kee-Ara smiled at her grateful she at least caught that part of the conversation.

"You will have to ask Tsuki. He is my friend, not my pet so he makes his own choices." Kee-Ara told her and watched as her eyes widened.

"Does he talk?" she asked staring at Tsuki but Kee-Ara shook her head," No he doesn't. Not the way that we do but he understands. Come on I'll show you."

He had started dozing and she nudged his side with her foot. He snorted opening one eye to glare up at her before snapping it shut. Kee-Ara did it again, a bit harder and he gave a pitiful moan as he rolled to his feet, stopping so that Rin could move out of his way.

"I know you poor pitiful pony, but you are about to work anyway. You have to earn your food somehow. Come on. We're making friends," Kee-Ara told him and he swung his head towards the kids now staring up at him in was large for a horse anyway but from the ground he towered above them. Kioki stood up and walked around until she was standing in front of him nervously wiping her hands on ehr kimono. He never took his eyes off her and she nervously looked at Kee-Ara but she just nodded in his direction. Go on.

"Tsuki? Um, may I pet you?" she asked nervously, her voice nearly a squeak but he gave an exaggerated nod. She grinned relieved before he lowered his head and gently pressed it against her chest in acceptance. She giggled and reached up to scratch his ears like she would have a normal horse.

He sighed blissfully rubbing his nose against her. Once the other children had seen that he wasn't going to eat anyone they all eagerly asked for permission to pet him. He nodded to each of them in turn making them squeal excitedly. He was always good at making friends and before long he was surrounded by adoring children stroking him and calling him pretty.

Almost all of the children. Kee-Ara noticed a small boy standing back away from the others watching them nervously. It was Senshu, Kioki's little brother. It seemed that she had gotten all the outgoingness in the family. Kee-Ara walked over to him and he looked up at her wide-eyed.

"You don't want to pet Tsuki?" she asked him gently and he shook his head before crossing his arms. He was scared. Of Tsuki or the older children Kee-Ara wasn't sure.

"Well, do you want to be the first to ride him?" Kee-Ara asked timidly and watched as his eyes widened and lit up with excitement.

"Can I?" he asked before snapping his mouth shut as he realized that he probably shouldn't get on a demon.

"If you want to. We won't go very fast." she told him and he grinned excitement winning out over caution.

"Tsuki? Would you give Senshu a ride?" Kee-Ara asked and he gently moved through the children towards her. Senshu gulped as Tsuki lowered his head and sniffed him all over before nodding and slowly kneeling. Senshu's mouth fell open as he stared at him in shock until Tsuki turned his head around and looked at him with one amused eye. He quickly climbed up holding on to Tsuki's mane tightly as he swayed to his feet.

Tsuki walked slowly but Senshu's face was so happy you would have thought he was galloping. Kee-Ara walking beside Senshu to hold him if he slid. They walked in a slow circle the other children gleefully following.

They stopped after a few minutes and Kee-Ara reached up to help him off. He slid into her arms without hesitating and happily ran back to the others to tell them all about it. Enviously others asked if they could ride to and after a few pleaful looks from he children, and Tsuki, Kee-Ara relented until they all had a small ride.

"Ok, no more. I have to finish now. To thank Tsuki , Rin can show you how to brush him." Kee-Ara told them and they readily agreed. Rin went and got the brushes and combs and Kee-Ara left Tsuki happily surrounded by excited children talking about braids and ribbons.

Kee-Ara sighed as she looked at the rest of the trunk. She was almost done but it would still take some time and her muscles were aching. She stretched before picking up the axe and starting again. She lost herself to the repetitiveness of swing whack, swing whack, no longer occupied by the children or Tsuki.

He could handle himself and would tell her if he needed her. She was so focused that when a loud crack resounded and the rest of the tree broke through she wasn't expecting it. She jumped and then shrieked as the strong water current slightly pushed one side of the tree just enough to send a spray of water over her. It wasn't strong enough to move the tree a lot but it did enough to soak her.

Soaking wet and grumbling she crawled out of the river bed and went to get the harness ignoring Tsuki's whinnying laugh. As she turned to glare at him she had to laugh too. His mane and tail had been put in many little braids, tied with any piece of loose string or ribbon the children could find. For a ferocious warrior demon horse he looked... cute. He pranced and tossed his braids merrily his eyes dancing and she kissed his nose.

"You look very pretty,"she told him and he batted his eyelashes at her. She snorted before looking at the children,"I love his braids." They giggled and smiled happily at the comment and Rin moved forward to grab part of the harness.

"Is it Tsukis's turn?" she asked and Kee-Ara nodded. The kids all whined or complained but they pet Tsuki, told him thank you, kissed his nose and moved away so Kee-Ara and Rin could put the harness on Tsuki. They strapped it on carefully, leaving off the reins that were usually used to direct the horse. Tsuki would be better at choosing his own path. Instead Kee-Ara picked those up and threw them over her shoulder.

Tsuki backed up to the tree letting Kee-Ara and Rin secure him to end around the roots. Rin moved out-of-the-way and watched worriedly as Kee-Ara grabbed his mane and started walking him forwards, guiding him as he focused on where to put his hooves.

"Ok, come on." she whispered to him and he pulled as hard as he could until the straps were tight jerking the tree a bit before it stopped and the harness strained. Then he ran. He dug his hooves into the earth leaving deep gouges as he threw himself forwards dragging the tree behind him.

This side of the bank was slightly sloped and it slid up easily after he got it started. He pulled it free and away from the bank so it wouldn't roll back in taking almost no time. He tossed his head and whinnied happily as he stopped making it look effortless.

Kee-Ara jogged after him to find Rin already untying him from the tree and Kee-Ara stopped to help. The river was already rushing forward with half of it unblocked The villagers saw the water rushing down the bank and had come running towards them surprised. Now they cheered and clapped as they saw half of the tree out of the way. Kee-Ara laid her palm on Tsuki's heaving side and kissed his cheek. It was harder than it had looked.

"Good job Tsuki. Almost done," she told him and he whinnied agreement watching the rushing waves. They were faster than they thought they would be but Tsuki could handle it. Even now his breath was evening out and he wasn't even sweating in exertion. They would have to go through the river.

It would be easiest to go through the water and pull the other part of the tree out on that side. Trees grew up on that side of the bank making it impossible to jump over even for him. A regular horse wouldn't have dared not being able to make it across. His problem was that he wouldn't be able to stop fast enough once he jumped across.

"Rin. You'll stay here. If you got lost in the river on the way across someone could get hurt trying to get you. This way Tsuki only has to help me. " Kee-Ara told her and at the tone of her voice Rin just nodded. Everyone watched in silence as Tsuki and Kee-Ara approached the rushing river. It was fast but it wasn't that deep and Kee-Ara grabbed one of the harness straps on the side facing away from the tree. Tsuki would take the brunt of the force and he would help pull her across if the current was to strong for her.

Together they moved forward jumping into the waves and swimming with all they had. Kee-Ara's side immediately protested and she sucked in a shocked breath as it struck her side. The water only came up to Tsuki's shoulder's but the water surged up and down keeping his hooves from firmly grasping the ground. Tsuki jumped more than swam through the water dragging Kee-Ara with him.

They went diagonally, not trying to swim straight across and waste that energy. Instead they let the current push them down stream all the while they moved towards the other bank. Kee-Ara held on to the leather strap as hard as she could, terrified of the water that tried to rip her hand away.

It was harder than she had realized and she was already straining to keep moving forward. Stones and loose tree branches struck her painfully as they rushed by with enough force to bruise. Her toes hit the ground and she kicked -Ara's foot slipped on a large rock nad she went in under, water rushing above her face and she gasped reflexively causing water to rush down her throat and in her nose.

She felt it the moment Tsuki's hooves touched the other bank as he firmly dug in and jumped up dragging her with him. She pulled on Tsuki and broke the waves coughing as water came out and she desperately tried to breathe. He pulled her up the other side and she let go kneeling on the ground and coughing. He whinnied anxiously looking at her but she caught her breath and stood back up laughing hoarsely.

"We've been worse than that together, Tsuki. I'm fine." she told him and cheers burst out of the people on the other side as they saw her stand she looked back and smiled. She wearily walked to the branches of the tree and Tsuki obligingly backed up.

She patted him and secured his harness to some of the bigger branches before tying the end of the reins to another part and backed up. She might as well help. He looked over at her and snorted but nudged her gently in thanks. This part would be harder.

"Ready? PULL!" Kee-Ara said yanking as Tsuki surged forward. The tree jerked, moving about a foot, before he pulled up short stopping at the edge of the bank. It rolled to the side where Rin had cut off branches, snapping more as its weight fell on the remaining limbs.

He dug his back hooves in before jerking forward again moving it more. Kee-Ara pulled with all her strength and backed up with him as they pulled it from the middle of the stream. It was going to be harder getting it up the bank but together they slid it up. Now it was smoother nad easier to drag up the bank.

They stopped bracing themselves so it wouldn't slide back down. Every muscle in his body strained and he threw his head down. All of her muscles screamed and she gritted her teeth.

"One, two, PULL!" Kee-Ara yelled again and they both jerked forward, Tsuki rearing on his back legs and lunging forward with his whole body, sliding it over the edge of the bank. Kee-Ara unhooked the reins and moved away so she wouldn't be hit. This is where Tsuki got to show off.

"Now." Kee-Ara called. He surged forward, putting all of his speed into it until it slid forward easily across the ground until it was far enough away. She laid a hand on her side panting as she watched him. H reared, pawing the air and tossing his head joyfully. The dramatic effect was somewhat ruined by the braids but Kee-Ara still heard some of the villagers gasp in awe. She grinned at him before quickly unharnessing him.

"You don't have to be quite so dramatic, show off." she whispered to him and she could have sworn he grinned at her. This time he was panting hard and she walked with him down the river a bit to give him time to cool off. She slung the harness over her shoulder as she walked.

"How about we don't go swimming again?" she asked him and he nodded his agreement. she mounted and he trotted up the river out of sight of the villagers until there the land was clear on both sides. Then he turned and ran flat-out before flying across it.

He skidded to a stop leaving marks on the earth before turning and trotting back to the where they were waiting for them. The villagers watched them approach apprehensively but they weren't expecting their children's reaction. They ran to Kee-Ara and Tsuki and their parents watched in shock as they petted the demon. Kee-Ara dismounted and left him to his many admirers.

"Ichiro, thank you for letting us use your harness and axe," Kee-Ara told him before handing him the soaked harness and retrieving the axe from beside her blanket.

"No, thank you Kee-Ara for moving the tree. I did not think you could actually do it!" he told her shocked and she gave him a small smile.

"Tsuki did most of the work." she told him and Tsuki trotted toward them as he heard his name. Ichiro backed up a step but then stopped as Tsuki stopped next to Kee-Ara. She threw her arm around his neck staring at Ichiro.

"Well, um, thank you, Tsuki." he told him awkwardly before gulping as Tsuki nodded his welcome his intelligence obvious in his dancing red eyes.

"We will give you supplies for your travels in payment. The women have also decided to add a few things besides food because you did more than any of us could expect." he told Kee-Ara and shifted his weight so that he was farther away from Tsuki.

"Thank you. We shall be along shortly to gather them." Kee-Ara told him and he walked away relieved. Rin ran up grinning and impulsively hugged Kee-Ara. Kee-ara froze in shock before hugging her back. Rin backed away smiling before going and retrieving Kee-Ara's blanket.

They quickly resaddled Tsuki and Kee-Ara stiffly mounted behind Rin, a bit slower than she had earlier. Another good thing about Tsuki running so fast? he dries off quickly. In town Kee-Ara filled her saddlebags and talked to the women who brought her the supplies as Rin said goodbye to the village children.

To Tsuki's delight they brought him oats for his part and ribbons for Rin. Kee-Ara couldn't help but laugh when they presented her with a scarf and she took it with a heartfelt thank they left, Rin waved behind them until the village was lost in the trees and Tsuki let out a loud neigh in good-bye.

"Kee-Ara?" Rin said from behind Kee-Ara where she had her arms around her waist.

"Yes, Rin?" Kee-Ara asked enjoying being able to rest. She sat comfortably on Tsuki happy at his familiar presence. She was glad he was back and with her and to her surprise she was glad that Rin was here too.

"I like your way." Rin told her and Kee-Ara squeezed one of Rin's hands in her own.

"I do to."Kee-Ara told her. After they had met up with a furious Jacken they raced back to camp, Rin on Ah-Un in the sky and Kee-Ara and Tsuki on the ground. Rin barely beat them which miffed Tsuki but in his defense he had never been to the camp before. To make up for beating him Rin upbraided Tsuki's hair so she could comb it after they ate dinner.

Kee-Ara rested on a log she had drug over, letting the heat soak into her sore muscles. She sharpened her dagger next to the fire, getting all the nicks out of it from being used to cut tree branches. Every now and then she would look up and smile as Rin talked to Tsuki and he animatedly listened.

Sesshomaru came back unnoticed as he hovered in the shadows watching. Rin hummed as she combed through Tsuki's mane and Kee-Ara studiously focused on her blade trusting Tsuki and Ah-Un's senses. Ah-Un already acknowledged him as he walked up and Tsuki watched him from under half closed lids, content to let him hover. It seemed like they had been a part of their camp forever by how easily they fit with them.

Rin turned after a minute to find him in the shadow and a grin stretched across her face that beckoned him forward into the firelight.

"My Lord!" Rin exclaimed and immediately Kee-Ara tensed. He could see her visibly mak herself relax before turning towards him. Rin bounced across the clearing.

"We went and got supplies today. I made friends in a village, and Kee-Ara almost drowned , and I got to use her dagger!" Rin babbled and Kee-Ara winced at the last part. She was sure he wouldn't care about her drowning but Rin with a dagger...

Instead he just listened to Rin babble for a few minutes more about how exciting it had been. His face didn't show any interest in the story but Rin continued to tell it, the fact that he was letting her talk showed her that he was listening. His gold eyes watched the emotions dance across her face for a few minutes.

"Rin." he said and she immediately stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes, Milord?" she asked.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as if coldly indifferent his voice never wavering from disinterested.

"No, Lord Sesshoamru, I didn't get hurt at all",Rin told him happily before adding as if an afterthought with a frown, "but I think Kee-Ara is a little."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes slanted towards Kee-Ara and she immediately objected," Not really, it wasn't that dangerous. I'm just a little sore is all."

Sesshomaru's eyes could pick out the new bruises where the clothes didn't hide. Bruises from when she was in the river? He dismissed them as of no consequence looking instead to the demon that had moved closer to the human.

"I see the horse demon is back." he stated and Tsuki snorted slightly offended. He did have a name and he was right there.

"Yes, but can Kee-Ara stay with us until Kaede's village? I think she should look at Kee-Ara's wound." Rin told him seriously. Kee-Ara jumped surprised. Shed hadn't been told about this.

"Rin, I'm fine really. It's not that bad." Kee-Ara began before she saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She trailed off distracted as his eyes met nearly reflected the firelight as they stared at her, the emotions unreadable or nonexistent in his hard gaze. She realized she had been staring for a while and she cleared her throat awkwardly before looking away back to the dagger she had forgotten she was holding. She had clenched her hand unknowingly and luckily she was holding the hilt. Now she busily slid it back into it sheath avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes afraid she'd be speechless agin.

He watched her for a moment longer before looking back down at Rin. There was only a couple more days until they reached Kaede's village and usually Rin was so unhappy about it. Now she couldn't stop smiling and he knew it was because of her. 

"She can do as she wishes." Sesshomaru said before sitting next to a tree far away from where the human was. Almost immediately she started refusing but Rin had an argument ready. He ignored he closed his eyes and focused on where he was going after he left them but he noticed the moment Rin convinced her to stay. She would be traveling with them to Kaede's village.


	12. Fire and Tears

Kee-Ara sighed as the moon traveled through the sky. Rin had already fallen asleep, she was worn out from her hard work and if Kee-Ara was being honest with herself so was she. Everything ached. A day of activity that would usually have only left her a little tired but happily sore had instead left everything aching.

She felt like one entire bruise and her side had started slowly bleeding again through the stitches. Perhaps she had pushed herself a little too far. She wasn't the best at letting anything heal and it annoyed her that she couldn't do the things she typically could. So now she found herself exhausted and yet unable to sleep plagued by thoughts.

Sesshomaru had set back near the trees, letting the shadows concealed him. At first she had waited for him to say something, anything, but as the silence lengthened she realized he was ignoring her. So be it. She wouldn't know what they would have talked about anyways. He was so unreadable and somehow she knew he wouldn't find the story of her new scarf interesting. The problem with his silence however was that she had nothing to distract her from the memories that clouded her mind.

Fear had hovered in the back of her mind all day but now it was the only thing she had left to concentrate on and it left a metallic taste in her mouth. He was so close. Tsuki had almost been captured and he had never been able to find Tsuki before. That meant he was getting stronger, something imaginable since she had barely escaped the first time. Should she even travel with Rin? What if he caught up to her. She would never forgive herself if something happened to someone because of her. Sesshomaru would never let him touch Rin of course but there were some things Sesshomaru just couldn't do. What if he got passed him?

She looked towards where he was sitting but couldn't make out his form in the dark. She stared at the fire instead watching the claws of flame reach towards the sky in colorful heat. The orange danced in front of her eyes but it wasn't enough to keep away her thoughts. He could be close right now. Close to finding her. She shivered, fear sending its cold fingers down her spine. She had promised herself that he would never get her again. And she wouldn't. She would rather die.

She was unconsciously grasping the hilt of her sword as she thought about some of the darkest days of her life. She didn't like to go back there but she visited those memories most nights in her nightmares. If she wasn't careful the hooks of despair and hopelessness at her situation would sink into her soul. Tsuki was the only reason she was moving on with her life, why she even had a life, and now she couldn't just give up what he had given her. He had been with her and suffered at the same hands she did because of her. She couldn't let him down by being weak when he continued to be strong. If she only knew where her enemy was instead of worrying about where he could be.

She squinted as suddenly the flames started slowly jerking before the fire started swaying. Shapes started to form, indistinct figures moving ominously. She stared confused as they started to turn yellow. It felt as if she was asleep or in under water, her limbs were slow and she couldn't think as the figures condensed into one large circle before it too started taking shape.

An angry dried blood-red color dripped out of the gold to carve thin lips. Recognition sent fear down her spine as it started to shape the high cheek bones and slowly a familiar face started to morph out of the flame. A face Kee-Ara had seen repeatedly in her nightmares. Kee-Ara opened her mouth to scream but the sound wouldn't come out. She was frozen, unable to move for the horror that was unfolding in front of her.

Suddenly sheer panic rushed through her as his sharp nose was finished and she knew what would be next. She couldn't let his eyes be finished. She couldn't let him see where she was. With a jolt of adrenaline she shot to her feet and slid her sword out. Unthinking she reacted slicing her blade through the heart of the fire nad into the picture. Pain shot through her arm as blood-red power raced up her arm trying to find her heart.

"Ceaseray!" Kee-Ara screamed as she felt its acidic touch and immediately felt her power snap to her command. Gold light washed through her burning the red away from her and arching to the fire from her sword. The fire roared towards the sky a swirling mix of blood-red, gold and orange. Slowly her power consumed it until it was a column of gold. It sank back towards the ground with as soft whoosh and went out with a rush leaving her panting in the darkness.

Her sword was hot to the touch but she couldn't bring herself to lay it down. Instead she felt inside herself, searching for any trace of his vile touch. As she had thought of him her power had unconsciously leaked into the flames. She was searching for answers in, calling to him and the fire acted as a doorway. It had slowly drained her until he felt it and his power took over trying to grasp her and hook a piece of his power onto her so that he could trace it back to where she was. She had almost done the thing she was so scared of. She had almost led him right to her.

As she found nothing except her own diminished power inside she sunk to her knees in relief and dismay sobbing hysterically. Her shields were stable, a dam built of her power that surrounded her and hid her from anyone searching for her but he had almost got her anyways. She couldn't stop the tears any longer and so she bit on her fist trying to stifle the sound as she rocked on her knees. A hand lowered onto her shoulder and she shot to her feet swinging her sword around in an uppercut that would decapitate the attacker.

Sesshomaru stepped to the side, not flinching as the blade whistled past his ear. Instead he grabbed her wrists restraining her from swinging again. He didn't expect her to kick him. Hard. Luckily, his speed helped him move enough that her foot connected with his leg, making him hiss in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Kee-Ara started, her round eyes met his in shock, noticing who it was for the first time. She immediately quit fighting but she couldn't stop the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stop shaking. For the first time in her life she dropped her sword on the ground, the blade falling loosely from her hand as she tried to sink to her knees.

Surprised by the sudden motion Sesshomaru didn't let go of her wrists fast enough and she fell against him instead. After a moment of shock at the sudden contact he released her wrists and grabbed her arms, intent on moving her away from him when she stopped crying. She just froze, her sobs ceasing and the shaking stopping. He looked down to find her eyes dark and her face blank and emotionless.

"Excuse me," Kee-Ara said, her voice flat and devoid of emotion as she tried to move away from him. She raised a hand to his chest and pushed but he was to strong for her to pull away. Startled he stared at her confused by the lightning quick change when he realized she turned off her emotions. She didn't feel anything any more and anger rose in him as he stared at her expressionless face and his hands tightened on her arms.

She gasped as he pulled her close instead of away from him and she immediately tensed. His arms slid around her back as he awkwardly held her and for a second they stood frozen before she realized that he was trying to comfort her. Then the tears came.

Slowly at first and then flooding down her face and she pressed her face against his shoulder and held on to him like she had never done to anyone else. She let the pain and fear flood through her and then they swept with them the loneliness she had felt for a long time. Every emotion she had told herself she didn't have time for came out as she stood in his arms.

She didn't know how long he held her, the tears running down her face but when they finally stopped he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. Agonizing emotions flashed across his face to fast for her to understand as he stared at her, his eyes molten gold burning with some internal conflict and she had never seen him more breathtaking. With the fire gone the moon was the only source of light and it cast its soft glow on Sesshomaru making him seem softer than in the harsh light of day. Kee-Ara's breathe caught as she watched him struggle, beautifully fragile emotions warring on his face. But then he smoothed it into his usual expression and his eyes hardened again. He turned away from her and walked away leaving her there alone.

He walked into the shadows between the trees, a pale phantom in the night. A ghost or angel she didn't know but she stared at the spot where he disappeared for a long time before she realized he wasn't coming back. She felt empty, all the emotions she had kept inside and that she had always pushed away were spent and now she had a hollow in her chest where her heart should be. It ached as he left her alone and yet she was relieved. Confusion about what had just happened consumed her as she thought about his face before he walked away. Her stomach twisted in knots as she thought about the boundaries she had just broken and of the consequences. How was she supposed to act around him now that he had seen her like no one else had?

She was just to exhausted to figure it out. Now she was also mentally and emotionally to keep her physical weariness company and she felt drained. All she wanted to do was fall into her bed in sleep and so she rolled up in her blankets next to the sleeping and pressed her back against his familiar side as they had slept on many nights before. He sighed in his sleep as she laid next to him and turned his head to lay next to hers. Kee-Ara rolled towards him and let herself hide in darkness, her arm over him, as she slept. She was asleep before Sesshomaru came back.

He halted at the edge of camp, unsure of what to do if she was awake but he immediately spotted her curled up next to the demon horse. He was furious with himself. He did not know which of the weak human emotions he had let come over him when he held her but he knew he would not let it again. He knew he could have walked away if she had continued to cry but for some reason when she had pushed away her pain and looked at him with dead eyes he couldn't stand it.

He didn't even remember how she had ended up in his arms but he had held her there, listening to her heartbreaking sobs as she cried. No one could feel that much and still be sane. What had happened to her that she was so devastatingly damaged on the inside. She shouldn't be so weak. He had seen her be strong, when she stood up to him and when she saved Rin. Why did she let herself be consumed by emotion? It was a waste, that pure grief he had seen on her face. She was everything he had hated, human, emotional, and weak. And yet the effect the tears on her face had on him was indescribable in its complexity. Her eyes had nearly consumed him with the emotions he found swirling in their deep soulful depths as she stared at him.

He watched her from across the clearing, not liking the effect she had on him. Ever since he had met her he had started to lose control. He would never have let someone make him so angry but he couldn't stand it when she so easily did every last thing that annoyed him. And now he had let sympathy seep into his heart, the useless organ that had before now refused to feel that emotion. Anger was an emotion eh could at least control and hone into a weapon that would make him stronger. Sympathy was useless and weak.

With a soft growl he strode away back into the night, too frustrated to stay there through the night. He would have stayed if he wanted to. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was there. He didn't like the feeling that he was running away because he was not. But the small doubt that he was didn't stop him from continuing to rush away back into the night.


	13. The Truth or Most of It

Kee-Ara awoke before dawn, her night a confusing mix of horrifying nightmares where hands of fire reached out and grasped her, consuming her in flames, and dreams of comforting arms and silver hair in the moonlight that melted away until she was alone again.

Her night hadn't left her as refreshed as she wanted, having tossed and turned all night, instead she felt worn out and desperately wanted to fall back asleep. This time without the dreams. Her muscles complained as she tried to go back to sleep, aching from the work the day before and the cold. She snuggled deeper in the comfortable and warm blankets but her mind immediately started going over the night before. Questions and doubts kept her right on the edge of consciousness.

Tsuki snuffled in his sleep but didn't wake as she threw her blankets back with a sigh, finally admitting that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep. She laid her blankets back next to side, tucking them next to him comfortably. He opened one eye as she moved away and gave a small inquisitive neigh.

"Go back to sleep, Leshan. Everything is ok," Kee-Ara whispered to him and he sighed contentedly before dozing back off. Kee-Ara smiled at him and moved around the empty fire pit with a shiver, watching it warily. She knew that there was nothing wrong with it and logically that nothing would happen again but she couldn't make herself go near it. It might be unreasonable but even though she knew she was being foolish but she couldn't stop herself from moving away from it quickly.

Instead she moved to her pack and pulled out a few things before looking around to find everyone still asleep. It was really to early to be awake, the sun not yet topping the horizon , but she was too restless to stay. Kee-Ara looked around trying to find a certain demon but he was no where in sight. She frowned not sure if she was relieved.

Was she supposed to say thank you? Did she just ignore what happened? He made sure she didn't fall apart and she didn't know if he knew how much that meant to her. She couldn't afford to fall apart. It was too dangerous.

What if he didn't even care, he made sure she wasn't alone but that was all. He was obviously uncomfortable because he left in such a hurry. What did that look on his face meant when he stared at her? Did it bother him, did it make him embarrassed to be put in that situation? She flushed mortified as she thought about how uncomfortable he must have been. And she had just thrown herself on him. He had made it obvious he didn't even like humans, much less her and now she had just made it worse.

She gave a soft growl, annoyed at herself. None of it mattered. She wasn't going to see him again after they arrived at that village and she would go on with her life, leaving him a distant memory. She was here for Rin and when she saw him she would apologize and they would continue on as they had been.

Evidently Seshomaru had trusted Rin to Ah-Un and Jaken's care before and now she had Tsuki to protect her if the camp was attacked. Assured that they'd be fine if she left, Kee-ara moved off into the woods with her sword on her hip and her wash things in her arms.

She found a clearing not far from camp. If someone screamed she would hear it and could be back in minutes, but she was far enough away not to bother her sleeping company with any loud noises she made. She had skipped training for the past couple of days and feeling slightly guilty she started to stretch.

She didn't bother to braid her tangled bed hair, instead she just pulled it back in a loose low ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she practiced. She left everything except her sword on the edge of the clearing, including her outer kimono. She often practiced in it so that she could always protect herself no matter what she wore but now she longed for the freedom of moving like she did as a child.

Her inner kimono barely reached her thighs but the leggings under it kept her legs modestly covered. When she was young, just a girl, her friends told her that her pants didn't actually hide anything. The only girl in her Trainer class all of her friends were male and they promptly told her that they didn't have to use their imagination to see her shapely legs.

When she replied that wasn't the point and told them that she wasn't hiding her legs. It was just easier to kick someone in the face if they couldn't see up your skirt. Jaws dropped and eyes widened as they looked at her legs in an entirely unlustful way. Her best friend, Nicolas, had only stopped laughing when she elbowed him in the ribs and for months after he would tell anyone that flirted with her that story.

Pain twisted her heart as she remembered his laugh and she squeezed her eyes shut. She listened to the forest, quiet except for the small animals rustling through the undergrowth and insects buzzing through the flowers. Only when the hurt eased did she move into the first position. And then she moved her sword moving slowly at first, arching through the air in a slow way as if she was beginning to dance.

She practiced starting with the basic moves every swordsmen must learn before moving on to the more complicated maneuvers. She started moving faster and faster until her sword flashed as the sun caught its bright blade. The metal whistled as it cut through the air and she moved with it, her feet following the pattern they like they had so many times before.

She fell into the routine of practice easily, her muscles performing the same defensive moves and offensive attacks that had been drilled into her since she was small. It was as if her mother was still with her, pointing out the flaws and directing her feet to the proper positions. Her father would just watch, beaming as she conquered another difficult move. They could still be there if she only closed her eyes. The stinging in her side could be from falling off of Tsuki during escape drills or a hit from one of the other students during practice.

She pulled the blade back twisting around and continuing to chop and parry an invisible opponents sword. She opened her eyes and banished the fantasy instead focusing on a scenario that could actually happen. She was vividly imagining her opponents attacks and she became consumed by the familiar habit of swordplay. She dodged a strike and twisted out-of-the-way before speeding up again. Now she putting everything into it, pushing herself to get better instead of just complacently going over what was easy.

As she completed the most complicated moves she was almost a blur. Her sword was almost invisible as she performed but she didn't need to see it. She could feel it just as she could feel her feet leave the ground and the air enter her lungs. Now she started getting short of breath and her shirt started to stick to her back from she practiced. The best swordsmen in the world that didn't practice was like the finest blade left to rust. They could be deadly but if not taken care of they were useless.

She started slowing again until she was back to the simple moves. She was still quick, twisting the sword to disarm her imaginary opponent before swinging over hand to deliver the killing blow. She halted her sword in midair, her muscles stopping the sword's momentum with deadly accuracy and the restraint she displayed, to the trained eye, would be more impressive than all the flourishes she had done before now.

And her audience of one was definitely trained. Sesshomaru watched her from a distance interested in spite of himself. He didn't know that she was that competent with her blade. Of course anyone could be an excellent swordsmen when they didn't have an opponent but he could see the control she displayed, something that came with practice and knowing how to handle her weapon.

He had come back as the sun rose above the hills and brought with it the morning. His eyes had immediately searched for the woman, wary of the way she would react when she saw him again, only to discover that she was nowhere to be found. The flash of annoyance he had felt when he found her missing was not alarm but he quickly found her scent against the familiar ones of Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un deciding to find her anyway. He easily dismissed the easily identified coppery scent of the demon horse.

Underlying his was the surprisingly unique smell of her, warm rosewood mixed with something that he couldn't identify. His nose twitched as he tried to determine what exactly she smelled like as he followed her trail. It was different now that she had her own things. He was brought up short as a strong burst of it came to him mixed with sweat. His eyes immediately found her from this distance. His keen eyes could see every detail but if she glanced his way he would easily blend into the shadows of the trees.

She danced, her blade the only partner she needed. Her sword came dangerously close to parts of her body but she moved out of its way just in time to avoid harming herself. If a lesser swordsmen had attempted half of the moves she performed flawlessly they would have been seriously hurt. His gold eyes followed every move she made, his respect for her growing as she unknowingly displayed her skill. She could obviously protect herself better than he had assumed. She was still just a human but she had strived to become the best that she could. He understood that. The band that had been precariously holding her hair as she practiced lost its battle with her wild mane and it surrendered as she twisted again. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders and fell to her waist.

Just as suddenly as she started her blade slowed until it was still. Sesshomaru realized he had never seen her hair down before. It was wild and tangled as it framed her pale face. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't help wishing that she would open them so he could see what shade they were. She pointed her sword away from her as she stood for a moment just breathing. Just feeling. She was beautiful. Even if she was a human. And then she slid her sword back into its sheath on her hip before turning and staring straight at Sesshomaru, her eyes somehow meeting his even though he knew she couldn't really see him that well. Her eyes were a perfect shade of the foreign chocolate.

Sesshomaru never looked away from her eyes as he walked towards her and Kee-Ara nervously held his gaze. She berated herself for not noticing him sooner. If it had been a hostile demon she would have been dead. It was only when she was relaxing that she had detected his presence. Her magic was seriously low from the night before and yet she still should have felt him near her with her normal senses when he first arrived. Instead she was shocked when she felt him watching her. As he walked out of the shadows his face was inscrutable and yet dread coiled in her stomach.

Kee-Ara clasped her hands before her to keep them from nervously playing with her hair. She would not let him make her feel like a child that was caught doing something they shouldn't. He stopped a few feet in front of her and just waited, his gold eyes never leaving hers. Looking into his eyes she tried to figure out what he was thinking but he was as unreadable as usual. She knew he probably wouldn't say anything and yet she still waited for him to speak. To say something so that she would know what he felt. Was that annoyance she saw in his eyes? From last night? Or her leaving before he returned?

"Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara started, halting as his expression didn't change to acknowledge her,"how long have you been here?" Kee-Ara finished in a rush. She immediately regretted asking as one of his silver eyebrows lifted. It sounded like she cared that he was watching her. She gritted her teeth at the expression before trying to compose her face to be as calm as his. Unfortunately she didn't have the years of expression at being heartless, she thought testily.

"Long enough," he replied simply watching her face in a detached manner. Well that wasn't helpful, Kee-Ara thought. Why did he have to be so devastatingly condescending. She longed to roll his eyes at how stoic he was but she contained herself.

"Look. I'm sorry." Kee-Ara admitted briskly before turning and walking away. She had intended to make her apology more heartfelt but her best intentions usually went out the window when she was around him. She usually ended up irritated and snarky and she could feel the confrontation coming as her temper rose. She strode to where she left her things but she could feel him following behind her even if he barely made a sound. She kneeled down and ignored him hovering above her. Instead she took her time picking everything up one at a time.

"What is the apology for?" he asked and Kee-Ara immediately tensed. She couldn't believe he wouldn't just accept and forgive. Instead he was going to make her say what a humiliating mess she had made of herself. Kee-Ara ran out of things to do with her bath supplies and if she spent any more time rearranging her soap she would just seem ridiculous so she stood slowly. She tried to compose herself before turning towards him.

"I am sorry that I put you in an uncomfortable position last night," she said and he froze. She didn't think it was possible for him to be any more still but he accomplished it. Her eyes slid over his shoulder not wanting to see the distaste in his eyes as she reminded him of something he was probably hoping she would just forget.

"Also, I need to thank you," she continued studying the trees next to his ear as if they didn't look like every other tree in this entire forest. She waited for him to say something, to acknowledge what she had said. The silence stretched uncomfortably so that she would have almost have welcomed a scathing insult instead of this awkward quiet. She longed to look over at him to see if his face would tell her what he was thinking but the thought that she would see disgust written across his features kept her eyes firmly glued to the trees.

"What happened to the fire?" Sesshomaru asked his voice startling her almost as much as the question. Almost. When her brain caught up to what he was asking it knocked the breath out of her as horror rushed through her. He had seen. This entire time she was worried about how embarrassed she was when he knew. 

Of course he did. If he was close enough to get to her he had to be close enough to see everything, he wasn't asleep as she had assumed. He saw what had happened. Kee-Ara pressed down the rising horror that tried to take over and smoothed her face into a slight confused expression. She had a lot of practice at hiding her fear and now she turned to look at him a small smile painted on her mask. How much did he actually see? Was it just the flames that woke him up? Maybe he didn't know everything.

"What do you mean?" Kee-Ara asked pleasantly. Sesshomaru could still see the emotions swirling in her dark eyes even if he couldn't read them. He watched as she distanced herself. But he knew what he had seen. And she would tell him. He stepped closer and her eyes immediatly snapped to his face to see what he was doing. She watched him warily and he stared into her eyes making it impossible for her to look away.

"You promised that you would inform me of any information that might put us in danger. I need to know," Sesshomaru said firmly. Kee-Ara's eyes filled with pain. She never wanted to put them in danger. Kee-Ara closed her eyes tight unable to look at him any longer. He was right, he deserved to know the truth, even if it wasn't all of it. She couldn't stand it. She thought she had found freedom from him but he still controlled her even now.

"Kee-Ara." Sesshomaru said softly, his voice was undemanding and yet it compelled her to look at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes, instead she followed the stripes on his cheeks and the way his ears turned into a delicate point.

"Fine. You are right you deserve to know," Kee-Ara finally admitted but she wasn't ready to talk, not yet.

"But, please, I need to bathe first." Kee-Ara said and Sesshomaru nodded. She didn't need to be clean to talk but the way she held herself and the fact that she asked permission in the first place led him to believe that she needed time alone. He looked for a sign that she was going to break down again but she just nodded her thanks and turned towards the pond. She walked with shoulders slumped and the usual pride that held her chin up was gone. Something serious had happened last night. And she was going to tell him what it was.

Kee-Ara walked away wearily. She left him behind as she searched for the pond that Rin had found the day before. She had promised to swim with her in the morning but right now she just needed clean. She knew that washing herself wouldn't get off the feeling of disgust that was trying to consume her but she ripped off her clothes and submerged herself in the water anyway. She gently cleaned the stitched up wound ignoring the sting of cleaned her hair until her scalp stung and her arms ached from being held up for so long. Only then did she move on.

Kee-Ara scrubbed herself hard focusing on the scars that crossed her skin. She could hear her own screams echo through her mind as she rubbed the scar on her ribs. It wasn't the longest but it was wide. She could still see the thick dagger as he plunged it into her side in a fit of rage. She moved on to the six pointed star that was burnt into her hip.

It had faded some but it was still noticeably dark and she could feel the poker as it burnt into her flesh and taste the blood in her mouth as she bit her lip trying to keep quiet. It didn't work. Eventually she screamed until she couldn't anymore, her throat too raw. She didn't care anymore at that point, he took her pride and dignity along with everything else.

Next was the pearly line across her collar-bone now completely exposed. She remember the thin blade slicing into her skin before being let heal. And then he would do it again perfectly crafting the design and making sure it would stay. He tried not to scar her often but this he had thought of as branding.

People branded their animals and so he had her, showing his ownership. But she had taken it back. Made it her own. And so once she cleaned it she submerged herself under water, rinsing away all of the soap and with it the hateful memories. She rested on the bottom not letting her weight drag her back up into the present.

He was not here. She had escaped and she would not let him own her present like he did her past. Kee-Ara stayed in under the water letting the cool liquid calm her and cradle her gently. Everything was blurry and distant and she wished she could stay here in this friendlier world where everything was easier. But soon her lungs started to burn. She gasped for air as she surfaced only to scream. Water immediately surged down her throat making her cough.

He reached down and grabbed her arm, dragging her out and on to the bank as she tried to expel the water from her lungs. He held onto her as she took deep breathes of air gratefully. She stared up at him as she finally got her breathing under control. And then she screamed again as she realized she was still unclothed. She tried to turn away but he still held her arm so she ended up awkwardly twisted halfway against him and half away from him with his arm wrapped around her stomach.

He immediately let go as he felt her bare skin and she dove for her clothes. She quickly pulled on her kimono blushing furiously before looking back to find him looking furiously into the trees. She couldn't help herself, the situation was so ridiculous. That was how you cracked his emotionless exterior. Embarrass him by getting naked. She burst into laughter and when he glanced over at the sound he found her covered.

She sank to the ground laughing, the glower on his face making her laugh harder. It was almost hysterical but she finally stopped with only a small chuckle at the condescending look he sent her way. She gave him a small smile as she ran her finger through her hair absentmindedly trying to untangle it.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" Kee-Ara asked raising a golden eyebrow which he returned with a cold stare.

"I deemed it necessary to listen in case you were in distress. You have not yet told me what I want to know. I did not hear anything for a while and when I looked you had not surfaced. I was under the impression that you needed to breathe" Sesshomaru told her haughtily and Kee-Ara grinned at the carefully worded explanation. He had to make sure she didn't think he cared of course. He was just curious.

"Well, thank you. For saving me. Even if I didn't need it," Kee-Ara told him with a grin which just caused him to glare more. Her hair was darker wet. Kee-Ara leaned back a thoughtful look on her face. She bit her lip as she thought and Seshomaru looked away. Instead he noticed how the thin fabric clung to her wet skin.

He gave a short growl of annoyance before looking back up but something caught his eye. In her hurry to cover herself she hadn't closed her kimono as mush as usual and the scar that Rin had seen was peeking out. He could see a bit more and now he noticed that it swirled farther down until it disappeared again.

Kee-Ara caught him looking at it and blushed. She pulled her kimono further shut as she stood hurriedly.

"I will talk to you Sesshomaru. But after I finish getting dressed,"Kee-Ara told him politely to ask for privacy and he turned and strode away. She watched him go and sighed. She got dressed quickly before following after him. She found him not back at the clearing like she had assumed but back at the campsite where a very alert Rin had already started breakfast and was trying to get Jaken to play a game with her.

"Come on Jaken you know how to play the Say it fast Game!" Rin said pleading with her big brown eyes. Jaken glared at her before waving his staff animatedly.

"I know that I know how! I just don't want to!" he said grumpily and Rin sighed before turning the fish over. She had stuck them on sticks over the flames to cook for breakfast. One of the perks of helping that village was that Kee-Ara could say she helped with breakfast without having to cook it. No one liked blackened fish.

"Morning Lady Rin and Lord Jaken," Kee-Ara said as she entered the clearing and Rin turned to beam at her. Jaken just grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously offensive. Kee-Ara chose to ignore him and returned Rin's smile with one of her own.

"Good morning Kee-Ara! I made you a fish," Rin told her before picking one out of the fire and running it to her. Kee-Ara took it with a thank you and went to sit next to Tsuki where he was spread on his side. It seemed he was a bit more tired than he would like to admit. He huffed at her as she sat in between his sprawled legs and leaned against his belly. She rubbed his ear in apology for not greeting him also.

"Morning Tsuki," Kee-Ara told him which he accepted with a snort. Kee-Ara spotted the dragon demon across the clearing and called to it,"Good morning Ah-Un." Both heads turned towards her before nodding in return. Having greeted everyone Kee-Ara dug into her fish and was soon joined with Rin and hers.

Kee-Ara kept glancing at Sesshomaru wondering when he would ask her to talk but he never did. When she finished eating she decided to comb her hair with a shrug. He could bring it up whenever he liked. She had finished combing her hair and was tying it off when he finally came towards her. She looked up at him resignedly.

"I'm not going to talk to you if you hover like that. Sit down or something." Kee-Ara told him grumpily and Seshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I do not take orders from the likes of you." he said and she surged to her feet in anger.

"And I don't do well with men hovering over me so if you want me to talk deal with it." She snapped and his eyes widened slightly at the venom in her voice. She looked down and saw Rin staring at her with wide eyes. Shame flooded her and she glanced sideways at Sesshomaru to see his ever-present disinterest. Kee-Ara took a deep breath and made herself relax. She unclenched the fists she hadn't even realized she had made.

"Would you please sit with me," Kee-Ara asked him politely and he regarded her quietly for a moment before giving her a small nod. She sat down again, folding her legs under her. She sat straight and watched enviously as he gracefully sat crossing his legs. Now that she was here she wasn't sure what she should say. Her mouth was suddenly very dry and she swallowed nervously. Her hands trembled slightly so she folded them on her knee.

"What do you want to know?" Kee-Ara asked forcing herself to stay calm as he regarded her with his cold stare. Tsuki rolled on his stomach,nearly kicking Kee-Ara, and curled around so he could face Sesshomaru as well. Kee-Ara felt herself sit straighter as she felt him at her back supporting her.

"Tell me what happened last night," he ordered and she nodded. Tsuki looked at her in confusion and she patted his neck. She reached out with her power until she was connected to him. His confusion swirled through her and she reassured him.

"Last night he found me," Kee-Ara said staring into Tsuki's eyes. With a shrieking neigh he started to leap to his feet but Kee-Ara kept a hold on his mane and sent calm through their bond before continuing in a rush,"He doesn't know where we are."

Tsuki laid back down and stared at her with one accusing scarlet eye. She could feel his sense of betrayal and she let him see how scared she was. How scared she still is.

"I didn't have time to wake you. Let me explain to Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara told him and felt his immediate shock. She was going to tell him? Sesshomaru had sat quietly watching thier exchange. Tsuki was still shaken and Kee-Ara stroked his neck soothingly as she turned to face Sesshomaru again. The familiar motion calmed her almost as much as it did Tsuki and so she started her story. At the beginning.

"I have already told you of where I come from. But I did not tell you why I left. My people, we believed in equality. In peace. I was raised to believe that no matter who you are or what you look like you are equal. Man or woman, pale or dark, human or demon. These are the things that I believed in and the things I thought I was going to protect as an adult. Trainers were the peace keepers of the Lendens, our settlements, and I wanted to be one," Kee-Ara told him watching his reaction. She could tell he did not feel the same way. She wasn't hoping to change his mind. She only wanted to let him know where she was, who she was, before everything was ruined. He waited quietly somehow knowing that she needed to tell him this before she explained.

"I rose in the ranks, my love for my beliefs and my people securing me a position and my skills taking me even farther. Soon I was first ranking. The highest position you can receive unless you become Training Master. I was a proud woman. The Order of the Phoenix in which I belonged, in which both my parents belonged, was the place I knew where I was meant to be. I gained my scars as I did my rank. With pride. I was chosen by a demon to be his partner and I have never left his side since."

Tsuki rubbed his forehead against her shoulder and she gave him a wobbly smile. She hadn't talked about this in a long time. She kissed his forehead before continuing.

"You have to understand that not everyone trained. Not every human was skilled enough to protect themselves, nor every demon. The Order of the Phoenix governed our Lendens and trained a few to protect their people. Death was common among our ranks. I lost two of my closest friends before we even made Trainers. I knowingly made the choice that I might die in the line of duty. I had peace with that as did we all. But what happened none of us could accept."

Kee-Ara stopped talking as memories of that day played through her mind. Tsuki leaned against her supportivly but it was Sesshomaru that helped her start talking again. He just waited until she was ready and as the tears cleared she picked one of the small flowers that grew in the clearing and started twirled her flower as she talked.

"It isn't what you might think. To you the humans probably decided that demons were horrible beasts or the demons suddenly realized that they were better than the human life. You'd be wrong Sesshomaru. It was a half demon that turned on us all. Not because we didn't accept him because we did. Half demon children were prized in our community. Proof that harmonious lives could be lived and loved by all. But he wanted more than just being a Trainer. He wanted to be the Phoenix's Flame. A title that held all the power. Understand that nobody had been a Flame for decades. One can only be chosen in the direst of times and we were not in those. The Council decided all laws and they were chosen by the people. They had the power but he was not content to be one of many. He was great. Powerful, one of the most powerful people I have ever seen, I can see you don't believe me." Kee-Ara said noticing the disbelief in his golden eyes.

"Half breeds are inferior to full-blooded demons. They are weak and disgusting. They are part human," Sesshomaru told her contempt in his eyes. Kee-Ara winced.

"I am sorry that you find me weak and disgusting," Kee-Ara said but rushed on as he opened his mouth to say something even more contemptuous,"You have never seen him so I cannot properly explain what he is like. He was one of the most powerful among us. He was not content with that. He wanted to be the most powerful. And he didn't care who he had to kill to reach that power. He was power hungry, cared only for himself and emotionless. He killed the Council, on which was both of my parents. The Training Master was murdered in his sleep. The other Trainers and I acted out of grief as much out of necessity when we decided to kill him."

Kee-Ara's face tightened as she thought about how everyone was senselessly slaughtered. How he thought he deserved the right to choose who died. Sesshomaru didnt' point out that she had crushed her flower. Instead he watched at hatred burned in her eyes. He had not known that she was capable of such an emotion and yet it was there as she amended her earlier statement, "I decided to kill him."

"Revenge," Sesshomaru said and she nodded her eyes burning fiercely.

"The only problem was that I was not strong enough. None of us were although we thought with our numbers we could handle him. The problem was he possessed the ability to do things that we could not. He killed most of us and captured a few," Kee-Ara almost whispered the last but Sesshomaru heard every word.

"He is the one who scarred you," Sesshomaru stated not needing her to admit it. She looked at him with the weariness of someone who has been through to much. Of someone older than her eighteen odd years.

"He is," Kee-Ara told him. She couldn't tell what was going on behind the shutters in his eyes but they never left her face as she continued.

"I was not one of the ones he captured however. He was going to kill them all. My people. Destroy everyone I had ever loved and all the things I had believed in. I offered myself to him. If he left them I would go to him willingly." Kee-Ara told him and Sesshomaru stiffened. Rage ripped through him at the thought that she had willingly sacrificed herself to the person who had tortured her. He could tell now that it was not just her body that was scarred but her mind and soul as well. Only one thing did not make sense.

"Why did he want you?" Sesshomaru asked and Kee-Ara looked away. Was she overcome by emotion? Suspicion rose in him as she looked at Rin. Rin had been listening wide-eyed to Kee-Ara's tale but now she got up to go to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru watched her odd behavior until Kee-Ara started talking again.

"I already told you he had powers that we didn't understand. With me in his grasp it made him stronge. I was also the daughter of two of the former Council. I knew things that he wanted. Things that the only daughter of Darleth and Tara, founders of the settlement would know. And so he accepted my offer. Tsuki came with me even though I begged him not to. I hate myself for being the cause of so much of his pain and hate myself even more for being thankful that he was there. On many days he was the only thing that kept me sane." Kee-Ara admitted and Tsuki sent love to her. Overwhelming unconditional love that made the tears she was holding back slide down her cheeks. She didn't deserve him but she was so grateful that he had chosen her.

"That was him. The fire last night, he found you," Seshomaru said and Kee-Ara nodded. She pulled the shoulder of her kimono dow exposing her bare shoulder. Surprised Sesshomaru stared at the design that was cut into her skin. The scar that they had noticed before spanned about the size of his hand. It was a bird, a bird in flames. A phoenix.

"I claimed myself. He spent weeks recarving his name onto my skin. And it took me weeks of carving into my shoulder to remake his name into something that he could never be," Kee-Ara told him her voice never wavering as his eyes widened is silent horror. She had cut herself over and over again. Respect and something that resembled pride flared in him as he thought of how she had reclaimed herself and yet at the thought of how she slid the knife into her skin and ignored the pain and blood made him slightly sick. She shouldnt' have had to do that to herself.

"It was the third hardest thing I had ever done," Kee-Ara told him as she moved her clothes back to cover it.

"The third?" Sesshomaru asked and Kee-Ara nodded.

"The second hardest was when I had to do the same to Tsuki. He was often abused to torture me, he bears scars as well. I did not want to remake his into a phoenix but he no longer wanted to be owned either. And so we have matching symbols of who we are as well as what we have been through," Kee-Ara told him. She ran her hand over Tsuki's hip feeling the ridges. She had cried the entire time she cut him but he had never made a sound.

Now that Sesshomaru knew it was there his sharp eyes could see the burning Pheonix in the white. His estimation of Tsuki rose. He could also see where a whip had dug into his back. Tsuki reminded her that he did not regret choosing to go with her. He would never regret choosing her.

"How did you escape?" Sesshomaru asked and Kee-Ara looked down to pick another flower before answering. She pulled of the petals as she talked and Sesshomaru frowned when she avoided looking at him.

"He went to far. Everything that I went through. Everythign that I let Tsuki go through. He made it for nothing. He killed them all anyway. He didn't need them and they questioned his power. I don't exactly remember how but after he gloated about how many people he slaughtered that I knew, I escaped. The first thing I remember clearly is holding onto Tsuki's back as he galloped away as the blood dried on my skin and my hand clenched around the knife. I obviously didn't kill him but I can't remember that night," Kee-Ara told him finally looking up to see his reaction when she couldn't shred her flower anymore. His face was impassive and she wasn't sure if she was relieved he didn't see her any differently or disappointed that her story didn't affect him at all.

"So that is what happened. He almost found us. And he would stop at nothing to get me back. So yes, my being with you is putting you in danger,"Kee-Ara told him scared that he was going to demand that they leave but scared that he wouldn't. She needed him to tell her to leave because she didn't think she was strong enough to leave on her own. She had Tsuki but she had no one else in such a long time. Leaving would tear another hole in her heart.

"Why is he still searching for you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because I escaped. Not because I am worth anything or even that he wants me back for fun. He can not stand that I stood up to him, that I made him seem weak. And he want to destroy us so no one can say that he is less than the most powerful. He wants to conquer all and prove that he is the best. He is emotionless except for the greed of conquest. He cares nothing for the lives that he takes and he wants to show that no one can escape him," Kee-Ara told him and she shook with hatred and fear. Those two emotions warred against each other neither winning until she thought she would rather feel nothing at all. How can someone live a live with this much emotion tearing away at them?

Tsuki nudged her arm again and she remembered how. She focused on the things she loved. On the things that meant more to her then her hatred and pushed her to move past her fear. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment longer before getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" Kee-Ara cried in surprise. He froze waiting for her to continue. She couldn't think of what to say and she stared at his back confused. Rin ran to her and wrapped her arms around her middle. It hurt her side but Kee-Ara hugged her back in bewilderment.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't let him hurt you while you are with us Kee-Ara," Rin whispered and Kee-Ara angrily wiped away the tears off her cheeks as she looked down at the little girl. She had cried too much lately. Instead she smiled at Rin, the child with such a big heart, but did her Lord agree with her?

Kee-Ara looked back up to find him walking away again. He had not contradicted Rin.


	14. The Kyuuketsuki

Sesshomaru was avoiding her. Kee-Ara could find no other reason for him to disappear before she woke and come back when they were ready to travel and they didn't have to talk. She tried to bring up some kind of conversation with him as they walked but when silence was her only reply she gave up. He was obviously uncomfortable with her. Even Jaken noticed his behavior and became prone to ranting about Kee-Ara's presence. When Sesshomaru wasn't around of course.

Rin on the other hand spent more time with her and Kee-Ara felt herself falling for the girl. Rin would usually talk to her about almost anything as they traveled together behind the silent Sesshomaru. Jaken would often chime in but it was usually just the two of them. Tsuki and Ah-Un ended up being friends and they would burst into random bouts of playing. Right now they were chasing each other through the trees when they weren't needed.

"Kee-Ara?" Rin asked hesitantly as they walked together and watched the demons play, "Can I ask you something?"

Kee-Ara looked down at her surprised. Rin would usually just ask, she didn't really ask for permission.

"Yes, Rin." Kee-Ara told her reassuringly getting ready for a hard question.

"Why aren't you married? Or living in a village? Do you like to travel like Sesshomaru? Or is it because of that bad man?" Rin asked in a rush, looking up at Kee-Ara with worry in her big brown eyes.

"Oh, Rin. It's ok, I'm not offended," Kee-Ara told her blushing slightly and Rin smiled in relief, "I haven't found anyone I would like to marry. It would have to be someone quite special I think because I'm not exactly normal. And yes, it is partially because I do not want to be found by him. But I have learned to love traveling. Perhaps I would enjoy having a place that I could call home but I do not think I would be there much. I'm too use to seeing new places."

"I think you are amazing and anyone you marry will be lucky to have you," Rin told her confidently and Kee-Ara hugged her. Rin grabbed her hand and Kee-Ara swung it as they walked on.

"Besides, I don't like staying in the village either. Everyone is so happy to stay there all the time but I just get so bored. I mean it is so nice that they let me stay and that they like me but I'm not like them," Rin told her frowning at the ground. She glanced up at Kee-Ara nervously.

"Rin, there is nothing wrong with you for not wanting to stay in one place. Did you know that some people in Taraslenden got chosen to be travelers? They would take our knowledge and hope for the future all over the country before returning home. My best friend was going to be a traveler. Coincidently he was also the boy I was going to marry."

Sesshomaru almost stumbled as he heard Kee-Ara, shock distracting him for a moment. He easily continued as if nothing had happened but Kee-Ara noticed his slight hesitation. She hadn't known he'd been listening. He was probably surprised that anyone had wanted to marry her, Kee-Ara thought irked.

"Really? What happened?" Rin asked curiously and Kee-Ara gave a small laugh as she remembered Nicolas's big green eyes.

"I was only eight when Nicolas proposed. We had just became best friends because of our shared birthday. Akane, a girl slightly older than us, told me that no one would ever marry me if I continued to act like a boy. Akane was already a beautiful little girl with her dark red hair and eyes and was going to be a seamstress. A lovely job for a girl. Nic had turned towards me right there in front of her and everyone and declared loudly that if I would take him and I hadn't chosen anyone else by twenty that we would get married. We were inseparable ever since."

Rin grinned at the laughter in Kee-Ara's eyes. She couldn't really imagine Kee-Ara at eight but since Rin had met her she didn't act too much like a boy, at least not to Rin. Perhaps she wasn't as ladylike as the meek women but being around strong women like Sango and Kagome in the village made the idea of acting womanly the same thing as being brave. Kee-Ara was very brave and that made her beautiful almost as much as her kind heart. At least to Rin. Rin wondered if Sesshomaru thought Kee-Ara was beautiful or boy like.

"And did you find someone?" Rin asked curious about Kee-Ara's past. Sesshomaru listened also, it had never occurred to him that she could be married. He could hear the affection in her voice as she talked about this boy and he listened in annoyance. He would have informed her that he did not care about her senseless story but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt as Rin asked her to continue.

"No, I never did. I wouldn't have married him though, even if we had made it to twenty, Nic was in love with love and I presume he would have found someone by then. Our friendship was too strong for the romantic kind of love but he was my best friend since that day and he always told me he was my husband," Kee-Ara told her. Her heart ached at the thought of Nic but she was surprised at how much she enjoyed talking about him. Of sharing him with Rin.

"He didn't make it did he? That's what you meant that you didn't make it to twenty." Rin asked and Kee-Ara felt her heart squeeze painfully. She pushed her grief away to answer but it was still present.

"No, he didn't. We would have turned twenty in two years during spring. I will celebrate our birthday alone from now on." Kee-Ara told her and Rin squeezed her hand in sympathy.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised. He had thought she was older, because of the way she held herself or the weariness in her eyes he did not know but she was only eighteen. That meant she had went through all of that pain at such a young age. But many people went through pain. That did not make her special. Still a small part of him whispered about how strong she still was even as he dismissed it. She was still just human.

"I lost my parents and brothers to thieves. I miss them," Rin told her quietly before she continued with a rush, "I have Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken now. Even Kaede and Kagome and the others." Kee-Ara felt compassion for the girl beside her. She wished that she could take the pain away, that she didn't have to hurt uselessly even though Kee-Ara knew that she couldn't.

Kee-Ara gently but firmly grabbed Rin's chin and made her look her in the eyes. Then she told her, "It is not wrong to mourn the ones you have lost. The people who love you now will not grudge you the love that they have given you. Missing your family does not mean that you do not appreciate your new family any more than how much I love Tsuki means that I do not miss mine."

Rin nodded as tears welled up in her eyes and she gave Kee-Ara a watery smile. Sesshomaru had not been aware that Rin felt this way. He had never made it his concern about how she felt before.

"You have taught me something today Rin. I have been wrong to try to bury my past because my loved ones are a part of my past. I should remember them and remind myself of them daily even if it hurts. " Kee-Ara told her and Rin started skipping happily. She didn't know that she had helped Kee-Ara at all but she was happy that she did.

They talked as they walked along, Kee-Ara telling Rin about her family and Rin sharing about hers. They talked about Kee-Ara's mother's love of wildflowers, to Rin's delight, and about how much they had in common. Sesshomaru listened to Rin and Kee-Ara's chatter, content to just hear Rin talk. Kee-Ara described how her entire village, her Lenden, had an annual demon's festival where everyone would celebrate by getting dressed up, feasting, and decorating everything with flowers including their hair. Rin said she wished she could have seen it.

They talked for hours as Rin asked her things she was curious about that no one else would answer to her satisfaction. One question made Kee-Ara pause but she tried to answer truthfully. Why some humans were so bad. Kee-Ara told her that she believed everyone had a choice, humans and demons, about what they wanted to be, evil or good, and most were some where in between. Rin understood that, she had seen many people who were some where in between. Inuyasha was one of those.

At Inuyasha's name Sesshomaru tensed up. Kee-Ara looked at him in surprise. He hadn't reacted to the rest of their conversation.

"Shut up Rin! You know that the great Lord Sesshomaru does not care to talk of that half-breed!" Jaken yelled and Kee-Ara looked over her shoulder at him, confused by his sudden heated contribution to their conversation.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said and Jaken froze, eyes wide as he stared at him in fear. The reaction seemed a contradiction to Seshomaru's calm but Kee-Ara had learned that his calm voice did not mean he was being friendly. It was often when he was the most dangerous. She ignored it anyway looking at him curiously.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kee-Ara asked intrigued by everyone's reactions. Sesshomaru sent her a glare before turning to walk again. Kee-Ara quickly caught up walking by his side and staring at him, content to wait for an answer.

"Sorry, Milord!" Rin called to him but Kee-Ara noted she didn't seem afraid. Just repentant. Sesshomaru stared forward steadily ignoring the infuriating woman by his side. They walked together in silence for a while but Kee-Ara grew increasingly more agitated. It seemed like he had endless patience and she did not. Giving up she sighed before breaking the silence first.

"Ok, will you answer? Or do I have to guess?" Kee-Ara asked and his eyes briefly flitted towards her before looking forwards again.

"Um, half-breed which means half demon half human. You are a demon so... your son?" Kee-Ara asked jumping when Sesshomaru bared his fangs in adamant refusal.

"Ok, obviously not. Right, hate humans, humans are weak, humans are disgusting." Kee-Ara said counting the reasons why not on her fingers. Sesshomaru inwardly flinched as she recounted what he had said previously. He still meant it of course but he hadn't thought it would mean so much to her.

"So, if it annoys you that bad and it wasn't your choice it has to be your half brother?" she asked in satisfaction as she came to this conclusion. It was the only one that made sense. Sesshomaru abruptly turned and stepped in front of her forcing her to stop as he faced her. He glared down at her, his anger making her stomach twist before she forced her chin up. He would not frighten her.

"This is none of your business," he told her, his voice menacingly low. Kee-Ara's eyebrows raised. What? No rejecting the half brother? She wondered how he could say that half demons were disgusting but have one as a family member. And what about his hatred of humans when he obviously cared for Rin? He had to or else he would have permanently left her at that village and never went back. Curiosity ate at her as she wondered about this confusing man but she realized he was right. Just because she shared all of her damage didn't mean that he had to do the same.

"You are right. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I should have kept out of your business," Kee-Ara said this grudgingly but Sesshomaru was surprised anyway. He didn't think she would back down this easily.

"It obviously bothers you." Kee-Ara added thoughtfully and he glared, his surprise dissipating as it was replaced with irritation. Of course she couldn't just apologize.

"Nothing bothers me." He told her and she smiled up at him as if pleased.

"Ok, great demon lord of no feelings, if that's what you think," she said and he stepped back before turning and continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. Kee-Ara just trotted up to walk beside him. He sighed annoyed at her presence before realizing that she was bothering him which contradicted what he just said. He decided to ignore her. He waited for her to say something else but she seemed content to just walk in silence. This close the absence of her was so clear that he was surprised he hadn't noticed it the first time he met her. His demonic aura just acted as if she wasn't there. His eyes narrowed as he focused on this.

Kee-Ara easily fell into walking next to him, lengthening her strides to keep up with his longer legs. She didn't notice his examination. She let go of her curiosity and instead focused on this moment. She let herself feel the sun soaking into her skin and shine on her hair.

She let the small breeze tickle her as it brought her fresh smells. Squeals from the left of her was easily identified as Tsuki, Ah-Un must have nipped him. Rin talked to Jaken behind her, him grudgingly playing a game. And next to her Sesshomaru walked in silence, his presence almost comforting.

She didn't notice that as she relaxed she let her long dormant powers stir. Slowly it started to fill her again as it used to when she wasn't afraid of it being discovered. When being a witch was something she was able to display as a Trainer. Her inner glow brightened as she walked and she felt peace wash over her as it filled her naturally. She frowned as she felt something.

Something was wrong but she couldn't tell what and she prodded it like it was a sore tooth trying to discover what it was. She was so consumed with what she felt that when Tsuki lunged from behind her and bit her shoulder she wasn't ready for it.

"Tsuki! What is wrong with you!" Kee-Ara shrieked in surprise grabbing her bitten shoulder. It throbbed in pain. It was not a gentle bite. Tsuki snorted at her irritatedly, tossing his head and glaring at her with his ruby eyes. They glowed a soft gold and Kee-Ara gaped astonished.

She reached for her magic to find it close at hand and glowing inside her. She had been absent mindedly using it, letting it spread around her surrounding and Tsuki had felt it. She quickly pulled it back, leaving it just behind her skin instead of forcing it farther inside to hide it. Tsuki's eyes faded until they no longer had any gold. Her link to Tsuki glowed bright and she opened it to find him mentally berating her which she accepted with chagrin. She had been so careless, caught up in feeling safe. She should know better, she was never safe.

Kee-Ara's eyes widened as she realized what she had felt. Since she was using her power she had sensed what was ahead and now she could clearly realize what it was. Someone was hurt. Kee-Ara turned before striding forward, startling everyone. Sesshomaru had stopped when Tsuki had bitten Kee-Ara. He had felt her change, he absence she made was suddenly different, filled with something he couldn't quite understand. And then Tsuki had bitten her and it had drawn back leaving the void he was familiar with. He had watched them quietly knowing that whatever it was had affected Tsuki as well but before he could demand answers she turned and ran off.

He followed her surprised as she ran surprisingly fast for someone injured. Kee-Ara focused ahead, not daring to find her magic to locate the injured person, but knowing in the general direction they were in. She dove into the trees off of the path, ignoring Sesshomaru as she realized he was beside her. She felt Tsuki's rush of fear and she replied with reassurance and love. He would stay with Rin.

Sesshomaru was about to reach out and stop her when she stopped herself. Blood filled his nose and he turned to find what she was staring at. A demon was lying in the underbrush, blood seeping out from his chest and into the grass. Kee-Ara started to approach but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"It is dying," Sesshomaru said softly. Kee-Ara pushed his arm away before moving closer, out of the dying creatures reach but not far enough for Sesshomaru. Demons were stronger than they appeared.

"That is why I'm trying to help," Kee-Ara told him as she reached towards the demon to feel for a pulse. The demon opened his eyes as she tried to move closer and she jumped. They were completely black. He hissed at her but she held her ground as he tried to inch away.

He looked as if he was already dead, his skin sinking to make his face seem like an alive skull. Someone had stabbed him, a sharp stick was piercing its chest and fear was in his dark eyes as he watched her get closer. She would be able to tell it was a demon even if it wasn't dying, the pointed ears proving that he wasn't human.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help, please let me," Kee-Ara told it noticing as its eyes looked past her to Sesshomaru.

"He won't hurt you either. I promise just please, I can get it out," Kee-Ara told him, she ignored the glare she was sure was being sent her way at her promise for Sesshomaru. Instead she slowly reached for the spike before she was suddenly ripped away from the creature.

She screamed as she was suddenly airborne, a few feet away from where she was before noticing who had her. She glared at Sesshomaru as he sat her back on her feet.

"What was that for?" she asked fiercely, her eyes burning as she glared at him. Her flames met ice.

"It is a kyuuketsuki. It will not survive without blood and if it drinks your blood it will not stop," Sesshomaru told her staring into her eyes to make her understand. She looked towards the kyuuketsuki. Her eyebrows slanted and she chewed on her lip as she watched it. The creature glared at them from where it lay obviously afraid.

"If I pull out that thing he will die without blood?" Kee-Ara asked and Sesshomaru nodded relieved she understood. And then she started walking back toward it.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed grabbing her arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm with a pointed stare before he released her.

"I am going to try to save him." Kee-Ara said infuriatingly calm and Sesshomaru growled. Why did he care if her stupidity got her killed? He didn't. And so he let her go. He leaned back on one of the trees watching as she approached it again.

"Hello, my name is Kee-Ara. What happened?" Kee-Ara asked it and Sesshomaru sighed in irritation. Why was she bothering? It was just a random demon.

"Why should I tell you?" the kyuuketsuki asked her sullenly after a moment, distrust in his pain filled eyes.

"Because I seem to be the only one trying to help, what's your name?" Kee-Ara asked him calmly and he looked away.

"My name is Noboru. A farmer caught me drinking from his horses and he stabbed me while I was distracted. Otherwise I could have escaped," Noboru told her defiantly.

"Noboru do you drink from humans?" Kee-Ara asked and his eyes flashed.

"I do," he told her and she felt her stomach turn.

"If I help you, you have to promise never to drink from a human without permission. You have already said you can drink from animals and so I will take your word that you will continue to do so if you live," Kee-Ara told him firmly and his eyes widened.

"Why would you trust me?" he asked her and she moved closer, taking the question as acceptance.

"Because I think that if I believe in you, that you will not let me down Noboru. Will you give me your word?" she asked moving her hands gently over the thing she now realized was the broken end of some farming tool.

"I give you my word, Kee-Ara, that I shall not drink from humans without permission. Not that any humans will give me permission," Noboru added with a grin showing off his inch long fangs. His grin turned into a grimace as she suddenly pulled the wood out causing him to hiss in pain. His entire body jerked as it left his body and he started to bleed heavily.

"I give you permission to drink, Noboru," Kee-Ara told him as she offered him her arm. His mouth fell open in shock and she heard a growl from behind her. Noboru's eyes looked over her shoulder and he gulped in fear.

"He will not be able to stop. You will die." Sesshomaru told her suddenly right behind her. Noboru nodded sadly. Sesshomaru told the truth.

"I trust him. You shall try, Noboru." She told them both as she took out her knife and shallowly cut her wrist. Noboru's eyes immediately fell on the blood but he jerked back away from her arm and tried to hold his breath.

"Noboru, this is my choice," his dark eyes were full of hunger and pain as he searched hers but still he held back. She could see him struggling and at her nod he grabbed her wrist and sunk his fangs into her wrist. She winced but held herself firm as they entered her skin. She would not pull back.

The effect was immediately noticeable. Noboru's chest closed slowly but once it did his skin started firming. Life returned to him as he drank her blood but Sesshomaru had to stop himself from ripping him off of her arm. His stomach churned in disgust as he watched the kyuuketsuki. Slowly he looked healthy again but Sesshomaru noticed when Kee-Ara swayed.

"Noboru. You have to stop." Kee-Ara whispered and Sesshomaru was filled with fear at how weak her voice sounded but the kyuuketsuki didn't seem to hear her. She reached out and laid a hand on the his shoulder.

"Please," she asked him and it seemed to snap him out of it. He pulled back, fangs covered in blood as he looked at her in alarm. Kee-Ara smiled as his eyes met hers. They were a beautiful dark blue. They stood up and Noboru reached out to grab her shoulder before stopping and dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said worriedly watching as she swayed again.

"I will be fine. You didn't take too much, you stopped in time. Thank you." She told him giving him a smile and he had to smile in return.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I will keep my promise to you, Kee-Ara. ," he told her and she nodded. He stepped to move away but she reached out and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Noboru, I am going to hug you now," she told him and he held his breath as she moved forward and embraced him. He stiffened as her arms surrounded his waist before he hugged her back, quickly and as if he wasn't really sure how. She let go and moved away, giving him a grin as he blushed with his new blood.

"I will always remember you," he told her before he moved off and melted into the shadows beneath the trees. It almost seemed like he became one and only when she couldn't see him anymore did she turned towards Sesshomaru . She tried to cross her arms before grimacing at her bloody wrist. Instead she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok, now you can tell me how stupid that was," she told him boldly. She met his eyes fearlessly. And then she fainted.

He caught her before she hit the ground, swooping her up into his arms. He carefully held her behind her back and under her knees not letting her touch him. It seemed uncomfortable but it wasn't his fault she gave a kyuuketsuki demon almost all of her blood and fainted. And so he carried her back to where Rin and the others had waited for them.

Halfway there she had slid down his arms to rest against his chest. He gave up moving her back away from him when she whimpered in her sleep. Instead he shifted his hold on her and let her head rested on his shoulder. He ignored how dangerously close it felt to hold her like this and instead focused on how irritated he was that he got put in this situation. Why did she have to be so reckless?

"Kee-Ara!" Rin shrieked in fear as she saw the limp woman in her lord's arms before running to his side, "Is she alive My Lord?"

"Yes, Rin. She has merely fainted," he told her before kicking Jaken as he passed him. Jaken had been gaping as he saw his lord carrying the human. Tsuki gave a small whinny as he saw her but was surprisingly calm at the sight of her limp in his arms.

That was when Sesshomaru realized he couldn't put her on the demon horse's back. She would slip off. He gave a soft growl of irritation when he realized he would have to carry her if he wanted to continue walking. They were already behind because of her and so he turned and started walking again, letting her rest in his arms.

"Come," he said and they hurried to do so. He heard Rin start humming behind him.

Some time later Kee-Ara woke to feel herself moving. Half asleep she snuggled farther into whatever was so warm. Arms were wrapped securely around her and she sighed softly. And then she stiffened. Arms?

She woke up abruptly , jumping as she came face to face with Sesshomaru. She felt herself blush as he stopped walking and looked at her. His face was so close and she could feel his breath on her cheek as she stared at him. She forgot her embarrassment and confusion as she looked at him her eyes following the magenta stripes on his eyelids.

And then he dropped her. Only her legs but she still yelped as she felt herself falling. She blushed again and steadied herself on his arm as she landed on her feet. He let go quickly and walked on much to her confusion. What just happened?

"Kee-Ara! You are awake!" Rin said as she ran up to her. Kee-Ara brushed off her weird emotions and smiled at her.

"What happened Rin?" Kee-Ara asked Rin who was all to happy to answer.

"You fainted! But I don't know why," Rin told her and Kee-Ara winced. She knew why.

"Phoenix burn it, how many times have I fainted in your company now?" Kee-Ara asked irritated.

"Twice," Jaken was quick to answer and Kee-Ara sighed. She prided herself on being strong. Strong women don't faint and have to have someone rescue them. Which reminded her...

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara called to him. He didn't show any sign that he heard. She just sighed again. How awkward for him, he had to carry the disgusting, weak human. Kee-Ara flushed uncomfortable. She hated feeling weak. And then she grinned. She had saved a life and that was all that mattered. She looked down at her wrist to find it bandaged.

"Rin? Did you bandage my arm?" Kee-Ara asked and the girl nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you were bleeding so I bandaged it. What happened?" Rin asked curiosity getting the best of her. Then Kee-Ara had to tell the story, and answer the many questions that interrupted the story but Kee-Ara didn't mind. Even Jaken listened. And still they traveled on.

Rin and Jaken fell asleep on Ah-Un's back as the day of travel turned into night. Kee-Ara mounted Tsuki at his urging as she started to feel light-headed. She ate in the saddle, leaning forward to share a piece of her apple with Tsuki.

He gently took it from her hand, chomping appreciatively. She urged Tsuki forward with the slightest pressure of his knees and he moved up to walk next to Sesshomaru. It was weird to look down at his silver head. She was already use to him looming above her.

"Sesshomaru? Are we going to travel all night?" Kee-Ara whispered not wanting to wake Rin. His silver hair caught the moonlight but it was harder to see his face in the dark. She could almost feel him looking at her though and she kept her eyes on his face.

"Yes," he finally answered and Kee-Ara nodded thankfully. She honestly didn't even expect that answer and so she decided to go ahead and ask another, "Do we have to take Rin back by a certain day?"

"Yes," he said again and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. You are late because of me," she told him and he remained silent. It was answer enough.

"I know that Ah-Un can fly. And you can run fast. Tsuki and I can keep up if we need to rush," Kee-Ara told him firmly and he looked over at her. She nodded confidently even though she had fainted earlier and her side was still wounded. Unlike hers, his eyes could see better in the darkness and he watched her face, certain that she couldn't see him. She seemed so confident.

"If you fall behind we will leave you," he finally said and Kee-Ara grinned.

"I wouldn't expect any more from you," she said and Sesshomaru frowned. For some reason that annoyed him but she turned Tsuki back towards the others to tell them of the new plan before he could understand why. Sesshomaru dismissed it. He stopped and waited as she gently woke Rin.

Jaken mumbled something indistinct but evidently Kee-Ara understood it because she pushed him off Ah-Un's back. He jumped up with a squeal which Kee-Ara just ignored. Rin sleepily sat astride Ah-Un with Jaken in front of her. Kee-Ara tucked a blanket around them before placing the reigns in Rin's hands.

Sesshomaru watched as she awkwardly said goodbye before Rin pulled her into a hug. Kee-Ara hugged her back whispering something before stepping back and watching them take to the air. He couldn't help but worry about how attached Rin was getting but it seemed like Kee-Ara was a missing piece no one had known she had needed. She just fit so perfectly. Sesshomaru looked away.

She easily jumped back into the saddle and Tsuki headed his way. Sesshomaru would lead them since they did not know where they were going. Sesshomaru watched as Kee-Ara tightened straps around her legs. He hadn't noticed them before but they were permanently attached to her saddle and easily held her down as Tsuki ran. He had never seen her use them before.

"We're ready," Kee-Ara said, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that she seemed otherworldly on top of her demon horse. Tsuki nearly glowed in the moonlight, his silver coat almost ghost like as he danced in excitement. There was no mistaking him for a normal horse and there was no mistaking Kee-Ara for a normal woman. She sat comfortably as he moved around and she didn't try to stop him. She was proud, fearless and strong. And fragilely human.

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded before leaping into a run. At first he thought the demon horse would not be able to keep up with him but he was proven wrong quickly. He was fast. Tsuki stayed close, flickering at the side of his vision like an moon beam that had came alive as he weaved through the trees.

Sesshomaru ran a little faster and Tsuki immediately followed, speeding up. Soon it was almost a race and Sesshomaru couldn't' help but smile as he felt the wind rush over him and how powerful he felt.

He looked over and found an answering grin on Kee-Ara's face as she leaned over Tsuki, close to his back to help him go faster. And so they raced in the night, headed to the end of their journey.


	15. Emotions and Introductions

The sun was coming up as they finally reached their destination. The race had turned into simply running. Sesshomaru never had anyone keep him company before and it surprised him that he had found it almost enjoyable. Tsuki never showed any signs of weariness and so they pushed on, twin shadows of silver and silver and gold.

Kee-Ara had found it exhilarating, racing like she use to when she was young and demons were not only her companions but her best friends. Tsuki and her had usually won those friendly competitions but with Sesshomaru it would have been close. She didn't notice the exact moment when the competiveness transformed into companionship but she enjoyed it just as much.

Tsuki, let himself enjoy this rare chance to stretch his legs to the fullest. Glorious freedom. It was perfect, the ground beneath his feet, the wind in his mane, the burn of his muscles, and Kee-Ara on his back. Even Sesshomaru at his side made him feel as if it was before, before everything bad had happened and Kee-Ara would laugh every day. He slid to a stop with a sad sigh as Sesshomaru stopped beside him.

A small village was before them, the early morning sun not yet reaching high enough to cause the people to wake. It was still a pre dawn gray but Kee-Ara couldn't help but feel nervous as she watched smoke start rising above the houses. She sat on Tsuki and sighed in echo to his.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes found her face in the dim light. An urge to talk to her caused him to shift towards her but then Ah-Un descended from the sky, a sleeping Rin on his back. Jaken had kept her on as they flew but exhaustion made her sleep through the soft thud of Ah-Un's clawed feet on the ground. Kee-Ara swiftly dismounted moving over and lifting Rin off of the demon's back.

"Thank you Ah-Un, Jaken," Kee-Ara whispered to them and Ah-Un gave a small snort in reply. Jaken grumbled but Kee-Ara noted it was softly so he wouldn't wake Rin.  
"Are we staying here? To rest, until the sun is up?" Kee-Ara asked Sesshomaru and he gave a curt nod. Jaken laid out Rin's blanket and Kee-Ara gently laid her on it. She mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over. Jaken immediately sat beside her and leaned against a tree, weary from the hard night of travel.

Kee-Ara whispered to Tsuki and he nodded. She unbuckled his saddle and quickly unclasped his bridle, letting him move around free for a while. He blew air at her happily, content with their night of running. She grinned and rubbed his ears before he trotted off and into the trees. He would be back when she needed him.

With Tsuki taken care of she looked back to find Ah-Un resting as well. Asking his permission she then took off his saddle and bridles. With an appreciative sigh he then curled his heads together and fell asleep. Kee-Ara stretched her limbs to find them aching a bit. She had not ridden hard in a long time. Her side was burning but she ignored it, instead she turned to look for Sesshomaru to find him gone. He disappeared so silently.

It was nothing new and so she bent to touch her toes before unwrapping the scarf around her waist and going through the assorted items she stored there. Her coal to darken her eyebrows, a couple of other scarves that rolled up small and a dagger that was sharp and thin. A small comb and a few bands to tie her hair. And a bag of herbs that would help her dull her power. She wrapped a new pretty dark blue scarf around her waist to make her sash and placed everything back in it, except for the pouch of herbs.

She stared at them for a moment, disgust welling up in her as she thought about taking them again. She had only quit taking them for a short time but it had been glorious. It had also been dangerous but now she realized that she had let him win if she let him rule her life. Her magic was a part of who she was. She was a Trainer, a witch, a partner to a demon and she would not hide that. Not from herself.

She slid it back into her sash without taking it and decided to comb out her hair. It had been tightly braided but the wind had mostly tore it out and it was a tangled mess. Kee-Ara sat with her back to the others and studied the village as she started on a tangle. She let her magic slowly seep out until it surrounded her and then farther.

Not all magic was visible, like healing or his attack through the flames, most of it was only visible to those with magic and usually only demons could feel the raw power. Something about a demon's aura could feel the magic as it contacted it in a way humans usually couldn't. And so Kee-Ara wasn't surprised when both Ah-Un and Jaken shifted in their sleep as if something was on them when her power drifted over them.

She felt Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and everything as she let her magic expand to encircle them. Kee-Ara could see her magic as a soft golden glow and it warmed her as she used it. She had forgotten how natural it was, how it made her feel like herself. Suddenly something much stronger entered her circle and she hastily pulled it back into herself as Sesshomaru entered their makeshift camp.

Kee-Ara couldn't help herself as she tensed but she continued to comb her hair since she couldn't hear him yet. She could still feel his strong presence, his power and she couldn't help but shiver as she realized she had felt someone who was the same way. There were a lot of things that she could compare between the two. But he used his power to hurt and control others. Did Sesshomaru?

She turned her head to look at him as the seconds turned into minutes. He merely stood behind her, surveying the village below. Kee-Ara tried to imagine what he thought when he looked at the measly huts the humans lived in but she didn't understand him enough to decide what he felt, if he felt anything at all. She had finished combing her hair before she decided to speak.

"Of course you do not need permission but you may sit if you want to. I wouldn't mind the company," Kee-Ara told him as she slipped her comb back into her sash and pulled out a band. She deftly pulled her hair into a braid with the long ease of practice and let it fall down her back. She hugged her knees to her chest as she waited for his answer.

He moved silently beside her and sank to the ground, close enough to speak but not touch. Kee-Ara watched him from the corner of her eye as he sat straight and proud. Did he ever do anything any other way, than straight and proud? Walk tall, back straight, proud. Talk little, straight to the point, always proud. Feel no emotions, straight to important ones like anger,or being proud.

"Sesshomaru? May I ask you something?" Kee-Ara asked laying her cheek on her knees as she looked at him. He watched her, his gaze inscrutable before nodding. All he ever did was nod and it was starting to annoy her.

"Ok. Well. Never mind," Kee-Ara said blushing and looked away. He would only find her ridiculous. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, lingering on the way her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and her eyes avoided him completely. Curiosity overruled his silence.

"You may ask," Sesshomaru told her as if disinterested but she knew he would have remained silent if he did not want to know. She looked over at him again to find him staring at the sky as if bored. She swallowed and tried to think of a way to ask.

"Why are you so distant? From, well, everything?" Kee-Ara finally forced herself to ask, turning to watch him as he answered. Her question took him by surprise but no one would have been able to tell by the way his eyes causally roamed over constellations.

"Emotions control you. I will not be controlled," he replied his voice cool as if that made perfect sense. And in a way it did but she could never have the self control he was talking about.

"I can't understand that. My emotions free me. My hatred and anger helped me hold on to survival. My love helped me hold on to life. Joy and pleasure at riding the wind on Tsuki's back and hope when I look into Rin's eyes. No one can tell me how to feel or take these emotions away from me. I am free to hate or love. Free to act on my emotions," Kee-Ara told him passionately staring at her hands as she thought about what she said. She had never really thought about it but it was true.

Sesshomaru sat quietly,uncomfortable as he thought about her words. He shifted and looked over at her.

"But you are a slave to those things. I have seen humans die for love, sacrifice themselves because they have no other choice. They are controlled by it instead of them controlling it," he told her and she surprised him again by nodding in agreement.

"Yes. We humans can not control our emotions. I cannot choose to stop loving Tsuki. It would be like choosing to stop breathing. But you have to see that it is worth it. I would not sacrifice my bond to him for anything. Love is worth it, it is sacrifice and letting go of a little conrol and in return you get control. I would do anything to make sure he is happy. And in return he wants me to be happy. That is what friends do," Kee-Ara told him passionately. She didn't realize that she had move closer as she tried to explain until her knee hit his. When it did she jumped and jerked back, nervous at the contact.

"Sorry," Kee-Ara told him, moving away. He frowned at her.

"You apologize to much. You are saying that you regret what you have done and as such you are giving away your power," Sesshomaru informed her and she rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she thought she could change his mind so quickly or even why she wanted to. She threw heself backwards lying in the cool grass.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I am not worried about giving you the power with my apologies. When I apologize I acknowledge what I have done and therefore take away the power from you. If I have already said that what I did was wrong than you can no longer state it. I have already done so. But it is ok, that you do not feel the same way. You are a great demon lord after all and I am merely a disgusting, weak, human," Kee-Ara told him, and his eyes nearly glowed as they glared at her.

"I was not referring to you when I said that," Sesshomaru told her stiffly and she raised one golden eyebrow at him. He looked down his nose at her in a very superior way. She couldn't help it as her mouth twitched and it made his scowl deepen.

"I might not remember this correctly, with my human memory and all, but I am pretty sure you said that half demons are weak and disgusting because they are part human. And if you have not noticed,I am human," she told him and he frowned.

"I have noticed," he told her, his voice serious and she couldn't read the hard expression in his eyes. She shifted positions uncomfortable and not sure what to say. All of a sudden he laid down like she was, still out of reach but now he slightly relaxed. Kee-Ara watched him surprised.

"And now I must ask you a question," Sesshomaru said and she mumbled her assent watching him warily. He looked over at her, wanting to watch the emotions that she so passionately defended dance across her face. She was so open for someone who hid so much.

"What was his name?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his voice almost gentle and he saw the pain flare in her dark eyes. They were haunted eyes and he forced himself not to ask her to look back at him as she turned away. She followed his example and looked at the stars as she answered, her hands clenching into fists.

"Aku," she whispered, fighting down the nausea as she whispered his name. The name she had to scream for hours on end as his power whipped her. An effective way to hurt a witch, a way that would leave no scars. At least not visible ones.

Kee-Ara jumped when she felt Sesshomaru wipe the tear off her cheek. Only one had fallen and now any evidence that it had upset her was gone as she stoically stared at the sky.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru told her and she nodded. She guessed it wasn't every day that he thanked some one. With a small moan due to her sore muscles and their emotional debate she sat up. A radiant smile spread across her face and Sesshomaru sat up to see what caused it.

The gray haze had been banished with pink and orange as the sun hovered over the horizon. Sesshomaru looked back at Kee-Ara to see her face light up as she drank in the colors.

"It does this every morning," Sesshomaru told her and she gave a soft sigh.

"Yes, it does. And it is beautiful every morning," Kee-Ara told him her smile softening as she glanced at him with laughter in her brown eyes. She didn't mind, she would admire the sunrise for both of them. Sesshomaru felt a small smile on his face as she looked back to watch the purple and blue dominate the sky.

He tried to watch it the way she did but it seemed repetitive. No matter how many times the sun rose it would sink again. Colors would smear the horizon tomorrow and the day after that but as he watched her he realized that maybe that was a miracle in itself. That the sun would always be there and always bring beauty. And so they watched the sunrise in silence until Rin woke up.

"Is it time to go?" Rin asked sleepily, coming to sleepily sit in between them and lean on Kee-Ara's shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the way Kee-Ara automatically wrapped her arm around her as they sat together comfortably. The raven black hair against Kee-Ara's golden was beautiful and both sets of soulful brown eyes turned towards him for an answer. He stood abruptly.

"Yes. It is time to go."

 

Kee-Ara quickly put the tack back on both of the demons but she didn't mount Tsuki as Sesshomaru led them down towards the village. She felt Tsuki's comfort as he sensed her uneasiness and she stroked his neck for a moment before deciding to walk beside him. Her side was much better, and now that she was using her magic again she could always heal it herself. Gradually, and it was risky but she could. There was no need for these priestesses to look at her. She could just say her goodbyes now. She looked up at Rin's back.

Her throat constricted as she thought about calling to them and telling them she was leaving. She didn't think that she could get so attached so fast. And yet here she was, unable to say goodbye even though she knew she would have to. Eventually,but not now. Tsuki felt her sadness and she felt his own. He would miss them too. And then he snorted and she felt annoyance. Perhaps he wouldn't miss a certain dog demon. She grinned at him for making her feel better.

"Kee-Ara, if you want to wear your sword openly no one would mind. Kagome and Sango both wear there weapons. Sango had babies with Miroku and they both live here now instead of traveling, evidently babies can't travel as much as grown people," Rin told her and Kee-Ara and Tsuki moved up to walk beside her on Ah-Un's back.

"Is Sango a priestess?" Kee-Ara asked, deciding she might as well know as much about these people as possible. As she walked she put her sword through her sash.

"No, she's a demon slayer! Her brother Kohaku is too and he travels with us sometimes, he travels now since she stays in one place. I really like him, he's kind of shy but really sweet," Rin told her and Kee-Ara's footsteps faltered. A demon slayer? And Sesshomaru is ok with that?

"I thought demon slayers kill all demons?" Kee-Ara told her confused and Rin shook her head.

"Nope. just the bad ones. There they are! That's Kagome and Kaede!" Rin told her excitedly waving to the women now coming to greet them. Kee-Ara composed herself and watched them carefully as they openly examined her. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted in annoyance before he looked over his shoulder at her to find her face a perfectly composed and her hands gently clasped before her. His mouth twitched. He knew she was nervous but you couldn't tell by the way she strode forward with her back straight and chin high. He moved away from them and watched as they met Kee-Ara.

"Kee-Ara!" Rin exclaimed leaping off of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru almost went to catch her but Kee-Ara turned and snatched her out of the air just in time. Composure broken, Kee-Ara grinned at the girl in her arms before setting her on her feet. Rin took her hand and led her forward to greet the women standing before them.

They both wore the traditional priestess outfit with the white and red. Kee-Ara mentally berated herself for not changing into a kimono that was not travel worn. The blue one she was wearing was almost ragged and she restrained herself from smoothing the dark blue sash.

The older priestess had a patch covering one eye but stood proudly and Kee-Ara found herself respecting this woman who had obviously fought hard in life. She must be Kaede. Rin had told her stories about how she felt when she first moved in with her, and about how Kaede had made her feel comfortable.

Her eyes moved to the younger priestess. She was rather pretty and Kee-Ara couldn't help notice that she looked like she belonged there, the black hair and brown eyes and confidence in which she held her bow. The priestesses weapon of choice. Suddenly Kagome stepped forward with a smile that seemed surprisingly genuine.

"Hello! I'm Kagome, and this is Kaede. We are the priestesses of this village," Kagome told her warmly and Kee-Ara nodded before greeting her. She had stopped about where Sesshomaru stood, uncertainty causing her to stay back.

"I am Kee-Ara, it is a pleasure to meet such great friends of Rin," Kee-Ara said gently and Kagome smiled. Rin beamed up at her before turning to the priestesses.

"Kee-Ara is a warrior like you! She got hurt protecting me when this demon attacked us and I told her you would know what to do. I sewed it shut and did everything you told me but it was really deep so I thought you could look at it!" Rin told them quickly. Everyone looked at Kee-Ara and she blushed uncomfortably.

"If it is no trouble, I would be grateful if you would look at my wound. I have heard that you are great healers," Kee-Ara told them as she fought down her nausea. Why was this so hard? It would not affect her if these people found her odd, many did, but she still tried to retain a sense of normalcy hoping they would accept her for a reason Kee-Ara couldn't quite understand herself.

"Aye, child we shall," Kaede told her kindly and Kee-Ara gave her a small bow. She crossed her arm in her traditional way and noted that they were only curious not hostile as they watched.

Sesshomaru had remained quiet at her side and Kee-Ara looked to him. His gold eyes met hers and she smiled as she saw the approval there. She was doing fine. Tsuki nudged her in the back and she nearly stumbled. She sent him a glare before stepping to the side closer to Sesshomaru and letting him move up.

"This is my companion, Tsuki the Silver of the Horse Demons often referred to as the Moon's Son," Kee-Ara introduced him and he tossed his head prettily. Kee-Ara rolled her eyes at him before telling them, " The only thing dangerous about him is his ego so be careful about any compliments. I'm afraid I've made him vain."

Tsuki snorted indignantly and playfully bit at her which she returned with a kiss on his nose. It was natural to be with Tsuki and she looked to see the priestesses reactions. Rin had told her she did not have to pretend and so she would not.

"Aww, but he has a right to be! He is so cute! Can I pet you?" Kagome asked to Kee-Ara's surprise and she smiled as Tsuki trotted up to her and rubbed her with his forehead. The suck-up. Kee-Ara grinned, he always knew how to make friends.

"I thought I smelled something disgusting," an annoyed male voice said derisively and Kee-Ara jumped. Kagome sighed and looked over her shoulder. Kee-Ara followed her gaze to find a silver haired young man walking towards them. Her eyes widened as she saw the golden eyes and white pointed ears on top of his head. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's half brother.

"I suppose you must be used to it living with humans," Sesshomaru said coldly and Kee-Ara flinched. He immediately looked towards her and his mouth tightened but he didn't say anything to her. And then Inuyasha's eyes fell on her and his mouth fell open.

"What? Did you pick up another stray human, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked condescendingly and Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked. But it was Kee-Ara who stepped in front of him to face Inuyasha, her face cold as she glared at him.

"No, Inuyasha, he did not pick up another stray. I am not some stray and perhaps Rin was wrong about you when she told me you were the one kinder to humans. Because you have insulted me with the second thing you have said since I met you. At least Sesshomaru restrained until our first conversation. You simply ignored me," Kee-Ara told him scathingly and his mouth fell open again as he stared at her. She glared back.

"She is right you know, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded him, her eyes angry as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. His clawed hand wrapped around hers gently and Kee-Ara's glare softened. Just a little. Inuyasha softly growled, glaring at his brother as if it was his fault he was in this situation.

Kee-Ara turned to look over her shoulder as she heard something realized Sesshomaru was laughing softly. It was her turn for her mouth to fall open as she saw him. It was softly, almost inaudible but it was still amusement as he looked down at her. It was a small chuckle and he closed her mouth gently with one hand before he raised his eyebrows at the fact that she was standing in front of him. She moved out of his way still dazed and watched as he talked to his little brother.

"Inuyasha. I didn't expect anything more from you of course," Sesshomaru told him before frowning. It was almost the exact same thing Kee-Ara had told him and it unsettled him to realize that was how he saw Inuyasha. He looked over to find Kee-Ara watching them warily. She was angled towards him, as if he was the safe one in this situation which was absolutely ridiculous. You would think she would know better.

"I'm sorry, Kee-Ara, Inuyasha doesn't think before he speaks. How about we take care of your injury and you can tell me how you ended up traveling with your new, um, interesting companions?" Kagome asked her, her eyes sparkling as if these insults were traded every day. Perhaps they were Kee-Ara realized looking at Sesshomaru. Now that she thought about it, it was more likely that he insulted his brother instead of embracing him.

"Of course. Thank you, Kagome," Kee-Ara told her and let Rin lead her to one of the huts. She glanced back to find Sesshomaru watching her leave, his face expressionless. She wondered if he would leave while they were gone. And then she couldn't see him anymore as she entered the hut and she had to endure the sympathetic looks Kagome sent her when she saw her scars.

Rin sat beside her and Kagome told her what she was doing as she tended the wound. It was healing nicely Kagome said and Rin had done an excellent job. Kee-Ara just nodded. She had already known that. Kee-Ara began to recount their journey for Kagome and then let Rin tell the story, only interrupting when she exaggerated Kee-Ara's bravery.

Her mind wandered as Rin recounted how they had moved the tree and what Rin had learned about villagers. Kee-Ara wondered if a silver haired demon would still be here when she was done. And not the obnoxious one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not sure how I did introducing Kee-Ara to the well known characters. 
> 
> Tell me what you think because I can always edit if someone has something productive to input! Comment and tell me what you think!


	16. Saying Goodbye

"Kagome? Will you look after her arm as well?" Rin asked as Kagome tucked in the last piece of bandage around her waist. Kee-Ara sighed but held out the wounded arm as Kagome looked for it.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked as she unwound the bandage. And so Rin told this story as well. Kagome gave Kee-Ara a look when she saw the already fading bruises but Kee-Ara ignored it and so Kagome listened to Rin's story.

"Noboru did not try to attack me, Rin," Kee-Ara reminded her and Rin nodded quickly fixing her story.

"So, he didn't try to attack her because he was dying but then she offered him her blood so he would heal. But only if he would agree not to eat any more humans. And hen she fainted!" Rin told Kagome excitedly and Kee-Ara blushed.

"That was very brave, Kee-Ara. I do not think I would have offered a kyuuketsuki my arm," Kagome told her shuddering. Kee-Ara gave her a small smile.

"I have heard that you are very brave, Kagome, and I have now seen that you are very kind. I am sure you would have done as you must," Kee-Ara told her honestly and was rewarded with a wide grin.

"All done. So, how have you handled being around Sesshomaru? Rin is the only person I've ever seen do it," Kagome asked her curiously as they stood. Kee-Ara shrugged awkwardly.

"He is very difficult. But not impossible," Kee-Ara told her which she realized didn't' make much sense. But Kagome clapped her hands as her eyes sparkled as if she understood exactly.

"So, you like him?" Kagome asked excitedly and Kee-Ara looked at her confusedly.

"He has been very generous in letting me travel with him," Kee-Ara answered carefully and Kagome sighed annoyed.

"I think she does. He likes her too, because he talks to her a lot," Rin told Kagome and they shared a smile.

"He has been talking a lot? What is he usually, a mute?" Kee-Ara asked crossly, and Kagome nodded.

"Pretty much, except for insults," Kagome said and Kee-Ara sent her eyes heavenward.

"Than he hasn't been any different," Kee-Ara muttered and Kagome just smiled at her. She had seen the way Kee-Ara had stepped in front of Sesshomaru. He didn't exactly do anything drastic like smile at her but he didnt' rip her head off either which is what he owuld hav edone to anyone else.

"Would you like something to eat? We have plenty of breakfast," Kagome said instead of trying to convince Kee-Ara of Sesshomaru's odd behavior. Kagome held the cloth covering the doorway to the side and Kee-Ara thanked her as they walked outside.

"That would be wonderful. I will be glad to offer my assistance for anything you need in exchange for supplies," Kee-Ara told her and Rin frowned as she followed behind her.

"Are you already leaving?" Rin asked and Kee-Ara cleared her throat as she turned back to find her looking up at her with big sad eyes.

"If it is ok, I will rest here for a bit but yes, Rin, Tsuki and I should leave before nightfall," Kee-Ara told her gently and Rin wrapped her waist in a fierce hug. Kee-Ara hugged her back. Kee-Ara let her go and gave her a smile which Rin returned.

"Come on, let's find Tsuki," Kee-Ara told her and Rin nodded. Kagome smiled at them before turning to stop abruptly. Sesshomaru was blocking her path. Kee-Ara blinked up at him in surprise. His gold eyes stared into hers and she sighed as he stood there silently.

"Sesshomaru? Is there something you wanted?" Kee-Ara asked and he turned on his heel walking away.

"No," he said simply not looking back and Kee-Ara sighed again. Why is he so confusing? Kagome smiled beside her and Kee-Ara followed him to get away from any more questions.

"Sesshomaru!" Kee-Ara called after him but he did not slow down. She caught up to him and walked beside him. His eyes slanted over at her but he did not stop.

"Thank you. For letting me travel with you and making sure I didn't die or anything," Kee-Ara finally said. He walked on, not saying anything and she stopped in the road watching him go. Then she remembered something.

"Jaken!" she called looking to find him hurrying after his lord. He stopped in front of her, clutching his staff as he panted.

"I told you I would give you something for going with Tsuki," Kee-Ara reminded him before letting out a loud whistle. Jaken covered his ears, complaining and she scrunched up her face in apology, "Sorry, Jaken, didn't think to warn you."

Tsuki came running with a whinny of excitement, dancing to a stop next to her. She kissed his nose before digging around in her saddle bags. She pulled out a small blanket and a jar. He stared at them for a moment.

"Why in the world would I need that, human?" Jaken asked and Kee-Ara kicked him a little.

"Hey, shush, let me explain," Kee-Ara said when it looked as if he was going to try to hit her with his staff, "I know you said the cold doesn't bother you as much, but I would like you to stay warm. And in this jar is a kind of to rub on your staff. It will keep it from breaking."

Jaken stared up at her with his big yellow eyes before bursting into tears.

"Why?! Your being nice!?" Jaken cried and Kee-Ara sat down her thinks quickly to hug him. He sobbed into her shoulder mcuh to her bewilderment. Then he smacked her arms away after a moment rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Kee-Ara. I will treasure them always," Jaken told her and she grinned at him before kissing the top of his head. He clutched his new gifts to his chest before searching for Sesshomaru. He turned to find Sesshomaru hadn't stopped for him.

"Wait, Milord! I'm coming!" Jaken cried, running after him quickly with his arms full. Kee-Ara swallowed her unexpected tears as she watched them go. Tsuki nudged her. He whickered softly and suddenly a small hand was around hers. She looked to her other side to find Rin. She waved after the departing people.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!" Rin called at their retreating backs. Kee-Ara waved as well before pulling her eyes away and turning back towards Kagome. A woman had joined her and now she stood talking to the priestess. They both had a wiggling girl in their arms, identical except for the green and pink kimonos they were wearing.  
"Sango!" Rin cried and ran to their side. Kee-Ara took her time and walked slowly back with Tsuki. She had thought Seshomaru would at least say goodbye before he left. Instead she had only silence. She shook off her sadness and instead focused on Sango. The demon slayer. She had long dark brown hair, tied loosely near the bottom. Her bright brown eyes had pink stripes on the lids. She was pretty and she smiled at Kee-Ara as she shifted her hold on the little girl.

"Hello," Sango said politely as Kagome passed the little one she was holding back. Kee-Ara nodded in reply and couldn't help but smile at the adorable little girls in her arms.

"They are precious," Kee-Ara told her and Sango's face lit up. She smiled down at them before replying, "Thank you. My husband has our son, but he is currently missing."

Kee-Ara grinned at her before they heard a scream. They all turned to find a man running towards them in purple monk robes. Cradled in his arms was a baby. Kee-Ara's eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha jumping behind gaining ground fast. She went to move forward when she saw the other two women sigh.

"Get back here, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to land in front of him. The monk, Miroku, slid to a stop. His short black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his blue eyes begged Sango to help him over Inuyasha's shoulder. She just shook her head.

"Fine, Inuyasha. Be careful with my son," he demanded, handing over the baby gently. Inuyasha cradled it in one arm and glared at Miroku as he turned around and went back the way they had come from.

"Care to explain, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked crossing her arms and he turned towards her with a grin that showed off his canines.

"Miroku made me a deal, that if that castle actually had a demon possession than he would help Shippo this time but he tried to get out of it. I killed a big ugly demon so there he goes!" Inuyasha said and Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Shippo just passed some fox demon test or other and now he wants to practice with them. They decided to take turns, evidently its exhausting," Rin told Kee-Ara and Kee-Ara grinned at her.

Inuyasha handed Kagome the baby, who was still sleeping even after its ride, and walked over to Kee-Ara. She straightened and looked him straight into his oddly familiar gold eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kee-Ara asked as he stopped in front of her, scowling and crossing his arms.

"Kagome, told me I was rude, even though I don't' think I should have to since Seshsomaru is the idiot," Inuyasha began heatedly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted as he got distracted. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said not really sounding apologetic at all but at his scowl Kee-Ara had to grin.

"It is ok. I am sorry as well, I seem to have lost my temper," Kee-Ara told him and he smiled. His white ears twitched and she couldn't' help but think they were cute. She had a feeling saying they were however would not go over well.

"Breakfast is ready," Kaede called and Inuyasha immediately ran in that direction, leaving the women sighing. They waited for Kee-Ara as she took care of Tsuki before they walked together back to Kaede's , Kee-Ara holding Rin's hand as they entered the small hut to find Inuyasha already eating which got him another speech by Kagome. They bickered harmlessly and Kee-Ara couldn't help but notice that he had made Kagome a bowl as well.

Kee-Ara was content to listen as they chattered. It was soothing to hear a family just talk about their lives again and she easily answered all of the attempts to bring her into the conversation with a polite comment that sent them on but left her out of it.

After breakfast, Rin was sent to change and Kagome told Sango she would watch the children for a while. Sango thanked her gratefully before helping Kee-Ara round of supplies for her trip. They walked in silence both content until they came upon Miroku and a young fox demon. The fox demon was small, only coming to about Miroku's knees. Miroku directed him on some kind of attack. With his red hair and bushy tail he was adorable but the fierce look on his face told her he was trying to be fierce. He must be Shippo

"Your husband?" Kee-Ara asked and Sango nodded as she waved to him. He got hit by some green flames as he waved back distracted. He chased the small demon as Shippo laughed hysterically. Sango laughed as well and they walked on.

"Yes, he is. Are you married, Kee-Ara?" Sango asked and Kee-Ara watched her out of the corner of her eye. Had she been talking to Kagome?

"No, I am not," she replied and Sango gave her a small smile.

"Are you a warrior? I have noticed your sword," Sango asked, explaining her question as she looked at the sheath on Kee-Ara's hip.

"Yes, I am. And you are a demon hunter?" Kee-Ara asked curiously.

"Yes, but I take care of the children most of the time. I do not take jobs or travel as I did before," Sango told her and Kee-Ara nodded.

"How did you become a demon hunter?" Kee-Ara asked, curious about this woman.

"My entire family was demon hunters. It's what we did but I lost them. My brother and I are the only ones left," Sango told her sadly and Kee-Ara's eyes widened.

"Sango, I am so sorry... I'm afraid I understand your loss," Kee-Ara told her, her voice full of pain, and Sango's eyes met hers. She nodded in sympathy and they walked on, understanding each other.

They packed Kee-Ara's saddlebag and Kee-Ara thanked her. They told her she wouldn't need to do anything in payment, saving Rin was enough. Kee-Ara accepted graciously and decided to brush Tsuki instead of returning to the hut with Sango. They parted ways with smiles.

She reached out and located Tsuki on the edge of the village. She followed his thin crimson thread until she found him grazing. He raised his head and neighed to her in greeting, trotting up to her with perked ears when he saw the brush in her hand.

She brushed his silver coat, wondering when the time would come when the silver wouldn't remind her of a demon who had left without a goodbye. She didn't' know why it bothered her so much. She knew he was going to leave. She scowled as she brushed Tsuki's coat until he shined, and then she combed his mane and tail.

"Tsuki? May I keep the extra strands?" she asked him. He snorted. He didn't care what she did with hair that fell out. She kissed his neck.

"Thank you, Shan del nadwa," she told him and he nuzzled her in return. She twisted the long strands together and slid them into her sash. And then she felt something that made her heart stop. Tsuki reared in fear, screaming as he felt it. Her eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. He was here. Rin.

Tsuki landed back on all fours and she jumped on his bare back, holding on to his mane as he took off in a gallop. They raced towards where they had left Rin, dodging around the villagers that were now awake. Tsuki's hooves dug furrows in the ground where he touched the earth and the building flew by in a blur. His mane whipped her face painfully but she didn't' dare move unless she wanted to slide off.

Kee-Ara couldn't think, all she could do was feel a shrieking fear as she imagined what would happen if they didn't get there in time. She had led him here, with her careless use of magic and now he had something that he could destroy her with if he got his grasp on that little girl.

What had she done?


	17. Aku

Kee-Ara heard the screaming before she could see what was causing it. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the panicked sound. Tsuki scrambled down the narrow streets, running towards the people in trouble. A cart lay in the way, and they had no time to find another way. Panicked villagers were trying to move it but the wheel was broken, Tsuki finding his way blocked, gathered himself in under Kee-Ara without slowing down. Her eyes widened as she felt his muscles tense and she moved with him at the last moment, avoiding a broken nose on his neck, as he leaped over the entire thing.

He had barely landed before they were galloping again and Kee-Ara could only focus on the beating of her heart and the pounding of his hooves. They screamed at her to go faster, faster and faster. Tsuki was consumed with it as well and they reached the cause of the commotions faster than was humanly possible, a blur as Tsuki poured his demonic strength into one thing. Getting there in time.

And what they saw ripped a scream out of Kee-Ara's throat. The instinctual cry mingled with Tsuki's inhuman scream. The sound was hair-raising, tortured, and everyone looked towards them, but Kee-Ara only saw one pair of eyes. A pair that seemed carved out of the deepest blue sapphires, fit for an angel graced the face of a devil. The eyes of the half demon that was holding Rin in the air by the front of her purple and white kimono, the beautiful butterflies on it at odds with the viciousness of the scene in front of her.

A cruel grin twisted across his face as his eyes met hers and Kee-Ara couldn't help the scared moan that escaped her lips. Tsuki shrieked a challenge , rearing angrily at the sight of him, and his hooves flashing menacingly. Kee-Ara leaned on his strength, and fought to banish the fear that fought to control her. She held her head high, eyes flashing as Tsuki moved forward, teeth bared threateningly and red eyes gleaming.

"Let her go. She is not a part of this," Kee-Ara told him, the faint shakiness in her voice evident to her own ears and by the smirk on Aku's face to his.

"Oh, I don't know about that my fire bird. You seem to be attached to this little thing," Aku said, his voice mockingly sympathetic as his gaze lingered on Rin's. To the girl's credit she glared at him, ignoring her feet dangling above the ground and the claws twisted in her kimono. He smiled smugly at her, not concerned by her bravery.

"Aku," Kee-Ara said and his eyes snapped to hers at the steel in that one word. They widened slightly at the sight of her glaring fiercely at him, her hands knotted in Tsuki's mane.

"Oh, did you get your fire back why you have been away? Maybe that makes your betrayal a little worth it. It was no fun when your fight was gone and you were a mere ember," he told her, his eyes traveling over her in a way that made her skin crawl and her stomach twist. Even with her fingers twisted tight, she couldn't stop her hands from stared at his perfect face, terror leaving a copper taste in her mouth as she looked at him.

His light brown hair was short and wavy. Nestled on top of his head were a magnificent pair of horns, like a stag. They were beautiful and she remembered the first time seeing him thinking that they seemed to crown him. But Aku wanted a real crown. He was quite beautiful and his lightly tanned skin nearly glowed. She had always found that hard, because he should be ugly and twisted. He should look like the monster he was on the inside. His kimono was a brilliant sapphire that matched his eyes over black. Swirls covered the cloth and she couldn't' help remembering that he had always liked to dress like royalty.

She slowly dismounted, ignoring Tsuki's frantic emotions of fear as she stepped onto the ground. She was much safer on his back, from where they fought together as ones. She stroked his neck reassuringly even though she couldn't stop the trembling of her hands. She walked forward, swallowing hard as Aku's predatory eyes watched every step.

"What do you want here?" Kee-Ara demanded and his eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth twisting.

"I want you back, Kee-Ara. And I will have you back. But first we will see you suffer. This village you have found will burn just as your first one did," Aku whispered savagely, demonic glee lighting his eyes as demons burst out of the trees behind him. Kee-Ara jerked in surprise, running forward and swiftly drawing her sword as her sight was covered by demons and she lost the sight of Rin.

An arrow shot beside Kee-Ara making her flinch as pure spiritual energy vaporized the writhing snake-like demons on contact. As the demons spread Kee-Ara saw Kagome, her bow drawn with another arrow already in place, purple light already blazing. So that is a priestess, Kee-Ara thought in awe for a moment before she saw Inuyasha next to her, his sword a large fang that she could not remember seeing before. But she was glad to see it now as he swung it , killing dozens of the demons at a time.

Kee-Ara looked away from them, relieved that Tsuki and her did not fight alone. Kee-Ara quickly cut down a demon that dove for her throat, slicing through him before stepping forward and quickly killing the next one. She moved through them swiftly, Tsuki fighting at her side and his hooves and teeth were soon red with blood that echoed the blood that dripped down her sword.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kee-Ara heard from the right and she turned to find Sango on her other side. A large boomerang-like weapon left death in its wake before it twisted back into her hand. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had changed into a black suit with pink armor. She was quick as she fought and Kee-Ara noticed that she was an exceptional demon slayer. Beside her fought her husband, Miroku, his golden staff and sūtra charms killing many demons on his own. Their numbers were quickly diminishing but still Kee-Ara could not find Aku and Rin in their mass.

Deciding that the demons were under control, Kee-Ara mounted Tsuki fast. He sidestepped as a demon tried to rip into his stomach and she dove her sword into its head. Tsuki bit a chunk out of one that dove at them from the other side causing it to turn away and he stomped it quickly. A quick respite in the onslaught of demons gave Kee-Ara enough time to look around, her dark eyes were nearly black and she shook with worry as she searched for Rin's dark hair.

Her eyes passed it before they snapped back to the tree were Aku was holding her. He had her around the waist in one arm, his tight grip keeping her arms pinned to her side even though it looked as if it was no effort at all. He leaned against the tree comfortably, almost lazily, ignoring the wiggling child in under his arm

And he was staring straight at her, an amused smile on his perfectly sculpted face as if he was enjoying the show. His eyes bore into Kee-Ara's as they met hers, the dark blue depths freezing her as if he were a snake and he had her in his grasp. And then Tsuki moved in under her, breaking the spell. She nudged him forward and he immediately lunged into the demons in front of him, following her commands. They fought their way out of the small tangle of what was left of Aku's demons until they were on the other side and facing her worst nightmare come to life.

"Kee-Ara!" Rin cried and Kee-Ara immediately jumped off of Tsuki at her desperate cry. She froze as Aku frowned down at Rin, jiggling her to shut her up. Her talking was not part of his plan. Kee-Ara stood in front of him, not daring to reach out and grab Rin and not sure how to get him to let her go.

"Please. I will go with you, if you let her go and leave everyone alone, I will go willingly," Kee-Ara told him desperately as Rin whimpered at Aku's tightened grip. Aku's eyebrows rose in surprise and he grinned at her in delight.

"And why would I do that when I can do both? But it does make me enjoy this even more, I didn't know you liked these people that much," Aku said his voice light and conversational as if he wasn't talking about destroying what she had left. His eyes danced maliciously as he saw the way her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. He knew she dare not make a move, not against him. He had spent years drilling the fact that she was weak into her head for her to even think about it.

But he didn't know her that well. Because now she had something more important than her survival, and that was Rin's. And so she dove forward, desperation pumping adrenaline into her as she drove her sword through his chest. He roared in surprise, showing his inch long canines as his eyes turned blood red. He dropped Rin as he reached up to pull the sword out of his chest and Kee-Ara immediately grabbed her and threw her onto Tsuki's back. He whinnied, not wanting to leave her behind, but she pushed him forward, sending him her emotions that were so strong that they were almost thoughts and soon he was a blur as he took off, Rin frozen on his back.

Kee-Ara screamed in pain as a hand twisted into her hair and pulled her back. She could feel some of it ripping out of her scalp and his claws dug into her skin. She fought back tears as her neck snapped backwards, leaving her neck exposed. She kicked back, her booted foot landing against something hard and she heard a grunt of pain. She tried to move away but she was quickly slammed back into a tree, his hand around her throat. She looked up at him with terror in her big brown eyes but also something else. Anger. She was going to fight with all she had left.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you had better let her go!" Kee-Ara heard Inuyasha yell and she nearly sobbed at the sound of his voice. He was fighting for her. It was futile and he didn't even know her but he was going to try and save her.

"No! Stop, Inu-" Kee-Ara screamed before Aku's hand tightened around her throat, making it impossible for her to scream. They didn't know. None of them knew what they were facing and it was all Kee-Ara's fault. Because Aku was a powerful sorcerer, the strongest that had been born in centuries. As a half demon Inuyasha could easily defeat him but he fought with a power that Inuyasha and the others didn't even know existed. But Kee-Ara did. And so she reached up and placed her hand over his, a golden glow slowly emanating from her hand as she focused on heat.

Aku's eyes widened in shock as he saw her and immediately she felt the poisonous touch of his power against hers. Against her soul, it rubbed acidically and she hissed in pain but she did not let go. He snarled as her power brightened and she smelt the disgusting smell of burning flesh. She could heare Inuyasha curse in the background. He was unable to use a wind scar because he would hit her. What was a wind scar? Kee-Ara thought before trying to twist out of Aku's grasp.

Suddenly he threw her to the side, releasing her neck and cursing. She hit the ground hard, rolling as she tried to breathe. And then Aku was on her again, but she had seen a glint of silver in the grass and she twisted away from him. She picked up her sword as she rolled from where he had tossed it earlier,after pulling it out. She turned to face him with her blade, anger making her brave.

"Shinthen resa," Aku whispered and Kee-Ara shivered as she felt his power rise around them. It crackled like lightening as a barrier of blood red rose around them and all sounds cut off except for her own panting and the crunch of his footsteps as he stalked towards her.

There was no physical beauty in the world that could make him handsome now. His face was twisted in anger and blood lust as he stared at her, furious as she dared face him. She was broken, she was nothing, and she was trying to fight him. He jumped for her but she cut at him. He moved to quick and she merely nicked his arm. And then she let her training take over. She moved quickly, wounding him again as her fear drifted away behind calm.

"THENSENTHA!" he screamed and the ground rolled beneath her feet. She screamed as she fell her calm broken as she watched the dark ruby-red tide flood the ground beneath her feet. He was there instantly, above her before she could get her sword back up and he crushed her wrist beneath one foot. She screamed in pain as she felt it crack. The hilt fell out of her useless hand.

He pulled her off the ground with one hand in her hair, and slammed her into another tree. She couldn't help the cry that escaped but she clenched her mouth shut. She would not utter another sound of pain.

Her hair was ripped out of its braid as she dangled in the air and she dropped to the ground with a thud, gasping as she was crushed back up against the bark. He roughly grabbed her face, his grip tight enough to bruise as he forced her to look at him. Slowly his face got closer and she started hyperventilating as he filled her vision. Everything was cast in a red demonic glow from the shield and she couldn't help thinking this was her Hell.

A small cut on his scalp from where she had cut him had already healed leaving a gruesome trail of blood down one side of his tan face. His blue eyes chilled her as he stared at her without an ounce of compassion. And then he pressed his lips against hers, hard and crushing. She tried to jerk away but she couldn't escape his hold. He moved back an inch, his breath covering her face as he stared into her eyes.

"You are mine. You will always be mine. And you will not escape again," he told her his voice low and calm. It frightened her more than the anger that she had recently witnessed. She desperately called on her power, the golden glow filling her before leaking out of her hands. And then red dripped onto her hands, sucking the power out of her. She gasped in shock as she tried to stop the connection but it didn't work. She had left her powers dormant for too long and Aku's had never stopped growing. He easily overpowered her, draining her quickly. It hurt worse than anything ever could, it felt as if he was pulling out her soul. Fire poured into her and she arched her back, screaming but no sound would come out.

And then the barrier shattered. Aku jerked as it burst, shimmering before falling like snow and disappearing around them. His eyes widened in shock as he turned, breaking their connection. Sesshomaru stood behind him, golden eyes staring into his blue ones as the last of the red lights disappeared. And then Sesshomaru moved, lightening quick he wrapped one hand around Aku's throat in a similar fashion to what Aku had done earlier to Kee-Ara.

Kee-Ara moved away quickly, panting as she searched for her sword. She couldn't stop shaking and the world spun around her as she picked it up with her left hand and turned back to face them. Her insides felt hollow and everything looked cold as if the color had been sucked out of the world as well as her. Sesshomaru's hand glowed a poisonous green and it was aimed at Aku's throat. But Kee-Ara could see Aku's power coil, ready to spring, ready to cut, and ready to kill.

"No!" Kee-Ara yelled diving for the two men just as both attacks were sent. Poison seeped into Aku's throat as Sesshomaru's blood splashed from cuts all around him. He growled as an invisible cord tightened, cutting deeper. And then Kee-Ara was there. She jumped in between them, thrusting her sword through Aku's stomach as his throat seemed to melt from Sesshomaru's acid. At the pain, his concentration broke and she saw his power snap back into him. The sight of his disintegrating throat sickened her as Sesshomaru's poison destroyed and his own half demon strength and sorcerer's magic regenerated him at the same time.

She pulled her sword out, tugging on it as it got stuck and pulled back to swing. She aimed for the throat bent on decapitating him and ending his life right there but suddenly pain caused her to cry out. It felt as if she was being cut, over and over again all over her body. She fell to her knees, dark red digging into her body and dancing over her skin in an agonizing display of power. Sesshomaru grabbed her as she fell, keeping her off of her sword that she didn't let go of. Then he gently let her go and went after Aku but he was already whispering, his words ringing with power as they echoed around the field. Everyone cringed as they heard the words, not knowing what they meant but feeling the menace in the voice. Everyone except Sesshomaru who strode towards him, death in his eyes as he moved towards the half demon.

"Elden asarteh fin Deatenl GRANNO!" Aku cried, his voice getting louder until it was a shout. As the last word rang out mist seeped as if out of the ground, thickening until it was a fog. It rose quickly, hiding everything from sight until Kee-Ara couldn't see an inch in front of her face but the pain was instantly gone.

It disappeared and she realized so did Aku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of Aku, and tell me if you want me to post what
> 
> all of these magic words mean at the end of the next chapter :) Thank you!


	18. The After Effects

The only thing Kee-Ara could hear was her harsh breathing as she stared at where Aku had just been. The mist dissipated rapidly after he was gone, vanishing within seconds.

Vague sounds came from behind her and she could hear people talking but it seemed so far away. Her wrist throbbed viciously and she absent-mindedly cradled it to her chest as she felt the emptiness in side of her that could not be explained by her emotional turmoil. What had he done to her?

Her face was pale as she sat there in shock, not noticing the movement around her until Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, the white of his pants blocking her vision for a moment before she blinked up at his impassive face. Her heartbeat steadied as she stared at his calm before she stood up.

She sighed as she stared at the beautiful silver, magenta and Persian blue colors of his face before settling on his eyes. Slowly it seemed everything brightened until it was back to normal, a horrible aching in her chest the only sign of what he had stolen from her. And then as she stared into his eyes her widened in shock and dismay.

"Rin!" she exclaimed, the name falling off of her lips by its own will and she saw Sesshomaru's face harden. She stepped back, instinctively reacting to his anger before turning to scan her surroundings for the first time.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly from behind her and she struggled with words that couldn't come. She didn't know. Without her powers her connection to Tsuki was gone and now she couldn't feel him, or tell him he could come back.

"Hopefully, safe with Tsuki," she answered before striding to where the demon slayer, monk, priestess, and half demon stood together. Inuyasha was sniffing the air, inhaling deeply as Miroku watched him. Kagome and Sango stood talking and Kee-Ara waited until they were done before interrupting.

"-the children?" Kagome asked Sango and the demon slayer shook her head before sliding her Hiraikotsu over her body to rest on her back.

"Kaede has them, she said she would keep them safe," Sango replied before the two women looked at Kee-Ara. But then some very imaginative cursing made them all look to Inuyasha.

"His scent is just gone! Like that stupid smoke or whatever washed it away, worse than that it's like it was never there!" Inuyasha explained angrily, crossing his arms and glaring as Sesshomaru walked towards them, stopping so he wasn't part of the group.

"Even though my senses are superior to yours, Inuyasha, I cannot find his scent. If I cannot do it you shall not be able to," Sesshomaru told him and Inuyasha glared at him, angrily taking a step forward before Kagome reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha this isn't helping anyone. I felt something from him but it wasn't the kind of spiritual or demonic power I'm used to, this felt different," Kagome told him and everyone looked towards her except for Sesshomaru. His eyes had immediately moved to Kee-Ara and she ignored his gaze carefully, scared he would see the secrets in her eyes.

"He is very powerful, and I am so sorry to have brought him here, I swear on the Phoenix's Feathers that I did not mean too," Kee-Ara told them sincerely and Kagome stepped up and embraced her. Kee-Ara froze for a moment, surprised at the sudden contact before she let herself hug Kagome back.

"We know and I don't think it's your fault," Kagome told her and Kee-Ara remembered her face as she saw he scars. Kee-Ara nodded thankfully. She was afraid that if she spoke she would start crying and never stop.

She wondered at the kind of people who fought for someone they barely knew and did not lie blame. Rin would be fine with these people, Kee-Ara thought, her eyes roving the trees again as she searched for a flash of white.

And then horror rushed through her as she was granted what she wanted and Tsuki stumbled through the trees. He neighed weakly, struggling to keep walking and keep the girl on his back as he jerked painfully.

Rin sat on top of him, eyes wide as she held on for all she was worth but when she saw them her entire body showed a relief so strong it did make Kee-Ara cry. Kee-Ara dashed away the mingled tears of relief and fear as she ran to where they stood.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kee-Ara!" Rin called and Sesshomaru was there in a flash, pulling her off of Tsuki's back just as he stumbled and this time he didn't recover. He fell to his knees before falling to his side, a moan of pain escaping him as he hit the ground. His head was thrown back, his mane radiating out as he neighed, a sound that she had heard many times from when they were both in chains.

Kee-Ara fell on her knees beside him, dread filling her as she gently touched his side. He tried to raise his head to look at her but it fell limply back to the ground, too worn out now that he had returned Rin safely to keep trying.

"I don't know what happened! He was running so fast and then he screamed so loud it hurt my ears, he started shaking and turned back here but what happened?," Rin asked her, her big brown eyes scared as she stared down at Kee-Ara and Tsuki from Sesshomaru's arms.

"I don't know Rin, but it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do," Kee-Ara reassured her, moving so that she could lie Tsuki's head in her lap. His body convulsed and he let out another strangled cry before he closed his eyes. Hiss entire body shook and the silver color dulled from blood and sweat.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?" Kee-Ara asked him, her voice trembling as she stroked his silver cheek. He whickered softly, his crimson eye a dull rust red from pain. Her heart ached as she instinctively reached out for their connection to find it missing with the rest of her powers.

They weren't gone completely, only scraped away and she could already feel them slowly refilling, like a well that had been emptied. The water would slowly seep up from the ground. It would fill again, but slowly. But she was so relieved as she felt that first drop, she had worried he had stolen them for good.

But her returning power didn't help her now, there was nothing she could do for her hurting friend and no way she could find out what was wrong. His head jerked back, hitting her painfully as he writhed in pain for a moment before it stopped again, panting heavily. She stifled a sob as she hugged his neck. She was useless, there was nothing that she could do.

"Please, please be ok," Kee-Ara pleaded, whispering in one of his soft ears. His eyes opened slowly and they met hers, still defiant if weak. He would not give up that easily that look told her and she rubbed his nose. Again she reached for their link, heartbroken when she couldn't send him her love and reassurance to his pain.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening. She could send pain just as easily as she could send love through their bond, the bond that was forged when he accepted her as his human partner and witch. And now her powers were wrested away from her, as well as that bond, by another powerful magic user. Aku.

She didn't realize she had whispered his name aloud until Sesshomaru's hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped. She realized her hands were clenched into fists.

"Aku?" he asked her and she nodded. Tsuki sighed, relieved for a moment of his agony. She watched Tsuki as his eyes started to droop, worn out from the pain.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked and she looked up to meet his golden eyes. Rin stood next to him, close to his side as she watched Tsuki in worry.

"The same way he disappeared without leaving a trace behind and made a barrier. I told you he could do things, powerful, painful, things," Kee-Ara told him turning to stroke Tsuki's cheek and whisper to him," Rest now, kiendra vri. I shall be right back."

Tsuki gave a small snort of acknowledgment and Kee-Ara's heart squeezed painfully as she laid his head on the ground gently. It thudded softly but she still winced. He was to weak to lift it. It must have taken everything out of him just to keep standing for long enough to bring Rin back. She stood and strode to where the others had waited a short distance away, leaving Kee-Ara alone with Tsuki.

"I am sorry to say that I have to ask you to do something for me, even after I have caused you this suffering," Kee-Ara started, staring into each pair of eyes before her, " I must ask you to take care of Tsuki for me. You must understand that he means everything to me and he is my best friend. I do not ask this lightly but he cannot be left alone."

To her surprise it was Inuyasha that stepped forward to answer her and she stared into his golden eyes that were so much like his brother but so very different. They nearly glowed with the strength of his emotions, whether they be anger or passion as they were now.

"What are you going to do? We can't just let you go off and try to fight that bastard alone," Inuyasha told her and Kee-Ara looked at him in wonder. So did everyone else.

"I must, Inuyasha. This was my battle long before I made it yours. But I cannot leave Tsuki on his own. He is in pain and the only way to stop that is to stop, Aku," Kee-Ara told him determinedly, her eyes cooling and her face tightening in anger as she paused on his name," And believe me, Inuyasha. If it is the last thing I do, I will stop him."

Inuyasha considered her for a moment before nodding but Kagome stepped forward next to him.

"But wait! He'll kill you, Kee-Ara. You can't handle him on your own!" Kagome told her, worried as she thought about how he had just tossed her around like a rag doll. Their view had been blurred by the shield but they could still see the way she had been attacked. As well as the way she had fought back.

"Kagome, I must-" Kee-Ara started before being interrupted.

"But you can't die!" Rin exclaimed, and everyone looked at her in shock. She stood next to Sesshomaru but now she stepped in front of Kee-Ara, her jaw set stubbornly as she stared down the blond woman.

"You said you would come back to visit me if you could, and you can't if you go and die! He's one of those people who you told me about. The ones that choose to be bad," Rin told her and Kee-Ara knelt in front of her as she saw her chin begin to wobble.

"Yes, he is. But I have to go, if I don't Tsuki will continue to be hurt and he will eventually die. And then Aku will come for me anyways but Tsuki's death and suffering will already be on my hands. I would love to come visit you again Rin, and hopefully one day I will be able to, but i never promised. I never could," Kee-Ara told her gently and Rin burst into tears. She threw her arms around Kee-Ara's neck and Kee-Ara hugged her tight.

Then the little girl backed up and nodded tearfully before ripping herself out of Kee-Ara's arms and running to where Tsuki was laying. She hugged his neck and sat beside him, petting his neck as she wiped her tears away.

Kee-Ara swallowed her own tears, and turned back to the gathered people. Inuyasha nodded at her. Kee-Ara looked next to Sango who gave her a small smile before nodding also. She understood, in a way that Kee-Ara thought no one else could.

Miroku looked at his wife before giving Kee-Ara a small smile which she returned. All that was left was Kagome. Kee-Ara looked at the priestess, surprised to find tears in her eyes.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Kagome told her and Kee-Ara grinned at her.

"So, I've been told," Kee-Ara replied and Kagome wrapped her hand around one of Inuyasha's.

"Fine, we'll take care of Tsuki while you are gone but I wish you were not going alone," Kagome told her, her voice small as she imagined the next time Kee-Ara faced Aku. She would be all alone and she was quickly consumed by demons, no matter how much she fought.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, standing next to Kee-Ara and becoming a part of the small circle.

"He threatened, Rin," was all Sesshomaru said but Kagome's eyes brightened and she grinned at Sesshomaru. He scowled back.

"So, you're going!" Kee-Ara exclaimed and he just looked at her in disdain.

"I do not appreciate threats. I protect, Rin. He challenged me as if he thought I would not retaliate," Sesshomaru told her and relief flooded through her, leaving Kee-Ara limp as she thought of Sesshomaru at her side.

It made her final confrontation with Aku more difficult with her secret still untold but she knew she felt comforted as she thought about him by her side. No matter his morals, he was strong and loyal.

He would not let her down. She fought down the urge to thank him, knowing that he wasn't going for her. And so she just nodded turning back to the four people who now watched them with open curiosity. It was her turn to scowl.

"Take good care of Rin, as well," Kee-Ara told them and they nodded before she turned and went back to where Tsuki lay. She sat down next to the girl in question. Tear streaks were on her face and Kee-Ara wrapped her arm around her shoulders. They sat together silently, comforting Tsuki when he twitched in pain. It seemed to be less painful in his sleep.

"Rin? May I ask you to take good care of Tsuki?" Kee-Ara asked her and Rin nodded before turning to her.

"Kee-Ara, please try to come back. I know Lord Sesshomaru is going with you and he will never let anyone hurt you but I want to see you again," Rin told her and Kee-Ara squeezed her shoulders.

"I will try, Rin," Kee-Ara told her and Rin frowned. She didn't want her to leave. After a few moments alone Kagome brought a large blanket and laid it down next to Tsuki. Inuyasha carefully pulled him onto it, ducking as his hooves flailed in another convulsion. He shrieked in pain as he woke up but he tried to stay still as Kee-Ara pet him and whispered to him reassuringly in her language.

Then Inuyasha dragged Tsuki into the closest barn to make him more comfortable. They all left Kee-Ara alone with him as she carefully nestled him into the hay and stroked him soothingly. He watched her silently as she kissed his nose.

"I know we have not been apart in a very long time my dear one. But I have to go, I have to break this connection or he will kill you," Kee-Ara told him and he struggled to rise. She pushed him back down, ignoring his whinny of objection.

"Leshan, shan del nadwa. Torunde el veven benn," Kee-Ara whispered to him and she could see the fear in his eyes. He struggled to raise his head and he leaned up to her, then he pressed his forehead to hers. She could almost feel it, the love that he sent and she kissed his nose gently.

"I will try to come back. But if I do not you shall roam the world, and sire many foals, and visit Rin and the other people in this village. You will live your life because if I do not come back neither will he. I love you," she promised him and with those last words she stood. She trailed her fingers down his nose before turning and leaving. Ignoring the fact that her heart was breaking as she let the door slide shut behind her. She had to hurry or he would not be there when she returned. If she returned.

Sesshomaru stood silently in the moonlight. His golden eyes stared at the moon as he stood alone on the hill. He did this often, but now it bothered him because he was waiting, and he never waited for everyone. Waiting for the human girl to meet him so that they could go after him. Aku.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of the demon. For a half demon he was surprisingly powerful. He frowned slightly as he thought about what Kee-Ara had told him, that he wouldn't understand unless he saw it.

Well, he has seen it and he still did not understand. No matter how powerful the half breed's demon half was he should not have been able to disappear. Not from him, Sesshomaru.

He couldn't help but feel disgust as he thought about the day before. He had been leaving, already on his way to his next destination when he heard the screaming. His sensitive ears had heard it from far away. It was Rin's. And so he had turned and run back, certain that Inuyasha had let something happen but that was when the smell hit him.

A half demon, that was not the strong scent of his brother but a bile stench of something he was not familiar with. The name Aku had immediately came to him as he followed it to Rin's village just in time to see Kee-Ara slammed into a tree by what could only be the notorious Aku himself. His stag antlers rose above his head as he stared down at her with a twisted smile on his face. Even from a distance, Sesshomaru could see the fright on Kee-Ara's pale face, mingled with something that could have only been defiance.

Inuyasha screamed a challenge and an insult at him and for once Sesshomaru agreed with his half-brother. He moved forward to rip Aku's hands off of his arms when Kee-Ara gave a strangled scream.

"No! Stop, Inu-" Kee-Ara started before Aku's hand clenched around her throat. Sesshomaru moved forward swiftly, his eyes narrowing as he saw bright light emanating between the two bodies. And then Aku screamed, a sound that was not what could be described as sane.

He threw Kee-Ara down and Sesshomaru fought the need to change as he saw her hit the ground, twisting as Aku descended on her. Sesshomaru was quick and he was almost upon them when a shield of red rose around them, wavering in a disgusting manner that reminded him of blood.

Sesshomaru tried to rip it with his claws but they slid off. He studied his hand in confusion. It felt as if it was dipped in the vilest of bloods and yet it was clean. His skin crawled with the sensation of disgusting things creeping in under his skin but he dismissed it before hitting the barrier again, trying to break it as he saw Kee-Ara holding her own with her sword, but it was the wrong hand. He watched as she used it just as well, landing blows as she fought bravely.

"Sesshomaru! Look out!" he heard the human priestess call and he turned to find a sacred arrow blazing towards him. He easily stepped out of the way and watched at the arrow hit the barrier before its pure light was consumed with the red.

A muffled shout came from within the barrier and he heard a muted cry of pain. He also heard cursing from behind him as the earth rolled beneath everyone's feet but he easily balanced. His eyes focused on the figures in the barrier and he bared his teeth in a silent growl as he saw Aku raise Kee-Ara off the ground by her braid but she remained silent. Her hair fell around her shoulders as Aku once again slammed her into a tree.

Inuyasha bounded up next to him, the monk not far behind.

"Inuyasha, I will try to dispel this barrier with a sutra," Miroku told him as Inuyasha raised his sword to hit the barrier. He pressed his hands together praying, before laying the sutra on the surface of the barrier and pressing the end of his golden staff onto it. It blazed for a moment, the light almost blinding before the red seeped into the paper, disintegrating it in moments.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped back to Kee-Ara as Aku pressed his lips against hers, squeezing her jaw painfully. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. Sesshomaru let the poison fill his hand and aimed it at the shield at the same moment Inuyasha raised a blazing red Tessaiga. They hit the barrier at the same time, bursting the barrier in a blaze of red that sent sparks spiraling like snow.

Then Sesshomaru and Aku were face to face and Sesshomaru strode towards him, wrapping his hand around his throat as he had seen him do to Kee-Ara. She had not been able to fight him off, though she had fought hard. But he would kill him. His poison glowed as he pressed his claws into his throat but then something sliced into Sesshomaru's skin.

He felt the pain from almost everywhere, slices as if a sword was being trailed around his body, carving a path in his flesh. He knew Aku was doing this but he did not know how. He easily dismissed the pain and held onto Aku's throat but then Kee-Ara leaped in between them.

The pain stopped immediately as Sesshomaru watched in surprise as Kee-Ara thrust her sword through Aku's body. He realized he had never seen her try to kill before but her face was proud and fierce as she stabbed the man in front of her. Her golden hair was streaked with blood and it fell around her face. Her dark eyes told the story of her anger, of her bravery. She was protecting him. And she was not too weak to kill.

She had raised her sword to end the half demon when she doubled over in inexplicable pain. Her face twisted in agony as she crumpled quickly. Sesshomaru didn'tremember choosing to catch her but she was in his arms before she touched the ground. She did not let go of her sword. He remembered the immediate cease of pain when Kee-Ara had stabbed Aku and so he let her go, jumping towards him, death his intent.

He wasn't even looking at him, instead his blue eyes were staring at Kee-Ara's crumpled form. Sesshomaru was determined that he would be the last thing Aku saw before he died but before he got there, Aku's lips moved, whispering words that Sesshomaru couldn't understand.

The ominous words ended in a scream. Fog rose from the ground, quickly risnig and obscuring Sesshomaru's vision. He dove for where Aku was but his claws only encountered fog and air. He was gone. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply to find any trace gone. He could feel his eyes changing as his anger rose. He had escaped. He forced down the emotion, calming himself as he turned to find Kee-Ara still on the ground.

She looked so lost, the determination and strength he had seen in her face was gone, replaced by an emptiness. She cradled her hand to her chest as she stared at where Aku had disappeared. Sesshomaru walked towards her, the urge to make her look away from there overwhelming him when she looked up at him and stood abruptly. He froze as her eyes trailed over his face as if she had never seen him before. And then they met his eyes and he couldn't stop the rush of relief he felt as he saw the recognition in the brown depths, emotions rushed through them again and instead of disdaining her loss of control it felt right to see them in her eyes. Then they widened in shock and fear. His eyebrows drew down slightly as she stared at him as if stunned.

"Rin," she whispered and anger rushed through him. Where was she? How had he forgotten her scream? Kee-Ara flinched back away from him and he felt a sharp pain at the fear in her eyes before she turned around. Did she see Aku when she looked into his face he wondered?

He thought about that look on her face as he studied the bright light of the moon. He was nothing like that half demon. Sesshomaru did what was necessary, he killed when people got in his way or when they needed to be reminded of his strength. He did not enjoy pain and blood the way that sadistic half-breed did. That made them different. Didn't it?

He heard her soft footsteps on the ground behind him but he did not turn to greet her. She stopped beside him and he glanced over to find her hair wrapped in a scarf. It annoyed him when she did that, it was lying about who she was. He frowned slightly but it disappeared when he saw the sword out in the open on her hip. She had compromised again.

"Are you ready?" Kee-Ara asked him and he looked at her in disdain. He had been ready for the last hour, while she had been the one gathering supplies.

"To go after Aku?" Kee-Ara clarified and Sesshomaru smiled at her. A very unpleasant cold smile and she nodded. Yes, he was ready.

"The question is are you?" he asked her, his voice cold and distant as always but she heard the edge in the question. She turned to face him, the moonlight catching her cheekbones and casting her face in a hard light. Her eyes were black in the darkness.

"Yes," she told him simply and she meant it. Deep down she had always known that it would come to this. And she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! And here is the translations I promised! :D
> 
> Leshan = One who is dear to my heart
> 
> Luminos alteriatum = Sphere of illumination
> 
> Ceasaray = To cease or stop
> 
> Kairam la fiendra de varon = Heal what has been hurt
> 
> Kiendra vri= Soul brother
> 
> Shan del nadwa = I love you
> 
> Elden asarteh fin deatenl granno =Conceal me with the mist
> 
> Shinthen resa = Shield rise
> 
> Thensentha = Earthshudder
> 
> Torunde el veven benn= Even when we roam the stars.


	19. Difficult Traveling Companions

The only reason Kee-Ara could even track Aku was because he wanted her to. With her diminished power she couldn't have even found Tsuki, who was so familiar as to be an extension of herself but Aku's trail easily blazed, like a piece of barbed wire tied around her heart and leading to him. It was easy to follow, if painful. Sesshomaru didn't ask her how she knew where she was going and she didn't tell him. Somehow she felt as if he already knew. Or at least suspected.

Without Tsuki, their travel was slow but Kee-Ara walked as fast as she could, her breath straining by the time Sesshomaru decided they should stop. She could tell it was just because of her but she couldn't complain. She needed the rest desperately. They had walked in silence, leaving Kee-Ara alone with her thoughts and fears. Now she sighed, laying the odd bag that Kagome had loaned her on the ground before stretching out muscles in her back

She stared at the bright yellow fabric curiously. It was expertly made, the seems so small and expertly sewed, perfectly straight. metal buckles held it shut and made it possible to lengthen the straps. It was impressive and Kee-Ara felt guilty borrowing it but Kagome told her it was nothing, and that she could bring it back to her. Kee-Ara hoped she could bring it back.

Kee-Ara rummaged through it, surprised to find it full of not only food but clear containers full of water. She lifted one out and stared at it in awe, slowly pressing it and feeling it give under her hand. It was amazing and Kee-Ara rolled it between her fingers. Kee-Ara turned to show Sesshomaru in excitement. He was staring at her coolly and she immediately changed her mind. He would not be excited by a water container. Her smile dropped and she set it down gently, deciding to pull out her blankets and set up camp instead.

She pushed the end of her scarf back up over her hair. It had been coming loose for hours and she irritably fixed it yet again. Sesshomaru shifted and Kee-Ara looked up at him grumpily

"What?" Kee-Ara demanded but his cool expression was left unruffled. He merely looked at her calmly before stepping closer and picking up the water container.

"You were going to say something," Sesshomaru said instead of answering her question and Kee-Ara sighed. She shrugged, and buckled the straps on the yellow bag, trying to discretely watch Sesshomaru study the container out of the corner of her eyes. His expression never changed as he stared at the see through material and he sat it back down, oddly making her feel disappointed. And then she cursed as she messed up the strap thing for the third time. She focused all of her attention on it this time and secured it before turning back to talk to Sesshomaru.

He was gone. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, angrily kicking the backpack as she stood. And then guilt swept through her at her childish behavior and she picked it up, searching for damage. Luckily, it was fine and she wrapped herself in her blanket before leaning up against a large boulder. She ate her dried beef jerky and watched the stars, annoyed that he left her. She was all alone. The loneliness fought to consume her as she huddled in her blanket but she tried to fought it off. She had been fine by herself before, she tried to tell herself firmly but she couldn't even lie to herself.

Tsuki had always been there and now he wasn't. Her forehead sunk to her knees as she pulled herself in tighter. Even after she had lost hr parents, her friends, and even most of her sanity she had always had Tsuki. She realized just how petty it had been of her to feel alone when she had him. Now she didn't and she realized how much she relied on him. Instead of his reassuring tie to her heart, to her soul, that was like a thread that sewed something together to make it stronger. Instead the painful wire dug deep and when she closed her eyes to concentrate the hateful color of blood was bright against her dark lids. It was a straight line not curving and she knew it was a tie to Aku. She shuddered as she thought about what would happen if he tried to reach her through the tie. He could do it so easily. So why didn't he?

The golden embers of her magic was slowly growing but it was dull in comparison to the bonfire of his. He could easily over power her if he really tried, she didn't fool herself in thinking that she would be able to hold him off with her sword. So why was he leaving her something to follow straight to him? Why was he leading her too him instead of coming and getting her himself? Sesshomaru.

That was the only answer. Sesshomaru was the only factor that Aku couldn't anticipate. He was intimidated. That was the only conclusion that made sense, that he had seen Sesshomaru and was now wary of him. Then what was he planning? What could he do that would assure him his victory in the time that it took to reach him? Kee-Ara could already feel his proximity and the wire between them thickened as they came closer together. It would be soon that they would confront each other for the last time but now Kee-Ara couldn't help but worry. What was Aku planning for the demon lord?

A familiar presence suddenly beside her made her sigh in relief as she glared up at him. It showed how comfortable she was around him now that she didn't start at his sudden appearance. Instead she glared up at him annoyed that he had disappeared in the first place.

"Where in the world did you go? You do realize I'm about one more freak accident away from going insane, right?" she asked him frankly and he casually leaned against the rock beside her. She had decided she was tired of always hiding, who she was, what she could do what she felt. And so she wouldn't hide anymore, besides it would annoy him immensely. The only change in his facial expression was one eyebrow, slightly raised in what could be a mockingly manner or a questioning one. With him it was probably mocking. She just shook her head, relaxing now that she didn't have to watch her surroundings warily. Kee-Ara fixed her scarf again, angling her head so she could look up at him from her position on the ground.

"I'm afraid I'm not very brave. I'm scared and after what just happened. I would appreciate it if I wasn't left alone," she told him honestly and he stiffened she just gave him a small smile. Sharing was contrary to his no emotion life.

Sesshomaru turned without answering, staring into the distance and avoiding her. Kee-Ara didn't expect him to hug her and delve into a meaningful conversation with her about emotions so it didn't really bother her and she leaned back against her rock. But then she tensed up, swiftly standing as she heard rustling come form the direction Sesshomaru was looking. His calm expression didn't change and she walked forward to stand next to him as she waited for whatever it was to come out where she could see it. She waited calmly, knowing that Sesshomaru would have heard it long before her.

The sight of two familiar dragon heads blinking at her made Kee-Ara grin as Ah-Un walked out of the forest. Jaken was grumpily sitting on his back, tugging at the reins to slow down which Ah-Un ignored completely. As soon as Ah-Un's slit eyes, all four of them, found Sesshomaru it immediately slithered out from under Jaken, leaving him breathless as he hit the ground with a thump.

"Ah-Un! Jaken!" Kee-Ara said, pleasantly surprised. She immediately stroked a cheek on each of Ah-Un's heads. Only then did she turn to find Jaken crying and bowing effusively, whining about being left behind. Sesshomaru looked down at him dispassionately but Kee-Ara knew that if it really annoyed him he would have kicked Jaken by now. She knew she would have. Her foot itched as she thought about it and she finally gave in, walking over and nudging the imp demon in mid bow causing him to fall over.

"Hey, will you be quiet for a few minutes? Sesshomaru was bravely dashing to the rescue to Rin and helped me in the process. It's not like he left you to go find a woman or something, ok?" Kee-Ara asked sarcastically and Jaken spluttered angrily.

"Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru is a great demon lord he is not controlled by the whims of mere mortals like your self! I know he was off bravely fighting and dispatching his enemies!" Jaken told her and she moved to kick him again. He jumped out of the way and she narrowed her eyes at him at his "mortal whim" comment before smiling sweetly.

"So, Jaken? If you knew he was being the great demon lord that he is then why were you so upset?" Kee-Ara asked and Jaken started stuttering, his large bulbous eyes turning to Sesshomaru as he tried to explain.

"Well of course I knew- I didn't mean to- Your Lordship is great!" Jaken told him and Kee-Ara rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru kicked him this time. And not as gently as Kee-Ara would have she thought, wincing sympathetically as a bump started swelling on his green head. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him, instead he turned his frigid gaze on Kee-Ara.

"What?" she asked, bewildered by his accusing look. She had only been teasing Jaken. She had done it many times during their travel together and she didn't say anything out of hand

"I would not lose my self-control for any situation and if I would not lose my senses to go meet a woman as you put it. I am no human to lose myself," Sesshomaru told her with a forbidding look that seemed to dare her to comment. Her eyes narrowed at yet another one of his human comments even as her cheeks grew hot at the subject.

"Well, this human, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him stiffly and he nearly growled at her use of his title. He use to hate that she did not use it but now the mocking way it came off of her lips was much worse. She used it in a way that was almost insulting and she only called him Lord when she was sarcastic. Her eyes flashed as she continued, unfazed by the slight snarl on his lips, "does not agree with you. Even if you lose control so does the other person and so it is a chance both must take. You can not throw all humans into one any more than I can tell you that all demons are bloodthirsty."

He stepped closer, glaring down at her with contempt but Kee-Ara would not be intimidated. She glared back, crossing her arms over her chest and waited determined not to back down.

"And you know so much, human girl, about this? Doesn't that prove that humans have no self control?" Sesshomaru asked her unfeelingly and Kee-Ara gasped. Her face turned red, mortified at his implications but before she could defend herself he continued with his golden eyes narrowed harshly, " Humans show a disgusting lack of self control. And all demons are blood thirsty."

Kee-Ara clenched her fists angrily, almost seeing red as she glared at him. It felt as if her blood was starting to boil in under her skin with the painful mix of mortification, anger, and unfairness she felt at his words.

"How dare you judge me when you know nothing about me. In your pristine world where emotion has no value and everything is only of worth if it helps you in your insane quest for power and strength I can understand what you said. But in the real world being with another person is strength, love, trust, and the ability to care for some one makes you stronger. And if I have been it is none of your concern nor your business. You are not my father, brother, and certainly not my husband. Right now you are barely my friend. So I will walk away now," Kee-Ara told him, fury causing her voice to shake. She could feel her power twist in side her like a storm brewing, lightning shocking inside her begging to be released.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw that she was shaking with her rage, he had never seen her so angry. Well, not without being terrified or fighting for her life at the same time. Now he could see the proud way she held her head high, jaw clenched angrily as she held back some seething comment that he was curious about. It intrigued him this fight over something that seemed so simple to him. He had lived a long time, lifetimes compared to this human and most of those years he spent in search of being the strongest.

The strongest did not let mere emotions or urges control them and so Sesshomaru did not. At the beginning he thought that if he took what pleased him without attachments that meant he was controlling the situation but all to soon the woman he had found himself in company with decided to influence him, thinking that she had some kind of power over him. She was wrong. But he did learn that it made you weak and so he distanced himself even more.

This distance had served him well and yet this human wanted him to believe that he was wrong. He had insulted her, he thought amusedly, watching as her eyes sparked. She ripped her scarf off, unnecessarily annoyed at it as it came loose again. Her braid unwound from its bun and fell loose, the tip touching the middle of her back. She knotted up the silky fabric and threw it over at the yellow backpack before striding off without a backward glance.

Sesshomaru watched the tip of her braid sway back and forth as she stomped into the woods. He considered going after her and demanding to know what she was going to say but he dismissed the notion. It was not necessary. And curiosity did not burn in him at all the things she said. Or at the things she didn't say.

She was out of sight when he heard her foot steps stop, his demon hearing easily picking up on the sound.

"And all demons are not blood thirsty. Tsuki is not," Kee-Ara said, knowing that his adept hearing would pick up her words. And then she walked on, not sure where she was going but knowing it was far away from him. At least for now.

Embarrassment eventually replaced the anger in Kee-Ara and she couldn't help but feel a bit foolish. He was not right but it did not mean that she had to react like a phoenix with no tail feathers. It was not as if she had not heard it all before, about how a woman acted so much like a man must spread her legs for anyone. And when they found she did not then of course she didn't like men. Kee-Ara knew that these things would follow her around, one of the curses of being a lady warrior but she handled it coolly.

This she did not. Shame caused her to stop walking but it was not strong enough to get her to turn around.

"Why are women constantly defined by men?" Kee-Ara asked the forest but she did not get an answer. She didn't expect one but she still sighed in frustration at the silence. She didn't know either. She turned around and slowly trudged back to camp. It was practically a crawl compared to the ground eating stride she had used leaving but she couldn't pick up the pace. That demon infuriated her. He was self-absorbed, and haughty, and cold, and a self-righteous know it all.

Kee-Ara straightened as she walked back into the clearing, not willing to look like she was coming back with her tail between her legs in apology. She strode to where she had left her blanket and picked it up, shaking imaginary dirt off of it before folding it over her arm and moving her bed closer to the river. She knew Sesshomaru would probably watch from the rock and she didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment.

The demon in question had silently watched her walk around, not making any sign that he was about to say anything or apologize. He just observed as she laid out her blanket and absent mindedly patted Ah-Un as the dragon demon laid next to her. Then she rolled herself up and faced the river, turning her back to him and the silent Jaken. Jaken hadn't said a word, scared after her earlier show of temper on the usually friendly, if kick happy, woman. Silence filled the clearing for long minutes as Sesshomaru just turned to study the river, undisturbed by her display.

"You seem upset," Sesshomaru observed disinterested, seemingly talking to the river. Kee-Ara jumped at the sound of his voice, surprised that he broke the silence. She snorted at his words, rolling over to watch him. He acted as if she wasn't there.

"I deserve to be upset, Sesshomaru. You were uncaring and cruel with your words," Kee-Ara told him but her voice lacked the venom from earlier. now they were simply certain. He turned slightly, observing her out of the corner of his eye. She rested her head on one hand as she leaned on her elbow, watching him with her enchanting dark eyes.

"I saw Aku force himself upon you," Sesshomaru said carefully but he saw the shock and dismay flash across her face before she hid it. She bit her lip as she eyed him worriedly and Sesshomaru wanted to turn and face her but didn't. For some reason he felt as if she would quit talking if she had to look him in the face.

Kee-Ara felt her stomach twist in nausea as she stared at the side of Sesshoamru's face. It had not changed, the aloof expression not faltering as his gaze stayed on the water. She did not know that he was there when that happened. She could still remember Aku's cold lips forcing themselves painfully against hers.

"If you are asking if he ever forced himself on me completely, the answer is no. He did not. He knew that if he did there was no way he could keep me alive," Kee-Ara told him, her voice steady. It was bitter as she uttered the last sentence and Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She was lying the same way but all of the casualness was gone, replaced by tense muscles and a hard face. They stared at each other for a moment, Kee-Ara searching for judgment and Sesshomaru searching for something even he didn't know in her eyes.

"I would have found a way. No matter what you think, Sesshomaru, that is something no woman gives away lightly and especially some one like me. A trained warrior who had to prove she was good enough, daughter of famed leaders who was not allowed out of line, and most importantly a woman. A woman who wants respect. I choose carefully the people who get close to me, and not just my heart but my body because they come together. I have loved many Sesshomaru, but you have no right to ask how," Kee-Ara told him, telling secrets that she had not told in a long time.

The loneliness of being seen as a warrior and not a woman but still being a woman underneath her armor. Of being a lady, one who was not bound by the rules of the others but was tied with so many more, usually conflicting. A warrior may choose any partner but a lady must wait until marriage. And the even worse fear of not being able to find anyone that she wanted to belong to, to get close to. But he was just her difficult traveling companion and one that would gratefully see the last of her. he did not need to know her heart as well as her life and so she pulled back.

Sesshomaru wanted her to continue, to help him understand how she could be so confusing but he did not. She was right, not that he did not deserve to know but that he shouldn't care. It affected him not at all. And so he nodded in acceptance and his eyes moved back to the river. He could feel her watching him for a moment before she sighed softly and rolled back over to rest. His eyes searched her out again, lingering on the way she curled slightly as if hugging herself.

"Rest, warrior," Sesshomaru told her and he heard her mumble something as she drifted into unconsciousness. He felt his lips curl slightly at the sound which sounded suspiciously insulting. Then he smoothed them back down. He had found himself letting his tight control loose and it disturbed him greatly. So he turned his back on her, letting his senses watch for any attack. He studied the moon as it came up and did not let his thought linger on the things she had shared with him.


	20. The Akkorokamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 20! We're near the end folks :D
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me and continuing to read my story <3

Kee-Ara woke with a scream as she felt something pulling at her ankle. Her eyes flew open to find utter darkness. Panic rushed through her as she realized the dark was not natural. Fear almost paralyzed her at the thought that she might be blind but then her ankle was tugged again and she felt she sharp sting of hooks or something digging into her skin as she was dragged out of her blanket and across the ground.

Immediately she tried to grab her sword but the long blade was unwieldy at such close range. She dug her nails into whatever was around her ankle instead, trying to claw the thick tentacle like thing off of her. Gravel and sticks dug into her back and abraded her skin as she bumped across the ground so fast her grip on it was jerked loose. She twisted, trying to pull away and dig her hands into the earth but she couldn't find a handhold. Her fingernails ripped through the dirt but couldn't find purchase and when the tip of one foot hit the cold water she realized whatever was attacking her was pulling her into the river.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed in terror, realizing that she couldn't escape on her own. She tried to scream again only to have the sound cut off as water rushed over her head and tried to surge down her throat. Her body immediately tried to cough the water out of her lungs but there wasn't any air to save her, only more water. She kicked violently as her body spasmed, trying to get oxygen. Her foot made contact with something below her and she pushed against it as hard as she could, violently shoving off of it in the direction of the surface. She felt the tentacle loosen around her ankle as she broke free, the place where it had been stung as it was ripped free.

She broke the surface with a coughing gasp, trying to grab the side of the bank. She realized the water had some how restored her vision and now she could see the early morning sky swimming above her as she breathed deeply, fighting her long tangled hair that was like a tangled net wrapped around her arm. She took a deep breath and held it as she felt whatever it was wrap around both of her calves, effectively keeping her from kicking again. It tightened painfully and pulled her back in under, but this time she held her breath and turned to see whatever was attacking her.

She almost lost all of her air again as she turned to find what could only be described as a spider-octopus trying to suck her in under. A few bubbles escaped before she stifled her scream but she couldn't' help but try to jerk away. It was a striking red, a color that she would have found enchanting if it wasn't for its multiple beady black eyes that covered most of its head. All of them were staring at her. Another leg reached towards her and she pulled out the knife in her scarf and stabbed at it causing it to retreat. Then she dove forward, starling the creature as she slashed at its eyes. Dark black blood seeped into the water sand she was eternally grateful for the father's firm instructions on always sleeping with a knife.

It shrieked under the water, the sound so high-pitched Kee-Ara instinctively covered her ears with both hands, one tightly fisted around her knifes hilt. She curled into a fetal position as the sound pierced her skull before she felt another tentacle wrap around her throat. She nearly blacked out as it squeezed tightly and it blazed with pain. She raised her knife but another tentacle wrapped around her arm, forcing the arm down. She was almost unconscious when she reached for her magic with a last desperate hope. It was still frightfully low but she was willing to use it if it would mean she died fighting with all she had but as she crafted the spell in her mind the legs loosened around her.

She kicked hard, swimming to the surface with a last reserve of strength she didn't know she had. The tentacles fell loose around her and let her go, almost as if they had lost all life. And then she broke the surface again and she remembered to face up to breathe deeply. She reached for the shore blindly to find a hand wrapped around hers. She gripped it tightly as it pulled her out of the stream, the small prick of claws against her palm comforting her as Sesshomaru pulled her onto dry land.

She turned to face the creature that so recently wanted to kill her to find it streaking off under the water, moving faster than she thought possible with all of its limbs. She lowered her shaking knife as she watched it disappear. She turned to Sesshomaru at last, still panting as she tried to catch her breath only to gasp at the sight of him. A large gash was across his cheek and blood spilled down it painting half of his face as crimson as his eyes. She immediately moved forward reaching to help before she stopped realizing that he wouldn't want her help. Her hand dropped back to her side numbly.

"Are you harmed?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the bleeding wounds on her neck and the way she shook. She shook her head mutely, staring at the cut on his cheek and he felt his eyes slowly turn back. He wondered that she hadn't started away from him in fear at the sight of his demonic anger. Instead she had reached to help him. He wondered why she had stopped.

"Are you?" Kee-Ara asked, scanning him for any sign of other injury but other than his face he was as perfect as always. Flawless even while bleeding she thought morosely as she thought of her own disheveled appearance. Her wet hair had dark blood in it as it stuck to her head and her clothes hung soaked on her frame. She could already feel her leg swelling and she reached to touch her throat as she felt small marks burn.

Sesshomaru stopped her hand before she touched it and she froze at the contact of his hand on hers.

"Do not touch it," Sesshomaru commanded her and her eyebrows immediately soared at his tone. He couldnt' help but feel amused. She was still feisty even dripping wet and bleeding.

"There are hooks still in the flesh," he explained not because he had to but because he knew she would refuse to let him take them out if he did not. She was stubborn like that. Her nose wrinkled and she shook, disgust in her eyes.

"Ewww, ew ew,ew," she said repeatedly, instinctively reaching up before moving her hand away and shaking it. She was creeped out, majorly by the thought of anything still inside her and Sesshomaru smirked at her sudden squeamishness. This was the normal human behavior he hadn't seen out of her so far.

Her eyes widened as she yanked up her pants to find button sized circles around her ankle. Black hooks were embedded in the flesh and she fought down her revulsion as she danced around grossed out. She forced herself to stand still even though she couldn't' force down the her constant shivers. She was still soaked and she couldn't stop the cold that was seeping into her bones. And their were pieces of whatever that was in her. She grimaced at the thought.

"What was that thing?" Kee-Ara asked picturing its big eyes in front of her again. The thought made her stomach roll.

"An Akkorokamui," Sesshomaru told her moving forward to peer at the hooks in her neck. She grimaced up at him and squeezed her eyes shut when he reached out to touch one.

"They are not deep," he told her and moved away and she nodded, grimacing as she knelt next to the river. She watched the surface wearily as she washed her blade, wondering if she would ever look at the surface of water without thinking about what could be beneath after this.

She unwrapped the scarf from around her waist, grimacing at the soggy mess. She laid it down next to Kagome's backpack which was thankfully left unharmed. Her short inner kimono like shirt and leggings had acted as another layer between her and the tentacles and she was thankful that more didn't touch her skin. A soggy package of herbs was glared at. Now completely useless, even if she didn't want to use them again if she needed them she was now out. Other wet objects were thrown on the ground before she picked up one of the scarves that was in her sash. It was wet but clean and she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Here, let me wipe away the blood at least," she told him firmly knowing that he would deny any other help. She knew it would heal fast but she wished she could put some of the ointment the priestesses had given her on it. It had done wonders for her side and now it was almost healed.

Sesshomaru glared at her but she pressed the fabric against his cheek undeterred. She immediately felt awkward, embarrassed by the sudden closeness. She avoided his eyes and wiped the blood away quickly but gently. It was not nearly as bad as she thought or else he healed quicker than she had assumed. It was barely a gash, more of a gash really that followed above his stripes.

Sesshomaru had stiffened as she touched him. He was going to push her hand away and refuse her attention when he caught sight of her neck again. He did not need her help and he did not want it but she was still tending to him first even though she obviously wanted the hooks out of her desperately. And so he did something completely out of character and accepted her attention. He was not accepting help because she was not actually doing anything but he still felt guilty as he watched her brown eyes. They were filled with concern and he did not want to injure this woman who was so compassionate. He remained silent.

She moved away promptly after finishing and dropped the soiled scarf on the ground next to her other things. She knew she should rinse the blood off before it dried but she didnt' want to go back near the river. Instead she reached in the back and picked up the ointment. She rubbed some of it on her knife, hoping it would kill anything dangerous from the Akkorokamui's blood. Then she stretched her leg out in front of her. The hooks were caught in the fabric of her pants and she gritted her teeth as she painfully tried to tug the fabric away from them.

She sighed annoyed as she realized the hooks were going in the wrong direction. She would have to pull her pants the other way. She flushed as she thought about it. The inner kimono shirt was not meant to be wore on its own. It barely reached her thighs but it covered her enough for her warriors modesty. Her woman's modesty, especially after their conversation the night before, not so much. She glared at him, daring him to say anything scathing as she stood and tugged the damp fabric off her legs.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise but she didnt' notice the small emotion. She was too focused on tearing the fabric away from her ankle. Sesshomaru immediately turned away, giving her privacy. Ignoring the uncomfortable emotions that rushed through him as he saw her. He had seen her with less than that on before but for some reason the thought did not comfort him.

"Sesshomaru? What happened while I was asleep? And why couldn't I see?" Kee-Ara asked him and he glanced quickly over his shoulder to find her sitting back down. Her legs were crossed and twisted to the side so she could reach the hooks with her knife. He frowned as she dug the tip into her skin.

"You will make it worse. Pull them out as much as you can," Sesshomaru told her and he ignored the glare she sent him. He turned a bit more, not quite facing her but enough to watch as she listened to him. Only her legs were bare and she was obviously not disturbed by it.

"Aku attacked," Sesshomaru told her and Kee-Ara jerked, cursing softly as she dug the knife a little to deep. She sat it down and looked up at Sesshomaru. He had said it as if stating that the weather was cool not that her living nightmare had been close enough to kill.

"You?" Kee-Ara asked, the dawning realization that the Akkorokamui was only meant as a distraction for her as Aku handled Sesshomaru. He had obviously not been the victor Kee-Ara thought with savage glee as she looked up at Sesshomaru and his small scratch. He had only nodded in answer but that was enough for Kee_Ara. She gave she gave a small grim smile before turning back to her ankle. She frowned as she realized she was still shivering but she shrugged. She was half naked. The process of removing the hooks from the circle sores was a slow process but she handled it without complaint. The wounds bled freely as she removed them but she compressed any pain she was feeling. She could feel it once she was done.

Finished with her ankle she stood, putting weight on it slowly. It ached but it was not seriously injured. She gave a small sigh of relief before realizing she would have to use the river to see her neck. She knelt next to the steam, forcing away her unrealistic fears. Then she raised the knife and pressed it gently against her throat, hissing involuntarily from the pain. Her reflection wavered and she had to stop and breathe hard not to pass out. Sesshomaru watched her struggle impassively before growling annoyed.

"You are doing more damage than was already afflicted," Sesshomaru told her contemptuously and she glared at him.

"I'd like to see you cut tiny hooks out of your neck with only a wavering reflection as a guide mister I heal instantly. And shivering doesn't help!" she told him waspishly,annoyed. He sighed, a long-suffering sound as if it was so hard for him to put up with such a childish human as her and she gritted her teeth at the sound. She looked back to the river and raised her knife again, determined to ignore any more derisive comments when he reached out and plucked the knife out of her hand. He moved so fast she blinked for a moment before turning and glaring at him. He was standing in the same spot as before but this time he held her knife in one hand.

"Come here," he commanded and she rose angrily. She crossed her arms and very pointedly stayed where she was.

"If you continue, you will kill yourself," he told her and she huffed annoyed before moving towards him. She eyed him warily as he raised the knife and moved her still damp hair away from her neck.

"Don't stab me or anything. I can actually bleed to death unlike some people," she said impertinently but he ignored her. She gulped as she felt his hand on her throat and he glared at her. She tried to stay still, focusing on his face instead of the odd sensation of him tugging one of the hooks out. His claws and fingers were quickly covered with blood and he couldn't help but admire her bravery as he non to gently pulled another one out. She gritted her teeth, hearing them chatter as her shivering got worse.

"W-where's Rin and Ah-Ah-" Kee-Ara tried to ask past her chattering teeth and he glared at her, this time furiously. He had been cutting into her throat at the time.

"Quit talking, if that is even possible for you," he told her, his voice devoid of emotion still capable of being scathing. She scowled up at him but remained silent as she felt the knife move again. He wondered at her chattering teeth before his eyes fell to her bare legs. His eyes snapped back up fast.

"I sent them to Rin, not long after you fell asleep. They were not here during the attack," he told her correctly guessing that she was worried about them being injured. Her scowl lessened and she stopped herself from nodding as he moved to the other side of her neck. He had to move her hair back to the other side. He did it slower than what was necessary, gently laying it on her other shoulder. Then he was behind her and she couldn't help but blush as she felt him tower above her. She was suddenly all to aware that she was wearing half of the clothes that she normally did.

Sesshomaru wondered what his half brother would think of him now. Sesshomaru had often accused him of being weak for accepting the help of humans and for caring about them and now the great Lord Sesshomaru was helping a human. He didn't let the frustration he felt show on his face at his conflicting emotions. Caring about humans made you weak but he didn't care. He obviously did or else he wouldn't be trying to help her he thought before denying it. She was drying now and her scent was slowly filling the air around them mixed with the acidic smell of the Akkorokamui's blood. Her smell surrounded him, filling his nose as he leaned so close to her. He didn't mean to inhale deeply but he immediately stopped when he realized he was smelling her.

He pushed her hair back down, holding his breath as he moved away and rinsed the blood off of his hands and her blade. He did it quickly, using the small break to get control of himself. Kee-Ara turned towards him and gave him a grateful smile which he ignored. She frowned at his sudden distance but ignored the small hurt she felt. She didn't' realize he had thawed at all since their meeting but now that he was back to his distant self she realized he had been more open. She watched him, wondering what she did wrong.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara told him and his face tightened as she said his name. She reached up to touch her hair and grimaced as she realized she was still covered with the Akkorokamui's blood. She looked over at the stoic demon, not wanting to bother him again and yet not brave enough to dare the river alone. She was still shivering and she didn't' want to get back into the cold water but that wasn't what was bothering her. Silent demons hidden in the current did.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked and his eyes immediately found her at the meek tone. She blushed embarrassed and she ran her hand through her hair nervously. The motion caught his eye and he followed her hand with an impassive look on his face that as all to easily condescending. She dropped her hand realizing she was nervous.

"Will you listen as I wash the blood off?" she asked him, her voice small. Her arms were wrapped around her.

"Your scared?" he asked disbelief in his voice but he immediately regretted it as her face hardened and she straightened, dropping her arms to her sides.

"Never mind," she said coldly, turning to the water. Sesshomaru lightly touched her shoulder and she stopped but didn't' turn around. He had only been surprised that this is what she showed fear over, after everything she had done.

"Of course I will," he told her and she nodded relieved. He turned away but listened carefully as she stepped into the water, not even taking off her clothes. He could hear the water splash against her and her teeth chattering as she got back in. She quickly scrubbed her hair, rinsing any sign of the blood out before rubbing her wounds. They burned slightly and bled fresh but she was glad to get any last remnants of the Akkorokamui off of, and out of, her skin. She washed her eyes, blinking rapidly as they stung a little.

She quickly climbed out of the water, shivering with the cold but relieved to be clean. She wrapped herself in her blanket to try and stop the cold. Sesshomaru turned towards her as she sat down again with a nod of thanks. He watched as she dried off her ankle before smearing on an ointment and smiling wryly as she wrapped it in bandage. He wanted to ask why she smiled but didn't.

"Thanks. Again," Kee-Ara said simply, not looking at him, she smeared more ointment on her neck.

Kagome had packed lots of bandages Kee-Ara had realized and she couldn't hep but feel amused every time she looked at it. Kagome was obviously expecting injuries. If Kee-Ara returned to the village she would have to remember to thank Kagome, many many bandaged her neck as well before remembering something that had bothered her.

"Wh-why c-c-couldn't I see?" Kee-Ara asked, forcing the words out as she shivered. Sesshomaru frowned at her, concerned about how cold she was. Humans had to maintain a certain temperature.

"The Akkorokamui has an oil that it uses to blind prey," Sesshomaru told her absent-mindedly, narrowing his eyes as he saw her shivering. She couldn't stop. He strode back to the river, trailing his hand in the water that was only a little cool. Then he approached Kee-Ara, making her jump as he came closer than she was comfortable with. She blinked up at him and her mouth fell open as he kneeled beside her. She had never seen him do anything except walk, stand, and sit perfectly. Of course he knelt gracefully too but it shocked her.

She snapped her mouth shut as he reached out and pressed his hand against her face. His face lost its impassiveness. his mouth and eyes tightened and he frowned slightly.

"What?" Kee-Ara asked, bewildered by his sudden odd behavior.

"You have been poisoned."


	21. Poisoned

Kee-Ara felt numb as she stared at him uncomprehending for a moment. She froze as those four words rang through her mind, the cool almost uncaring tone in which they were said at odds with the way they made her feel. She blinked at him, so close and yet she never felt so far away. And then she snapped back to reality, panic shooting through her as she turned inwards and searched for the tainted glow of poison in her body.

It was there. She could see a small glimmer of unhealthy green as it traveled through her blood, disappearing as it hid malignantly. If he hadn't told her she never would have found it, the way it glinted softly almost unnoticeable as it was slowly killing her.  
"How?" Kee-Ara asked, back to being straightforward and calm. She was poisoned. If she broke down and panicked it wouldn't help and so with the ordered mind that was used to putting unnecessary fear to the side during battle she easily straightened and waited for Sesshomaru's answer.

He blinked at her in surprise. It was the only sign of his startlement but the way she how easily dismissed the shock he had seen on her face moments before was unexpected. She barely missed a stride.

"The Akkorokamui. Unlike me, you are unable to fight off the poison. Humans are weak. You will go numb until you cannot struggle. And then you will die, as if from severe cold," he told her calmly, nearly seeing his words process in her eyes as she thought about them. They ran through her eyes quickly. She reached up and touched her newly bandaged neck with the very tips of her fingers before grimacing.

"I had thought the last of that horrid creature was out of me," she said softly, disappointment clear in her low tone. He noticed that when she did not rush her speech her teeth did not chatter. But then she tossed her head and stood abruptly. The motion took Sesshomaru off guard and he quickly stood, stepping away from her faster than humanly possible.

She eyed him, noticing that he always stood farther away from people than others did. Where one human would stand a few feet in front of you to talk, Sesshomaru kept his distance. Well, unless he is threatening you, she amended her thought with a grin before moving to pack her things. the corner of his mouth barely turned up in amusement as she struggled to pull on her wet pants, almost falling with curses at the Akkorokamui. It was the wet pants she was angry about he though amused.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru finally asked, after watching her squeeze all of the moisture she could out of everything and carefully stow it in the yellow bag. She deftly buckled it, having practiced it many times before. She placed the straps over her shoulders before turning to face him.

"We w-w-were about to head after Aku again anyway. This doesn't ch-change anything, we don't have enough time to search for the anti-anti-antidote," she told him firmly, scowling as she stuttered. He took a step towards her as if trying to stop her before freezing and making himself relax. She was just going to give up, Sesshomaru realized watching the way she held herself proudly. Her head tilted to the side and she chewed on her lip as if confused before she added, "Well, if there is one."

"You are giving up," Sesshomaru stated and she looked at him with something that was not quite defiance, just stubbornness. He couldn't help but think it was not as affective when she was shivering like a leaf in the fall.

"N-no, I am focu-s-sing on what is important. Aku, first," Kee-Ara told him, trying to clearly enunciate her words before turning and marching away. She strode confidently in one direction, not pausing to see where she would go and Sesshomaru's suspicions that she somehow felt Aku's presence was further affirmed. He glared at her back. Sesshomaru doesn't follow people. He waited for a moment, not wanting to trail after her but for once he pushed aside his dignity. She was going to get herself killed.

"And you are going to let the poison spread and die instead of saving yourself," Sesshomaru said, sounding for all the world as if he was disappointed in her. She stopped walking and turned to glare at him. He strode up to her confidently and stared down at her imposingly. She wouldn't be intimidated. She glared up at him, tilting her head a bit to stare into his eyes.

"I am g-going to do what I s-ss-said I would," Kee-Ara gritted her teeth annoyed at not being able to explain. She had taken out her cloak and wrapped it around herself but even it couldn't help her feel warm. Miserably she wondered if anything ever would. Sesshomaru let out a soft sigh. It was barely audible and she almost saw it rather than heard it, the soft fall of his chest as he stood so close.

"Tsuki," he stated and she nodded, her eyes filled with relief at not having to explain.

"T-ts-suki," she agreed, tasting blood as she accidentally bit her lip. She winced at the pain and turned starting to walk again. She sharp copper scent of blood reached Sesshomaru's nose and he frowned, watching as she tried to wipe it away with a shaking hand.

She smeared most of it and tried to mumble something under her breath. She gave up and gave a soft growl instead, using her cloak. She firmly wrapped it around herself, for once not caring that she couldn't draw her sword. That's what Seshhomaru was good for she decided, striding after Aku's wire. It was thickening quickly, and her stomach turned at the thought of the coming confrontation.

No matter what she told Sesshomaru she was worried about how she would handle this when she couldn't even talk. How was she supposed to fight Aku? She didn't know, Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing only his thoughts were turned more on how easily she was going to die if she tried. But they walked on, Kee-Ara determined to fight and Sesshomaru certain she was going to die.

Sesshomaru noticed when Kee-Ara's speed started slowing but she didn't say anything. He watched her from the corner of his eye as they walked side by side and he found himself slowing in response to her. She started to droop not long after, her shoulders slumping and head bowing as she trudged along. He hadn't thought that she could shake any harder but he was proved wrong. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her cloak had fallen open when she lost control of her hands.

Her power burned inside her, trying to fight off the poison but the already depleted magic was only succeeding in slowing it down. And even that wasn't enough. She didn't notice when she stopped walking, weariness taking hold and the only thing she could concentrate on was the ice in her veins.

Sesshomaru listened to her heartbeat, noticing the way it was slowing. She was freezing from the inside out. Sesshomaru cursed the weakness of humans but for once he didn't blame the human for being weak. He knew Kee-Ara didn't deserve this, she had fought bravely and had escaped before he got there. She was a warrior and she was strong but her humanity was letting her down. She was all too mortal. He couldn't help but think she would have been a better demon.

"Kee-Ara," he said softly, he couldn't stop the worry from surfacing in his voice. Kee-Ara doubted anyone else would have noticed the small difference but after traveling with him and hearing his many different inflections of hostile, indifferent, and condescending it was obvious. Worry mad her look up at him as she wondered what was bothering him. Then she realized they had stopped. She blinked and it seemed as if it took hours or even lifetimes.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to step forward but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked down at it numbly before looking back at him confused. Even her mind had slowed down.

"Come," he said firmly, moving forward and easily picking her up. She struggled weakly for a moment confused before she sighed tired. She pressed against him as she felt his warmth and he froze. Her eyes closed as she shivered against him and he made himself relax.

"Do not go to sleep," he told her and her eyes fluttered open. She felt a faint annoyance at him telling her what to do but it drifted away almost immediately. She felt her eyelashes flutter closed again and he gave a soft growl of annoyance. She smiled softly as she felt it rumble in his chest.

"I disagree with you," he said as moved forward he ran smoothly, not jostling her as he effortlessly held her. She shook violently in his arms and he tightened his grip on her holding her close. She was so pale, her eyes seeming midnight dark against her white face.

"I do not think this about Tsuki. You want revenge," he remarked coldly and he felt her stiffen. A small smile curved his lips when he glanced down to see her give him a faint glare.

"I-i-i-i-it is not,"she said so softly even his sensitive hearing struggled to pick it up. But she almost succeeded in making it sound heated.

"Really? You aren't even interested in the notion? In my experience humans always seek vengeance," Sesshomaru told her. She struggled to clear her throat, coughing weakly. He waited patiently as she fought to say something.

"I w-w-was alway-s-s t-t-to scared...r-r-revenge,"she told him and he turned his head to hear her better. She didn't have the energy to lift her head for long but he noticed some color back in her cheeks.

"Says the woman who faced angry villagers, a mantis demon, and an akkorokamui, then you let a kyuuketsuki feed on you. More impressively you dared to stand up to me. Those are not the actions of someone who is scared but brave," he told her dismissing her statement. He glanced down again in time to see a grin stretch across her face.

"What?" he asked coolly, as he weaved through trees. He thought about taking to the air to be faster but he wanted to be close to the ground. He didn't want her unconscious in the air, he wouldn't be able to set her down quick enough to restart her heart.

"Th-that's the f-f-f-firt time you admi-t-t-ted I'm-m a woman," she told him triumphantly and he frowned down at her. Of course she was a woman, he wasn't an idiot. She snickered and he couldn't help but glare at her. She gave a small smile before explaining.

"Y-you've always," she stopped to catch her breath before continuing,"c-cc-called me h-human or a ch-ch-child." She laid her head back down on his chest, to wore out to be embarrassed. She knew she would be later and she would even be angry at herself for depending on someone else so much but for right now she was tired and he was warm and comforting.

"Revenge is what k-k-killed my family," Kee-Ara whispered and Sesshomaru wasn't certain if this time the stuttering was from the cold. He didn't question her again.

She only realized she had drifted into sleep when Sesshomaru jostled her, causing her eyes to snap open. She scowled at him but he just smirked at her. He was obviously being petty about her pointing out that he was obviously warming up to her. And he thought she was brave. Kee-Ara felt pride at the thought, knowing that Sesshomaru did not think highly of many people.

Suddenly they turned, causing Kee-Ara's stomach to twist nauseous as she stupidly tried to look where they were going. The world blurred by to fast for her in her present condition. On Tsuki she would have reveled in it. Poisoned in Sesshomaru's arms she could only squeeze her eyes shut and try to focus on Sesshomaru's heartbeat to make her world stop spinning. She breathed deeply and let her stomach settle.

He smelt nice she thought absent-mindedly. she felt his chest rumble under her cheek. At first she thought it was a growl until she looked up to find a small smirk on his face. She had said it out loud she realized it and he was silently laughing. She couldn't hear it but she glared up at him embarrassed.

"Sh-shut up," she mumbled and he smiled at her. An actual smile, without any other emotions mixed in it except amusement. She returned it startled but it immediately fell, his face turning impassive as he looked back up and away from her.

"Wh-whh-wh-, Burn it," she finally uttered annoyed and he couldn't help another smile as she said the curse perfectly.

"To get a certain demon to drink the poison out of your veins," Sesshomaru answered her unfinished question and she gasped. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly before she closed it with an audible snap.

"Noboru?" she whispered and he frowned as she said his name perfectly.

"Yes," he replied and she ignored the iciness of his tone. She was use to it by now, so she just dismissed this random mood swing. She shook her head and stiffly tried to push out of his arms, ignoring the fact that they were still moving at a speed that would probably kill her.

"What are you doing?" he asked scathingly as he tightened his hold making it impossible for her to move.

"It'll h-h-hurt him," she told him, stubbornly trying to wiggle away. She barely moved and he sighed annoyed.

"Your concern for the demon is moving but unnecessary," he told her disinterested. She stopped struggling, relaxing into his grip as weariness flooded her.

"Wh-why n-n-n-not?" she asked and he frowned down at her. She had gone so limp.

"The poisonous venom of the akkorokamui will not affect a full blooded demon as it does humans," he told her and she realized he didn't use this perfect statement for another humans are weak comment. She appreciated his restraint and she agreed wearily to ask for Noboru's help. Sesshomaru was not intending on asking. He would demand. The demon owed Kee-Ara.

Kee-Ara was barely conscious by the time Sesshomaru came upon the place where the kyuuketsuki's scent was newest. He found him near a village, stalking some lower demon in the fields. Sesshomaru slowed before walking into his presence. He saw the demon's eyes widen in fear as he saw him but for once it wasn't because of Sesshomaru. Noboru's eyes were focused on Kee-Ara. He didn't even notice when his prey, some kind of rat demon, escaped.

Noboru stepped forward before freezing when he looked up at Sesshomaru. He watched as he tensed, ready to flee if necessary but then his eyes drifted back down to Kee-Ara. Kee-Ara stirred as Sesshomaru stopped, a weary grin stretching across her face as she saw Noboru. His familiar dark blue eyes met hers with worry.

"H-h-hey," she greeted him weakly. She grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and tried to stand but he didn't let her go. She was shaking so bad her hand fell limply back down. She frowned at him with an aggravated sigh but he ignored her, his face impassive as if she wasn't even there. Only the way he moved her slightly so that she could sit up more acknowledged her presence.

"What happened?" Noboru asked, deciding to chance Sesshomaru. He stepped closer and she noticed that he looked healthier than that last time they had met.

"She is dying. An akkorokamui," he responded, his voice detached. Noboru glared at him, his eyes turning black. Sesshomaru immediately responded, his gold eyes coldly assessing the weaker demon. He wouldn't dare.

"N-n-noboru!" Kee-Ara pleaded, her voice louder than Sesshomaru had heard it since the poison had set in. Noboru's black demonic gaze snapped down to find her pain filled brown eyes begging him to calm down.

"I can help," Noboru said, offering his assistance before anyone could ask for it. Sesshomaru was surprised, he had thought they would have to demand help. Sesshomaru realized Kee-Ara had earned his loyalty. It wasn't just that he owed her, Noboru willingly wanted to help. Kee-Ara's kindness had earned her his respect and what could be friendship.

Sesshomaru still couldn't' help himself from moving away as Noboru stepped forward to take Kee-Ara. Noboru looked at him questioningly before realization dawned in his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned at him not sure why he was looking at him like that before looking down at Kee-Ara.

"I t-t-t-t-rust him," she whispered and Sesshomaru gently laid her in Noboru's waiting arms. Sesshomaru's arms felt empty as he watched Kee-Ara steady herself by grabbing Noboru's shoulder. He felt frustrated as he watched Noboru whisper something to Kee-Ara that made her laugh softly.

Kee-Ara couldn't help but laugh when Noboru asked for her permission. She grinned at him, proud of him even though this was only the second time she had met him.

"Yes," she told him and he grinned at her. She couldn't help but tense up as his mouth lowered to her neck. She could feel his breath tickle her throat as he whispered, "It'll hurt more if you don't relax."

She nodded and focused on releasing her muscles. She looked over to find Sesshomaru's cold eyes impassively watching them but she noticed his hands were clenched. She wasn't the only one that was nervous. For some reason that made her relax and she gasped slightly as Noboru's fangs entered her neck. It hurt so much more than her wrist had and she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she would have to add more bandage above what she already had.

She bit her lip to stop from moaning. It burned, she gritted her teeth as her eyes watered. His fangs were roughly the size of a wolves and it hurt as they dug into her soft flesh, the sensation of her blood being drained made her feel faint but It was the venom coming out with her blood that made the process almost intolerable. It felt like some one was pulling hot wire out of her body, searing her veins as it traveled.

She closed her eyes and turned inward to watch as the poisonous green glow was slowly sucked out of her body. It was a slow process and she realized it had spread faster than she had thought possible. She was feeling faint when he finally stopped but there was still some left.

"I can't get it all," he finally said when he moved away from her. She felt a slow trickle of blood down her neck.

"Why?" she asked realizing that her shaking had slowed down. It had almost stopped but she still shivered.

"I'm sorry, It's in to much of your blood, you would die from blood loss instead of poison," he told her and she nodded accepting even though her heart was sinking. Noboru jumped as Sesshomaru moved towards them, his gaze focused on Noboru.

"Then she will die from the poison," he said coldly and Noboru frowned at him. he looked down at her before answering.

"I don't think so. The poison thinned so that I think she would survive, but she will have to let it run its course. It will be painful but I think you are strong enough, I am sorry," he told her and she smiled up at him not feeling strong at all.

"Think," Sesshomaru said and Kee-Ara sighed. Noboru was about to apologize again when Kee-Ara interrupted him.

"No need to apologize, Noboru. You did your best and that is all I could hope for. You have also given me a maybe when before I had a certain death. So thank you," she told him and Nobrou smiled at her. He wished he could help her, give her a certainty. His heart hurt as she thanked him and he impulsively hugged her, something he hadn't done in a while. She grinned and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck..

"I'm glad that you are doing well," she told him and they shared a smile again before she continued sternly, "now sit me down."

He frowned but listened, sitting her feet on the ground before gently holding her upright. She swayed. Sesshomaru immediately picked her up again before she could fall.

"Quit it," she said grumpy and he felt better about the maybe. She was certainly feeling better. Her teeth were not chattering and she was only slightly shivering.

"No," Sesshomaru said, turning and walking aback the way they had come. Kee-Ara sighed annoyed before leaning up to look over si shoulder. He was no good at good byes.

"Good bye, Noboru! Thank you!" she told him and she saw the flash of white fangs as he grinned at her. He waved before disappearing into the trees. It amazed her that he was so good at that. Then she glared at Sesshomaru.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," she told him firmly, not caring that she was being ungrateful.

"I know you are certainly capable of talking. Walking is another matter," he told her sarcastically and she glared at him, ignoring the fact that her world was spinning. Light headedness made her close her eyes and she sighed, admitting that he was right.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara told him gratefully and he nodded. She was asleep before they were in the air.


	22. The Cave

They sat down at the edge of a cave, the entrance only accessible by air or an insanely determined climber. Kee-Ara gaped down at the sheer drop off, dizziness causing her to step back away from the edge. There was no way off of this mountain. She would die, if she tried to climb down that surface.

She looked over at Sesshomaru and her panic dissipated a bit. He wouldn't leave her up here. But in the mean time she was trapped with an obnoxious dog demon with a penchant of making her so annoyed she had to escape. And that was no longer an option she thought grimly as she looked out over the edge.

It took her breath away. The green hills covered in trees sprawled in under them, shining rivers on display against the vivid tapestry of the forests and perfect town in the distant. Kee-Ara couldn't see the sweat or the heartache of the workers from here, just the picturesque dots of villagers strolling along their houses and into the perfect patchwork square of their fields.

No wonder Sesshomaru felt above it all, Kee-Ara thought. From up here it was all to easy to be distant. She looked over at him to find him surveying the scene in front of him emotionless. She wondered if it took his breath away. She doubted it. Kee-Ara hadn't known that he could fly, and had almost wet herself in fear when she woke and looked down to find the earth miles away. Not that she would ever admit that.

She didn't really have a head for heights. Kee-Ara closed her eyes and let the wind rip through her hair and in her clothes. It didn't help the lingering cold that seemed permanently steeped in her bones but she loved the power of the icy air as it rushed over her. Her clothes flattened against her and ripped them around her violently. She loved it. She marveled at Sesshomaru's power to be able to feel this all the time, to rush through the wind. She frowned, if only it wasn't so high up.

"You must get warm," Sesshomaru said beside her and she opened her eyes to find him actually looking at her instead of addressing something in the distance. It threw her off-balance and she stared into his eyes for a little too long for it to just be casual. She looked away uneasily and walked farther back into the cave, trying not to feel like she was being followed by a predator into a trap.

Her eyes widened when she felt the heat of the fire and then saw the dancing flames. They cast shadows along the walls, hiding the actual size of the cave in the darkness. Kee-Ara didn't even know Sesshomaru knew how to make a fire. She stared at it as if she had never seen a one before, too startled by the fact that Sesshomaru actually made it to move closer.

He scowled at her and she moved forwards blushing. Of course he knew how, he just didn't have to very often. She smiled at him gratefully as the heat met her frozen body, knowing that if she said thank you he might just put it out in spite. He glared.

SHe moved closer, the heat made her skin pull tight but she didn't move away. In fact she moved a bit closer, the uncomfortable sensation not enough to keep her away from the warmth. She sighed, shaking uncomfortably as the heat tried to drive away the cold. She started to shake violently, the poison in her veins traveling with icy purpose even as the fire tried to warm her.

"If you get any closer, you will burn to death instead of being poisoned," Sesshomaru told her pointedly and she blushed realizing she was to close to the fire. She didn't move away though. She couldn't, the heat to tantalizing to give up. Sesshomaru frowned at her realizing that she was not as well as she seemed. Even though the worst of the cold was over she would still have to let the poison run through her veins and when it reached her heart, well that would be the real test.

"Sesshomaru?" Kee-Ara asked, wrapping her arms around herself to conserve more heat. She looked at Sesshomaru's impassive face, beautiful as always but now as it was shrouded in the shadows and dancing light he seemed mysterious and unreachable. His golden eyes looked at her impassively, not acknowledging her question. She decided to ask anyway.

"What happened with Aku?" she asked him, her eyes demanding answers from across the fire. He thought about ignoring her question but the way she stared at him made him sigh. She was very stubborn for a human.

"He disappeared," he finally said and she inched closer to the fire, frowning into the flames and ignoring the way Sesshomaru watched her like a hawk.

"That's not what I asked," she told him and her watched he for a moment deciding what to say. Her golden hair caught the light and her face nearly glowed as the orange glow danced across it.

"I did not sense him approaching but he seemed to be following Jaken. I went to confront him. I was prepared after the last time we were in battle that I would not be able to sense all of his attacks. When he tried to use the same fighting technique as before he was only able to land a scratch. I attacked. The coward ran again,seriously injured but unwilling to meet his death like he should have," Sesshomaru told her, his voice devoid of any emotion but she knew that he didn't accept defeat easily or tell another that he had lost.

In a way he won, he had survived and beat Aku, but the way his eyes hardened and his voice turned cold she knew that he did not feel that way. Her eyes softened, suddenly grateful that he shared with her. She suddenly felt warm, even though she still shivered and she couldn't' help but grin at him which earned her another scowl.

"Well, now he knows you are not easily killed, great Lord Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara told him happily and Sesshomaru froze as she said his title. It was not given deferentially but it was almost respectful and he smiled at her realizing she was trying to make him feel better. she was fighting poison and was still caring about emotions. She smiled back before her eyes fell back to the fire. His smile slipped into a frown as he watched the way she shook. It was getting worse, almost as bad as before he had taken her to Noboru.

She sighed as she shook again, a moan escaping as her chest started aching, the ice in her veins so cold that it was burning. She wasn't warm enough. She wouldn't make it. Kee-Ara fought back tears, of pain or helplessness she didn't know but she refused to cry. Sesshomaru stood next to her suddenly and she jerked having not seen him even move.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said his voice cold and emotionless. Kee-Ara felt her stomach twist in fear before she pushed it aside and stood. This was Sesshomaru, he wouldn't hurt her she told herself but she still stepped up to him haltingly, warily watching the way he watched her impassively.

He seemed almost carved out of marble, beautiful to look at but still cold heartless rock. It was a contrast to the smile he had sent her moments before. She shook steadily now and her chest started to burn but she stood tall as she faced him, smoothing the fears off of her face until a pleasant expression was left. But Sesshomaru saw the wariness in her dark eyes. They were reminiscent of a doe's so wide and dark and innocent. Frightened.

"Do I remind you of Aku?" Sesshomaru asked. the question asked itself, slipping out before Sesshomaru considered asking it. He froze, shock rushing through him as he realized what he just said. Kee-Ara's eyes opened wide as she stared at him. For a moment his perfect control had broke and she could see the confusion underneath. Then he was back to normal, his expressions frosting over until he was impossible to read. he looked away towards the darkness. Her heart twisted for the man she saw underneath, hating himself for caring when it was one of the most normal things in the world.

"In ways," Kee-Ara said gently but she couldn't see a change in the impassive facade. She moved forwards, making him look at her as she stepped to close. His golden eyes were cold as they looked down at her and anger rushed through him at the look in her eyes. She felt sorry for him and his eyes burned in resentment. She ignored the dark emotions. She had already seen the confusion they were trying to hide.

"You both thirst for ultimate power, not caring who is in your way. Both dismiss emotions for others as weakness. You have a cruelty in you that cannot be explained as demonic, just heartless," Kee-Ara told him and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily but he couldn't deny the words that she said. He turned to walk away but she reached out and gently touched his arm. She walked back in front of him as he stopped, making his eyes catch hers.

"Sesshomaru, your quest for power is not all consuming. Perhaps you tell yourself that it is but I see the way you care for Rin. You don't even hate your half brother, not matter what you say. I think you are more like Inuyasha than you think," Kee-Ara told him, letting her guard down and telling him what she thought. Hate flared in Sesshomaru's golden eyes and she knew she had went to far though when she mentioned Inuyasha's name. Kee-Ara gasped, stepping back out of fear but she was stopped suddenly as she hit the cave wall behind her. His face hardened and her eyes widened as he moved towards her. She realized that she had been feeling safe near him which led her to speak openly. She should not have felt safe.

He snarled at her, anger making his gold eyes turn demonic red as he wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall. She gasped in pain wincing as her head bounced off of the hard unrelenting surface. Sesshomaru glared at her his fangs peeking out of his lips in his fury. Kee-Ara glared at him even though she felt his fingers tighten,making it harder to breathe, and she quaked with fear on the inside. She didn't show him how much his strength scared her.

"Do not underestimate me," Sesshomaru told her, his voice deathly quiet a clear indicator that he was angry. Very angry. He didn't raise it in volume but it nearly scorched her with the rage it held. She felt blood trickle down her neck as his claws dug into her soft flesh but she didn't look away from his eyes.

Suddenly she slumped losing the battle that she had been fighting, for what seemed like so long she didn't even remember that she was fighting it. The fight to believe that he was not the person she saw in front of her. Her eyes looked as if she had just been defeated, her soul crushed and it stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks.

"Go ahead. Prove everyone right then, that you are nothing more than a monster," She told him sadly her voice not holding any of the fear or rage that he expected. Just sadness.

He let go quickly as if she had scorched him, his eyes reverting back to their natural gold as he moved away from her. Kee-Ara watched him warily carefully placing one hand on her neck. Her fingers came away covered in scarlet. His eyes dropped to her blood covered fingers and they widened slightly in horror. He turned and strode towards the entrance of the cave, leaving her behind him but the scent of her blood followed. Why did he care anyway?

She was just a human. She dared to tell him that he was like that half breed. That he was weak. He was not consumed by those pathetic emotions. Then why did guilt swirl inside him at the scent of her blood on the air and the look in her brown eyes? Why did it bother him that he had disappointed her? That his hands that had killed many without a second thought had injured her? He was a demon lord, the strongest and yet the way she looked at him made him feel as if he was lower than anything she had ever seen. He growled. anger at himself for the pathetic feelings inside him made him turn to finish what he had started. To show her his strength.

That's when he saw her, hands pressed against her chest as she panted. Tears streamed down her face, mingling with the blood on her neck as she fell over. Sesshomaru leapt to her side, kneeling as she convulsed. The poison had reached her heart. And she was not warm enough. Fear consumed him, the emotion almost unknown to him causing him to press his hand against her face. She was cold. Her eyes widened as she felt his hand and he saw the fear. Of him. Regret tore through him as she bit her lip to keep the cry of pain silent.

He pulled her close, holding her against him for warmth as he had intended to do before his weakness had caused him to ask her a question he had already known the answer to. She whimpered softly, the sound almost inaudible but it caused his stone heart to break as she convulsed again. For the second time he thought that she would have made a better demonesss came to him as he saw the way she breathed deeply, fighting the pain.

"Kee-Ara," he whispered, his voice failing him as he tried to explain something he didn't even understand himself. But she closed her eyes, shutting him out and ignoring him. He brushed her golden hair away from her face, watching her suffer in his arms. She was in agony. Her sat her gently on the ground before reaching up and removing his armor. Her eyes opened as she heard him set it on the ground and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him opening his kimonos.

"You are not warm enough," he said simply, reaching down and opening hers as well. Humiliation surged through her and she reached up to push his arms away but her hands fell back to her sides as her back arched in pain. She panted as it passed, tears welling in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. And then Sesshomaru laid beside her, pulling her close against him and wrapping the edges of his kimono around her. He pulled the blanket over both of them and pressed his bare skin against hers. She gasped at the contact, blushing furiously at the sudden closeness but she couldn't look up to see his face. She had been trained to use body heat as a source of warmth if trapped in cold temperatures, but this felt different in a way that made her want to cover every inch of herself. She was ashamed to force him to do this, to need his help so desperately.

But The fire was at her back and for the first time since she was in that river she was gloriously warm. She wanted to refuse his help, the man that had just hurt her, but her body had other ideas. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her face into the side of his neck, sighing as the shivering started to slow. But the pain didn't go away and she moaned into his shoulder as it sharpened.

It felt as if a dagger of ice was carving the beating heart from her chest. She fought the other emotions, the embarrassment, the anger, the fluttering in her stomach as she felt his bare skin against hers where her breast band didn't cover. Even though she had given him a speech about her right to be with anyone she wanted, this was the closest she had ever been to someone and the thought scared her.

"Wh-why did you hurt me?" Kee-Ara asked him softly, to tired to hide the hurt in her voice. She shivered against him, confused as emotions tumbled through her to fast to understand. The most prevalent was betrayal as she thought about his claws digging into her throat and the ache in the back of her skull as the rock wall made contact with her head.

Sesshomaru remained silent and she squeezed her eyes shut, angry at him for still refusing to answer. Of course he wouldn't, he was to superior to the mere human to care about what she felt, or even to care at all. She couldn't force back the sob that broke free. She reached her arms up and tried to push him away, her palms against his bare chest. He didn't move.

"Just let me die then!" Kee-Ara demanded angrily, and immediately felt disgust as she heard the weakness in her voice. He was right. Emotions were useless. His iron like embrace didn't loosen.

"I have done too much to let you die. I have saved you to many times, human girl," he told her, his voice oddly detached for someone holding her in his arms, even if it was more of a restraint than an embrace.

"Just let me go!" Kee-Ara demanded , seriously considering kicking him when she went limp from pain. Her heart felt as if it was being crushed and everything started going dark. Her eyes slipped closed on their own accord. She felt Sesshomaru running his hand over her hair, the motion comforting as she grew weary of fighting and the pain tried to consume her.

"No," he replied softly, his voice impersonal even if it was no longer cold. She sighed in defeat, leaning against him again and absorbing the heat that grew between their bodies. She felt when Sesshomaru sighed, his chest exhaling the air in his lungs quietly as he relaxed. He slowly lost his stiffness, muscles loosening as they laid together quietly. Her shaking did not subside and he cradled her close, worried that it still wouldn't be enough and for once he decided not to think about forcing his emotions away. He focused on her instead, on the way her breath hitched in pain, and she shook from the poison. His eyes fell on the dried blood on her neck and regret filled him, another emotion that he was unused to feeling.

"I regret hurting you," he whispered, the words feeling foreign on his tounge but nothing else seemed appropriate unless he apologized. And he never apologized. She turned her head to try to look up at him and he leaned away so that he could meet her eyes. They were dark, pain etching into her face but there was also compassion in those deep soulful eyes. Her face was mostly in shadow from the fire behind her but he could see her easily, his better vision letting his eyes follow the curve of her cheekbones and straight nose even in the near darkness. She clenched her teeth as another wave of pain took over at her, breathing steadily until it passed.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She was so weary. He wanted to look away from her eyes, stare into the flames behind her and push away everything until he was back under control but looking down at her he knew Kee-Ara deserved more than that. And so he told her the truth.

"I am a demon, Kee-Ara," he told her seriously, staring into her eyes so she would understand. Her eyes softened, losing the accusation as he said her name. He said it softly as if the two syllables were delicate.

"That doesn't mean you have to hurt," Kee-Ara told him, not sure if she meant others or himself. She was right when she saw the pain inside him rather he wanted to admit it or not. Being strong and pushing away emotions makes one journey lonely, and he had done it for longer than she would even live.

"Sometimes, it takes strength not to do something rather than going through with it," Kee-Ara told him, wondering whether or not he'd understand. He pulled his eyes away from her and closed his eyes. Blocking out the useless hope she was looking at him with.

"You can not understand," he told her and she punched him. Hard. It didn't hurt him at all, it was almost pitiful but he looked down at her in surprise. She cursed in under her breath, cradling her hand. She had thought he would be at least a little affected. Instead he just smirked amused at her which earned him a scowl.

"I understand fine. But I am still right Sesshomaru. You can not deny that you love Rin," Kee-Ara told him softly, aware of what happened the last time she pushed. She also knew that he needed to hear it. His muscles tensed but he didn't pull away, his eyes watching hers. For once it seemed like he was the one that was thrown off balance. He didn't deny it, Kee-Ara knew he couldn't, but he also didn't agree. At least not out loud. The look in his eyes however let her know that he loved Rin greatly.

Kee-Ara didn't mean to but she moved up and pressed her lips against his cheek, right over his stripes as sudden affection consumed her. This time he did pull away and she immediately regretted her impulsive actions. But then he surprised them both by moving back close and pressing his lips against her forehead, so quick she barely felt it. Her eyes widened in surprise, shock rushing through her at the sudden display of tenderness.

Then he leaned his chin on her head and closed his eyes. An obvious end to their conversation. She smiled, feeling warmth bloom through her as she laid a still as she could. She closed her eyes as well and absorbed the warmth, for the moment just glad that she was right in that moment.

She jerked again in agony, this one taking her by surprise and making her cry out. Sesshomaru pulled her close. She bit into her wrist, the pain distracting her from the cold poison and keeping her cry muffled. Sesshomaru pulled her arm away from her and looked down at the teeth marks in her skin.

"You shall not hurt me. You however, bleed to easily," he told her somehow seeming degrading even when he was offering her kindness. She nodded in acknowledgment, fully planning to ignore the offer when the pain hit her again. Her nails dug into his bare back as she arched. When it passed she was left panting and stroked his back to find the scratches already gone.

As the night wore on her restraint was lost. She could remember the taste of blood in her mouth, her own from biting her cheek and then later Sesshomaru's when he moved her head to his shoulder. Memories of trying to escape as sudden searing heat raced through her, along with soft words whispered in her ear.

People danced on the walls, their eyes glittering gem like from their cold souls. She talked in her delirium, and she swore once Nicolas was there again. Another time it was her father. But she always woke to find Sesshomaru, still holding her as the poison worked its way through her system.

Once he had to lay on top of her, holding her down in the only way that she wouldn't hurt herself as she viciously fought against an enemy he couldn't see. And then she was crying, curling into him and whispering for him to keep Aku away. At that moment Sesshomaru wanted to rip him to shreds with his claws, seeing the strong woman openly terrified in a way that he knew she would never have shown him if she had been in control.

One moment she seemed fine, laying in his arms before she was talking to someone long ago dead. Joy radiated from her at those times, smiles for people who were not him before horror replaced it and she was whimpering. Sesshomaru didn't leave her. She showed him every emotion she had, and most terrified him to the core but he did not abandon her.

Pieces of these memories danced in her mind when she finally awoke, the poison having run through, and she raised her hand to her pounding head. Everything ached, as if she had been running a marathon, taking a beating, and trampled by Tsuki all in one night. It sure felt like she had. She opened her eyes blearily to find the fire out, only ashes were left. Something soft and white was under her head, being used as a pillow and she smiled at the fluffy thing before the smile froze on her face. That's when she felt the arm around her waist. She froze, blushing as she realized her kimono was still open and she twisted around slowly so as not to wake who was behind her.

Sesshomaru was asleep, the first time she had actually seen him resting and her breath caught as she saw his face so close to hers. It was peaceful, surrounded by his silver hair that fell around him. Her eyes absorbed the precious sight before they traveled down to his bare chest. He was perfect, every inch of him hard and strong. His arm was still on her waist and she turned her head back forwards, her heart pounding fast in her chest. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Kee-Ara thought to herself mentally chiding herself.

She felt him breath, his chest against her back and she couldn't help the tears that started falling, slow at first and then faster. She liked him. All of the stupid things she had done in her life, this one had to be one of the worst. She knew she was attached to him, but that was just because of Rin, and because he had saved her. She knew she admired him because of his strength and the way he was confident. She did not know that she liked him. Liked how he smiled just barely in a way that she thought only she would notice, or the way his eyes could be expressive even when he wasn't. The way his silver hair caught the light and the way his lips curved perfectly in either a smirk or a smile. Or even the beautiful colors that marked his face and accentuated his golden eyes. Now she knew. Because now she knew she also liked the way his arm felt around her waist, the way they fit perfectly together and the way he held her all night when she needed someone.

She wiped the tears away and gently picked up his hand, intending to move it off of her so she could move away. Instead she froze as she remembered the claws in her throat and the anger on his face as he had slammed her against the wall. He could be so dangerous. He didn't value life. He didn't like humans. He thought they were weak. His entire life was a quest for power. But then he saved her life countless times and loved Rin. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?

Kee-Ara moved his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss against the skin before draping it back over her. Then she buried her face back into his boa and breathed deeply, letting his smell fill her nose. He might save her life, and feel dutifully for her but she knew he would never like her the way she liked him. And so this would be the last time she would ever get to be near him. The disgust in his eyes every time he said humans made that a certainty. So she lay close to him, remembering everything about him before she got up and never touched him again. She was memorizing until she drifted back off into sleep

Sesshomaru woke later, freezing in place when he realized that he had slept. He did not sleep very often and it was never around others. But he had let his guard down around this human girl. He stared at the golden hair in front of him, the strands silky against his skin. They felt like he thought they would and he fought the impulse to move away quickly. Disgust filled him as he realized he wanted to stay close to her. Close to this human girl. She was warm enough now. She had survived, she didn't need him.

He still couldn't move away as he looked down at her sleeping face, now relaxed as she rested, instead of contorted in pain. She had a long night and she slept deeply, a small smile on her face. He had placed his mokomoko under her head when she had finally fell into an exhausted sleep. He had felt the bump on her head from where he had hit her against the wall as he laid her gently down. Now he moved her off of it, replacing it with a rolled up blanket. She sighed when his fingers gently touched her face.

Now he removed his arm from off of her. Her kimono was still open and his eyes traced the lines of the phoenix on he shoulder. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Not just for a human, not especially for a human, but for anyone. He moved away from her slowly, freezing when she mumbled and rolled into the space where he had been. When she remained asleep he moved quickly moving across the cave and away from her scent. It still clung to him, the intriguing smell making him want to move closer again.

Instead he quickly put on his armor and without a backwards glance, leapt from the cave entrance. He fell through the air, completely composed and dignified. Nothing showed the turmoil going on inside him. He needed to get back his control. She had stolen it without him noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a failure as a Sesshomaru fan T.T, he has black eyebrows!  
> Duh, of course he does! But it's too late so he will stay silver eye browed.
> 
> So, please review on this chapter because it's, well, weird. Tell me what you think! (Honestly!)


	23. The Climb

Kee-Ara woke up to the sun on her face. This time alone. Embarrassed she realized that she had fallen back to sleep in his arms. She had wanted to move away and be poised when he woke, tell him thank you like an adult , not snuggled against him like a poor puppy. She looked around the cave to find him missing and a sense of panic started growing in her chest. Was he that disgusted that he had to leave? She jumped up, wrapping her discarded sash around her waist as she ran to the edge of the cave.

He had left. She forced down the panic as she stared down the steep cold wind hit her, blowing her hair around her face. She smiled slightly as the cold made her shiver but her natural warmth was there. The world shined beneath her, golden in the sunlight. The sky ached a beautiful blue not covered by even a single cloud and she couldn't help but smile. She was better. She had made it, she thought with exhilaration, throwing her hands up to catch the air as she laughed. Thanks to the demon who had run away after being forced into helping her. Her laughter died and her hands fell back to her side as she thought of Sesshomaru. How he must have hated it.

She remembered the first time he had held her. The way he comforted her like no one had in years. That had been his choice and it had almost drove him away. This was so much worse. Her face burnt as she tried to remember what she did and said in the night but she was rushed with pieces of memories that didn't make sense and couldn't have possibly have happened. All that she knew was that it was horrifying. She retreated out of the light, moving back towards her things.

He wouldn't have left her. Even if he chose not to accompany her anymore he wouldn't just leave her on this mountain to die. She hoped. She had also thought he wouldn't hurt her. She sighed touching her neck where only small scratches remained. Only those and a small bump on her head showed what had happened. She knew it could have been much worse. He could break her neck as easily as she broke a limb for firewood. If he hadn't been controlling his strength she would be dead. But that didn't excuse the loss of control on his temper. Even if he semi apologized. And then saved her life. She rubbed her temples, mad at herself for the conflicting emotions, anger and gratefulness. The realization that she had fallen for him like a stupid child didn't help. It made her angrier. She had had crushes before, she would move on.

Why was he so confusing? She paced as she waited for Sesshomaru to come back, not use to having to depend on anyone. She brushed her hair, arranged it in a braid, then did it all over again. Then she huffily plopped on the ground next to the empty fire pit. She might as well do something useful if he was going to keep her waiting. She would locate Aku. To her surprise the power came easily to her fingertips, rushing through her in a powerful wave that nearly threw her out of her magical trance. It had come back. All of it and more.

She opened her eyes but she didn't see the real world as usual. Instead she watched the magic swirl in front of her eyes, gold rolling through her untainted with one spot of the poisonous green. It was mixed with silver. She gasped in shock as she realized she had somehow connected with Sesshomaru in the night, a bond not unlike the one with Tsuki. But that one had needed permission from both sides and a ceremony. This had happened naturally, her power clinging and mingling with his demonic aura until they swirled together in a dazzling display even though he wasn't here. That's how strong he was. He had not only reawakened her power but doubled it with his own.

She gulped at the realization. She didn't mean to! Could he feel it? Did he know? She frowned in confusion, nauseous at his reaction when he found out, and found the silver cord that thrummed powerfully tugging on her heart and leading towards the east. It overshadowed Aku's blood red cord, weak and barely there after his confrontation with Sesshomaru. Where his was gnarled and twisted with spikes that dug its way into her, Sesshomaru's looked as if it had been there all along, threaded through hers in a seamless way that made it seem as if it had been there all along. It was even stronger than the one she had with Tsuki.

Her face was pale when she snapped out of her trance. She stared blankly at the wall, consumed by all of the implications that this meant. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she thought. With an irritated groan she stood. Staring into space didn't help anything. She chose to think her problems through the way her mother always did. So she took a stance and started to stretch, letting her body get ready to train as her mind continued to swirl with conflicting thoughts.

Only after her body was completely relaxed, every muscle stretched,did she realize how wonderful she felt. She looked at her side to find it completely healed, the only sign it was there a new scar. It trailed from the edge of her back to peak around the edge of her stomach and she knew it would be a reminder of how she met Rin when she left. And Sesshomaru.

It seemed as if she had healed as well, not completely the way a spell would but slightly faster than normal. As if a demon had lent her a very small piece of their healing ability. It had healed the worst injured, her side, her arm where it was cracked from Aku's well placed foot, and the deep bite marks from Noboru. The tiny bruises and scratches however were still there.

Her eyes widened as she realized how closely they were connected. Not even Tsuki was able to heal her without a spell. She didn't even know if she could break their link, not on her own. She moaned into her hands. He would not be happy with this. Then she remembered what she had been doing with her magic in the first place. She pushed aside her growing anxiety, calming herself before plunging back into her power. The silver and gold hummed in a way that she couldn't' actually hear, but feel. She picked out the blood red thread, almost black now that it was so weak. She followed it with her power, tracing it to its source.

When she met Aku with her mind she physically jumped, fear making her draw back with a snap before he could notice her. Her eyes snapped open and she stood panting hard as if she had ran the entire way. Which was not far at all. He was closer than she thought. Dread coiled in her stomach as she thought about actually confronting him. Even though her mind told her she was stronger now then ever, with her odd mixture of power and with Sesshomaru at her side and Aku was weaker than he ever had been before after Sesshomaru's attack but the logic didn't soothe her. When it was about Aku it had always been emotional.

That's when she noticed she wasn't alone any more. She looked over to find Sesshomaru standing next to the entrance, perfect as always. He watched her impassively and her heart squeezed painfully. It was only then that she realized she had been hoping that he would be warmer. Her heart should have known better. She thought about how to ask him if he could feel there connection when he didn't even know she was a witch. Her newly mingled power flared at his closeness.

"Sesshomaru," Kee-Ara breathed his name softly, almost a sigh. Any thoughts of telling him the truth vanished as his eyes hardened. They glittered like stone. She wondered how long he had been there.

"How many times have I had to thank you for saving my life now?" Kee-Ara asked, bewildered as she thought of how short a time they had known each other. It seemed like a lifetime she had been traveling with him. He watched her bemused at the question.

"Many times," he said simply, his voice detached in a way she suspected only he could pull off.

"It can't be that many," she said, slightly insulted and he raised an eyebrow. What an annoying talent she thought, rolling her eyes heavenward and counting on one hand as she tried to recall.

"Now let's see. Whole bug demon in the cave after Rin side cut open thing. Perfect timing by the way," she told him sarcastically but his hard mask didn't change. She put up one finger.

"There's the whole passed out after letting Noboru drink my blood but I don't think that counts. I wasn't really going to die from it," she told him frowning as she thought. She put down the second finger she had put up.

"You would if I had left you there," Sesshomaru told her coldly and she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe. Ok, you get that one but you don't get one for saving me from drowning when I was not drowning," she told him grudgingly putting her second finger back up. He couldn't help but feel amused as he watched her. It was tinged with embarrassment for a moment as he remembered her scream before he pushed it aside. She should have come back up for air sooner.

"When Aku attacked, sorry about that, well you actually had good timing on that one," she told him and he couldn't help but sigh at her annoying grudging thanks. She smiled softly as he moved closer.

"Then, I got into a river and even though you didn't save me from the akkorokamui, I probably would have actually drowned that time from plain weariness. So three," she told him holding up three fingers as he stood in front of her. she looked up into his eyes to find his expression serene and empty but no longer frozen. Progress.

"Then there is the whole dragging me back to Noboru to get the poison sucked out. So four," she admitted with a sigh, depressed as she realized how many times he actually saved her.

"Then of course, there's not letting the poison kill me when it reached my heart. Five," she told him softly, and he nodded in acknowledgment of last night. She relaxed when he didn't get angry. Then they will move past it she decided, choosing not to think about it anymore. She cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes as she immediately started thinking about how safe she felt with his arms around her.

"Thank you. Again," she told him and he nodded. They went through this a lot. His eyes softened for a moment as he stared down at her and her breath caught as she wondered what he was thinking when he stared down at her. Then his eyes hardened once again and he took a step back, putting more space between them.

"Today will make six," he told her, his voice cool as he waited for her reaction. Her eyebrows slanted as she watched him, confused by his sudden distance.

"What?" she asked stupidly, her light brown eyes watching as he stared at her as if she was a stranger.

"I will go after Aku myself. There is no need for you there, you would just be in the way," he told her and she stared at him in shock. he was leaving her. That's what he had been doing, all the time she thought he had just been getting distance he had been tracking Aku. Finding him so he could leave her behind.

"No, I have to go," Kee-Ara said stepping towards him but he moved back.

"No. I will come back once it is done," he told her and she froze realizing what he meant. He was going to leave her up here. As he went after a sorcerous half demon alone.

"No! Sesshomaru, you can't just-" she began, her eyes begging as she walked towards him but he turned away and leapt off of the edge. She gasped, watching as he fell through the air gracefully, not bothering to fly. He slowed as he neared the earth and then he was gone, moving to fast for her eyes to follow. It didn't' help that they were full of tears. She dashed them away angrily with her arm. Not only had he saved her life far too many times he had also mad her cry too much as well.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed after him, anger replacing the denial. How dare he. How dare he think he could decide for her. She was a grown woman, not a child to be told what was to dangerous and this was her battle long before it was his. She stared down the cliff face in horror but her furious pride made her judge the distance. Then she stomped back to the pack.

Her hands shook as she pulled out the rope that Kagome had stashed into one of its pockets. It wasn't nearly long enough but at least if she fell only half way down the cliff she might have a chance at surviving. Kagome really thought of everything. Or did Sango help her as well? Kee-Ara wondered nervously, pulling off her outer kimono and putting on her short shirt one on instead. It would not hinder her legs.

Then she placed the pack on her back, taking it off to move some things around so it would balance more, and then tightened the straps. She moved back to the edge, gulping to keep her stomach where it should be. It felt like it wanted to leap out of her throat. Kee-Ara tied the end of her rope around a stalagmite that was close to the edge. She winced when she saw it rub against the rope. It was too sharp. But it was the only one sturdy enough to hold her weight. She hoped it would anyways. She tugged on it, leaning backwards to test its strength. It held.

She tried to take deep breaths as she stared over the edge but she only managed short gasping ones. Was she really considering doing this? He could handle it. She had seen his strength, felt it even. He would be fine. Images of Aku's magic kept dancing through her mind, ripping the unsuspecting Sesshomaru to pieces. Phoenix take him, she thought angrily as she swung her leg over the edge, catching the tip of her boot in a small crack.

She gulped as moved slowly, too slow but she couldn't' force herself to go any faster. The wind tried to pull her off of the edge and its icy fingers blasted every inch of her bare skin. They even crept down her clothes, causing her to sway slightly as the wind tried to pull her off the side. She lowered her other foot, stepping on a ledge only a few inches below her first foot hold. she slower lowered her weight onto it. it was slow going and every time she slipped or a rock shifted beneath her, her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. the last time she last her hold completely, slipping as the rocks she was standing on slid off of the cliff and crashed far below.

She screamed as her feet went with it and her hands ripped off of the cliff. Only the rope saved her as she clung to it, dangling in the vicious wind. Her shoulders burned in agony as she tried to find footholds, her limbs trembling in fear. Only when she found them and once again pressed herself against the cliff did she allow herself to breathe. And now she had run out of rope. She waited there for a moment, fear too strong to let go and finish climbing without it. But her weary limbs convinced her to move on. If she stayed there she would eventually be too weak to make the attempt and there was no way she was climbing back up after all of this. If his abandoning her didn't settle it, this did. She officially hated Sesshomaru.

Forget any gratitude, when she caught up to him Aku wouldn't' have to kill him, she would. She muttered angry words in under her breath, calming her down as she continued to climb. She moved even slower than before and she knew there was no way she would catch up to Sesshomaru in time. She glanced down only once to see how far she had to go. The dizzying drop made her world spin as the bag on her back made her overbalance a little to far. She pulled herself back onto the cliff barely, gasping air greedily as she pressed her face into the cold rock. She wouldn't try to look down again. The only good thing was that the farther down she went the less the wind pulled at her.

The sun had sank farther down into the west by the time she was tempted to look back down. Everything ached and her body shook from the strain of holding her weight with only the tips of her boots and her fingers. She refused to look down though and instead carried on, staring only so far as to find the next place to put her hand. Suddenly something landed on her. It's thin length coiled over her shoulder and trailed down her back and she couldn't help but scream.

She instinctively tried to push it off, letting go with one of her hand as she batted at her neck. Snake, she thought, pure fear making her jump. She forgot all about it however when she felt her grip on the wall slip. She grasped at the surface with her other hand but it didn't find any purchase on the sharp rocks. She fell backwards and everything slowed down as she felt the air leave her lungs. She was falling.  
Her arms were still stretched out in front of her but the cliff was to far out of reach. Suddenly she found her voice again and she screamed. Loud. She didn't realize when her scream of fear turned into a name but it didn't help. She hit something hard, pain radiating out from her back. She bounced off, gravity pulling her down and she rolled as she hit something else. She squeezed her eyes shut as rock sprayed into her face. She couldn't slow down and she felt the rock dig into the skin of her arms and face as she rolled down the surface of the cliff as it slowly slanted out.

She had barely slowed when she hit the first tree. Any breathe that was left in her lungs was forced out as she slammed into the rough bark, twisting around its trunk to roll into another one. She rolled onto her back and lay sprawled out in an awkward position on the ground. She moaned in pain, surprised to find herself alive. She stared up at the blue sky through the leaves of the tress above her. It really was beautiful. And then she gasped as her instincts took over, forcing air back into her lungs. That's when the pain rushed forward, and she started coughing as she tried to pull herself into a standing position.

Her arms were covered in scratches. none of them were serious but they slowly bled, making her arm seem more red than white. She touched her face with one finger, wincing as she realized that's what her face probably looked like. She breathed deeply but other than the aching of new bruises and the stinging of scratches she seemed fine. She frowned as she remembered the distinctive cracking sound she had heard. She pulled off the yellow bag to find it in pretty good shape considering it just rolled down a hill. It had some rips and it was covered in dirt but was otherwise unhurt. The same could be said for her she realized with a sore laugh when she pulled out the container that had held the injury supplies. It was mad out of a hard white material, as interesting as the water container but now it was cracked.

She had landed on it. She felt slightly bad that she had broken something so fascinating but she was relieved to find it wasn't her back. She stood slowly, moaning at the aching of her body. She was going to age before her time if she kept this up. She froze, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt something resting on her shoulder. She shrieked internally, freaking out as she slowly raised one shaking hand. She pushed it off with a scream, bouncing away frantically. Then she froze staring at the thing coiled on the ground.

"It was my rope," Kee-Ara said to no one in particular. Amusement bubbled up as she stared at it before looking back up at the cliff she just fell down. Then she started laughing and couldn't' stop. She tried to judge the place she had fallen from and she had to be almost down. Almost a fourth of the way down the mountain she decided, staring at rocks that shifted when she rolled down them before they disappeared into the trees. She had almost had made it and then she got scared over her stupid rope. She picked it up and started laughing again as she saw the frayed end. The stalagmite must have finally cut through it.

Sesshomaru found her still laughing, staring at the cliff with the rope clutched loosely in her hand. Relief so strong it scared him rushed through him when he heard her laughing but now he watched her perplexed. He had heard her scream. She looked terrible, clothes ripped, face and arms bleeding and hair a tangled mess but she stood there laughing.

She looked over and blinked a couple of times as if in a daze, her laughter trailing off as she met his eyes. For a moment she wondered if she had hit her head harder than she thought as she stared at him with a fuzzy warmth in her chest. She had done it. Faced her fear, climbed down that mountain and survived and here he was. then her earlier anger resurfaced and her smile turned into a scowl.

"Sesshomaru," she said stiffly and he watched her worriedly. For once in his life he was worried about how someone would react to his actions. She crossed her arms, glancing at the rope in surprise before rolling it up and finishing the motion.

"You climbed down the mountain," Sesshomaru said, his tone somewhat stunned as he stared at her. She shifted uncomfortable not sure how to respond.

"Well, I actually fell down part of the mountain," Kee-Ara admitted and Sesshomaru moved forwards. She didn't let her stern face soften even though her anger did when he picked up one of her hands and studied her arm.

"Which, if you didn't know, is because you stranded me up there in a cave," Kee-Ara said heatedly, pulling her arm away and recrossing it. She glared at him, dismissing her stupid girly emotions in favor of one that actually made sense.

"You would have been safer if you had stayed," he told her simply, his voice impassive as he studied her face. None of the scratches were serious or deep but he couldn't help but frown.

"That wasn't your choice!" she yelled, exploding when she noticed he wasn't even listening.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, scooping up her backpack and heading in the direction he had come from. He followed her in surprise, watching her march angrily. He noticed her left leg limped slightly.

"You are angry that I tried to prevent your death," he said disapproving and she whirled around to face him.

"How dare you be condescending when you are the one in the wrong! You can't make those decisions for me. i get to choose what to do with my life. If I wanted an arrogant demon to do so for me I would have stay with AKU!" she screamed at him. Her eyes widened in shock when she said the last sentence, tears welling up as she stared at him before she turned and took off running, not caring what he would think. He easily caught her, grabbing a strap on her back and pulling her to a stop. She slapped his hand away but didn't run again, keeping her eyes focused din the distance and away from him.

"Kee-Ara," he said her name softly but this time she refused to let that be enough. She shook her head, her eyes boring into the distance. He sighed before reaching out and gently grabbing her chin. He turned her head to look at him and immediately hated himself for what he saw in her eyes. She didn't cry but there was anguish in her gaze, the type that only built after years of suffering.

"I apologize," Sesshomaru said softly and she stared at him in shock. He didn't look away as her eyes searched his. She sniffled once, bringing her hand up to rub her nose as she broke the eye contact and started walking, this time gesturing for him to walk with her. She nodded, silently accepting his apology. She couldn't force any words out but she knew she had just received something that few ever did. She never knew it was something he had never given anyone.

"Well, no harm done. I finally faced my fear of heights though I may have gained a new one of ropes," she told him, flashing him a weak grin through her weariness. He accepted it gratefully as he walked beside her. He didn't' notice that it felt natural as if she had always strode by his side even though he had never let anyone have that honor.

"I'm coming with you. You need me to defeat him," Kee-Ara told him and Sesshomaru nodded, accepting her company. He saw no other choice, if he tied her up she would probably gnaw through her own arm. The stupidity of humans. He glanced at her, burning to ask her why she was so important to defeat Aku but he did not want to push any farther. She would probably try to bludgeon him to death with that ridiculous pack if he pushed her any farther.

They walked in silence, Kee-Ara sighing when the sun sank beneath the horizon. She wanted to point out that they would already know the outcome of their battle if Sesshomaru had only taken her with him in the first place but she didn't for only one reason. He had come back.

She watched the sinking sun paint the horizon but the usual joy she felt was not there. Her eyes hardened. Tsuki, by tomorrow we will have ended Aku, or I will die in the attempt. I promise, my Kiendra vri.


	24. The Picture

Kee-Ara knelt on the tree branch, her eyes watching the scene down in the valley. Hidden by the leaves and shadows she was barely noticable. The demon beside her however was hard to miss. He stood erect and proud, his silver hair catching the light as his golden eyes impassively watched below. The look in his eyes when she had even mentioned the idea of concealing himself was at the nicest, disdainful. The contempt dripping from his voice however when he told hr that ,Lord Sesshomaru does not hide, couldn't be put in a nice way at all.

She sighed as she looked up at him, she used only her eyes so her motion wouldn't give her away, but she didn't say anything. Kee-Ara stared down at the building they were surveying, It was a mansion really, built of fine materials that made the imposing structure even more imperious. It wasn't practical. But Aku rarely was. Kee-Ara couldn't feel the thread that connected them. She had blocked it out as soon as they came close, using her newly refreshed power, not wanting him to trace it back to her location. She knew he could probably still reactivate it but for the moment at least, he would not know where she was.

"Sesshomaru, can you see if anyone is patrolling?" she asked him, confident that his eyes would be able to see far better than she could. He didnt' even hesitate before answering, having already searched.

"No," he told her, his voice indifferent as if they were not talking about the dangerous mission ahead of them. She doubted that if he replied that there were hundreds of guards down there his voice would have changed a bit. She nodded, biting her lip as she thought. Sesshomaru watched her as her intelligent eyes roved over the mansion, figuring out there attack.

She had promptly told him that they would not be walking straight up to gate when he headed in that direction. He did not appreciate the way she told him what he would not be doing, but then accepted it when she informed him that she would be doing whatever she wanted and then she would laugh at his dead body for getting what he deserved if he was really that stupid. He decided to go with her plan so he could point out that his was better whenever it failed. So far it did not impress him. He had pulled her into the tree and they had been staring at the mansion ever since.

"Is he really that confident after you injured him, that he doesn't have his castle manned by guards? Did he dismiss them?" she asked mystified.

"Perhaps he never had any," Sesshomaru told her and shook her head.

"No, he likes to surround himself with people that he can command," she told him. Sesshomaru nodded before turning his eyes back to the mansion, searching for any sign of life. For a moment, Sesshomaru had forgotten that she had been Aku's captive. A flash of green in a window caught his eye and he followed the movement.

"There seems to people in the upper story. They do not have weapons," he told her and her face cleared in relief.

"That makes sense. Good, they won't get hurt," she said and Sesshomaru turned to her.

"You worry about the safety of the people who follow Aku," Sesshomaru said in disbelief and she rolled her eyes at him standing, giving up on being hidden. She raised one hand to cover her eyes to peer at the top windows, as if it would help her sight. It didn't, they were still just empty squares. She turned towards him, pressing her back against the tree trunk to put space between them when she realized he was really close. It didn't help. She cleared her throat, her eyes moving back to the mansion instead of staring at him. It didn't help settle the nerves in her stomach that didn't have anything to do with Aku's mansion.

"I am worried about the safety of people who had no other choice but to serve him. Some of them are there against their will, Sesshomaru, and they do not deserve to be injured on his account," she told him, ignoring the fact that she could almost feel him breathing.

He kept whatever he thought to himself. Her eyes flicked over to observe his face but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then he leapt from the branch, taking her off guard. She almost fell forward onto her face and she grabbed desperately for the branch in front of her, pushing herself back upright. Once she was balanced again on the swaying branch she glared down at him for not warning her.

Then she looked back at the mansion and, with a defeated sigh, decided that he was right. They would learn no more by staring at it. She leapt off the branch after him, bending her knees to absorb the impact when he caught her. She gasped in surprise, a grin spreading across her face as he sat her down on her feet. Then he walked away, towards the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Kee-Ara asked surprise and he turned around with an aggravated sigh.

"To kill Aku," he said simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Not yet," Kee-Ara said and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stalked back towards her. She backed up, more embarrassed by his proximity instead of intimidated. He stopped in front of her, staring down at her annoyed.

"Are you scared?" Sesshomaru asked and she straightened at the challenge in his voice. She glared back.

"Of course I am, that man is pure evil. But that isn't why I'm not ready. I have to get dressed," Kee-Ara told him and it was his turn to roll his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that she admitted to being scared or that she wanted to change clothes to kill someone. She couldn't help but smile a little at the less than dignified expression on his face.

"Women," he said snarkily and she arched a gold eyebrow at him. She winked at him before striding past him, in the opposite direction.

"Exactly," she tossed over her shoulder and he saw the edge of a grin. He followed her immediately, ignoring the way a sudden warmth consumed him.

~3~

"Don't look, I'm not ready!" Kee-Ara yelled from behind him and he growled annoyed. Why would he be looking? He heard her pulling strings tight. Then he saw her kimono fly out of the corner of his eye, landing on top of the bag. Metal scraped as she buckled something and he heard the soft swish as her hair fell loose around her.

"Ok, I'm covered," she called and he finally got to turn around, a scowl in place fully intending to say something scathing about how long it takes to change but it stuck in his throat when he saw her. His face froze, an impassive expression pasted on as he appraised what she was wearing.

Her normal clothing was gone, replaced by a light brown leather vest over a long light pink shirt with dark brown long sleeves. The vest was leather armor, the straps down the sides held it on with silver buttons. Its v'd front was over dark brown shorts that laced up to a pink belt that cinched around the long pale pink shirt and rested on her hips. It held her sword's sheath on the side. The shirt ended at the same length as the shorts and Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the bare skin above the thigh high boots that matched the longs sleeves.

Another belt, this one a thin brown one circled her waist and it had a pouch on it. She even had light brown gloves that covered most of her fore arm, but didn't they didn't' touch the end of her sleeve that was tightened with pink ribbon. Another string hung across her chest, this one holding a small brown bag. Her hair fell around her, the end of it swaying below her shorts. All together she looked like some one he had never met in her mixture of fighting gear and revealing clothing. He fought down the swirl of emotions.

"That, is what you are going to wear to kill some one?" Sesshomaru asked, and even he was surprised by the disdain in his voice. He kept his eyes firmly on her face. She looked at him in surprise before her face hardened.

"Yes, this is," she told him before picking up a cape he hadn't seen on the ground. She laid it across her shoulders and buttoned the strap at her throat. She straightened the collar before giving him an angry look and striding to the bag. She quickly stowed her kimono in it before she started to braid her hair. What's wrong with him, she didn't judge his choice of clothing, Kee-Ara thought irritated. Of course there is not much you could judge... but that's not the point.

Halfway done with her braid she stopped, remembering a day she had the same conversation with someone much different.

She was fifteen when she strode out of the house, cape swaying as she angrily swung herself up into Tsuki's saddle. She had spent all night making it match her outfit, the dark leather had a pale pink ribbon wrapped around the horn and twined into a pattern around the base.

"You can not wear that!" her father shouted, marching out of the house with disgruntled look on his face. His golden hair gleamed as he glared up at her with his grey eyes. She glared back.

"Oh, Darleth, she's growing up. Will you please calm down?" her mom asked from the doorway. She leaned against it casually, amusement in her light brown eyes as they watched her father. Her dark brown hair was almost black and it waved around her shoulders. Kee-Ara's father huffed angrily, muttering something about being a traitor. Tara just rolled her eyes at him and shared a smile with her only child.

"Mother, will you please help him understand that I do not need his approval? I passed my tests, I'm officially a Trainer now and I won't have every criminal and his mother asking me why I dress like a man!" Kee-Ara asked her mother, exasperated as her father sent her another glare and then pointedly turned his back on her.

"Tara, will you please help her understand that she is too young to dress like a common-" Darleth started and Kee-Ara gasped.

"Daddy!" she interrupted, blushing read in mortification. Tara's amused glance hardened and she raised both of her arched eyebrows at her husband. He winced knowing he had gone to far. He turned around, wincing again when he saw the hurt on his daughter's face.

"Ara, my firebird, I'm sorry. It's just that your my little girl," he explained, looking away embarrassed. Kee-Ara leapt from her saddle and hugged him hard, grinning when he squeezed her tight.

"I can't be a little girl forever," she whispered to him and she heard him sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but I don't like it," he told her, pulling back and searching her face. He grinned at her in a smile that she echoed with one of her own that was the mirror image. He grabbed the short white scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around hers, tying it tightly. She grinned at him before her eyes widened in surprise as he unbraided her hair. Then he tied it in a loose ponytail.

"There. Now you look all grown up," he whispered and she hugged him again as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I love you," she told him and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he told her before turning and retreating back up the stairs. Tara moved to meet him, wrapping her arm around his waist before, smiling at him proud. He wrapped his arm around her as well and they watched as Kee-Ara leapt back into Tsuki's saddle. He neighed excited, dancing in place. It was their official first day as Trainers.

"Thanks, Mom!" she told her, grinning at her as her father scowled. Tara ignored him, smiling at her daughter and waving as they trotted away.

"We love you!" Tara yelled and Kee-Ara twisted in the saddle to wave back.

"I love you! Both of you!" she yelled back, grinning from ear to ear as Tsuki leapt into a canter and she had to turn around before she fell off. Then they were gone.

Kee-Ara blinked away the tears now as she undid her braid, using a white piece of cloth to put it in a low ponytail. Then she wrapped the scarf in the bottom of the bag back around her neck. She hadn't worn it since her parents died. Many thought her outfit was a wild choice, turning the uniform into something that was so feminine but when she broke the first couple of people's arm and nose respectively, after they teased her she had gained respect. Yes she was a woman. And yes she was a Trainer. And she was someone to be wary of. She grinned, the expression lethal as she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Now I'm ready to go kill Aku. And i know just how to do it," she told him coldly and his eyes widened. She strode confidently past him, her cape swaying as she marched towards Aku's mansion.

~3~

"You do know how to be discreet?" Kee-Ara asked him for what seemed like the hundredth time. She got the same answer, a condescending look before he looked back towards the mansion. He was still upset because he thought her plan was beneath him. She just rolled her eyes and focused on sneaking forward a bit more and watching the empty windows for any sign of attack. So far there hadn't been any.

She was still miffed at his idiotic reaction to her outfit so she didn't try to make conversation. Well, they were also trying to be secretive but if they weren't she would have been ignoring him anyway. Sesshomaru glided forward, not making a sound on the rock strewn ground and Kee-Ara forced down the irritated moan. Why couldn't she move quietly? Every time she stepped on a stone that was sent scattering she froze, waiting for an attack that never came.  
"Come," Sesshomaru said, his patience worn out. He gripped her around the waist and leapt. They flew through the air before and she buried her face in his chest as they went higher then she expected. She only let go when her feet hit solid ground. Aku's mansion sat in a valley, surrounded on three sides by a long stretch of empty field. but on the side that Sesshomaru and Kee-Ara were sneaking towards it sat right below the high ridge. Now they sat right above it.

"Well, you could have done that sooner," Kee-Ara told him, pushing his arm away and moving to the edge of the cliff. His eyes narrowed annoyed. Some gratitude. She studied the distance to the top of the roof. She could make it with a roll so she wouldn't break a leg but it would be loud. She looked over at Sesshomaru and gave him a tilted smirk.

"Want to be useful again?" she asked and he seriously considered just pushing her off and making her do it herself. Instead he sighed softly and grabbed her again, leaping to the roof and landing silently. He sat her down and she straightened her clothes much to his annoyance.

"Thanks, just make a noise or something if you find him," she told him with a wink before sneaking down the roof towards a chimney. For all of the time spent on her great plan that's all she came up with. He rolled his eyes before following her. He watched her peer down into the darkness of the chimney.

"No smoke. Let's hope that means its empty," she told him before pulling herself up and dropping her legs down the side. It was just big enough for her shoulders to fit in and she really didn't want to get stuck halfway down. She didn't want to add claustrophobia to her new list of fears. Sesshomaru grabbed one of her hands and she sent him a smile as he lowered her down. When their arms were completely stretched she squeezed his hand in thanks, pressed her legs against the edges, and let go.

He immediately decided she was going to get herself killed. But he had agreed to let her see if her plan worked so he waited, listening to the sounds of her breathing as she climbed down the chimney.

"We're good," she whispered, and he immediately jumped off the roof. She moved through the room silently, avoiding the lavish furniture and porcelain decorations. She used the small pouch from around her chest to squirt oil on the hinges, making sure they wouldn't make any noise. Only then did she open the door, and peer down the empty hall before creeping to the next door and doing it again before trying the knob. She froze before twisting it, her heart pounding in her chest as fear flooded her. What if he was behind this door? Or what if something went wrong? She swallowed hard, forcing down the fear and hardening her nerves like she use to do before every battle. She would handle it.

She twisted the ornate knob and peeked in to find it empty. She closed it gently and moved on, opening one door at a time, worried that someone would walk down the hall at any moment and find her. She was on her fifth door when she finally found what she was looking for. She opened the door and her eyes were met by dozens of startled eyes staring back at her. She had found them. Aku's servants.

They were all chained, a cuff around their ankles holding them to the floor. She had promised when she left that if she ever could she would save them. And so she moved forward, a smile on her face when their looks of terror turned into recognition.

"Kee-Ara, you shouldn't have come back!" one woman whispered as Kee-Ara knelt beside her. Her hair was graying and her face was wrinkled but her back was bent from years of scrubbing floors against her will. Her sweet brown eyes met Kee-Ara's with tears and Kee-Ara had to force her own away.

"Shhh, Michiyo. I'm here anyway," Kee-Ara told her, patting her hand before moving towards the only window in the room. A small boy cried silently as only a child who has learned not to make a sound could do as she walked past and Kee-Ara squeezed his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile before studying the nails holding the window shut. They were on the third floor, he had them chained, and yet he still had to nail the window shut. People will surprise you when they are desperate and he had realized that when one woman dove out the window. She knew she wouldn't survive, but she couldn't survive this life anymore.

She swiftly pulled the knife out of the top of her left boot, and used it to pry the nails out. Before she was finished Sesshomaru was already there, standing on the balcony. She smiled at him and moved to the side as he slid he easily forced the window open. She winced when a nail she couldn't get out made a loud noise and moved faster in case someone had heard.

"Sesshomaru, he always has the keys. I can't get them open," Kee-Ara told him and he looked at her for a moment impassively. She expected him to do something. To rescue these humans he thought in mild surprise.

"Why should I help?" he asked, and Kee-Ara's heart squeezed painfully at the heartlessness of the question.

"Because I can't do it without you," she told him softly and he looked away from the look in her eyes. He knelt swiftly and broke the chain around the little boys leg, angry at himself for stooping so low. How could he condemn Inuyasha when he was here doing the same thing? It was not his fault that they were weak. Only the strong survive and they should have helped themselves. He moved on tho the next one against his own judgment and broke it as well.

His heart stopped when he turned to find Kee-Ara looking at him. He couldn't describe the emotions in her eyes but they made him want to move closer as she stared at him, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," she told him before picking up the youngest boy and placing him on one hip. She helped an elderly woman up to her feet before pulling a younger girl up. By the swelling bump under her dress she was pregnant. Sesshomaru moved away from them but they bowed to him as they left the room, muttering there thanks through there tears. Kee-Ara followed them, carrying the boy and Sesshomaru followed her, bothered by their reaction.

"I will go first," Kee-Ara whispered to them as they came to a stairwell. She handed the boy to a man and pulled her other knife out of her right boot. Sesshomaru realized that they were supposed to be tall just so she could reach her knives easily. Then she was down the stairs, her footsteps barely audible as she made sure they could follow. Teh people moved silently as they could, only a small stumble and a rough foot step or two from the weary making any noise. They had been trained to work silently under Aku and now they were going to escape using the skill that he had beaten into them.

When they made it to the second floor Kee-Ara turned towards them, tears in her eyes as she surveyed the ragged bunch. Frayed clothes, scars and bent backs were common among them but there was also a new hope in their eyes.

"We cannot come with you any farther," Kee-Ara told them and an elderly woman stepped forwards to grab her hand. Kee-Ara clung to her arm, helping her stand as she stared into her eyes.

"Don't get yourself killed young one, you barely escaped the last time. It was a death wish that brought you back. Come with us," she told her, pleading with her not to stay.

"No, Michiyo. I must confront him, but I shall not be alone. I hope you all escape, and I send you the best," Kee-Ara told her, kissing one wrinkled cheek before passing her arm to the young woman who was her daughter. Kee-Ara had never learned her name but she smiled at her gratefully before leading her mother away. they waved to her gratefully as they shuffled away and Kee-Ara hoped that they would make it.

"Michiyo was the only person who was allowed near me. She took care of me while I was here. She si very strong and she disobeyed Aku many times to help me," Kee-Ara told Sesshomaru unbidden and he stared at the frail old woman as she haltingly went down the steps. She did not seem strong but he had seen what Aku was like.

"Let's go. He will be on this floor, near the middle of this grand house that he has made his palace," Kee-Ara told him and they turned their backs on the last end fo the freed slaves and headed deeper into Kee-Ara's past. It wasn't hard to find the door that led to Aku's room. The double doors were carved of black wood and inlaid with gold letters, carving his name into the surface.  
Kee-Ara drew her sword as she faced the door but she reached out and stopped Sesshomaru from opening them. He looked toward her in confusion as she faced him.

"I'm sorry about this," Kee-Ara said, forcing down her nerves. He was about to ask what when she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. He froze. It was barely a kiss and she stepped back quickly, a small smile on her face as her eyes danced.

"Just in case I die," she told him, voice joking even though her eyes were serious. He realized then that he wanted to care, warmth grew in his chest as he watched her eyes dance. That this woman in front of him was strong, and brave. He did not know what would happen but he would not just let her leave once they were done. He could still feel her lips on his. Before he could react or reply she stepped forwards and shoved the doors wide open. He turned with her, marching in the doors at her side. It wasn't hard to find Aku. He was standing in the middle of the room, arms spread wide as if in welcome as he faced them. He was a king in his castle, wide expansive glass windows framing him magnificently.

His pale stag antlers were startling against the dark room and they nestled perfectly in his dark artfully sloppy curls. His kimono was open wide exposing a wide chiseled chest and his smile was charming as he looked at Kee-Ara. Only his dead eyes gave away the monster in under his skin and Kee-Ara didn't hesitate as she lifted her sword.

"I knew you would find your way home, little bird, you were always fond of your cage," Aku told her, his voice flirtatious. She glared at him.

"My oh my, went and found your old uniform. I was always disappointed that you didn't wear it when you came to me. I would have had so much fun tearing it off of you, I wouldn't come any closer though, if you intend on trying to use that sword. Tsuki wouldn't appreciate it" Aku told her, vicious delight in his eyes as he scanned her slowly. Sesshomaru growled next to her but Kee-Ara just gave him a chilly smile, hate in her eyes.

"Oh, Aku, I intend to do more than just try and use this sword. And you made a mistake when you threatened him," Kee-Ara told him, her voice cold as she strode forwards, power swirling around her as she lifted her left hand. His eyes widened as it surged forwards, fighting to break his hold on Tsuki. A demonic grin spread across his face as he fought it off, his magic burning away hers before it could cause any damage. And then Sesshomaru was there, reaching out to finish crushing the throat that had previously escaped him.

Kee-Ara saw Aku prepare to strike and she immediately countered with her own power, surprised to find that it was strong enough to rival his. He jumped back out of reach, barely dodging Sesshomaru's strike. Fear finally showed on his face as he realized what she had done. He had counted on her power being drained, and now he was outnumbered.

"Dreven," Aku hissed and the air around them started to swirl and Kee-Ara immediately reached up and twisted her hand, using the motion to direct her own magic.

"Ceasaray." she whispered, and the air immediately stopped. Sesshomaru drew one of his swords and Aku grin was tinged with manic ferocity as he pulled his sword off of the mount on the wall.

"COME AT ME DOG!" Aku screamed, diving forwards at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cooly stepped closer and brought his blade up to meet Aku's. The blades shrieked as they met and Kee-Ara darted forward with her own blade.

She swung ferociously but Aku jumped back, diving out of the way of the fatal strike. Her blade sliced into his cheek as he barely moved out of the way. She moved her blade, his blood was on the surface and she looked at in surprise. He had always seemed so powerful. To strong to bleed and she realized that she might actually be able to do this, to defeat him. Her courage solidified.

"You're mine!" Aku screamed hysterically, starting to laugh as he watched Kee-Ara stand by Seshsomaru's side. They stood together, ready to fight as Aku's eyes started turning red.

"She'll never be yours dog! Femsen," he spat, jumping forward to swing his sword again. Sesshomaru met his blade with his own as Kee-Ara furiously tried to fight off his spell. She had never learned this, the power over the stone beneath their feet and she gasped as it started to crack.

"Sturrn horessten," she replied desperately, gasping in relief when the cracks stopped growing. Aku screamed and she realized that any control he once had was gone. The sound was demented as it clawed its way out of his throat and sharp fangs started growing out of his mouth.

"Did she even tell you what she is?!" Aku screamed as Sesshomaru pulled his arm back and he froze. His eyes darted to Kee-Ara and she could feel the blood drain from her face. She dove forward, desperation surging through her, but Aku grabbed her blade as it headed towards him. He screamed as it bit through his hand, leaving his fingers on the ground.

"You stupid witch!" he yelled, the insanity that he had always kept on the inside coming through as he dropped his blade and dove for her. Sesshomaru's blade was through him before he even made it a step and he looked down stupidly at the metal that stabbed through his chest. He gasped and fell to the ground as Sesshhomaru pulled it out before turning and facing Kee-Ara. She felt as if the world fell away beneath her feet, and everything slowed down as she saw the sense of betrayal in Sesshomaru's eyes. For once there wasn't a single wall between them, no impassive stare. Instead it was just him, his golden eyes staring into her and not liking what he saw.

"Please, I didn't..." she trailed off, guilt consuming her. She couldn't tell him that she didn't trust him, that she thought he would be just like Aku. And then he shut her out again, putting up the wall that kept everything out. His emotions, and her.

She took a step forward, reaching blindly towards him as if she could physically stop whatever was happening. But she couldn't and then her plea turned into a scream of warning as Aku lunged to his feet behind him, face turning black as his body was convulsed. It twisted and stretched him tall as he towered over Sesshomaru. He turned around, quickly shoving his hand through Aku's chest. Aku roared but then blood red power poured out of him, twisting around Sesshomaru and taking him by surprise.

"NO!" Kee-Ara screamed, terror rushing though her as she saw the poisonous red seep into Sesshomaru and his head snapped back rigid. Kee-Ara lunged around him. She dove in between them, facing Sesshomaru and placing her hands on his chest. She stared into his eyes, tears welling up as his cool expression never changed. Golden light poured out of her hands as she whispered in the language of her power. She pushed him away, breaking Aku's connection to him with a gasp of relief. She screamed as she felt Aku's claws wrap around her waist, his power wrapping around her and trapping her own. Sesshomaru dove forward, reaching to pull her away from him when Aku jumped backwards, crashing through the large windows in a crash of glass.

Sesshomaru was after them in a flash, diving after them as Kee-Ara twisted in Aku's grasp. They landed in some kind of courtyard in the middle of his mansion. Her sword was wrenched from her hands and she dug into the pouch at her waist as they landed on the ground. Sesshomaru was close behind them, eyes turning red as he came after Aku. But he couldn't see the magic and Kee-Ara stared at his face, absorbing everything about him as he moved towards her. Eyes demonic red, intent on death, and face emotionless, he was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. She said goodbye, tears dripping down her face as she whispered the words that would keep him safe, and leave her alone.

"Shinthen resa," she said and she saw the realization in his eye as they fell to hers and a shield of gold rose between them. He moved faster but it was too late, and she was to strong. It reached towards the sky, creating a dome around her and Aku. She felt as much as heard his growl as he hit the barrier. Pure energy sizzled up his arms, a contrast to the creeping feeling of the last one but it didn't hurt.

"Want to be alone with me, Kee-Ara?" Aku laughed mockingly, his deep gravelly laugh vibrating through her back as she grimaced.

"Yes, Aku. I do," she told him, throwing the powder in her hand up into the air. It glittered as it fell as harmless as sand. Until she dug into her power and fully unleashed it, unwilling to go down without a fight, "Alteriata!"

Kee-Ara closed her eyes as each individual grain of powder glowed bright as if a tiny sun. Aku screamed, releasing her as he covered his eyes in pain and she grinned.

"You seem to forget a lot, Aku. I'm not just any little witch," she told him, twisting around to kick him hard in the stomach. He flew back, bouncing off her shield with a scream as the power that had been harmless to Sesshomaru burnt his skin. It was made of pure magic, of her essence, and it was his complete opposite but he was still strong. It only knocked him to his knees.

She pulled out her knife again, running it through her fingers and leaving a trail of power behind. It glowed when she finished and she moved cautiously towards Aku as he stood, baring his fangs at her.

She through everything she had at him, wielding her power coming back naturally as she fought off his attacks. In terms of magic she was surprised to find that she was evenly matched with him. But she knew she could never beat his physical strength even with all of the training she had. And so she stayed out of his reach, diving out of his way. She cursed when she lost her knife as she threw it at him. It dug into his bicep but he just pulled it out with a nasty grin. A rooky mistake. Never let go of your weapon.

She pulled out the other one and gasped as he darted forward to fast for her to move and grabbed her by her scarf. He pulled her towards him, grabbing the wrist with the knife and twisting it away from him but she refused to let go.

"Oh, Kee-Ara, you really are heartless aren't you? You don't really care about Tsuki at all," he told her and her eyes widened as she noticed the thin crimson thread tied to him. He sent a pulse of pain down it and she gasped in horror.

"Move even a muscle and he's dead," he whispered and she froze. He laughed, moving closer and pulling her against him. She swallowed hard, forcing down the nausea as he trailed one finger down her cheek. His started to shrink, his skin returning to its original light color. His eyes reverted to blue, and even though he no longer looked like a monster this scared her even more.

"Now, be a good pet and lower your shield,' Aku told her and she nearly felt her heart stop. He was going to kill Sesshomaru. She shook her head no but he jerked her around and grabbed her jaw. She tried to jerk away but he pulled her back against him, forcing her look at where Sesshomaru was standing. She met his eyes through the wavering gold shield. Every now and then darts of silver wavered across its surface.

He was calm, back in control and she felt hope as she saw him looking at her. He nodded. She slowly lowered her shields and the one step Sesshomaru had to take to cross over it made her heart stop beating. It started again rapidly, making up for lost time and for once she wasn't afraid of Aku. She was just angry. Sesshomaru's eyes never left hers, for once not focusing on Aku. What she saw there gave her strength. She believed in him.

"Oh, if it isn't the great Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasure," Aku said, his voice sounding for all the world as if they were at some grand party. Sesshomaru never even looked at him. Aku's grip tightened angrily as Sesshomaru ignored him and Kee-Ara grimaced at the pain. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stopped a few feet away. She nodded as they stared into each others eyes. Then they both moved, Kee-Ara stabbing her knife into his arm and jerking away from Aku and off to the side as Sesshomaru's sword flashed.

Kee-Ara might not be strong enough. But that was not Sesshomaru's problem. The magic however was and Kee-Ara countered it, holdling it off with sheeer will instead of spells. Aku screamed as Sesshomaru cut into him and Kee-Ara's power burned. Hope burst in her chest, they were winning, together. That's when she saw his power building in him, twisting into a ball of hate as his grip on Tsuki flared. This wasn't just pain he was sending towards him. It was death.

"NO!" Kee-Ara screamed, her power rising to her command and consuming the field they were in. Anger rose in her, pain, hatred, and a desire to kill. To kill him.

"Herane," she whispered, her voice devoid of any compassion. It was full of hate. Burn. Her power leaped to her command and the world was on fire. Everything was in flames, and Kee-Ara felt her hair wave as she strode towards the prone figure of Aku. Not only was the world on fire, so was she. Seshomaru moved away from them, stepping away as Aku twisted in agony on the ground, Kee-Ara's power burning him alive. His one attempt to fight back with his power was consumed by her flames. His screams were haunting as he burnt alive. He was turned black in seconds, her anger consuming any beauty he had. His antlers cracked from the heat and she saw him start to melt.

She didn't notice anything other than her desire for more. More heat, more flames, burn him more. Her torturer, the man that slaughtered everyone she cared about, the demon that was going to kill her best friend. She had him and she was going to make him pay, she was going to make him suffer. She didn't notice that the fire had consumed her as well, the flames dancing harmlessly over her skin as it burnt her clothes away and rippled in her hair as if it was a part of the fire.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she immediately started to turn her flames on it as well before she realized who it was. Shock ran through her as she realized what she had wanted to do, what she was doing, and she jerked away from him, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

"He is gone. It is over," Sesshomaru told her, moving towards her once more but she jerked back, holding her arms up to ward him off. He froze, hurt.

"Don't! I- I'll burn you," Kee-Ara told him, hugging herself as residual flames danced over her skin. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked down at the fear in her eyes. He knelt beside her, resting a hand against her cheek. She flinched at the contact but froze as the flames harmlessly flickered over his hand. Her warm brown eyes softened as she flung herself in his arms sobbing.

He stroked her hair, whispering things softly that she couldn't understand but the soft tone made her sob harder. She was a monster. She looked over at what was left of Aku's body and twisted around, throwing up as the stench of burnt flesh hit her nose. Sesshomaru pulled her loose hair until she was finished and then slipped his kimono around her naked body. She held it closed, shivering in shock as she stood. Sesshomaru tried to block her view of the body but she stepped around him. She should look at what she had done. Most of him was gone, what was left was a charred black lump but his antlers still rose, cracked and broken.

"Herane," she whispered once again but this time her voice was full of sorrow. Fire roared, disintegrating Aku's body into ash in seconds and his antlers soon followed. She dismissed the flames quickly before looking back at Sesshomaru. He stared at her tear streaked face, her hair wild around her as it held random pieces of fire, and only his kimono around her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as he stared into her eyes he wanted her to know that. but then she looked away, stepping away from him and hugging herself tightly. He summoned his control and moved forwards, gently picking her up in his arms.

"Come. We are done here," he told her and she nodded, hiding her face behind her hair as he carried her away.


	25. Deciding to Try

Miles away in Kaede's village Tsuki rolled to his feet with a triumphant neigh. He reared happily, pawing the air as Rin jumped in surprise. She dropped the cloth she had been embroidering next to him to keep him company. A grin stretched across her face as she leapt to her feet and watched him. Tsuki fell back onto all four hooves and pranced, nickering happily as he tossed his head.

Inuyasha burst into the barn with the Tetsuiga ready, closely followed by Kagome but he stopped when he saw the energetic horse demon.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword in annoyance, confusion flashing across his face as he looked down at Rin's ecstatic face.

"They did it. Lord Sesshomaru and Kee-Ara won!"

Sesshomaru sat Kee-Ara down gently, hands lingering on her arms as he tried to find words. He had just seen her burn someone alive. For once he was at a loss, he didn't know what he wanted to say or what he should feel but before he could decide she pulled away. She hugged herself , fingers tight around the opening of her borrowed kimono as she stared off into the trees.

Sesshomaru let his hands drop to his sides as they fell off of her arms. He watched her silently, waiting for her to say something, to impart with him what she was feeling like she usually did. But she didn't. She was the impassive one this time, her face expressionless as she avoided his gaze. His kimono was a bit long on her and he couldn't help but smile softly as he saw it swallow her. He immediately frowned. He had never let anyone wear it before but it had come naturally to let her have it. Respect for her had made him want to cover her.

Sesshomaru knew he should walk away. He had no reason to be here, to stay would be to let his emotions take control. There would be no logical explanation, no reason, for him to stay except that he was worried about her. Worried about the expression in her eyes when she realized what she had done. Worried about the way she stood, as if defeated. The way she kissed him. He took a step back and turned around, poised to walk out of her life when he saw a glint of gold from the corner of his eye. A left over flame dancing in her hair. Sesshomaru turned back to watched it flicker and go out. Se didn't even notice.

"Why did you lie?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back around to watch her coolly. Her eyes flickered back to him before they turned back to dully survey the trees. Anger that she would turn her back on him fought to consume him before he realized that her knuckles had turned white. He watched her straight back, a detached curiosity making him want to ask more questions but he restrained himself. Silence consumed them but it did not seem to bother her with impatience like before. She seemed too tired for curiosity.

"I did not lie," she finally said, her voice barely recognizable as her stepped closer, tilting his head slightly before he strode around to stand in front of her. He was surprised to find no tears. Instead she was emotionless, her eyes not even showing surprise when he appeared in front of her. He had seen her like this before. And the second time didn't make it any better.

"Yes, you did," he told her derisively but her expression didn't change. She tilted her head back a little to halfheartedly glare up at him but it was some how ineffective compared to the passion charged glares he had previously been on the receiving end of.

"No, I just never told you. There is a difference," Kee-Ara told him, her eyes dropping away from his and he knew that her feeble excuse didn't even fool her. He moved forwards and she stepped away from him causing him to frown. She flushed, but didn't meet his eyes.

"There is something wrong," Sesshomaru said, urging her to tell him what it was without asking. She swallowed but didn't answer, instead she looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry," she whispered and he moved towards her angrily. She looked up, fear in her eyes and he froze.

"I did not ask for your apology," Sesshomaru told her, angry at the way she was acting. As if she was scared of him. He forced it down and tried to gain control but the fact that he was still in this situation meant he had lost all semblance of his control long ago.

Maybe it was when he had decided to stay instead of leaving, or when he gave her his kimono. Perhaps when he seen her riding Tsuki through the night by his side. Or when he jumped through a waterfall and found her fiercely brandishing her sword at him, ready to protect Rin from anything even as blood pooled at her feet. Now he stared at her in front of him but he couldn't find any trace of the defiant bravery in her worn face.

"What did you expect? That I would immediately trust you? When you're so much like him?" Kee-Ara cried passionately, her calm breaking as she gestured back the way they came. Her hair was loose around her and she shoved it behind her shoulder angrily, fighting back the tears of anger and distress. She had cried too much. Sesshomaru froze at her unexpected outburst, surprised as he registered her words.

"I am not like Aku," Sesshomaru told her, venomously spitting out his name and curling his lip in distaste. The disgusting creature was not even remotely like him, craving power that was not his and finding pleasure not in conquering his opponents but causing them pain. Kee-Ara moved away from him, angrily jerking away from his hand on her shoulder. He didn't even remember putting it there.

"That was exactly like him! What? Half demon to lowly for you to be compared to? Don't even deny it, we've already went over this. Humans are disgusting. And I am human!" Kee-Ara told him, preventing any accusations. She tossed her arms out as if offering to let him look closer. And he did. He surveyed her pale skin that made her eyes seem so dark, her golden hair that was practically glowing as it waved down her back as if it held remnants of the flame it had held. His kimono was draped gracefully on her small frame, and she somehow looked proud, even regal in the extra fabric. She had lied to him. He felt for her again, his demonic aura finding the void around her and he remembered the panic on her face as Aku revealed her secret. She had hid her power again.

"You are a witch," Sesshomaru said for the first time, the unfamiliar emotions of betrayal, surprise and awe making him study her carefully. He hadn't trusted anyone enough for them to betray him and it had been a while since someone had surprised him. He remembered the flames kissing her skin as they danced to her control. She had definitely surprised him. She barked a harsh laugh, dropping her arms back to her sides. It caused the kimono to part slightly on top. A v of flesh was exposed but she didn't notice as she stared off into the forest.

"I am. Well, I am actually a sorceress now, thanks to Aku. I would never have learned to focus like that to summon so much power if not for my anger at him. Before I killed him," Kee-Ara whispered the last, disgust clogging her throat as she thought about it.

"You feel remorse for killing him," Sesshomaru said, the new realization not helping his understanding at all.

"No, I would do it again," she told him, wrapping her arms around herself. Sesshomaru was startled and dismayed to find that he wanted to hold her so she didn't have to but he didn't move. Instead he waited for her to continue, to explain.

"I feel remorse for enjoying it," Kee-Ara finally admitted and Sesshomaru was surprised by the amount of self loathing he heard in her voice. This time he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward but he stopped himself from pulling her close.

"Kee-Ara," he whispered, wanting to tell her that it was ok, that it was normal, that it was to be expected after all Aku had done to her but he was not sure how. How could he tell her that? The woman who had saved Rin when she didn't even know her? Gave her blood to a dying kyuuketsuki and even tried to save him? But she only felt like she had to save him because she didn't tell him the truth in the first place. About the fact that she was a witch. He ignored the way she blinked away tears.

"That is the real reason why he took you," Sesshomaru realized and his eyes caught the edge of the Phoenix carved into her skin. He could still picture her other scars, not to mention the ones he couldn't see.

"Yes. What I told you was true, I could tell him how to do things they refused to teach him but he also wanted me because of my power. What could be more ultimate than his own? His childs," she told him and his eyes widened in surprise at what she was saying. A child...their child. He could understand, could picture the power such a child would have from parents that could burn some one with only a word. But all he could see was Aku forcing himself onto Kee-Ara and he desperately wanted Aku to be alive again so he could rip him apart. Slowly.

"You said he never," Sesshomaru began before faltering but Kee-Ara understood. She ran one shaking hand through her hair.

"He didn't. He knew he could never keep me alive if he did. But he tried to get me to agree in many different ways. In his quest for ultimate power. Something you both share," Kee-Ara reminded him, folding her arms and realizing for the first time that she stood in Sesshomaru's kimono. In the shock she realized he had covered her but now she realized how intimate it was. How caring it was for him to dispel his crafted perfection in order for her to keep her pride. He seemed somehow more approachable without it, as if a piece of the wall he built up was gone. Before her stood a man. A strong demon lord yes, but still a man. Perhaps his quest wasn't completely for power.

"You base me solely on this one connection," Sesshomaru said and Kee-Ara realized they were back onto her telling him he was like Aku. It seemed to have bothered him deeply she realized with a start. She didn't think anything could.

"Well, I have been slammed up against things by my throat by two demons in the past couple have weeks and I bet you can figure out who they are," Kee-Ara told him, not willing to play nice just because something finally bothered him. Things have been bothering her for a while. His eyes narrowed at her sarcastic comment but he remembered her blood on his hand. She was right.

"Of course, there is also the not caring about someone that can be a liability, so about anyone," Kee-Ara continued, knowing it wasn't quite fair as she pictured Rin but she pushed it away. She knew she was really referring to herself and she felt petty but she couldn't stop the next comment form passing her lips.

"Always concerned for yourself, you don't care about anything else," she told him. She stepped back when he moved closer, gasping when his eyes narrowed dangerously flashing gold.

Then why had he saved her, over and over again? Why does one tear on her face make him regret things that he had not done? Sesshomaru asked himself these things angrily before another question passed his lips without him acknowledging it,

" Why did you kiss me?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously, his voice actually asking questions that demanded answers. She gasped when she heard the question, blushing furiously.

"I did not- well, I- I am sorry. I assumed I was going to die, and I. I wanted to," Kee-Ara told him, seeing the battle in his eyes. He growled in annoyance, the sound somehow not scaring her. She felt the confusion in him and she stepped forward, closing the gap she had opened between them and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time she was the one trying to comfort and Sesshomaru froze.

"I did not mean to cause this pain," Kee-Ara told him and anger rose in him. Not at her, but at himself.

"I am not in pain," Sesshomaru told her, stiffening in her arms and willing her to move away from him but to his surprise her hold tightened. She pressed her cheek against his chest, squeezing her eyes tight.

"You hate it when you feel don't you? You think you're weak," Kee-Ara told him and he tried to fight away the emotions that plagued him as he realized she had seen things she shouldn't have. She understood him in a way that was too close to being dangerous.

"No," he told her, planning on denying it and pulling away when he found himself wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder. He had not held someone before, with neither of them having any other ulterior motives or bad intentions. Just the need to hold on.

"These things do not control me," he told her, realizing that he had to prove it to her. To himself. That he had to make certain that it was understood that nothing could control him, he did not feel these things that she thought he did.

Then he moved away, but just far enough to grab her face in his hands and press his lips against hers. He let the emotions that he had suppressed swirl through him until he was dizzy with something he couldn't even name. He felt her sigh against his lips and he moved away from her, his heart beating fast in his chest. He could hear it echoing hers.

Then it was over but instead of pulling away he left his forehead against hers, shaking as he tried to focus on one emotion as what seemed like thousands rushed through him. Just one that made sense. Relief. He was relieved to have finally admitted that he had been feeling. It brought with it self loathing, at his weakness, at his base desires and at his hypocrisy of his father. He was supposed to realize that this need to be with her did not control him and yet he wanted to pull her close again. He pulled away, stepping out of her reach quickly, to fast for her to realize it. He had lost control.

Kee-Ara felt the air brush against her as he moved away and she sighed at the sudden emptiness. It was so lonely. She left her eyes closed, a new sense of confusion filling her as she thought of what just happened. Joy, want, confusion, relief, had all rushed through her as she felt him pulling her close, quickly followed by pain as he withdrew from her. She opened her eyes to find herself alone. He had left. She couldnt' stop the sob that ripped its way out of her chest, quickly followed by another and then another accompanied by a flood of tears. She sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs, pressing her face against her knees.

He had left. Somehow this pain was so much stronger than what she had felt previously and she could only think of how alone she was without him beside her. She could almost picture his arms around her as he held her that first night. She wondered if that was when she had started falling in love with him. Then those arms pulled her up onto a lap and she straightened realizing that they were very real indeed.

She gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her close, his expression unreadable as he pressed her against him.

"Why...are...you...back?" Kee-Ara gasped in between sobs, not able to force away the tears now that they started. Embarrassment flooded her as she realized she was crying once again in front of him but it was overruled by the relief she felt.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru replied cooly, his expression never changing as he looked down at her. She just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed against his chest. He was back. That's all that mattered. She listened to his heart beating steadily under her ear and started rambling as she cried. Sesshomaru remained quiet and she couldn't even tell if he was listening but she told him everything.

She told him about her fear that her power would consume her making her like Aku, about how stupid it was for her to be sad about her clothes burning, but they were the last things she had of her old life, then she talked about her fear that he hated her because she wasnt' truthful, she even explained to him that she was crying to much, that sh wasn't usually this weak and mopey. Then she told him about how much she liked Rin and that she was probably getting too attached. And about how she was attached to Jaken to of course and Ah-Un , and maybe even...him. Just a little. She told him that it hurt too much when you lose someone your attached to and that he might be right when he said it makes you weak. She should probably quit caring. Tsuki would probably be better off without her.

"Tsuki!" Kee-Ara exclaimed with a gasp, stopping her rush of confessions as she realized she had forgotten about him in her surge of self-pity. Now guilt rushed through her as she sat up. Fear made her shiver as she sought her power and instinctively tried to hide it. She had been doing it for so long that she had to push away her fear. Sesshomaru already knew about it and besides, it was time to be herself anyway. She opened herself up to her power once more, shivering as she remembered that rush of pleasure as she called the flames. She forced the impulsive need to shove her power away in disgust down and spread her power out, not noticing when Sesshomaru stiffened at the feeling up it sizzling harmlessly over his skin.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, for the first time knowing what was happening when she used her power. It annoyed him not to be able to see it. Kee-Ara reached out and grabbed his hand, twisting her power so that he was in it. He stopped himself from gasping when he saw the golden light flare around him, his self-control intact and she didn't even notice how startled he was. His impassive expression never changed but his heart started beating faster as his demonic aura met her once again and felt the soft glow of her power. She felt human. She didn't possess an aura of her own, only demon's having one, but she felt something other. Now he realized that she was saturated in a warm glow that was her magic. He could see it. He could also see the flare of gold twisting into silver that connected them.

Kee-Ara blushed when she realized what he was looking at, clearing her throat as dropped his hand. His new sight remained.

"Sorry about that, I didn't do it. I'll figure out how to undo it, I just haven't had time but I've closed it, " Kee-Ara explained in a rush and Sesshomaru pushed away any emotions that wanted to rise in him at the sight of a physical connection between them. Instead he looked back into her eyes to find her studying him worriedly.

"Tsuki?" he prompted and she nodded, pushing away the problem of their connection to another time. Instead she closed her eyes and focused on her best friend. She reached out for as far as she could back to where she had left him, feeling Sesshomaru ride her sight beside her. He could see what she could, her power stretching until it was so thin and yet she could not go any farther.

But she didn't quit. Instead her breathing slowed, her heart beat slowing as well as she focused. She pictured his silver mane, tossing in the moonlight and the sound of his hooves as they pounded on the earth. His strength as he carried her and his muscles flexing beneath her as they moved like one. She pictured his ruby eyes dancing as they regarded her in laughter. She pictured the phoenix carved into his flank. Her power stretched farther, her magic seeking him.

Then she went deeper into her memories, remembering the first time they were bonded, the exhilaration of feeling their first tentative emotions twine around each other. The bloom of friendship as they stayed together always, the power of his strength. The amusement, the courage, the fear, and most importantly the love. And then she felt him, his pure joy as their mines twined together once again. She heard him whinny, the shrill sound not loud to her mind and she grinned.

Love swirled around them as they shared their emotions once more and she felt weariness over take him as they were once again together. He was so worn out. Worry for him flooded her and he consoled her, before excitement rushed through him as he felt where she was. He wanted to come to her. No. He was to worn out, too tired after days of being put through torture.

Sullenly he refused the notion of more rest, anxious to be with her again. And then he felt where she was, who she was with and amusement flooded through him as he realized she was in Sesshomaru's lap. Embarrassment flooded through Kee-Ara as something like mingled embarrassment, pride, and smugness was shared through the link from Tsuki, with a large layer of protectiveness.

She tried to tell him it wasn't like that but now she was all to aware of how close Sesshomaru was and butterflies danced in her stomach belying her calm. Tsuki smugly laid down and settled back into the hay of the barn he was in. He would stay there and rest. She was obviously busy. Kee-Ara blushed furiously, sensing the real weariness in Tsuki's mind she released him with the lingering sensation of love. He drifted off into sleep almost immediately, reassured that she was safe.

As Kee-Ara blinked open her eyes she could still feel Tsuki in her mind, in the spot he was always supposed to be but more importantly she could feel him back in her heart and soul. She looked up at Sesshomaru to see him already watching her only now realizing how awkward it was for the first time to be sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. It had been the most comfortable place she ever was only a few moments before but now she could only feel him all to close. She shifted as if to get up but his hold on her didn't change as if he didn't notice.

"You can never be like Aku. It is time to let go, your past will always be apart of you, even without anything you can physically hold. I have seen to much of your bleeding heart. You do have a tendency to cry but you also have a tendency to show surprising strength. I understand your decision to keep your power a secret, even if I disagree with you. You should never hide what you are. Rin and even Jaken and Ah-Un have gotten attached to you as well. You have suffered greatly but I do not think that you should stop," Sesshomaru stopped, struggling to finish a sentence that went against what he had believed in for so long, " caring for people."

Kee-Ara's eyes widened when she realized he had listened to every word. She sighed, a rush of affection rushing through her and she wiggled a bit, trying to move off of his lap but stopped when his face hardened. She crossed her arms.

"But you don't really believe that or why wouldn't you give it a try? Just feel for once instead of forcing everything away, the good with the bad? I'm not saying you have to change completely but you can't deny happiness forever," Kee-Ara told him, desperately trying to get him to understand. She stared into his eyes trying to get him to agree with her when her eyes dropped to his lips. She leaned away from him as she inexplicably felt the urge to kiss him again. She remembered him kissing her. Of his own choice.

"And whatever you were trying to prove by," Kee-Ara's voice broke and she dragged her eyes off of his lips, staring into his eyes instead and making herself force out the word," kissing me. It didn't work." She told him. Warmth nearly consumed her as his expression changed, the cold eyes turning to scorching as he glared at her with so much emotion it almost scared her with his intensity. She couldn't decide what emotion it was and she wasn't sure even he knew.

"Perhaps I should try again," he stated his voice restrained and collected. Kee-Ara's heart thumped as she flushed, in either embarrassment or excitement she wasn't sure.

"Perhaps you shouldn't experiment with the woman who just murdered someone, had a mental breakdown, and then cried in your lap?" Kee-Ara asked archly and his lips twitched. She was such an intriguing person, this human witch.

"Can I?" Sesshomaru asked, this time his voice direct as he stared at her intently. Her eyes widened as she struggled to understand what he was asking.

This time when she went to move away from him, she made him let her go, shoving away his arms and standing quickly. He stood as well but didn't move to stop her as she started pacing. It seemed to be a habit of hers he noticed. So did messing with her hair. She twisted a strand around her finger as she paced, biting her lip. He tried to read her expression but for once her emotions weren't on display.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kee-Ara finally asked, turning to face him. He moved closer, noticing with what he told himself was slight disappointment, not relief, that she didn't find him even the least bit intimidating as he moved closer. She just watched him for any sign of what he was thinking, before letting her eyes fall to his hands. They were held loosely by his side and she stared at the stripes on his arm instead of letting him out wait her. He would have to say something first.

His hand on her cheek made her look up quickly in surprise and she found herself staring into his unfathomable golden eyes. She forced down the hope rising in her, the emotion stupid and at odds with what she was thinking. She knew she should thank him for his help and run from him as fast as he legs could take her and then as fast as Tsuki's legs could take them. But she wanted so badly to stay and see him smile more, even if it would be small smiles.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru told her, his voice vulnerable in a way she had never heard before. Her heart pounded as she stepped closer, bringing her face close to his. She stopped, unsure of what to do. Worry made her hesitate and she agonizingly hovered unsure but Sesshomaru moved closer, pressing his lips against hers.

They kissed softly like before but this time it quickly changed, the soft tentative touch turning harder as she was pressed against him. She didn't know if she clung to him or if he pushed her against him but it didn't matter. All that mattered were the emotions flooding through her as he twisted one hand in her hair and used the other to drag his claws down her back and pressed them close together. She shivered in response to his touch before running her thumb over the stripes on his cheek as she cradled his face.

He was barely breathing hard when she pulled back for air, but she could feel his heart pounding rapidly against her chest. He held her tight against him, not letting go as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I assume this means you are going to try," Kee-Ara said, not able to stop grinning like an idiot. A soft smile was curved into his lips but she could see the worry and pain in his golden eyes and it made her heart ache.

"Yes," Sesshomaru admitted before setting her back on the ground. She hadn't realized that he had picked her up.


	26. Complicated Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you so very much for anyone who completed my story, I love you so much <3

Kee-Ara glanced over at Sesshomaru for what must've been the thousandth time, blushing when he raised one eyebrow at her. She faced forward again, studying the ground for imaginary obstacles before her eyes slowly drifted back to him. She couldn't help it. She kept checking to make sure he was still there, worried that he would disappear, just a figment of her imagination or worse just deciding to abandon her.

They hadn't touched since they had started the walk back to where she had left her borrowed pack and their rough camp. She knew that this…..whatever it was, she didn't dare call it a relationship, was fragile and she didn't dare move closer to him. She could still feel the way he held her, every touch perfect. She blushed and looked away again. She sighed as she twisted her borrowed kimono up, trying not to drag it on the ground. She might have relaxed a bit if she could forget that she was wearing it but her unfortunate smallness compared to him left her needing to make sure she didn't ruin it.

Just the feeling of the expensive material against her skin made her feel nervous, not to mention that she wasn't wearing anything under it. That it was his, made it about a hundred times worse. That he was walking next to her, seemingly not affected by anything and as collected as always made that about a thousand. She felt the unfamiliar sway of her hair loose down her back and mentally grumbled about her lack of a hair tie to distract her. She was trying to find a way to fire-proof a hair tie when Sesshomaru finally broke his silence, shocking her into looking over at him in the face. When his perfectly poised gold eyes caught hers she dragged hers away, mentally berating herself for making everything so awkward.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Kee-Ara mumbled politely, looking ahead again.

"You are not injured and yet you seem weak," Sesshomaru repeated no hint of the emotion in his question. She held back her immediate annoyed retort, wondering whether the question was supposed to be annoyed, derogative, curious, or concerned. She decided she didn't care, it was his fault if she took it the wrong way.

"Well, I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru, I just had an ultimate battle with one of the strongest Warlock's ever with powers I hadn't used aggressively in years, after falling down a cliff, and almost dying from poison last night. I've had a busy day. Not to mention the rest of my week. I suppose my poor human body is a bit weary," she told him, only a touch of the scathing tone she had previously thought of using in her tone.

A slight flash of fanged grin was her only response. She watched him for a moment, waiting for his reaction but he just continued walking silently. This annoyed her greatly. She wondered if he would ever stop annoying her.

She gasped; clutching at the fabric at her kimono as her world lurched. Sesshomaru was before her instantly, hands gripping her arms as he stared down at her.

"I did not expect that," he told her, his voice reserved but his eyes traveled over her face quickly before coming back to stare into her eyes. Kee-Ara smacked his chest, hard, when she realized what happened. He didn't even flinch.

It was like one of those contraptions called spectacles had been slipped over her eyes, but instead of the world coming into sharper focus, she could see the light of magic around her. She watched the bond that she had accidentally tied between them when he had held her as she fought off poison. But she had closed it. Now it had been twisted, opened again and not by her. She had never known the bond to be opened by the demon, always the witch was in control. But Sesshomaru had succeeded in messing with it and the flare of magic had caused her to be thrown off balance.

"I nearly died of fright, what were you trying to do? How did you do it?" she asked him, bewildered by this sudden alteration. He tilted his head slightly to the side, and she watched as the silver light of his demonic aura twisted into the golden glow of her power. She shivered at the odd feeling, and it stopped.

"I can feel it," he said simply, as if that clarified everything and her eyebrows flew up. That was not an explanation.

"You shouldn't be able to change it though, you don't have one drop of witch blood in you," she told him, not noticing him contain his immediate derisive response, her eyebrows furrowing as she closed her eyes and tried to grasp the power back. It shifted beneath her touch and she jumped out of her sight startled.

"Quit it!" she commanded him and his eyes narrowed slightly and she sighed.

"Are you trying to adjust it?" she asked him and he shook his head slightly in denial. This complicated things.

Suddenly his arm slipped off of his arms and around her waist and she jumped at the unexpected contact. She stared up at him in shock, but he just closed his eyes, ignoring her.

"I cannot see it like you can. But I feel something, you do not have an aura of course not being a demon, but you are no longer an empty space. I was merely examining this change," he told her and she felt it again as he repeated whatever he was doing.

She shook her head, annoyed. This was supposed to be her gift, the one thing she could be certain of, and yet here he was making it just as confusing as everything else. She fought the urge to move closer to him. He was just holding her to experiment with her aura. That's what she told herself before she sighed and laid her forehead on his chest anyway.

She felt what could have been a small sigh before he told her, "I cannot control this."

This time she could hear the slight angry tone in his voice as he admitted that he couldn't do something. It must be a first for him she realized with a grin.

"You're doing something to it, and that is usually impossible. It must be because you are so strong, I haven't ever heard of this happening before. Is nothing simple with you?" She asked him the placating comments about his strength forgotten in another rush of exasperation.

"Never mind, of course not. You are Lord Sesshomaru," she told him, but she didn't move away from him.

"Occasionally, I acquire the sense that you do not have respect for my title," he observed casually and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She leaned back to look up at him and realized that he was being funny. In his own way, of course. She grinned at him, pleased to see an answering light in his eyes even if it didn't cross his lips.

"Now why would you ever think that, Milord?" she asked in mock surprise making her eyes go wide in feigned innocence. He just shook his head and moved away from her. She fought down the disappointment as he let go, wondering if she read him wrong when he gave her a small smile. It was only the barest of ones, but it reassured her a bit.

They walked a bit closer after that, still not touching, but she didn't have to reassure herself that he was still there. Now she could feel it. She struggled with the connection, not knowing how to separate them. And she had to. They could barely maintain this odd friendship without the added effects of feeling each other's emotions. Not that it wouldn't come in handy with the stone wall….

She watched the light glide on him, still perfectly composed. He was so aloof, as if a wall made of ice kept him away from everyone else. Maybe steel would be a better comparison, strong and hard and sleek. Not always so cold. It was impossible not to know that he was powerful. But it also seemed lonely. She would have to be blind not to know that he was handsome. Amazingly so, in a way that could also be considered beautiful, if forbidding. He was almost perfect and that was scary. He radiated strength but also self-control. It was quite terrifying seeing how different he was then her but the way her heart beat faster and her stomach fluttered maddeningly made her long to try. She was still considering how stupid it was to fall in love with the ultimate human hating, all powerful demon lord, that was physically perfect to top it all off when she tripped.

She exploded into curse words as she tried to twist her feet back in under her, but Sesshomaru caught her before her face caught her fall on the sharp rocks that they had been so careful to cross earlier. She blushed as she realized she hadn't tripped on anything, but slipped on her extra fabric and the rocks because she had been staring.

"Sorry," she told him, not meeting his eyes as the heat from his arm around her waist nearly scorched her she was so conscious of his touch. Swiftly he slid his other arm under her knees and easily picked her up. She immediately started to protest but was silenced with a quick stern look.

"You are right, you have reason to be weary," he told her and she nodded her thanks, relieved that she wasn't caught being creepy and that she didn't have to walk anymore. She really was tired. That's also why she rested against him so easily, laying her head on his shoulder as he took off. Honestly, she should at least put a little bit more effort into being independent; she had fought for it her whole life. But at that moment it seemed more important to let him hold her, for as long as she could.

As she rested against his chest, she wondered about how often he had carried her. Each time it had been either because of the need for speed or her own weariness, but she realized it had happened far too often. No wonder she didn't change his opinion of weak humans. Except he called her strong….and brave. She smiled as the warm feelings of pride and pleasure filled her. It was always necessary for him to help her she would do it herself if she could, and this time was no exception she told herself as she felt her weariness flood her again. It was true what she told him, her body could only take so much and even though she fought to stay awake as she focused on the sensation of being held by him she drifted off in his arms, feeling safe and content in a way she hadn't in a very long time.

She woke to find the sun near the horizon, the day passing her as she slept. She knew where she was immediately upon waking, feeling the arms wrapped around her and the soft fabric under her cheek. He had held her as she slept, even when they made it to their camp. She was still in his lap and she stretched as she woke, catching Sesshomaru's golden eyes with her own and a smile. He didn't smile in reply but his eyes were warm as they watched her, which in his own way was just as rewarding.

"Hey," she said softly, the only word she could think of to say even though it didn't begin to sum up the emotions inside her. She noticed Sesshomaru's lips curve the slightest bit as he watched her.

"Hey," he echoed, his voice soft and she couldn't help but sigh. They were helpless. Nerves twisting in her stomach and her doubts poised to make her regret it, she remembered what he had said earlier. That he was going to try. She twisted slightly, sitting up to be face to face with him. He watched her carefully almost warily, his expression carefully guarded, but his hands gently rested on her waist. She dragged a ragged breath in to her lungs, and rustled up her courage before she leaned closer. She stared into his eyes as she felt his breath on her face and his eyes melted slightly as she raised one hand to caress his cheek. Her other hand rested carefully on his chest, feeling his heart start to beat faster.

And then she dragged him closer, ignoring the widening of his eyes as she took him by surprise. Their lips met with surprising force but he responded immediately, pulling her against him and sighing as her curves fit against him seamlessly. She nibbled his lip as his hand ran through her loose hair. She didn't try to stop the moan that escaped her as he started kissing down her neck, each touch harder as he dismissed all of his thoughts telling him he would regret this. He hesitated as he heard the sound before gently dragging his fangs over her neck, causing her to shiver in desire. He was slightly relieved by her reaction, and she didn't even hesitate when she felt his claws slightly dig into her hips. He felt desire start to consume him. For once he didn't try to fight it, he pulled the overwhelming emotion closer and let it banish all rational thought.

She sighed before her lips met his again and she ran her hand down his chest feeling the hard muscle. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. She pulled open his inner kimono, baring his chest and she paused waiting for his reaction, but he growled impatiently and pulled her closer again, making her chuckle softly. Then she ran her hands over his bare flesh, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. She pushed the clothing over his shoulders and he lowered his arms letting it drop to the ground then he immediately raised his hands again, needing to put them back on her and explore every inch of her. Thoughts of how she was a human was pushed away as he held her hands, the capable hands that wielded her sword with strength as she killed her enemies and then gently held Rin. How brave she was, how strong, how capable. In her own way she was braver than he, fighting when she knew she was weak and could get hurt. And that amazed him.

He watched each new emotion playing over her face as he caressed her cheek, marveling at how much she felt. How much she made him feel. She closed her eyes and leaned into his surprisingly gentle and soft touch and his breath caught at the trusting expression on her face. A soft, sweet smile curved her lips as her golden eyelashes rested against her cheeks and Sesshomaru couldn't believe how fragile she seemed in his arms. Such a contradiction consumed him as he wanted to passionately take her right there and hold her as close as his strength would let him but at the same time he wanted to carefully and gently protect her in his arms. Even if he had wanted to he doubted he could control his roiling feelings at this point, every emotion he could name fought to consume him.

But then she opened her light brown eyes to meet his and he found himself realizing that he never wanted to let her go as he saw the desire and compassion melt in their depths and a tenderness that no one had ever directed towards him. He carefully pulled her close to kiss her again. Kee-Ara's heart nearly broke, in a way that was almost good, as she saw the complete openness and she felt tears come to her eyes. Tears of complete love and happiness as she felt him hold her close.

Sesshomaru pulled back, scared and startled as he felt the first tear drop onto his face, but she held him close and smiled at him, reassuring him. Relief coursed through him, and the warmth of her touch made the fear that he hurt her or that she changed her mind dissipate. She wanted to be with him.

~ Warning ~

He abruptly stood, wrapping her legs around his waist as she clung to him and she laughed in pure surprise and happiness. He didn't want to put her down for a second. He removed his swords from his waist before laying her down on the bedroll he had laid out for her earlier before deciding he would rather hold her.

Now he laid beside her, leaning over her to stare at how beautiful she was. Her hair spread around her as she stared up at him in pure happiness, and his eyes traveled over her expressive face and followed the curve of her neck to the top of his kimono, clinging to her small frame. Every inch of her was wonderful, and he couldn't stop from possessively resting his arm on her waist, wanting to claim her the way his kimono already had. She would be his. At this point there was no other option.

She was so heart breakingly human, weak and fragile and consumed by emotions she couldn't control, but that just made him want her all the more. Because she was so strong, brave and kind. Her heart so compassionate and she had a pure sense of dignity that he would always find beautiful. She was everything he wasn't and somehow she could still look up at him with her wonderfully expressive eyes and pull him closer. And so he leant closer, gently pressing his lips to hers before slowly opening his kimono still wrapped around her frame. He left her lips to kiss the Phoenix carved into her skin, and then farther on to every scar he found.

He froze in surprise when she twisted and rolled on top of him, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him. He made himself relax as she kissed each stripe on his face before leaving one on his crescent moon. He stared at her wonderfully confident and knew he would never be the same even if he wanted to return to being emotionless she had made him feel things he never thought he could.

Their hands and lips trailed over each others bodies as they fought to express what they couldn't in words and Sesshomaru quickly flipped her back over, holding her hands above her head and letting out a playful growl. She laughed breathlessly kissing the tip of his nose. And then she wiggled out of his loose grip and proceeded to strip off his pants.

He pounced on her once more, gently biting her ear and she couldn't help but sigh as they were once more where they began with Sesshomaru staring down at her. He didn't hesitate, the need to make her his the strongest feeling ringing through his blood. This time his eyes asked permission. She kissed him in answer, and bit back her small cry of pain as he entered her. He froze, horror engulfing him as he realized that he was too rough and had hurt her when the scent of blood reached his nose. But she held him close ignoring the chilling look in his hard eyes as he tensed and tried to move away. Only the thought that he would hurt her more if he forced her to let him go made him motionless, tensed as dagger like thoughts and emotions swirled in his head that he was right, that he shouldn't have done this.

Kee-Ara stared into his eyes, her brown ones pleading for him to understand as she held on, refusing to let him move away. She saw his pain and guilt tore at her for not warning him as she whispered that it was ok, that it happened to humans and it wasn't his fault. Slowly he relzed as he saw the truth in her eyes and she moved under him staring into his scared eyes and kissing him gently until he believed that it wasn't his fault.

The fear that he would hurt her made him aware of how strong he was but he was lost quickly in passion, and she responded in kind. But when his grip tightened it made her gasp in pleasure as she wanted to get closer to him, the small amount of pain not registering. His strength surprisingly controlled even as he lost control, he was careful of how fragile she was even as his animalistic nature took over. Any semblance of control he had, was long gone and he reveled in its loss, at least in this moment with her.

~ Warning Over ~

They clung together, breathing heavily and in pure bliss when it was over, and rational thought slowly returned.

Instead of quickly moving away and resuming his reserve As Kee-Ara had assumed he would, Sesshomaru surprised her by holding her close. Contentment consumed her as she laid in his arms, and held him close and they laid together for a while, neither speaking, but every now and again Sesshomaru would stroke her hair or she would press a gentle kiss to his chest. Blissful happiness consumed them as they didn't worry about thoughts and reveled in sensation. Sesshomaru laid still as he listened to her heart beat and the heat off of her skin. He ran his hand through her hair and watched the silky golden strands fall from his fingers as he wanted to ever since he first saw it down.

Kee-Ara fought back whatever fears wanted control of her, of losing him, of this not lasting, of the pain she would feel when he would withdraw from her. She put them aside for later, not letting them ruin the present. It wasn't important because at this moment everything was perfect. His arms around her made her feel safe and protected. And she felt beautiful, not ashamed of the scars or worried about not being good enough. They were so different and yet she felt like they fit together perfectly.

Sesshomaru studied her carefully, dread filling him as he recalled her pain and fear that he had been too rough beset him, but she ran her fingers over his cheeks and reassured him that she was fine, more than fine. Honesty shone in her eyes and he let contentment fill him as he lay with her. He didn't let any other emotion plague him, ignoring the guilt and confusion that was no equal to the happiness that he felt every time he looked at her. Or felt her against him.

She slept easily in his arms, and even he rested peacefully for once. With her. He felt at ease with her, and when Kee-Ara woke again, her fear of being alone was immediately banished when she felt his arm around her waist and his warmth around her. She listened to his heartbeat and she smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, she wouldn't leave his side without trying whatever she could do to stay with him. Because she loved him.

This complicated things. But as she listened to him breath she could already see their future. She would read his silence and see the emotion in his golden eyes and she would help him accept every emotional messy part of himself. He would let her walk by his side and remind her how to be strong and to never change who she was for anyone else again. They would be with Rin, the sweet girl that she already loved. Tsuki felt it to, the sense of belonging when surrounded by these people. She would help people again, unafraid to use her gift or be herself.

She would travel beside him. For the first time since she had lost everything she felt as if she belonged. She was home. And even though Sesshomaru would continue to say there was no good in him, Kee-Ara would see it for him until he saw it himself. It was not evil to be a demon any more than it was being human that made someone good. But she would help Sesshomaru see that he was, maybe just a little, human inside.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone comments and wants me to post the sequel on here, I haven't finished it but it is started :) THANK YOU!


End file.
